Midnight Guardian
by Paradise of Readers
Summary: Chapitre I de la saga "Le gardien de minuit", traduit par Thamril. UA. 3eme Année. que faire si un certain appel telephonique poussait Oncle Vernon trop loin? La vérité sera révélée.
1. Un été douloureux

**Titre Anglais: **Midnight Guardian

**Titre Français : **Le gardien de Minuit

**Auteur :** ksomm814

**Genre : **Neutre

**Chapitre traduit par : **Thamril

**Rating : **k+

**Disclamer : **Cette histoire est basée sur l'Ordre du Phoenix qui ne nous appartient pas. Le monde de Harry Potter appartient à J.K.R..

Suite à la disparition des histoires « Midnight Guardian » et « Trials of a Champion » sur le compte de Thamril, nous nous permettons (sans son autorisation, donc si elle (il) nous le demande, nous effacerons ces traductions) de les mettre en ligne sous notre compte pour une meilleur compréhension de la suite de la saga.

Eni et Onarluca

**Chapitre I : Un été douloureux**

Pour la troisième fois cette semaine, un garçon à lunettes, petit et maigre, avec des cheveux noirs, désherbait le jardin de sa tante, Pétunia Dursley, habitant au 4 Privet Drive. La plupart des gens ne faisaient pas attention à ce jeune adolescent qui travaillait du levé au couché du soleil, quelle que soit la fatigue ou la douleur qu'il puisse ressentir. Tous savaient qu'il n'était rien d'autre qu'un fauteur de troubles.

C'est là qu'ils avaient tort.

Harry Potter ne ressemblait pas aux garçons de son âge. Outre la cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur son front, Harry était un étudiant de Poudlard, école pour sorciers et sorcières. Une école dont la grande majorité des moldus (personnes dépourvues de pouvoirs magiques) n'avaient même pas entendu parler. Très peu d'entre eux savaient qu'il suivait des cours sorciers ou même qu'il existait des sorcières et des sorciers. Ce qui avaient amené l'oncle et la tante de Harry à mentir sur l'endroit où il allait à l'école.

Habituellement, Harry était fier d'être un sorcier mais pas cet été. La première semaine des vacances, il avait reçu un appel téléphonique d'un de ses amis, Ronald Weasley. Malheureusement c'était son Oncle qui avait répondu au téléphone. Après environ une heure de hurlements sur le coup de téléphone d'un de ces « phénomènes » et la preuve de leur anormalité, Harry avait été puni, … sévèrement puni. Il avait encore les bleus de cette punition.

La nuit après l'incident du coup de téléphone, Harry avait envoyé sa chouette Hedwige, pour qu'elle reste avec Ron. La dernière chose qu'avait besoin Harry était de mettre son Oncle encore plus en colère. Depuis Harry avait une liste de corvées très strictes à effectuer, et était puni s'il ne l'avait pas fini au crépuscule.

C'était il y a trois semaines et la liste devenait seulement de plus en plus longue.

En plus des grosses corvées, Harry avait aussi du travail scolaire et si sa Tante ou son Oncle le surprenaient à travailler, il serait sévèrement puni. Cela ne lui laissait que les heures tardives ou matinales pour le faire, lorsque tout le monde dormait, des heures dont Harry avait désespéramment besoin pour se reposer.

Harry laissa apparaître un signe de fatigue en essuyant la sueur de son front avec sa manche. Aujourd'hui, comme tous les autres jours de la semaine, avait été torride. Son Oncle était actuellement à son travail tandis que sa Tante et son cousin Dudley faisaient ce qu'ils avaient l'habitude de faire durant la journée. Aucun ne s'en ennuyait à tenir Harry informer et Harry ne s'en souciait pas. Tant qu'ils ne l'embêtaient pas.

Enfin ayant fini le jardin, Harry s'assit sur la pelouse, tressaillant de douleur, et sortit la liste de corvées de sa poche. C'était la fin de l'après-midi et il devait encore nettoyer le garage et faire le repas. _Si le monde sorcier pouvait me voir en ce moment_, pensa-t-il amèrement.

Sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas attendre plus longtemps, Harry rangea la liste dans sa poche et se leva lentement. Le garage allait prendre quelques heures, peut-être plus longtemps vu comment ses côtes étaient douloureuses aujourd'hui. Cela surprenait Harry de savoir combien trois personnes pouvaient si rapidement déranger. Nettoyer le garage était une corvée hebdomadaire.

Harry laissa échapper un autre signe de fatigue en boitant lentement vers le garage, sa jambe droite lancinante de douleur. Il était certain que l'Oncle Vernon avait cassé un os et depuis que tout était de la faute de Harry, une attention médicale était hors de question. S'enfonçant dans ses pensées, Harry commençait à se demander si en effet tout était de sa faute. Son Oncle avait été strict et sévère avant mais jamais comme ça. Comment un simple appel téléphonique pouvait pousser un homme à l'extrême ?

En entrant dans le garage, Harry ne remarqua pas une paire de yeux bleus regardant tout les mouvements douloureux qu'il faisait, ne voulant rien de plus que de se précipiter aux cotés du garçon et de lui dire tout mais sachant qu'il avait besoin d'être patient. Ce garçon n'était rien de plus qu'un esclave, et tôt ou tard il aura besoin d'aide. C'était certain.

Comme toutes les nuits, Harry servit le dîner pour sa « famille » et ensuite sortit dehors pour manger le sandwich qu'il s'était fait pour lui-même. Il savait cela meilleur que d'espérer pour des restes, spécialement avec un appétit comme Dudley avait. En dépit de son régime, Dudley est encore plus gros que jamais et ne donnait pas l'impression qu'il perdrait du poids de si tôt.

Etendu sur la pelouse et regardant les étoiles, Harry se dit silencieusement que ça pouvait toujours devenir pire. Il savait qu'il allait avoir un dur moment pour expliquer ses blessures telles qu'elles étaient maintenant. Combien de gens croiraient à l'excuse « Je suis tombé dans les escaliers » ?

Harry mordait dans son sandwich quand il se sentit observé. Ignorant la douleur et ses muscles douloureux, Harry s'assit et regarda alentour. Il s'apprêtait à se ruer à l'intérieur quand le son d'un animal gémissant dans des buissons proches attitra son attention.

Lentement et prudemment, Harry s'approcha des buissons et s'agenouilla. Son esprit lui hurlait de fuir la dangereuse créature qui s'y cachait peut-être mais quelque chose dans son cœur lui dit d'aider l'animal. Il devait aider cet animal.

Repoussant les buissons, Harry regarda un grand chien allongé dans le taillis et le regardait avec des yeux bleus attristés. Le chien laissa échapper un autre gémissement mais ne bougea pas. Etrange comportement pour un chien.

« Euh - Hello, » Dit nerveusement Harry. « Est-tu perdu ? » Question stupide, Harry, vraiment stupide. Il ne savait réellement pas quoi faire ou dire à un chien errant. Prenant une position plus confortable, Harry partagea son sandwich en deux et offrit une part au chien. « C'est du poulet, » dit-il doucement. « Les chiens aiment le poulet, vrai ? »

Le chien bougea finalement. Harry regarda le chien prendre lentement la nourriture offerte et la manger. Mangeant sa propre part, Harry garda un œil sur le chien dont le regard resta fixé sur Harry tout le temps. Harry ne savait pas si le chien essayait de se représenter quelque chose ou s'il se demandait s'il valait mieux le manger ou pas.

Après sa troisième bouchée, Harry ne pouvait plus le supporter.

« Tu sais, ce serait plus facile si tu ne me regardais pas comme ça » dit-il judicieusement. « Je sais que tu es affamé mais c'est tout ce que je vais avoir pour dîner. Je peux essayer de t'en apporter plus pour toi après qu'ils soient allés au lit mais mon Oncle ne doit rien savoir à ton sujet. Compris ? »

Le chien avança en rampant et reposa sa tête sur les genoux de Harry, le regardant avec des yeux de chiot ce qui fit grogner Harry de frustration. Il n'avait pas vraiment la force de disputer une lutte avec un chien cette nuit.

Sans réaliser ce qu'il était en train de faire, Harry commença à caresser le chien. Même en pensant qu'il venait juste de rencontrer le chien, il y avait une étrange familiarité que Harry ne pouvait pas ignorer. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il ne le sentait que maintenant et pas avant mais à ce moment Harry n'y fit pas attention. Il avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un et à ce moment précis le chien était la seule chose prête à l'écouter.

« Quelque fois je me demande si ma vie a été maudite la nuit où Voldemort à essayer de me tuer » dit-il soudainement. « Chaque année ça devient de plus en plus difficile. J'ai vécu dans un placard sous l'escalier pendant dix ans, découvert que j'étais – euh – différent, ensuite envoyer dans une école où je dois me battre pour ma vie chaque année. Je veux dire combien de fois Voldemort essayera encore de revenir ? »

Le chien regarda Harry avec surprise mais Harry était trop plongé dans ses pensées pour le remarquer.

« Je crois que tout est de ma propre faute », Harry continua « Je suis allé chercher la pierre et je suis allé dans la chambre des secrets de mon propre gré. Je sais que je me sens comme si je devais être celui qui devait l'arrêter. Il a tué mes parents. Il est la raison pour laquelle je suis bloqué ici … avec eux. »

Harry laissa échapper un soupir et secoua sa tête lentement.

« C'est juste triste, » dit-il plus pour lui-même que pour le chien. « Je ne devrais pas me sentir désolé pour moi-même comme ça. Cela ne fait qu'empirer les choses. Je suis juste effrayé. Comment je vais cacher ça à mes amis ? Comment je vais cacher ça à Dumbledore ? S'ils savaient à quoi ça ressemble ici… »

« POTTER ! »

Le beuglement de son Oncle fit échapper à Harry un grognement de frustration. Il finit rapidement son sandwich puis regarda le chien.

« Reste caché », dit doucement Harry. « Je t'apporterai ce que je peux quand ils seront couchés. »

Dire que Harry était surpris de voir le chien se cacher précipitamment dans les buissons était peu dire. C'était comme si le chien comprenait tout ce qu'il disait mais c'était impossible. Les chiens ne pouvaient pas comprendre le langage humain, ou au moins des phrases entières et des raisonnements.

Le hurlement de son Oncle fit revenir Harry à la réalité. Se mettant debout, Harry fut incapable de retenir un tressaillement de douleur provenant de ses côtes. Ne voulant pas endurer plus longtemps les hurlements ou une_ punition, _Harry se dépêcha de rentrer à l'intérieur de la maison où il passa l'heure et demie suivante à nettoyer la cuisine. Maintenant, il connaissait la routine. Si la cuisine n'était pas étincelante de propreté, il était puni. En fait, si Harry faisait autre chose que d'agir comme un elfe de maison, il serait puni.

Il venait juste de finir lorsqu'il entendit les Dursley monter les escaliers pour la nuit. Laissant échapper un soupir de soulagement, Harry fit quelques sandwichs aussi silencieusement que possible. Il ne savait pas vraiment quel appétit avait un chien errant mais vu la maigreur du chien, Harry supposa que le plus était le mieux.

Ignorant sa propre fatigue, Harry retourna dehors et boita vers l'endroit où le chien devait être caché. Le chien devait avoir remarqué qu'il s'approchait et se montra lentement. C'était étrange qu'une chose aussi simple qu'un chien errant puisse rendre heureux un adolescent, mais ce chien brisait quelques règles de la normalité. Pour le chien, Harry n'était pas une anomalie ou Celui-Qui-a-Survécu. Harry était juste Harry.

Ils s'assirent en silence pendant que le chien mangeait. Il semblait curieux de manger lentement pour un chien qui était apparemment affamé mais Harry n'exprima pas son opinion. Il avait bien trop peur de perdre son nouvel ami.

Réalisant qu'il était extrêmement tard, Harry sut que s'il ne commençait pas son travail scolaire il ne ferait rien cette nuit. Il avait encore ses devoirs de potions, d'histoire et de métamorphose à achever ce qui était stressant et embrouillant. Le professeur McGonagall était sévère et exigeante, le professeur Rogue était injuste et mesquin pour les potions et le professeur Binns était ennuyeusement agaçant pour l'Histoire de la Magie. Pas très motivant pour inciter Harry à achever ses devoirs.

La sensation d'une chose humide léchant sa main propulsa Harry hors de ses pensées. Il regarda rapidement sa main pour apercevoir ces deux grands yeux bleus le fixant, inquiets.

« Tu sais, si tu restes dans le coin, je vais devoir penser à un nom pour toi. » dit Harry avec un sourire. « Que penses-tu de Midnight ? »

Le chien aboya joyeusement, obligeant Harry à regarder rapidement les fenêtres des chambres. Heureusement aucun n'avait entendu le bruit. Baissant la tête, Harry retourna son attention sur Midnight.

« Nous devons être silencieux » dit-il doucement. « Je ne veux pas que l'Oncle Vernon ou la Tante Pétunia te voient. Ils me puniront probablement juste parce que tu es sur la pelouse. »

Midnight laissa échapper un grognement ce qui fit rire Harry.

« Je ne les aime pas beaucoup non plus », Dit-il candidement puis il redevient sérieux. « Je pense que c'est difficile d'aimer quelqu'un qui te traite comme un déchet. C'est dans des moments pareils que je me demande comment est-ce que ma mère et ma tante peuvent être de la même famille. On m'a raconté combien elle était adorable et intelligente. J'aimerais me rappeler d'elle. Je souhaiterais pouvoir me rappeler des deux. Au moins je saurais pour de bon que quelqu'un m'a déjà aimé. »

Harry laissa échapper un soupir et agita sa tête. Il devait vraiment arrêter de penser à sa vie pitoyable. Cela ne le faisait que se sentir plus mal et c'était justement la dernière chose qu'Harry avait besoin. Il devait s'imaginer comment passer le prochain mois sans recevoir trop de punitions.

Regardant dans le vide, Harry ne remarqua pas le regard peiné de Midnight. A ce moment, le chien sut que ses plans avaient changé. Il en avait entendu assez pour redéfinir ses priorités. Il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour être sur que cet imbécile, Dumbledore, découvrirait la vérité sur ce qui se passait au 4, Privet Drive.

Durant le reste de la semaine il fut difficile de voir Harry sans son nouveau compagnon, Midnight, pendant qu'il effectuait les corvées de la journée. Harry apportait de la nourriture au chien à chaque fois qu'il le pouvait et il passait tous ses moments de libre qu'il avait avec le fidèle animal. Toutes les nuits Harry avait besoin de s'évader de ses ennuis, et même parler à un chien à propos de ce qu'il avait traversé, le soulageait. Pour une étrange raison, Midnight semblait apprécier.

Cela prit seulement deux jours pour qu'Harry cède aux yeux de chiots et emmène discrètement Midnight à l'intérieur de la maison. Depuis, Midnight dormait au pied du lit de Harry. Harry ne pouvait pas se l'expliquer mais se sentit plus en sécurité avec le grand chien noir là même si c'était pour la sécurité de Midnight qu'Harry s'inquiétait jour et nuit. Il en parla à Midnight. Il pouvait accepter les punitions mais il ne pouvait pas supporter que quelqu'un d'autre soit blessé à cause de lui.

L'augmentation de corvées sur la liste de Harry n'aidait pas. C'était devenu habituel pour Harry de s'assoupir quelques instants pour être réveillé par Midnight qui léchait sa main. Ses muscles étaient perpétuellement douloureux, il se sentait faible et commençait à avoir des coups de chaud et de froid qui n'en semblaient plus finir. Voyant son reflet chaque matin, Harry savait qu'il devenait malade. Le problème était que l'oncle Vernon ne s'en souciait pas. Il demandait juste que la liste soit achevée à l'heure.

La nuit du Vendredi, tombant de sommeil, Harry ne remarqua pas le mouvement du lit que Midnight provoqua. Il était trop épuisé pour remarquer quoi que ce soit. Il frissonnait de fièvre ce qui le faisait grimacer de douleur à cause de ses côtes endommagées. Harry mordit sa lèvre inférieure tandis qu'il gémissait. Des années de négligence et d'expérience avaient gravé dans l'esprit de Harry qu'il ne fallait pas pleurer. Cela rendait juste l'Oncle Vernon plus furieux.

Une main douce toucha le visage de Harry comme ces dernières nuits. Cela était frais contrairement au visage tuméfié. Il passa la main dans la fraîcheur de ses cheveux. Si Harry avait été éveillé, il aurait été probablement effrayé de voir un étranger dans sa chambre et certainement encore plus de la circonstance pour laquelle cet homme était là.

Portant une cape en lambeaux au-dessus, de ses vêtements rayés en loques, l'homme regardait fixement l'adolescent battu avec culpabilité. Il avait été horrifié d'apprendre combien la vie du garçon était difficile. Vivre avec une famille qui le détestait, ne presque rien connaître sur ses parents, avoir affronté deux fois Voldemort, et même avoir tué un basilic étaient des choses qu'un enfant ne devrait jamais avoir à faire. L'homme voulait désespérément prendre le garçon pour le cacher et le garder vivant mais savait que ça n'arriverait jamais. Il ne pouvait pas kidnapper le garçon maintenant en dépit de toutes les justifications possibles.

Le garçon avait une jambe cassée et au moins quelques côtes brisées sous les innombrables bleus et des muscles douloureux à cause du travail d'esclave qu'il fournissait chaque jour. Il avait été surpris quand il avait vu le garçon si petit pour son âge mais après quelques 'histoires' il avait été clair que le garçon était en effet abusé (physiquement, verbalement, et émotionnellement) aussi bien que négligé. Cela avait enragé l'homme d'apprendre que quelqu'un agissait ainsi avec un enfant, spécialement avec cet enfant.

Harry Potter était un adorable et généreux garçon qui avait besoin de quelqu'un pour l'aimer. Pourquoi personne ne l'avait vu ? Pourquoi personne n'avait été vérifié les conditions de vie du garçon ? Quiconque qui connaissait quelque chose à propos de la famille de Lily Potter aurait su que Pétunia Dursley haïssait tout ce qui se rapportait à la magie. Pourquoi est-ce que quelqu'un laisserait Harry à cet endroit parmi tous.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, gamin », dit doucement l'homme. « Je vais m'occuper de tout. Je le promets. »


	2. Le sauvetage organisée par Midnight

**Titre Anglais: **Midnight Guardian

**Titre Français : **Le gardien de Minuit

**Auteur :** ksomm814

**Genre : **Neutre

**Chapitre traduit par : **Thamril

**Rating : **k+

**Disclamer : **Cette histoire est basée sur l'Ordre du Phoenix qui ne nous appartient pas. Le monde de Harry Potter appartient à J.K.R..

Suite à la disparition des histoires « Midnight Guardian » et « Trials of a Champion » sur le compte de Thamril, nous nous permettons (sans son autorisation, donc si elle (il) nous le demande, nous effacerons ces traductions) de les mettre en ligne sous notre compte pour une meilleur compréhension de la suite de la saga.

Eni et Onarluca

**Chapitre II : Le sauvetage organisé par Midnight **

"POTTER ! DEBOUT, MAINTENANT !"

Il sauta hors du lit, la peur au ventre, ignorant les hurlements de douleur qui traversaient son corps et sa tête qui tournait. Il s'était réveillé trop tard ! Faisant le tour de sa chambre, Harry vit Midnight nulle part et soupira de soulagement. Au moins, le chien serait en sécurité.

Il s'habilla aussi vite que possible et se rua hors de la pièce, descendit les escaliers et entra dans la cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuner. Il marmonna une excuse à sa Tante qui hocha juste la tête en guise de réponse. Harry était trop hystérique pour remarquer le geste. Il savait qu'il n'avait que quinze minutes avant que Vernon descende et réclame son repas.

En se déplaçant, Harry retint un cri provoqué par la douleur de ses côtes et de sa jambe. Il ne pourrait pas supporter une seule punition aujourd'hui. Il avait des nausées dans l'estomac, sa tête tournait, et même penser lui faisait mal. Si la moitié de ce qu'il ressentait se voyait, l'Oncle Vernon s'en apercevrait.

Heureusement, Harry s'arrangea pour finir juste au moment où l'Oncle Vernon et Dudley entraient dans la cuisine. Tous les deux étaient trop occupés à manger pour remarquer que leur cuisinier était sur le point de s'évanouir. Sachant qu'il ne valait mieux ne pas perturber leur repas, Harry quitta la cuisine et s'assit sur la dernière marche de l'escalier.

"Que devrions-nous donner à faire au garçon aujourd'hui, Pétunia ?" demanda aigrement l'Oncle Vernon. "Nous ne devons permettre aucune de ses anormalités maintenant. Le garder occuper l'empêche de créer des problèmes."

Harry agita lentement sa tête. Il aurait dû savoir qu'ils parleraient de lui dés qu'il aurait quitté la pièce. Ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait faire de la magie et ils le savaient alors pourquoi en étaient-ils si inquiets ?

"L'as-tu seulement regardé ce matin ?" demanda la Tante Pétunia. "Il est malade, Vernon. Je pense que nous devrions lui donner un jour de repos. Je ne veux pas qu'un seul de ces gens vient ici pour poser des questions. C'est déjà assez difficile d'avoir à _le_ garder avec nous."

Pensant qu'il aurait des ennuis pour avoir écouter, Harry se leva doucement et monta les escaliers vers sa chambre en boitillant. Il devait leur montrer qu'il était en train de s'occuper. Lentement, Harry refit son lit et commença à ranger le peu de désordre qu'il avait fait. Il haletait de douleur quand il entendit un coup sur la porte.

Se retournant, Harry vit la Tante Pétunia debout à la porte.

"Tu as ta journée", dit-elle rapidement. "Profites-en et ne fais pas regretter à l'Oncle Vernon sa générosité."

Harry n'y pouvait rien mais il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. "Oui, Tante Pétunia", dit-il docilement. Il resta debout jusqu'à qu'elle soit partie pour ensuite s'affaler sur son lit sans même s'ennuyer à se remettre en pyjamas.

Se recouvrant, Harry ne voulait rien de plus que de tomber endormi mais son esprit dériva rapidement vers Midnight. Il n'avait aucune idée d'où était le chien et n'avait aucune chance de le chercher sans éveiller des soupçons. Harry devait admettre que Midnight était un chien intelligent mais il doutait qu'il sache éviter l'Oncle Vernon, la Tante Pétunia ou Dudley.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Harry ne remarqua pas que son bras pendait hors du lit jusqu'à ce que quelque chose de mouiller le toucha. Sonné et étourdi, il tâtonna en dessous de son lit pour sentir la fourrure de Midnight. Harry soupira d'apaisement. Midnight n'était pas parti après tout.

"Hé toi!", dit Harry d'une voix douce et endormi. "Je suis désolé si je ne t'ai pas apporté de nourriture. Tu me pardonnes ?" Une langue mouillée lécha sa main, faisant rire Harry. " Merci Midnight. Je suis vraiment fatigué. Reste hors de vue s'il te plaît."

"GAMIN ! DEBOUT MAINTENANT !"

Un éclair de douleur traversant son visage réveilla Harry. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent rapidement pour voir une version floue de son oncle bouillonnée de rage. Il était trempé de sueur et son corps entier était douloureux. Harry prit un moment pour réaliser qu'il était au sol. Sa chambre était faiblement éclairée, ce qui voulait dire que la nuit était tombée. Il avait dormi toute la journée !

_Midnight ! _

Harry ne pouvait pas croire qu'il avait dormi si longtemps. Tournant lentement la tête, Harry vit le gros chien noir encore caché sous le lit et laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Au moins Midnight était encore à l'abri.

Retournant son attention sur son oncle, Harry essaya de s'asseoir mais ses côtes hurlantes de douleur ne le lui permirent pas. Il serra son torse entre ses bras avec douleur et regarda son Oncle nerveusement. Que pouvait-il avoir fait pour mettre son Oncle si en colère ? Tante Pétunia lui avait dit qu'il avait la journée de libre, Midnight était toujours sous le lit et il avait été dans sa chambre toute la journée.

"Qu'est – qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?" Demanda Harry confus.

Mauvais chose que de poser la question.

CLAC !

Le visage de Harry était transi de douleur alors que sa vision était plus floue que d'habitude. Il sentit le goût du sang dans sa bouche et cracha. Cela prit un moment à Harry pour réaliser ce qui n'allait pas. Il n'avait rien fait. L'oncle Vernon était dans une de ses sautes d'humeur, et rien de ce qu'il pourrait dire ou faire, ne satisferait cette baleine humaine.

Une large main saisit Harry par le cou et le hissa debout sur le sol.

" TOI MISERABLE PETIT MONSTRE !" cria Vernon en même temps qu'il frappait le garçon. "TOI, MIOCHE INGRAT ET EGOISTE ! JE T'AI DONNE LA JOURNEE, LA JOURNEE, DE LIBRE ET C'EST COMME CA QUE TU NOUS REMERCIES ! POURQUOI EST CE QUE TU N'ES PAS MORT AVEC TES VAURIENS DE PARENTS M'ECHAPPE MAIS !"

Le son d'un grognement sourd venant de dessous le lit attira l'attention de l'oncle Vernon. La tête de Harry tournait, prise de vertiges et d'effarement. Il ne voulait rien d'autre que de perdre connaissance pour ne plus sentir la douleur insoutenable dans laquelle il était plongé.

La chose suivante que Harry sut était qu'il venait d'être projeté dans un mur. Regardant vers le haut, Harry vit une forme noire attaquer la grande forme qu'était l'oncle Vernon. Harry voulut crier à Midnight d'arrêter mais il ne put trouver la force de le faire. Ses yeux se fermèrent alors que sa tête s'affaissait. Penser devint difficile et bouger était hors de question.

Si Harry avait pu y prêter attention, il aurait remarqué la forme noire de Midnight se transformer en un homme aux longs cheveux noirs.

"Salut Dursley", dit froidement l'ancien chien. Il sortit de sa poche une baguette à l'air familière. "D'après ce que je vois, je suis en retard."

Vernon trébucha en reculant vers la porte.

" Vous – vous êtes l'un de ces anormales !" bégaya-t-il terrifié. "Com- comment- ?"

L'homme fit un pas en sa direction et sourit diaboliquement.

"_Petrificus totallus _", dit-il simplement puis ensuite il regarda les bras de Vernon se coller le long de son flanc. Ses jambes se joignirent. Son corps devint rigide, il vacilla un instant, puis tomba en avant, raide comme une planche.

"Je vous tuerai bien mais je ne peux pas prendre le risque que Harry soit blâmé pour ça. Oh, un petite chose, _Oubliettes ! Stupefix !"_

Rangeant sa baguette, l'homme s'agenouilla rapidement aux coté de Harry pour voir que le garçon était évanoui. Il remercia cette bénédiction et emballa rapidement les affaires de Harry dans sa malle (prenant soin de prendre toutes les choses conservées sous la lame du parquet branlante que Harry lui avait montrée quelques jours avant). La dernière chose qui resta fut la cape d'invisibilité de Harry.

Une fois la malle rétrécie et mise dans la poche, l'homme se pencha sur l'enfant battu et meurtri. Il ne voulait pas blesser le garçon plus gravement mais il n'avait malheureusement pas beaucoup de choix. Harry avait besoin de soins.

Aussi prudemment que possible, il prit Harry dans ses bras et les recouvrit tous les deux de la cape d'invisibilité. Il ne pouvait pas risquer d'être vu. Tenant fermement le garçon, l'homme jeta un dernier regard plein de haine à Vernon Dursley et partit.

Albus Dumbledore était assis à son bureau, faisant face à une montagne de papiers sans fin comme chaque été. On demandait beaucoup de chose au directeur de Poudlard et cet été n'était pas différent. Cornélius Fudge, le ministre de la Magie, avait constamment besoin de ses conseils, spécialement depuis la nouvelle de l'évasion d'Azkaban.

Un prisonnier en fuite n'était en fait jamais arrivé depuis que l'on croyait que c'était impossible, mais le plus déstabilisant était l'identité du prisonnier. Sirius Black, un traître et un mangemort, avait été enfermé pendant douze ans dans la prison redoutée et était cru déséquilibré. En fait, on l'avait cru fou avant son entrée dans la prison alors Dumbledore ne pouvait qu'imaginer ce qu'il était devenu.

Le son d'un _pop_ provenant de sa cheminée fit tourner rapidement la tête de Dumbledore et il vit le visage d'un Cornélius Fudge inquiet le regardant. Dumbledore ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à l'horloge et il fut étonné. Quatre heures du matin n'était pas une heure habituelle pour une discussion.

Se positionnant de manière plus confortable face au feu, Dumbledore soupira, sachant qu'il allait recevoir de mauvaises nouvelles.

"Quelque chose vous tourmente l'esprit, Cornélius ?" dit-il poliment.

"Sirius Black a été vu la nuit dernière", dit nerveusement Fudge. "Je viens juste de recevoir l'information du bureau des usages abusifs de la magie, section pour les mineurs."

Dumbledore fronça un sourcil. Il n'aimait vraiment pas la tournure de la conversation.

"Cela signifie juste qu'un ou une sorcière mineure l'ait aperçue", conclut-il. "Puis-je savoir où il a été aperçu ?"

Fudge était maintenant clairement mal à l'aise. Ses yeux refusaient de regarder ceux de Dumbledore.

"Il a été vu à Privet Drive, dans le Surrey", dit-il finalement. "Au numéro 4, pour être plus précis."

Dumbledore se pencha légèrement, son visage visiblement consterné.

"Est-ce que Harry va bien ?" demanda-t-il vivement. Il savait que les protections autour de la maison des Dursley étaient puissantes. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être inquiet.

Le silence dans la pièce devient assourdissant.

"Harry Potter a disparu, Albus" dit enfin Fudge. "Il est apparu que Black a attaqué Vernon Dursley et a ensuite enlevé le garçon. Le sang de Potter a été retrouvé dans sa chambre. J'ai commencé à organiser une recherche pour le retrouver ainsi que Black mais je suis effrayé de n'avoir aucun indice pour savoir où chercher.

"Quand est-ce arrivé ?" demanda gravement Dumbledore.

"Il y a environ cinq - six heures", répondit Fudge. " J'ai déjà envoyé des Aurors dans les endroits fréquentés mais Black peut-être n'importe où maintenant. L'enquête a montré que c'était la baguette de Potter qui a été utilisé mais Dursley affirme que c'était Black qui la tenait."

"Je n'imagine pas Harry donner sa baguette volontairement à un étranger", dit pensivement Dumbledore. "Qu'a dit d'autre M. Dursley ?"

Fudge parut extrêmement nerveux à nouveau.

"Dursley n'est n'était pas vraiment content de notre venue, surtout lorsque les Aurors sont arrivés" admit-il. "Après un peu de persuasion, Dursley a reconnu qu'il était entrain de punir le garçon lorsque Black l'a attaqué. Potter a été abusé, Albus."

Dumbledore ferma ses yeux, les mots du ministre lui faisant mal. Harry avait été abusé et probablement depuis quelques temps.

"Très bien", dit-il après avoir réouvert ses yeux et regardé la tête de Fudge flottant dans la cheminée. "Je veux que Vernon Dursley soit arrêté pour abus d'enfant. Je veux aussi amener quelqu'un qui pourra nous aider. Il connaît Sirius Black mieux que nous. J'aurai aussi besoin de quelques Aurors à ma disposition dans l'espoir que nous découvrions quelque chose et que nous devions bouger rapidement. Je suggère Kingsley Shacklebolt et Nymphadora Tonks." Nymphadora Tonks n'avait pas encore fini son entraînement mais elle était apparentée à Black et Dumbledore devait réunir tous les avantages possibles qu'il puisse avoir.

"Bien sûr", dit rapidement Fudge. "Tout ce dont vous aurez besoin. La sécurité d'Harry Potter est devenu notre plus haute priorité. Vous me tiendrez informé d'un quelconque développement ?"

Dumbledore agita juste sa tête en guise de réponse. Il salua le ministre et se mit immédiatement au travail, ses papiers oubliés. Il contacta quelques membres des anciens et les informa de la situation, y compris sa source pour mieux comprendre Black. Dumbledore pouvait juste espérer pour que Harry ne soit ni blessé ni dans un état plus grave.


	3. Révélations incroyables

**Titre Anglais: **Midnight Guardian

**Titre Français : **Le gardien de Minuit

**Auteur :** ksomm814

**Genre : **Neutre

**Chapitre traduit par : **Thamril

**Rating : **k+

**Disclamer : **Cette histoire est basée sur l'Ordre du Phoenix qui ne nous appartient pas. Le monde de Harry Potter appartient à J.K.R..

Suite à la disparition des histoires « Midnight Guardian » et « Trials of a Champion » sur le compte de Thamril, nous nous permettons (sans son autorisation, donc si elle (il) nous le demande, nous effacerons ces traductions) de les mettre en ligne sous notre compte pour une meilleur compréhension de la suite de la saga.

Eni et Onarluca

**Chapitre III : Révélations incroyables **

La disparition de Harry Potter fit la Une de la 'Gazette du sorcier'. Les conditions de vie de Harry furent heureusement laissées à l'ombre mais la déclaration qu'Harry avait été enlevé par Sirius Black fit un tumulte au sein de la communauté sorcière. Fudge avait été forcé d'admettre que Harry Potter ne savait rien au sujet de Black ou de son passé de prisonnier ce qui provoqua encore plus de ressentiment. Des hiboux furent envoyés à toutes les divisions du Ministère. Tout le monde pensait que c'était l'endroit idéal pour exprimer leur opinion sur le kidnapping de leur sauveur.

Aujourd'hui, au contraire de ces douze dernières années, Poudlard était un endroit particulièrement bruyant. C'était ici que le quartier général de l'unité spéciale de Dumbledore pour la recherche de Harry et Sirius Black avait été installé mais peu de monde connaissait son existence. Cette unité était constituée de M. et Mme Weasley, Alastor Maugrey (un auror retraité), Kingsley Shacklebolt, Nymphadora Tonks, ainsi que le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, Remus Lupin.

A part le fait qu'il connaissait Black avant que celui-ci rejoigne Voldemort et que le professeur Rogue le haïssait, peu de gens connaissaient véritablement Lupin. Tout le monde remarqua les regards glacials et les commentaires acerbes mais chacun fut surpris que Lupin reste calme et serein. L'homme n'avait pas réagit une seule fois au comportement enfantin du maître des Potions là où beaucoup auraient voulu qu'il sorte de ses gonds.

Participant à une réunion semblable à celles qu'ils avaient eu pendant ces deux derniers jours, les membres de l'unité ne servaient pas et ils en étaient frustrés. Chaque piste imaginable avait été explorée et tous les contacts possibles questionnés. C'était comme si l'évadé et l'enfant s'étaient évanouis de la surface de la terre.

Dumbledore était sur le point de terminer la réunion quand un petit hibou brun entra en volant dans la Grande Salle et déposa une lettre devant le vieil homme. Toutes les conversations cessèrent alors que Dumbledore ouvrait la lettre mais celle-ci lui échappa des mains. Une voix sarcastique retentit dans la Salle.

« _**Alors vous avez enfin remarqué que votre si précieux sauveur avait disparu. Est-ce que ça vous est déjà arrivé de jeter un œil à cet **__**enfant**__** sur qui vous avez placé tous les espoirs du monde magique ? Je peux vous assurer que si je n'étais pas intervenu, Harry serait probablement mort à cette heure-ci. Qu'est-ce qui vous a traversé l'esprit lorsque vous l'avez placé chez les Dursley ? ILS DETESTENT LA MAGIE !**_

"**_Une petite information que vous n'avez pas notée : Harry est traité comme un esclave par ces gens ! Il est abusé et négligé. IL L'A ETE PENDANT DES ANNEES ! Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous y avait prêté attention ? ! ? _**

_**Et je sais tout à propos des confrontations entre Harry et Voldemort. Ce garçon est à peine un adolescent qu'il croit qu'il est déjà de sa responsabilité de sauver le monde entier de ce stupide animal. Un troll ? Un professeur de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal possédé ? Un journal ensorcelé dans les mains d'une fillette ? UN BASILIC ? ALBUS DUMBLEDORE AVEZ-VOUS SEULEMENT ESSAYEZ DE PROTEGER MON FILLEUL ! ? ! **_

_**A bon entendeur, je surveillerai. Si un seul préjudice est causé à mon filleul je n'hésiterai pas à l'emmener loin d'ici, cette fois si de façon permanente. Harry a besoin d'une enfance, pas d'être traité comme un elfe de maison et de se battre pour sa vie chaque année. VOUS AVEZ ETE PREVENU !**_

_**Vous trouverez mon filleul au Chaudron Baveur, chambre 13. Je vous suggère d'amener Mme Pomfresh ainsi que quelqu'un qui protégera Harry, là où vous et le Ministère avez échoué. Dursley était sur le point de franchir quelques limites lorsque je suis intervenu. **_

_**Un parrain furieux.** »_

La lettre se replia et se déposa doucement sur la table. Le silence se répandit dans la salle, tout le monde attendait la réaction de Dumbledore et le directeur de Poudlard ne se fit pas attendre. Lentement, il se leva et regarda le groupe qui le fixait. Son visage était dur ; son corps raide. Dumbledore était en colère.

"Minerva, j'ai besoin que vous alliez à Sainte Mangouste et que vous informiez Pompom de la situation", dit Dumbledore avec une voix grave. "Rejoignez-nous au Chaudron Baveur. Kingsley, Nymphadora, Alastor, Arthur, et Remus. J'aimerais que vous veniez avec moi là-bas. Je ne sais pas dans quel état sera Harry alors je demande au reste du groupe de préparer l'infirmerie pour un garçon sévèrement blessé."

Le professeur Mcgonagall se dépêcha de sortir de la Grande Salle, suivie par tous ceux qui n'accompagnaient pas Dumbledore. L'équipe chargée de la mission de sauvetage se rassembla autour du vieil homme qui prit un gobelet et le changea en Portoloin. Tout le monde le toucha et après un moment sentit un crochet attaché à leur nombril les emportés à destination.

Ils atterrirent brutalement dans le Bar et sortirent immédiatement leur baguette. Alastor Maugrey, qui avait un œil magique bougeant incessamment, sans cillement, et qui regardait dans tous les sens, indépendamment de son œil normal - regarda derrière, à travers la tête de l'homme, ainsi ce que tous purent voir fut de la blancheur, pendant que l'homme scannait le bâtiment.

"Il est là, Albus", grommela Fol-Œil. "Il est seul."

Dumbledore acquiesça.

"Remus, Arthur, si vous voulez bien", dit-il mais les deux autres hommes savaient que ce n'était pas une requête et ils obéirent. Rapidement mais silencieusement, le directeur monta les escaliers et continua jusqu'à trouver la chambre 13. Il vérifia rapidement si la porte avait des charmes défensifs mais n'en trouva pas.

Après un léger Alohomora, Dumbledore ouvrit la porte pour découvrir une chambre sombre. Les rideaux étaient tirés, bloquant la lumière du soleil. L'odeur du sang était dans l'air. Une respiration laborieuse se fit entendre. A ce moment les trois hommes surent que Sirius Black n'avait pas exagéré en demandant la présence de Mme Pomfresh.

"Lumos", dit doucement M Weasley, faisant surgir de la lumière de sa baguette pour éclairer la chambre.

La vue qui s'offrit devant eux leur coupa le souffle. Allongé sous une montagne de couvertures il y avait un Harry Potter tuméfié, battu et extrêmement malade. Lupin et M. Weasley se ruèrent instantanément aux cotés du lit et ce qu'ils virent les fit reculer.

Tout le coté gauche du visage de Harry était méchamment bleui et gonflé. Il mordait ses lèvres pour empêcher les gémissements de douleur de se faire entendre. Ses cheveux étaient trempés de cheveux mais il frissonnait. Hésitant, M. Weasley toucha gentiment le front du garçon et confirma ses soupçons. Harry avait une fièvre dangereusement élevée.

"Harry ?" M. Weasley demanda nerveusement en touchant le bras de l'adolescent.

La réaction fut immédiate. Les deux hommes sursautèrent de surprise alors que Harry tressaillit et se mit à crier de douleur avant de lever les bras dans l'espoir de se protéger.

"D-désolé !"gémit-il. "Ne fais p-pas de mal à M-midnight ! S'il te plaît Onc-cle Vernon !"

"Arthur, Remus, tenez-le" ordonna Dumbledore au même moment qu'il rejoignait les deux hommes aux cotés de Harry. "Il se blesse seulement plus gravement."

Lupin abaissa les bras du garçon pendant que M. Weasley maintenait ses jambes. Ils s'assurèrent qu'ils ne le tenaient pas trop serrer pour ne pas causer plus de douleur. Dumbledore laissa échapper un soupir et pointa sa baguette sur l'enfant.

"Enervatum", dit-il posément.

Les yeux de Harry s'entrouvrirent, n 'arrivant pas à se fixer. Son esprit était embrouillé et lui faisait mal mais il pouvait sentir des mains lui tenant les bras et les jambes pour savoir qu'il n'était pas seul. Une main froide lui toucha doucement le front, le faisant frissonner. Lentement il tourna sa tête pour voir une surabondance de blanc et haleta ce qui fut une erreur. Ses côtes hurlantes de douleur le firent crier de douleur.

En un instant, ses bras de furent libérés et ses couvertures rejetées.

"Harry, tu dois te calmer", dit Dumbledore d'une voix lancinante. "Peux-tu me raconter la dernière chose dont tu te souviens ?"

Harry était encore focalisé sur le fait que Dumbledore était dans la pièce.

"P'fesseur ?"Demanda-t-il, endormi. "Qu-qu'est ce que- vous devez partir. S'il vous plaît, si l'oncle Vernon-"

"Ne t'inquiètes pas de ton oncle, Harry", interrompit M. Weasley d'une voix rassurante. "Tu es en sécurité maintenant, loin de lui."

"Quoi ?" demanda Harry. Son cerveau semblait lent à comprendre toutes ces informations. Il essaya de regarder autour de lui mais bouger sa tête empirait son mal de crâne. "Où… "

Un autre élancement de douleur de ses côtes le fit crier, des larmes coulant de ses yeux. Il n'avait jamais ressenti une douleur pareille. Chaque seconde lui semblait durer une éternité. A ce moment, Harry se fichait de son secret. Il ne se souciait pas que le professeur Dumbledore et M Weasley sachent à propos des punitions. Il voulait juste que la douleur s'arrête.

Harry sentit quelque chose relever son T-shirt et toucher délicatement son torse.

"Il y a au moins trois côtes brisées", annonça une voix inconnue. "Un quelconque mouvement pourrait endommager un organe."

Le son de pas pressés alerta tout le monde. Dumbledore et M. Weasley se placèrent près de la porte, prêt à protéger Harry si nécessaire pendant que Lupin s'asseyait sur le bord du lit et se saisissait de la main du garçon. Il était clair que le garçon était effrayé et avait une bonne raison de l'être ; Il n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce qui se passait.

"Harry, je sais que tu as mal mais tu as besoin de rester calme", dit doucement Lupin. "Depuis combien de temps tes côtes sont-elles cassées ?"

"Euh- trois semaines, je pense", murmura harry. "Hum- qui êtes-vous ?"

"Je m'appelle Remus Lupin, Harry", dit calmement l'homme. "Je suis le nouveau professeur de défense contre les Forces du mal."

Les pas s'arrêtèrent devant la porte. Harry ne put trouver la force de tourner la tête. Il pouvait se sentir perdre la bataille pour simplement rester éveillé. Fermant ses yeux, Harry entendit vaguement des voix converser avant que les visiteurs ne retournent à son chevet. Il pouvait se sentir dériver, plus ou moins conscient, spécialement quand la douleur s'en mêlait.

Lentement, ces moments devinrent plus rares laissant Harry sombrer dans une obscurité reposante, qu'il n'avait pas eu depuis qu'il était retournez à Privet Drive. Son entourage l'oublia en dépit des rictus de certains. Il manqua l'accès de colère et passa outre les employés du ministère qui réclamait son témoignage pour la recherche de Sirius Black.

Pour beaucoup, il fut difficile de penser que les actions de Black étaient autres choses que l'œuvre d'un fou. Pourquoi est-ce que quelqu'un subirai tous les ennuis d'un enlèvement, surtout celui du Survivant, pour après le laisser partir. Il était évident que Black avait d'autres préoccupations et que Harry Potter était l'une d'entre elles.


	4. Présentations

**Titre Anglais: **Midnight Guardian

**Titre Français : **Le gardien de Minuit

**Auteur :** ksomm814

**Genre : **Neutre

**Chapitre traduit par : **Thamril

**Rating : **k+

**Disclamer : **Cette histoire est basée sur l'Ordre du Phoenix qui ne nous appartient pas. Le monde de Harry Potter appartient à J.K.R..

Suite à la disparition des histoires « Midnight Guardian » et « Trials of a Champion » sur le compte de Thamril, nous nous permettons (sans son autorisation, donc si elle (il) nous le demande, nous effacerons ces traductions) de les mettre en ligne sous notre compte pour une meilleur compréhension de la suite de la saga.

Eni et Onarluca

**Chapitre IV : Présentations **

Un bruit faible de voix tira Harry de son sommeil. Ouvrant les yeux, il fut immédiatement aveuglé par la lumière et dut les refermer. Il se retourna et fut surpris de découvrir qu'il n'éprouvait aucune douleur. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Harry se souvenait de sa punition. Il se souvenait de sa douleur. Il se souvenait de Midnight.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent à nouveau alors qu'il s'asseyait. Tout était flou mais il s'en fichait. Midnight était son chien, peu importe ce qu'on pouvait y redire. Il avait besoin de retrouver Midnight et de s'assurer que le chien allait bien.

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Harry allait sauter hors de son lit quand ceux qui étaient dans la pièce se rendirent compte qu'il était réveillé. Il était légèrement désorienté et le fait de ne pas voir correctement n'aidait pas. Des mains saisirent ses avant-bras, l'empêchant de quitter son lit pendant que d'autres disaient des mots sans queue ni tête. C'était comme s'ils parlaient une langue qui lui était complètement étrangère.

Illogiquement, Harry essaya de se libérer des mains fortes qui le tenaient jusqu'à ce que son corps s'avachisse et que toute sa volonté le quitte. Il se sentit soudainement épuisé mais il savait qu'il n'allait pas s'endormir. Il avait vraiment besoin de retrouver Midnight.

"Harry ?"Une voix familière traversa la brume entourant l'esprit de harry. Cela prit un long moment au garçon désorienté pour s'apercevoir que le professeur Dumbledore lui parlait. "Harry, tu dois rester calme. Tu comprends ?"

Lentement, il acquiesça tandis qu'il essayait de se fixer sur la forme blanche et floue qu'était le professeur Dumbledore. Il avait tant de questions mais ne semblait pas pouvoir rassembler assez de force pour les poser. Il voulut savoir où il était mais après cela n'eut plus d'importance, tant qu'il était loin de Privet Drive. Il voulut savoir ce qui était arrivé mais il eut le sentiment qu'il ne valait mieux pas savoir.

Il y avait pourtant une chose que Harry voulait désespérément savoir et qu'il arriverait à dire.

"Où est Midnight ?" Demanda-t-il d'une voix enrouée.

Une main douce se posa sur le front du garçon.

"Qui est Midnight, Harry ? " Demanda légèrement Dumbledore mais la voix de Dumbledore était tendue. C'était comme si le vieil homme craignait la réponse de Harry, quelle quel soit.

"Mon chien", dit nerveusement Harry. Il n'aimait vraiment pas ce qui se passait. Et si quelque chose était arrivé à Midnight, le seul ami auquel il pouvait tout raconter ? "S'il vous plaît… il essayait juste de me protéger de l'oncle Vernon. Est-ce que quelque chose lui était arrivé ?"

Il y eut un bref silence qui accrut seulement son anxiété.

"Harry, nous ne t'avons pas retiré de la garde de ton oncle et de ta tante."Dit prudemment Dumbledore. "Nous en parlerons plus tard mais d'abord j'aimerais que tu nous expliques pourquoi tu as besoin d'un chien pour te protéger de ton oncle."

Immédiatement Harry regarda ailleurs ; Comment était-il supposé lui dire qu'il ne pouvait pas affronter son Oncle alors qu'il avait fait face à Voldemort plusieurs fois ? Et si Dumbledore et tout le monde étaient d'accord avec cet homme qui avait déclaré que Harry n'était rien d'autre qu'un bon à rien, un anormal ?

"Remus, Arthur, vous devriez le relâcher", dit légèrement Dumbledore tendit ses lunettes à Harry et attendit que le garçon les mette. "Harry, comprends que nous ne sommes pas là pour te juger. En dépit de ce que ton Oncle a du te dire un adulte n'a aucun droit de battre un enfant. Ce que je ne comprends c'est pourquoi tu n'as jamais rien dit."

Se sentant plus honteux qu'autre chose, Harry roula sur son flanc gauche et ramena ses genoux sur sa poitrine. Il enfouit son visage dedans et pria que les trois hommes croient en l'illusion. Il ne voulait pas parler de son oncle tout de suite. Il voulait savoir si Midnight allait bien. C'est tout ce qui importait maintenant.

"Dumbledore, si cela ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerais avoir une discussion avec Harry" dit faiblement Lupin. "Il y aura encore le temps de le questionner quand il sera un peu plus fort."

"Bien sûr Remus", dit agréablement le Professeur. "Vous nous avertirez lorsque ce sera le moment ?"

Lupin acquiesça puis prit un siège aux cotés de Harry, Dumbledore partit, suivi de M. Weasley. Peu après, Harry regarda autour de lui et réalisa où il était : l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Harry en était à la fois quelque peu soulagé mais aussi troublé. Il était content de savoir qu'ici personne ne chercherait à rencontrer le Survivant mais pourquoi n'était-il pas dans un hôpital normal ?

Se souvenant qu'il n'était pas seul, Harry devint plus nerveux. Regardant prudemment le visiteur, Harry remarqua que l'homme appelé Remus était vêtu d'une robe miteuse rapiécée en plusieurs endroits. Il semblait malade et épuisé mais son visage était amical. Même s'il était encore jeune, ses cheveux brun clair étaient striés de gris.

"Très bien", dit Lupin, brisant le silence inconfortable. "Je ne suis pas sûr que tu te souviennes de notre rencontre d'il y a quelques jours. Ta fièvre était assez haute. Je m'appelle Remus Lupin. Je suis le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal." Lupin s'éclaircit la voix. "Je connaissais aussi tes parents."

Harry fixa Lupin, ses yeux demandant plus d'information tandis qu'il s'asseyait.

"Vous connaissiez mes parents ?" Demanda-t-il. Le regard d'espoir sur son visage aurait pu faire fondre le Professeur Severus Rogue.

Lupin laissa échapper un rire.

"Assez bien", répondit-il puis devenant sérieux. "J'étais un ami de ton père depuis notre première année Je t'ai aussi connu lorsque tu n'étais qu'un bébé. Je réalise que je n'en ai probablement aucun droit mais j'espère que tu me laisseras te connaître à nouveau. J'aimerai être ton ami, Harry, si possible."

Harry était choqué pour dire le moins. Il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un dire qu'il voulait le connaître et non le Survivant.

"Er- d'accord", dit- il, incertain. "Vous me parlerez de mes parents, hein ?"

"Bien sûr" dit Lupin avec un sourire. "On peut faire un échange : tu poses les questions que tu veux et en retour je poserais les miennes, et si tu te sens mal à l'aise, dis moi juste lorsque tu veux faire une pause. Tu es encore malade et tes blessures nécessitent d'y aller lentement durant les prochains jours."

Cela sonnait trop beau pour être vrai. "Vous voulez dire que vous n'allez pas me forcer à parler de mon Oncle ?"Demanda Harry sceptiquement.

"Pas si tu ne le veux pas ", dit sincèrement lupin. "Ce n'est pas un interrogatoire. Je crois qu'actuellement beaucoup de personnes pourraient y répondre si on te connaissait un peu plus. Je vais commencer, d'accord ?"

Harry acquiesça, hésitant, incertain de comment agir avec un homme qui semblait si ouvert et sincère. Soudain Harry fut frappé de voir que c'était l'occasion de pouvoir réellement savoir qui étaient ses parents. _Les amis conservés sont le reflet de l'âme._

"Comme je le disais, mon nom est Remus", commença-t-il. "Je suis le nouveau professeur de Défense, ce qui ne veut pas dire grand chose en regardant ceux que tu as eus les deux dernières années." Harry laissa échapper un petit rire. "Oui, je sais à propos de Quirell et de Lockhart. Plus tard si tu veux, je pourrais te montrer ce que j'ai préparé pour cette année et je te laisserais juger de mes qualités d'enseignant. Maintenant, où en étais-je ? Oh oui, je suis légèrement gêné de t'apprendre que je suis accro au chocolat, particulièrement à mon âge. En parlant de ça, est-ce que tu voudrais manger quelque chose ?"

Le changement de sujet prit Harry au dépourvu. Harry eut besoin d'un moment pour enregistrer ce que l'homme venait de dire. Incertain de sa réponse, Harry haussa juste les épaules et évita le regard de Lupin même s'il ne se rappelait pas de la dernière fois qu'il avait mangé quelque chose de convenable.

"Harry, tu es autorisé à avoir faim, tu sais", dit prudemment Lupin. "Je viens juste de me souvenir que tu n'as rien mangé depuis un bon moment et donc que tu pourrais avoir faim. Je sais que moi je le serais."

Regardant furtivement Lupin, le garçon ne vit aucun signe de colère. De l'attention, oui, mais aucune colère. Peut-être que ce ne serait pas si mal après tout.

"J'ai un peu faim", dit nerveusement Harry puis il ajouta rapidement, "mais je peux attendre. Ce n'est pas réellement important."

"Baliverne", dit Lupin avec désinvolture. Il claqua des doigts et se tourna vers l'elfe de maison qui venait d'apparaître avec un _pop._ "Mindie, pourrais-t-on avoir un petit déjeuner ? Quelque chose de léger serait le bienvenu."

"Oui, monsieur", dit Mindie avant de s'éclipser dans un _pop_. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle réapparut avec deux plateaux remplis de nourriture. Apparemment, elle n'avait pas compris le sens de simple ou l'avait simplement ignoré.

Harry mordit sa lèvre pour garder pour-lui les commentaires qu'il pourrait faire et qui pourrait blesser le Professeur Lupin estimant que rester silencieux valait mieux. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait en aucun cas avaler ne serait-ce que la moitié des choses posées sur le plateau qui flottait au-dessus de lui. Il n'avait pas mangé autant depuis… euh, toujours.

"Merci, Mindie", dit sympathiquement Lupin. "Ce sera tout pour le moment." Mindie s'inclina et disparut à nouveau. "Mange autant que tu peux, Harry" ajouta Lupin, remarquant la nervosité de Harry. "Les elfes de maison donnent toujours plus que ce que nous pouvons manger."

Ils mangèrent tous les deux en silence. En fait, Harry essaya de manger mais se sentit rassasié après quelques bouchées de toast. Sirotant son jus de citrouille, Harry tâcha de penser à quelque chose à dire pour briser le silence mais il n'y arriva pas.

Le professeur Lupin tentait d'être amical ; plus qu'aucun adulte qu'avait rencontré Harry. Il y avait là un problème, de toutes les façons possibles. Les mots de l'Oncle Vernon retentissaient toujours dans la tête de Harry. Et si le professeur Lupin croyait que Harry était anormal ? Et si le professeur Lupin avait quelque chose contre les fourchelangues ? Et s'il était déçu ?

"Harry ?" demanda gentiment Lupin. "Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?"

Propulsé hors de ses penses Harry regarda nerveusement Lupin. Il ne savait réellement pas comment demander à quelqu'un son opinion.

"Hum – euh – Je me demandais juste – hum – est-ce que vous pensez qu'une personne est mauvaise si elle à des aptitudes considérées sombres ?" Demanda-t-il faiblement.

Lupin fixa Harry avec un sourcil levé.

"C'est une intéressante et difficile question", dit-il pensivement. "Beaucoup de personnes établissent la distinction par peur. Je ne suis pas d'accord avec l'opinion publique. Oui, on a tous un coté noir à l'intérieur de nous mais il y a aussi des bons cotés qui peut contrebalancer le mauvais. Je pense que je peux comprendre plus que d'autre qu'on ne juge pas quelqu'un sur l'apparence. Puis-je demander pourquoi tu poses cette question ?"

Harry regarda ailleurs, appréhensif ; le professeur Lupin lui avait donné la bonne réponse mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il était prés à lui faire confiance pour tout.

"Ben, vous m'avez parlé de vous donc je pense que je dois faire pareil", dit doucement Harry, évitant toujours le regard de Lupin. "C'est juste que… Je veux dire…"

Lupin repoussa son plateau et s'assit au pied du lit de Harry.

"Pourquoi ne commencerions-nous pas à partir du début ?" Proposa-t-il. "Tout ce avec quoi tu te sens à l'aise."

Harry opina et donna à Lupin un aperçu de ce par quoi il était passé. Il traça un bref résumé de ce qu'avait été sa vie avant Poudlard (omettant ce qui pouvait mettre en colère l'homme). Il continua sur sa première année (oubliant à nouveau toutes les punitions qu'il avait reçues). Ensuite, il conclut sur sa deuxième année en confessant qu'il pouvait parler aux serpents.

Mordant sa lèvre, Harry affronta le regard de l'ami de ses parents et fut surpris de voir de la sympathie et non du rejet sur le visage de l'homme. Il ne fut pas capable de supporter longtemps le regard du professeur Lupin et regarda ailleurs. Il n'aimait vraiment pas qu'on se sente désolé pour lui.

"Harry, je ne crois pas une seconde que tu puisses être quelqu'un de mauvais", dit gentiment lupin. "Je pense que tes camarades n'ont pas pris très bien la révélation."

Harry agita sa tête.

"Ils pensaient que j'étais l'héritier de Serpentard, lâchant un basilic sur les enfants de moldus pour les pétrifier", dit-il faiblement. "Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais le contrôler. Je vois juste un serpent et pour moi il parle normalement."

"Aussi longtemps que tu ne l'utilise pas pour faire du mal, tu n'as rien à craindre", conclut Lupin. "Il me semble que _tu_ as du mal à accepter. Comment est-ce que _tu_ te sens par rapport au fait de savoir parler aux serpents ?"

Harry laissa échapper un soupir et baissa les épaules.

"Je déteste ça", admit-il. "Je déteste qu'il y ait une partie de Voldemort en moi. Pourquoi je ne peux pas être comme tout le monde ? Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais demandé à être anormal.

Lupin s'approcha un peu plus de Harry, son corps soudainement tendu.

"Qui t'as dit que tu était anormal ?" demanda-t-il doucement.

Réalisant qu'il en avait trop dit, Harry pâlit et plaqua sa main devant sa bouche. Voilà pourquoi il n'avait jamais voulu parler à quelqu'un de ce qui se passait à Privet Drive. Il ne voulait fâcher personne. Se maudissant lui-même, Harry essaya d'inventer rapidement un mensonge pour noyer le problème.

"Harry, je ne suis pas en colère après toi", dit doucement Lupin. "Seulement je ne comprends pas pourquoi quelqu'un dirait ça. Tu n'es _pas_ anormal. Je te donne ma parole de sorcier et d'ami de tes parents."

Harry regarda finalement le professeur Lupin les larmes aux yeux ; cela sonnait trop beau pour être vrai. Depuis aussi longtemps qu'il puisse se souvenir Harry ne voulait rien de plus que d'être normal et il y avait enfin quelqu'un qui lui disait ce qu'il avait si besoin d'entendre.

Une fois encore Lupin s'approcha de Harry mais resta assez loin pour que le garçon soit à l'aise.

"Je peux comprendre si tu ne veux pas en parler mais aussi longtemps que tu n'admettras pas leur traitement qu'il t'ont fait subir autant cela t'affecteras" dit-il doucement. "Personne ne veut te mettre la pression mais si c'est aussi mauvais que nous le pensons alors nous ferons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour que tu n'y retournes plus."

La déclaration du professeur Lupin détendit Harry un moment mais les questions sans fin qu'il se posait dans les mauvais jours revinrent à son esprit et lui firent lever la tête. Mais où irai-je demanda-t-il.

"Je n'ai aucune autre famille et chacun à la sienne."

"Je suis sur qu'on peut arranger ça" dit Lupin, confiant. "Personne ne mérite cette vie. Peu importe qui il est."

Harry ne voulait pas trop espérer mais il ne put s'en empêcher. La simple pensée de ne jamais retourner chez les Dursley et subir leur haine était l'un des peu de souhait qu'il avait. Mais il y avait encore un problème.

"Mais et Midnight ?" Demanda Harry. "Il doit être affamé et égaré."

Lupin sourit, apparemment amusé par l'attachement du garçon pour un animal.

"Depuis combien de temps as-tu un chien ?" demanda-t-il.

"Euh- depuis environ une semaine", répondit Harry. "Je l'ai trouvé entrain de dormir dans les buissons du jardin. Il ne ressemblait pas aux autres chiens que j'ai déjà rencontrés. Il était gentil avec moi." Voyant la face choquée du professeur Lupin, Harry regarda ailleurs, se sentant honteux de faire si vite confiance à un animal bizarre. "Il me protégeait" ajouta-t-il d'une petite voix.

"Alors c'est un chien errant", dit Lupin, distant. "A quoi ressemble-t-il, Harry ? A un sinistros ?"

Harry regarda le professeur Lupin, visiblement embrouillé.

"Qu'est-ce qu'un sinistros ?" Demanda-t-il. Il y avait des fois où Harry haïssait être aussi ignorant du monde sorcier mais ce n'était pas comme s'il avait eu quelqu'un pour l'instruire.

Lupin mordit sa lèvre, il semblait soudainement nerveux. Harry n'aimait vraiment pas ce regard. Il ne comprenait pas où était le problème. Midnight ne l'aurait jamais blessé, Harry le savait.

"Est-ce que, Midnight, comme tu l'appelles, est un grand chien noir avec des yeux bleus ?" Demanda précautionneusement Lupin.

Harry laissa échapper un signe de désappointement. Il aurait du savoir qu'avoir un compagnon comme Midnight était trop beau pour être vrai.

"Oh, c'est le vôtre ?" demanda-t-il, baissant les yeux. Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas l'attirer loin de vous. Il était juste le seul compagnon que j'avais qui ne me haïssait pas.

Lupin tressaillit au commentaire, apprenant plus au sujet de la vie de Harry que ce que croyait le garçon.

"Il ne t'as jamais rien fait ?" Demanda-t-il gentiment. "Il ne t'a jamais blessé d'une quelconque manière ?"

Harry secoua sa tête.

"Il écoutait juste" dit-il faiblement. "J-j'étais frustré. Je n'aimais pas devoir travailler toute la journée alors que les Dursley ne faisaient rien. Midnight me semblait familier, j'ai du le voir dans une mémoire oubliée ou quelque chose comme ça. Je ne sais pas comment vous dire. Il était mon ami."

"Ce qui était ce que tu avais désespérément besoin", dit Lupin, compréhensif. "Je ne te réprimande pas, Harry. Je suis juste curieux. Beaucoup de gens considèrent un grand chien comme ça comme un ami. Comment t'es tu arrangé pour garder un chien pareil sans que ton Oncle ou ta Tante s'en aperçoivent ?"

Harry haussa les épaules.

"Ce n'était pas difficile", dit-il nonchalamment. "Les Dursley partaient toute la journée, me laissant seul. Midnight restait dehors jusqu'à ce qu'ils se couchent puis je l'emmenais dans ma chambre. Je devais faire le petit déjeuner chaque matin, alors je laissais sortir avant que les Dursley ne soient réveillés."

Le professeur Lupin sourit en se levant.

"Très bien", dit-il. "Tu devrais te reposer. Nous pourrons parler plus, plus tard, avec quelques histoires sur tes parents. Je parlerais à Dumbledore à propos de Midnight, d'accord ?"

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il devait admettre qu'avoir quelqu'un le traitant avec une affection presque parentale faisait du bien. Mme Weasley était formidable mais c'était la mère de Ron. Elle en avait déjà assez à sa charge pour s'inquiéter d'un orphelin.

"Promis ?" demanda Harry, plein d'espoir.

Lupin donna une pression rassurante sur l'épaule de Harry.

"Je promets", dit-il.

Se sentant soudainement fatigué, Harry se rallongea et s'installa confortablement tandis que le professeur Lupin le borda. Fait par un presque étranger, ce geste aurait du paraître bizarre mais Harry n'y fit pas attention. Il se sentait déjà plus proche du professeur lupin qu'aucun autre adulte. L'homme avait quelque chose qui faisait qu'Harry lui faisait confiance.

Fermant les yeux, Harry sentit Lupin lui retirer ses lunettes et enlever quelques mèches folles de ses yeux. Le simple toucher sembla familier mais Harry n'en avait aucun souvenir. Trop relaxé pour s'inquiéter, Harry s'endormit lentement d'un sommeil paisible.

Au moment où Remus Lupin s'aperçut qu'Harry était endormi, il se rua hors de l'infirmerie vers le bureau de Dumbledore. Harry lui en avait dit assez pour savoir que la vie de Harry Potter n'était pas telle qu'on se l'imaginait. Il n'était certainement pas choyé et adoré. Il était un garçon seul et troublé qui avait besoin que quelqu'un l'aime pour ce qu'il était.

Après avoir murmuré le mot de passe, Remus monta les escaliers et entra dans le bureau du directeur pour voir que le vieil homme avait de la compagnie. Minerva McGonagall était assise à coté d'une Mme Weasley désemparé pendant que Arthur Weasley conversait avec Dumbledore. Remus n'aimait pas du tout cette scène.

"Monsieur, quelque chose est il arrivé ?" demanda lupin.

Dumbledore tourna son attention vers le jeune professeur.

"Remus, entrez" dit-il poliment. "Nous discutions juste de quelques arrangements pour Harry. Peut-être pourriez-vous donner votre opinion. Je pense que vous avez eu une intéressante conversation tout les deux."

Lupin acquiesça.

"Vous n'avez pas idée", dit-il en s'asseyant à coté de McGonagall. "C'est déconcertant de rencontrer un garçon qui a tant changé. Le bébé dont je me souviens était joyeux et adorable. C'est encore Harry mais. Etiez-vous au courant des abus verbaux et émotionnels que les Dursley lui ont infligés ?"

"Abus ?" demanda le professeur McGonagall alarmée. "De quoi parlez-vous Remus ?"

Regardant chaque adulte, Remus réalisa qu'aucun d'eux n'avait idée de ce qu'était que la vie d'Harry Potter.

"Bien, je ne peux pas dire que je ne suis pas surpris" dit-il. "Nous avons parlé et Harry a juste laissé échapper quelques détails. Apparemment, Vernon Dursley a mis dans la tête de Harry qu'il n'était qu'un anormal. Il était effrayé d'admettre qu'il était un Fourchelangue à cause de la réaction de ses camarades de classe l'année dernière. Le garçon n'a aucune confiance en soi. Il croit qu'il est une charge pour tout le monde. Je suppose que c'est partiellement la raison pour laquelle il n'a jamais rien dit."

Dumbledore était assis derrière son bureau, l'étincelle dans ses yeux était éteinte. Arthur Weasley prit la main de sa femme. Molly Weasley était clairement en larmes mais ce fut McGonagall qui surprit Remus. La femme fixait Dumbledore, un feu dans les yeux que le jeune homme n'avait jamais vu avant. C'était plutôt effrayant.

"Qu'a révélé d'autre Harry ?" demanda gravement le directeur.

Tournant son regard vers le vieil homme, Remus put voir regret et tristesse dans ses yeux. Il en prend la responsabilité. "Harry était très réticent à dire quelque chose sur les Dursley ou qui pourrait me mettre en colère", dit-il.

"Je crois que Harry a déversé sa colère sur Harry, lui faisant croire que tout les adultes font pareil. En fait, Harry semble seulement être à l'aise lorsqu'il parle de Midnight."

"Ah, oui son mystérieux chien", dit Dumbledore, clairement intrigué. "Pour autant que je sache, les Dursley n'ont jamais autorisé les animaux ; Cela a été assez difficile pour eux d'accepter Hedwige."

"Les Dursley n'en savent rien", dit Remus. "Midnight est un chien errant qu'Harry a rencontré i peu près une semaine. Il semblerait qu'Harry, désespéré, ait eu envie de quelqu'un « qui ne le haïrait pas ». Harry a besoin d'être écouté et traité normalement. Je crois qu'envoyé Harry dans une famille, même comme celle des Weasley – sans arrière-pensées, ferait plus de tort que de bien. En dépit de vos efforts, Harry n'a pas de famille et il le sait. Il a été toute sa vie considéré comme la quatrième roue d'une brouette grâce aux Dursley. Il a besoin de temps pour savoir qui il est et apprendre qu'il a le droit d'être aimé comme un autre enfant."

"Mais il est aimé", protesta Molly Weasley. "Notre famille l'aime comme l'un des nôtres. Il a besoin de nous particulièrement avec Black à ses trousses."

"Harry doit être avec ceux qui l'aimeront, Molly" dit calmement Dumbledore. " De toute manière, Harry n'est pas au courant de ce qui s'est passé. Il ne sait même pas qu'il a été kidnappé. Il ne connaît ni même Sirius Black ni même ce qu'il a fait."

"Vous devez réaliser qu'Harry devra l'apprendre." Dit Remus avec un sourcil froncé. "Il doit savoir tout à propos de Black. On ne peut pas se permettre qu'Harry le découvre par ses propres moyens. Nous devons avoir la confiance de Harry en étant complètement honnête avec lui."

"Non !"s'écria Mme Weasley. "Il est juste un enfant ! S'il l'apprends – "

"Il va être en colère, vrai" dit Remus gardant difficilement son calme. "Il a le droit de l'être mais si nous gagnions sa confiance et lui enseignons qu'il y a des gens vers qui il peut se tourner, il n'essayera pas de faire face à Black tout seul. Ce n'est pas cela que nous voulons ?"

"Je suis d'accord" dit Arthur Weasley héritant d'un regard furieux de sa femme. "Désolé, Molly mais Harry ne peut pas rentrer à l'école alors que tout ses camarades de classe en sachant plus que lui sur ce qui est arrivé. Je sais que le fils de Malfoy n'hésitera pas à harceler Harry à ce sujet. Je sais aussi que Ron ne sera pas capable de se taire."

"Intéressante perspective" dit pensivement Dumbledore. "Vous marquez un point, Arthur. Même si je préférerai qu'Harry ne sache pas à propos de Black nous ne pouvons plus y faire grand chose. On doit le lui dire. La question est : qui ?"

Remus sut par le ton de Dumbledore qui serait celui qui annoncerait la nouvelle. Il savait aussi que ça allait être la chose la plus difficile que cette personne est eue à faire.


	5. Une vérité au goût amère

**Titre Anglais: **Midnight Guardian

**Titre Français : **Le gardien de Minuit

**Auteur :** ksomm814

**Genre : **Neutre

**Chapitre traduit par : **Thamril

**Rating : **k+

**Disclamer : **Cette histoire est basée sur l'Ordre du Phoenix qui ne nous appartient pas. Le monde de Harry Potter appartient à J.K.R..

Suite à la disparition des histoires « Midnight Guardian » et « Trials of a Champion » sur le compte de Thamril, nous nous permettons (sans son autorisation, donc si elle (il) nous le demande, nous effacerons ces traductions) de les mettre en ligne sous notre compte pour une meilleur compréhension de la suite de la saga.

Eni et Onarluca

**Chapitre V : Une vérité au goût amère**

Une caresse sur son visage dispersa la brume du sommeil sans rêve de Harry. Le geste semblait familier mais en même temps inconnu. Ne voulant pas quitter le calme ambiant, Harry grogna de protestation et détourna sa tête. Il était encore fatigué et ne voulait rien de plus que de se reposer.

Soudain, Il vint à l'esprit de Harry que cette action entraînerait probablement une punition. Son corps se tendit immédiatement alors que ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement. Incapable de voir clairement, Harry s'assit aussitôt et s'éloigna de la personne floue qui était à ses cotés. Elle était trop fine pour être son Oncle et trop grande pour être sa Tante. La confusion et la peur s'emparèrent de lui. Que diable se passait-il ?

"Harry", interpella une voix tendre. "Harry, est-ce que tu vas bien ? "

La voix sonnait amicale mais Harry était trop confus pour réfléchir à qui pourrait lui demander s'il allait bien ou pas. Il continua de s'écarter de l'inconnu jusqu'à ce que des mains saisissent ses bras et l'empêchent de reculer. Les souvenirs de son Oncle le réprimandant surgirent dans sa tête.

"Désolé !" s'écria-t-il. "Je suis désolé, Oncle Vernon ! Je ne voulais pas m'endormir ! Je le jure !"

"Harry, écoute ma voix. Je ne suis pas ton oncle. Je ne vais pas te faire de mal, je le promets. Tu es à Poudlard, tu te souviens ? Tu es en sécurité ici, loin de lui."

Le garçon arrêta de se débattre mais était toujours très tendu. Pourquoi cette voix était-elle familière ? D'où la connaissait-il ?

"Poudlard ?" demanda-t-il nerveusement. Un de ses bras fut relâché. Harry fixa la forme devant lui qui prit et posa quelque chose sur le visage de Harry. Tout devient net. Regardant à travers ses lunettes, Harry vit le visage consterné de Lupin. "P-Professeur ?" demanda-t-il incertain.

Lupin relâcha son autre bras mais garda un regard anxieux.

"Je suis désolé de t'avoir effrayé, Harry", dit-il sincèrement. "Tu as besoin de Mme Pomfresh ?"

Harry s'essaya.

"Je vais bien", dit-il alors qu'il regardait précautionneusement la pièce. "J'ai juste oublié où j'étais."

"J'avais remarqué", fit doucement Lupin. "Tu veux en parler ?"

Tremblant inconsciemment, Harry secoua sa tête. Il ne voulait pas plus de pitié que ce qu'on lui donnait déjà. Même s'il savait que l'Oncle Vernon avait eu tort de le punir comme ça il se souvenait très bien de la douleur. Et aussi de la colère de son Oncle. S'il parlait, cela enrageait juste encore plus son oncle.

Professeur Lupin laissa un signe de déception tandis qu'il s'asseyait sur le lit d'Harry.

"Je comprends", dit-il doucement. "Ecoute-moi, Harry, il y a quelque chose dont je dois te parler et j'ai peur de ta réaction, j'ai besoin que tu m'écoutes jusqu'au bout, d'accord ?"

Harry ne savait pas quoi dire après une telle déclaration.

"Euh – d'accord", dit-il nerveusement.

Lupin sembla prendre son temps pour rassembler ses pensées ce qui accrut l'anxiété de Harry. Peu importe ce que l'homme allait dire, il savait que ce serait mauvais. Il priait juste pour que rien ne soit arrivé à Hermione et aux Weasley. S'il vous plaît, faites qu'ils aillent bien.

"Il y a des années quand ton père et moi étions à Poudlard, nous avions deux autres amis", commença le professeur Lupin. "Nous nous sommes surnommés les Maraudeurs. Nous étions des farceurs. James, ton père, était probablement le pire, suivi de près par Sirius Black. J'étais plus une sorte de contrôleur et de chercheur tandis que notre autre ami, Peter Pettigrow, suivait le mouvement. James et Sirius étaient inséparables. Ils venaient tous les deux de familles de sang-purs mais n'en avaient pas les idées. Après notre diplôme, nous avons rejoints tous les quatre Dumbledore dans la guerre contre Voldemort…"

Harry écouta Lupin continuer sur le mariage de ses parents, sa naissance, Voldemort prenant pour cible les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix et ses parents devant se cacher. Tout du long du récit, Sirius Black semblait être un personnage-clef. Il était témoin au mariage de ses parents, parrain de Harry (Harry avait encore du mal à se faire à l'idée) et il était le gardien du secret du charme de Fidélité placé autour de ses parents. Harry trouva ça étrange. Si Sirius Black était si important pourquoi il n'en avait jamais entendu parler auparavant ?

"…le seul moyen pour trouver quelqu'un sous le charme de Fidélité est que le Gardien du Secret révèle sa location," continua le professeur Lupin. Il s'arrêta, regardant Harry avec la plus grande sympathie sur son visage. "Harry, Sirius a trahi tes parents à Voldemort. Il nous a tous trahis."

Harry regarda Lupin, choqué. Son parrain, le _meilleur_ ami de son père avait rejoint Voldemort ? Il ne pouvait plus bouger. Il ne pouvait plus parler. Il ne pouvait même plus respirer. Sirius Black était la raison pour laquelle ces parents étaient morts cette nuit-là. Sirius Black était la raison pour laquelle il devait rester chez sa Tante et son Oncle alors qu'ils le haïssaient. Sirius Black avait fait de lui le Survivant.

Lupin, déterminé à finir l'histoire, ignora le regard choqué de Harry.

"Peter a retrouvé Sirius et l'a affronté", continua-t-il de la même voix douce. "Peu savent ce qui est arrivé. Il y a eu une explosion et après que les choses soient devenues plus claires, treize moldus étaient morts et Peter, eh bien, tout ce qui on put en retrouver était un doigt. Sirius fut envoyé à Azkaban et confié à la garde des Détraqueurs."

Harry trouva ses mains soudainement très intéressantes. Il pouvait sentir sa tête lui tourner. C'était trop d'évènements d'un coup alors il s'intéressa au dernier fait.

"Qu'est-ce que sont des Détraqueurs ?" Demanda-t-il faiblement.

"Les Détraqueurs sont les plus infâmes créatures existantes sur Terre", se transformant en professeur. "Ils infestent les endroits sombres, ils absorbent tout l'espoir et le bonheur de l'air qui les entoure. Va près d'un détraqueur et tout sentiment heureux, tout souvenir joyeux te sera retiré. S'il le peut, le détraqueur se nourrira assez de toi pour te réduire à quelque chose de semblable à eux-mêmes – mais inférieurs et mauvais. Tu oublieras tout sauf les pires expériences de ta vie."

Harry frissonna.

"Je – je ne savais pas qu'il existait des créatures pareilles", admit-il. "Comment peut-on supporter un tourment aussi cruel ?

"La plupart ne le peuvent pas Harry", dit honnêtement le professeur Lupin. "La plupart des prisonniers d'Azkaban deviennent fou en peu de temps mais le Ministère croit que c'est le seul moyen de contrôler ceux qui ont commis des crimes atroces. Le problème est que ça ne marche pas toujours. Il semblerait que Black ne soit pas affecté par les Détraqueurs. Il s'est échappé."

La tête de Harry se releva et il fixa Lupin choqué. Il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il entendait. Comme si sa vie n'était pas déjà assez compliquée. Maintenant il avait à s'inquiéter d'un suivant de Voldemort qui était son parrain ?

"Il s'est échappé ?" demanda craintivement Harry. "Mais il ne me recherche pas, hein ? Je veux dire, je n'ai rien fait."

Lupin bougea nerveusement dans son siège.

"Il l'a déjà fait, Harry", dit-il gravement. "Il a soi-disant vu ton Oncle te battre et a pris les choses en mains. Il a attaqué ton Oncle et t'a emmené. Tu as disparu pendant deux jours, Harry. Nous commencions à craindre le pire quand Dumbledore a reçu une lettre de Black nous disant où tu étais. Il t'a laissé au Chaudron Baveur. Nous ne savons pas exactement comment il a fait cela. C'est une question de plus que nous aurons à lui poser quand nous l'attraperons."

Harry tremblait. Sirius Black l'avait kidnappé ? Le professeur Lupin savait la vérité sur son Oncle ? Cela voulait dire que le professeur Dumbledore savait aussi ?

"Pourquoi personne ne m'a jamais rien dit ?" Demanda Harry, blessé. Il haïssait que les gens en sachent plus de sa propre vie que lui. Il haïssait ne rien savoir sur ses propres parents.

"Cela n'a pas était fait pour te blesser, Harry", répondit gentiment le professeur Lupin. "Ça a été douloureux pour un grand nombre de personnes et ça l'est toujours. Comment pouvez-vous dire à un enfant que ses parents ont été trahis par leur meilleur ami ? Ce n'est pas quelque chose dont un adolescent de treize ans devrait avoir à s'occuper."

Harry put seulement acquiescer. Maintenant qu'il savait, il souhaitait réellement ne pas avoir demandé. C'était simplement plus facile de blâmer Voldemort pour tout.

"Est-ce que tout le monde sait ?" Demanda-t-il faiblement. "C'est pour ça que vous m 'en parler maintenant ?"

"Malheureusement ton enlèvement a été publié dans la Gazette du Sorcier", admit Lupin. "Nous pensions qu'il était mieux si tu savais ce qu'il avait été dit sur toi. Pour autant que la communauté sorcière sache, tu as été kidnappé par Black et puis retrouvé par quelques aurors. Il n'a rien été dit sur le traitement de ton Oncle envers toi. Dumbledore a estimé qu'il valait mieux garder ça secret aussi longtemps que possible."

Harry ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un signe de soulagement. Il pouvait supporter ça. Il voulait juste que personne ne sache ce qu'était sa vie chez lui. Le problème était que le professeur Dumbledore et le professeur Lupin connaissait la vérité ou en était très près.

"Euh – qu'est-ce que vous savez au sujet de mon Oncle ?" demanda-t-il, pas réellement sur de vouloir connaître la réponse.

Le professeur Lupin tiqua.

"Ton Oncle a avoué ce qui était en train d'arriver quand Black t'as enlevé", dit-il gentiment. "Nous savons que tes blessures viennent de ton Oncle et pas de Black. Ce que nous ne savons pas c'est pendant combien de temps il t'a fait subir ça. Tu m'as dit que tes côtes étaient cassées depuis trois semaines lorsque nous t'avons trouvé. Comment diable as-tu été capable de rester trois semaines avec une jambe et trois côtes brisées ?"

Harry put seulement hausser les épaules en réponse. Il avait espéré passer ses années à Poudlard sans que quelqu'un découvre à quel point ses relatifs étaient détestables. Bien sûr, Ron et Hermione savaient que les Dursley ne l'aimaient pas et ne le traitait pas très bien mais ça ils l'ignoraient. Personne n'avait montré d'intérêt pour le sujet.

"Je peux comprendre que tu ne veuilles ne pas parler de ça, Harry, mais cette sorte de crime n'est pas un secret qu'un enfant devrait garder", dit patiemment Lupin. "Tu réalises que tu pourrais être mort à ce moment si ton Oncle était allé un pouce trop loin ? Je me fiche de la raison qu'il t'a donnée. Il n'y a pas d'excuses pour de telles actions.

"Mais c'était ma faute", dit enfin Harry, la voix parcouru d'un tremblement. "Si je n'avais pas dit à Ron de me téléphoner, rien de cela ne serait arrivé. " Harry devait admettre que c'était un soulagement de laisser sortir les mots. Un grand poids avait été retiré de ses épaules. " Il n'a jamais intentionnellement franchi les limites auparavant. Il avait juste l'habitude de m'enfermer dans mon placard avant que j'aille à Poudlard."

"Qu'est-ce que signifie placard?" interrompit Lupin.

"Euh – eh bien – avant que je ne connaisse Poudlard ma chambre était un placard sous l'escalier" dit Harry mal à l'aise. Il gardait ses yeux fixés sur ses mains, effrayé du regard que le professeur Lupin devait probablement lui adresser. "Après qu'ils aient reçu la première lettre, ils m'ont donné la seconde chambre de Dudley. Je suppose qu'ils ont été effrayé que quelqu'un sache où je dormais."

Lupin était troublé.

"Que veux-tu dire par première lettre ?" demanda-t-il.

Harry haussa les épaules.

" Ils ne voulaient pas me laisser venir", dit-il d'une voix basse que la plupart des gens aurait eu du mal à entendre. "Ils ont – hum – détruit toutes les lettres reçues avant que je puisse les regarder alors le professeur Dumbledore a envoyé Hagrid pour m'apprendre la vérité sur…eh bien…tout. C'était lors de mon onzième anniversaire."

Avant que Harry n'ai le temps de s'en rendre compte, il fut attiré dans une étreinte, le visage enfoui dans des robes.

"Je suis si désolé, Harry" gémit la voix tremblante de Lupin dans son oreille. "J'aurais du être là pour toi. Je n'ai jamais pensé qu'ils étaient si cruels."

Baisant sa garde, Harry ne savait pas quoi faire alors il resta juste là. C'était si contradictoire que le professeur lupin s'excuse pour quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait. Mais, je l'ai fait durant une grande partie de ma vie. Le corps du garçon était d'abord rigide. Il ne pouvait vraiment pas se souvenir de la dernière fois qu'un adulte l'avait serré dans ces bras comme ça. Lentement il se relaxa contre le jeune professeur, se demandant si c'était ça qu'on ressentait quand quelqu'un vous aimait.

Quelques heures plus tard Remus Lupin avait du mal à rester éveillé. Il était resté aux cotés de Harry, effrayé de quitter le garçon fragile particulièrement avec la bombe qu'il avait lâchée. Remus était au courant qu'une poignée de gens l'attendait dans le bureau de Dumbledore mais il préférait les délaisser. Il avait fait la promesse silencieuse d'aider Harry de tous les moyens qu'il pouvait. Il le devait à James, Lily et Harry.

Harry dormait à nouveau paisiblement. Remus jeta un coup d'œil à ce garçon qui paraissait plus jeune que ses treize ans. C'était affolant de penser que deux jours s'étaient déjà passés depuis qu'ils l'avaient retrouvé. Cette vue était gravée dans l'esprit de Remus. Harry avait traversé tant de douleurs, affronté tant de choses et qui l'avait sauvé ? Sirius Black.

Quelle ironie ! Plus Remus y pensait plus il était d'accord avec l'échappé d'Azkaban. Est-ce que quelqu'un avait déjà essayé de protéger Harry Potter, un enfant qui avait donné et perdu tant ?

Le bruit d'une porte s'ouvrant sortit Remus de ses pensées. Regardant par-dessus son épaule, Remus soupira lorsqu'il vit Dumbledore, McGonagall, et Rogue suivis d'Arthur et Molly Weasley. Il semblerait qu'ils soient devenus trop impatients de savoir comment Harry avait pris la nouvelle concernant Sirius Black.

"Nous commencions à nous inquiéter, Remus", dit doucement Dumbledore en s'approchant du lit de Harry. " Je pense que vous lui avait dit ?"

Remus acquiesça tandis qu'il retournait son regard vers l'adolescent.

"Il est en colère que cela lui a été caché", répondit-il. "Je ne suis pas allé dans les détails. C'était déjà assez difficile de lui raconter cette nuit et la mort de Peter". Il se frotta les yeux fatigués et regarda directement Dumbledore. "Etiez-vous au courant que sa chambre a été un placard durant dix ans ? Saviez-vous que Vernon Dursley battait Harry, brisant sa jambe et ses côtes, parce qu'il avait reçu un simple coup de téléphone ?"

Mme Weasley sursauta.

"Oh mon dieu", dit-elle faiblement. "C'était Ron. J'aurais du suspecter quelque chose lorsque Hedwige est venue le lendemain avec une lettre de Harry nous demandant si nous pouvions la garder cet été. Le pauvre garçon a traversé l'enfer et n'avait aucun moyen de nous contacter."

"Que pensait-il donc au moment où il a envoyé sa satané chouette aussi loin ?" Ricana Rogue.

"Peut-être qu'il voulait garder sa chouette en vie", répondit aigrement McGonagall. "Honnêtement, Severus, vous savez bien que les enfants feront tout pour protéger leur animaux. M. Potter n'est pas différent. Nous savons tous qu'il adore cette chouette."

La porte s'ouvrit suivi par une voix grondante qui fit reculer tout le monde.

"Que se passe-t-il donc ici ? demanda Mme Pomfresh, très calme. "Vous savez tous que M. Potter a besoin de repos plus qu'autre chose. Il est encore malade. Vos questions devront attendre. "

Le son de voix éloignées tira Harry de son sommeil. Il pouvait vaguement reconnaître Madame Pomfresh, le professeur Dumbledore, et Mme Weasley en train de chuchoter. La somnolence l'emporta sur la curiosité et Harry enfouit sa face plus profondément dans son oreiller. Il ne voulait vraiment pas parler à quelqu'un maintenant, particulièrement avec Mme Weasley. Il ne voulait pas que d'autres personnes se sentent désolé pour lui.

Ayant trop chaud, Harry essaya inconsciemment de repousser ses couvertures mais des mains s'enroulèrent autour de ses poignets avant qu'il n'ai pu accomplir son geste. Harry laissa échapper un grognement de protestation. Il n'aimait pas avoir chaud. Cela lui rappelait trop le travail extérieur sous un soleil brûlant chez les Dursley. Cela lui rappelait les colères de l'Oncle Vernon.

Le son d'une porte s'ouvrant avec un bang surpris Harry dans son obstination. Il s'assit rapidement, regarda tout autour de la pièce floue et recula instinctivement jusqu'à ce qu'il soit contre la tête du lit. Serrant ses genoux sur sa poitrine, Harry ne pouvait pas arrêter le tremblement de son corps alors que le son de pas pressés se rapprochant de son lit retentissait dans la salle maintenant silencieuse.

"Cornélius", dit poliment Dumbledore. "C'est inattendu. Je croyais vous avoir dit que je vous appellerais lorsque Harry sera prêt à faire un compte-rendu de son enlèvement."

Harry n'y fit pas attention. Son esprit était pris dans un ancien souvenir. L'Oncle Vernon entrait toujours dans sa chambre comme ça. Maintenant le premier signe de douleur devait arriver. C'était ce premier signe qui disait à Harry qu'il avait fait quelque chose qui avait mérité la colère de l'homme.

"Vous savez la pression sous laquelle je suis, Dumbledore", dit impatiemment Fudge. "Nous avons besoin de retrouver Black rapidement. Le public était encore en ébullition."

Le professeur lupin fut le premier à se retourner et à remarquer la détresse de Harry.

"Harry, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?" demanda-t-il doucement. L'absence de réponse poussa l'homme à s'approcher et à gentiment toucher le bras du garçon. "Harry, s'il te plaît dit quelque chose."

Harry regarda lentement dans la direction de la voix de Lupin pour voir une forme familière.

"Professeur ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblotante. "Il n'est pas là ?"

Lupin laissa échapper un soupir et attira Harry dans ses bras, faisant tout ce qu'il pouvait pour réconforter l'enfant tremblotant.

"Non, Harry" dit-il doucement. "Ton Oncle n'est pas là. Tu es en sécurité. Je te le promets."

Tout le monde avait fini par remarquer que Harry était en effet réveillé et tremblait, serré dans les bras de Lupin. Mme Weasley se rua aux cotés du garçon mais à la grippe qu'avait Harry sur la robe de lupin, il était clair qu'il n'avait aucune intention de bouger. M. Weasley s'approcha de sa femme et lui posa une main sur l'épaule pour l'empêcher de tirer le garçon hors de l'étreinte. Par tous les points de vue possibles, ce qu'Harry avait besoin maintenant était Remus Lupin.

"Comme vous pouvez le voir Cornélius, Harry était toujours en train de récupérer", dit platement Dumbledore. "Quand il sera prêt à parler…"

"Donnez-lui une potion calmante alors" interrompit Fudge. "Est-ce que Potter est au courant de la situation difficile où nous nous trouvons ? Son témoignage pourrait nous aider à capturer cet homme ! Voulez-vous garder toute la communauté sorcière en danger parce que Potter veut être choyé ?"

Mme Weasley était enragée. Elle avança alors près de l'homme, en se plaçant entre lui et le lit de Harry.

"Espèce de pauvre excuse de (je vous laisse imaginer)" s'écria-t-elle. "Harry a traversé l'enfer et vous vous inquiéter de l'opinion publique !?"

Le ministre jeta un coup d'œil à M Weasley.

"Arthur, veuillez contrôler votre femme", cracha-t-il.

M. Weasley croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

"Malheureusement, Monsieur le Ministre, je suis parfois d'accord avec Molly", dit-il terre-à-terre. "Harry est comme un membre de la famille et l'un de mes fils, je ferai ce qui est dans son meilleur intérêt."

Les adultes en train de se disputer ne notèrent pas la main de Madame Pomfresh donné une potion calmante à Lupin pour aider Harry. Etonnamment, le professeur Rogue était aux cotés de Lupin, aidant à mettre le garçon dans une position plus favorable à l'absorption de la potion. Les yeux de Harry étaient ouverts mais il regardait dans le vide. La potion franchit ses lèvres sans aucune résistance.

Presque instantanément les tremblements parcourant le corps de Harry stoppèrent. Sa vision s'éclaircit alors qu'il regardait le professeur Rogue.

"P'fesseur ?" demanda-t-il étourdi. Rien n'avait de sens. Il pourrait jurer avoir entendu hurler il y a un moment mais il faisait trop clair pour qu'il soit dans sa chambre. Lentement son esprit s'éclaircit pour alerter Harry que quelqu'un le tenait comme pour le protéger de tout. Tournant les yeux, Harry réalisa que c'était le professeur Lupin. "Ce n'était pas réel ?" demanda-t-il à Lupin.

Lupin laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement.

"Non, Harry", dit-il doucement. "Je te promets que tu es en sécurité ici." Il y eu une pause, presque comme si Lupin était effrayé de lui dire quelque chose. "Ecoute-moi, Harry, le ministre est ici pour te poser quelque questions sur ton enlèvement" dit-il gentiment. "Tu penses être capable de parler de ce qui est arrivé ?"

Harry se tendit immédiatement alors qu'il dévisageait Lupin craintivement. Etait-il prêt à parler de ce qui était arrivé au ministre de la Magie ? Qu'est-ce que l'homme penserait s'il découvrait que leur « sauveur » ne pouvait pas se protéger d'un simple moldu ? Que penseront les Weasley ?

"Peut-être que les questions devrait se limiter à Black et seulement Black puisque ce mufle a eu un problème à garder sa bouche fermer (on parle de Dursley)", proposa Rogue d'un ton ennuyé. "Merlin interdit que la précieuse réputation de Potter soit jamais souillée."

"Ça suffit Severus", prévint lupin puis il retourna son attention à Harry. "Nous sommes là, d'accord ? Fais-le juste nous savoir lorsque tu en as assez."

Harry acquiesça à contre cœur. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de le faire mais personne ne le laisserait tranquille jusqu'à ce qu'il l'ai fait. Fermant les yeux, Harry repoussa désespérément sa peur et sa honte pendant que le professeur Lupin l'aidait à s'asseoir correctement. Il contint un gémissement de douleur parcourant sa jambe cassée. _Au moins c'est moins pire qu'auparavant._

"Monsieur le Ministre, Harry est d'accord pour répondre aux questions nécessaires à l'enquête et uniquement à l'enquête", dit Lupin, protectrice, tendant ses lunettes à Harry. Il était clair que le jeune professeur gardait difficilement son calme.

Cornélius contourna Mme Weasley pour être face à face avec Harry. Il tira de sa poche un article de la Gazette du Sorcier et le donna à Harry.

"M. Potter, de quoi vous souvenez-vous à propos de mon enlèvement ?" Demanda Fudge sans ménagement. "N'oubliez aucun détail."

Harry regarda la première page et vit une photo d'un homme au visage creux avec des longs cheveux emmêlés. Un homme pareil ne pouvait pas être le meilleur ami de son père. L'homme ressemblait à un mort-vivant.

"C'est une photo de lui ?" demanda faiblement Harry, incapable de d'écarter son regard du journal. "C'est lui ?"

"M. Potter, comment pouvez-vous ignorer à quoi ressemble Black ?" Demanda le ministre ennuyé.

Harry regarda Fudge puis détourna les yeux. Fudge n'allait vraiment pas aimer ça.

"Euh – Je ne l'ai jamais vu", admit Harry. "Je ne savais pas que j'avais été enlevé jusqu'à ce que le professeur Lupin me le dise."

Fudge fit un pas en arrière abasourdi.

"Comment pourriez-vous ne pas savoir ? demanda-t-il. "Il vous a gardé pendant deux jours ! Il a bien du dire quelque chose – "

" – J'étais inconscient", interrompit Harry, semblant plus sûr de soi qu'il ne se sentait. Il mordit sa lèvre alors qu'il réfléchissait à ce qu'il pourrait ajouter. _Ils ne me croiront jamais sinon._ "La dernière chose dont je me souviens c'est d'avoir été projeté contre un mur par mon Oncle", fit-il légèrement.

Mme Weasley et le professeur McGonagall sursautèrent, le professeur Lupin donna une pression rassurante sur l'épaule de Harry, remémorant à l'adolescent où il était, pendant que M. Weasley, le professeur Rogue et le professeur Dumbledore semblaient être étourdi par les mots réalistes. Fudge resta, lui, septique.

"Pourquoi est-ce que votre Oncle vous jetterais contre un mur ?" Demanda le ministre.

Harry haussa les épaules en baissant les yeux.

"Parce que j'étais là" murmura-t-il. "Parce que j'étais endormi et que le dîner n'était pas prêt."

Fudge regarda Dumbledore nerveusement comme pour demander de l'aide silencieusement.

"Je vois " dit-il mal à l'aise. "Eh bien, vous avez été extrêmement chanceux que Black fait plus de tort, M. Potter" Il parut soudainement que Fudge ne voulait rien de plus que de quitter cette infirmerie. "Je pense que vous avez trouvé une nouvelle habitation pour le garçon, Albus ?"

Dumbledore acquiesça. "Oui, maintenant que vous y faites allusion" dit-il plaisamment. "Harry passera le reste de son été ici à Poudlard. Le personnel et moi-même avons convenus que se serait dans son meilleur intérêt de s'entraîner à se défendre lui-même, particulièrement avec Black dans la nature. J'ai confiance en vous pour me tenir informé des développements."

"O – oui bien sûr" balbutia Fudge, croisant le regard de Harry. "Pour votre information, M. Potter, votre Oncle a été inculpé par un tribunal moldu. Il a été encouragé à plaider coupable et est en train d'être jugé. Il n'y aura pas de procès donc nous n'aurons pas à nous soucier des fuites dans la presse. Bonne journée."

Harry était abasourdi tandis que le ministre de la Magie s'en allait.

"Qu – quoi ?" demanda-t-il incrédule. Lentement, Harry fixa chaque adulte. Tous (à part le professeur Rogue qui semblait ennuyé) devinrent nerveux. "De quoi M Fudge parlait-il ?"

Le professeur Dumbledore s'approcha de l'adolescent effrayé et posa sa main sur le bras du garçon.

"Ton Oncle a accidentellement admit ses actions contre toi aux aurors charger de l'enquête, Harry. " dit-il avec affection. "Il a confirmé que Sirius Black t'avait enlevé et avait utilisé ta baguette."

Respirer devient difficile. L'homme qui avait trahis ses parents avait pris sa baguette et l'utilisait ?

"Non, c'est impossible !" s'écria Harry. "J'ai caché ma baguette dés que je suis revenu de Poudlard ! Je n'ai jamais dit à quelqu'un où !"

À part Midnight.

Cette constatation frappa Harry comme un boulet. Midnight avait toujours semblé intelligent. Le chien semblait toujours le comprendre. Parce que le chien savait en fait ce qu'il disait tout simplement car le chien n'était pas réellement un chien. Midnight n'existait pas en fait. Midnight était Sirius Black. C'était la seule explication possible.

Il avait abrité un assassin et un traître dans sa propre chambre sans même le savoir.


	6. Détraqueurs

**Titre Anglais: **Midnight Guardian

**Titre Français : **Le gardien de Minuit

**Auteur :** ksomm814

**Genre : **Neutre

**Chapitre traduit par : **Thamril

**Rating : **k+

**Disclamer : **Cette histoire est basée sur l'Ordre du Phoenix qui ne nous appartient pas. Le monde de Harry Potter appartient à J.K.R..

Suite à la disparition des histoires « Midnight Guardian » et « Trials of a Champion » sur le compte de Thamril, nous nous permettons (sans son autorisation, donc si elle (il) nous le demande, nous effacerons ces traductions) de les mettre en ligne sous notre compte pour une meilleur compréhension de la suite de la saga.

Eni et Onarluca

**Chapitre VI : Détraqueurs **

Il y a une variété d'émotions qui surgissent lorsque vous réalisez que vous avez fait quelque chose d'extrêmement stupide. En premier, il y a le choc, suivi par la dénégation. Harry avait passé par ces sentiments pour ce qui semblait une éternité. Si Midnight était en fait Black alors pourquoi le chien avait essayé de le protéger de l'Oncle Vernon ? Pourquoi le chien avait-il semblé sympathique et attentionné quand tout le monde clamait que cet homme le voulait mort ?

Une fois la surprise initiale passée, Harry avait été consumé par la culpabilité. Il aurait du savoir que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond avec Midnight. La preuve en avait été faite depuis le début. Midnight agissait plus comme un humain que comme un animal. Pourquoi n'avait-il simplement pas ouvert les yeux ? Comment avait-il pu être si stupide ? Il avait tout raconté à Black !

La colère s'ajouta à la culpabilité. Colère contre lui-même, Black et même le professeur Dumbledore pour le lui avoir caché. Se remémorant sa conversation avec le professeur Lupin, Harry pensa que l'homme savait la vérité sur Midnight et cela détruisit la confiance et le respect que Harry avait pour le jeune professeur. Pourquoi tout le monde devait-il en savoir plus sur sa propre vie que lui ? Pourquoi personne ne lui faisait assez confiance pour savoir la vérité ? Est-ce que c'était trop demandé ?

Apparemment oui.

La colère et la culpabilité servirent à Harry de piles. Le professeur Dumbledore n'avait pas menti à Fudge lorsqu'il avait mentionné un entraînement. Dire que tout le monde avait été choqué de voir la baguette de Harry dans sa valise était une sous-estimation. Pourquoi est-ce que Black délaisserait une baguette lorsqu'il en avait une à disposition ? Il y avait tant de choses qui n'avaient pas de sens dans cet enlèvement.

Une fois qu'Harry était sorti de l'infirmerie, il avait été entraîné dans un mélange de leçons sur la défense tant magique que moldu. Le professeur Lupin apprenait à Harry comment se défendre physiquement pendant que le professeur Dumbledore, Flitwick et McGonagall et même Rogue l'initiaient aux différents aspects de la méthode magique. Le professeur Flitwick, bien sûr, lui enseignait les sortilèges, le professeur McGonagall des transformations simples qui pouvaient être utile dans une situation de vie ou de mort (créer des armes et etc.…), le professeur Rogue sur les plantes et les herbes qui pouvaient soigner des blessures mineures, et le professeur Dumbledore abordait tous les aspects et les assemblait.

Harry progressait très rapidement, déterminé à ne pas refaire la même erreur. Il ne ferait plus aveuglément confiance à quelqu'un ou quelque chose à cause de ses désirs égoïstes de nouveau. Il ne s'autoriserait plus à ce que ses sentiments prennent le dessus. Il ne serait plus jamais une victime.

Son obsession n'était pas passée inaperçu des professeurs. Harry restait actuellement dans les appartements du professeur Lupin mais y passait rarement du temps. Lupin devait le chercher à l'heure des repas pour s'assurer que le garçon mangeait et devait presque lui ordonner d'aller ce coucher. Harry avait révélé au professeur Lupin que l'abus physique n'avait commencé qu'après le coup de téléphone et les autres détails de sa vie chez les Dursley. C'était ce que tout le monde voulait entendre et cela les avait persuadés de le laisser tranquille.

Harry n'avait jamais avoué que Midnight et Sirius Black étaient la même personne et à part le professeur Lupin, personne ne laissa penser qu'il connaissait ce fait. Même en pensant que ce n'était pas probablement la chose la plus intelligente à faire, Harry décida de ne pas révéler sa découverte à Lupin. Si l'homme voulait qu'Harry ait confiance en lui, il devait faire le même en retour.

Personne ne savait ce qui forçait réellement le garçon à rester éveillé la majorité de la nuit et Harry n'avait aucune intention de le dire. Harry n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui confirme la vérité : il était un sinistre idiot.

Un matin de la mi-août, Harry s'éveilla avant tout le monde, comme d'habitude. Une partie de l'entraînement moldu du professeur Lupin l'obligeait à courir chaque matin et chaque soir. Cela avait été difficile au début avec son état maladif mais maintenant Harry s'approchait de la barre des deux kilomètres deux fois par jour sans aucune pause. C'était un exercice relaxant que Harry faisait habituellement seul et lui donnait le temps de réfléchir sur ce qu'il lui passait par la tête.

Passé le reste de l'été à Poudlard semblait à la fois une bénédiction et une malédiction. Du coté positif, Harry n'avait pas à supporter les chuchotements et les regards de ses camarades ou à être traité d'anormal par ses relatifs. Il avait aussi reçu une grande quantité de leçons particulières qui avaient amélioré sa théorie. Du coté négatif, Harry était dans un sens seul et surveillé à chaque moment. Il semblait que ces professeurs attendaient que quelque chose se passe durant leurs leçons. Le professeur Rogue avait même recommencé à l'insulter remémorant à Harry à quel point il était arrogant et imprudent.

Mais Harry ne réagissait pas. Il avait renoncé à convaincre les gens de le voir comme il était réellement. S'ils voulaient croire à des mensonges tant mieux pour eux. Le professeur Rogue s'était fait son opinion au moment où Harry était entré dans la Grande Salle et rien ne pouvait y changer. _Comme le reste des gens de la communauté sorcière._

Aussi silencieusement que possible, Harry quitta les quartiers du professeur Lupin pour sa course. Même si personne ne lui avait dit, il savait que le professeur Lupin n'allait pas très bien. Il semblait pâle et maladif ces derniers jours et Harry sentait qu'il valait mieux laisser l'homme dormir considérant tout ce que Lupin avait fait pour lui, devenir son gardien temporaire et autre.

L'air froid du matin était rafraîchissant et chassa toute trace de somnolence. Le soleil se levait juste au-dessus du lac, une vue que Harry n'était jamais lassé de regarder. Après ses étirements, Harry commença à courir le parcours habituel que le professeur Lupin avait balisé. S'approchant du lac, Harry descendit vers les portes d'entrée. S'il avait su ce qu'il allait se passer, Harry aurait sans doute lu le chapitre de sortilèges avant le déjeuner.

Mais cela arriva ;

La température estivale baissa immédiatement. Sa propre respiration semblait figée dans sa poitrine. Il se sentit noyer dans le froid tandis qu'il tombait à genoux. Il ne pouvait plus bouger ; il ne pouvait plus penser. Ses yeux se fermèrent alors qu'un cri terrifié retentit à ses oreilles. C'était le hurlement d'une femme qui sembla lui transpercer le cœur de douleur. Il devait l'aider.

_A l'aide !_

"Harry ! Harry, réveille-toi !"

Quelqu'un le serait contre sa poitrine mais Harry n'avait même pas la force de bouger pour savoir qui c'était. C'était comme si toute la chaleur de son corps avait été aspirée. Cela prit un moment à Harry pour réaliser qu'il tremblait. Il se sentait nauséeux et sut que bouger était hors de question.

Le bruit de voix ramena Harry à la réalité.

"Nous ne pouvons rien faire pour lui ici, Lupin ! Il a besoin de soins !"

"Je sais, Severus", dit frénétiquement Lupin puis repositionna ses bras pour que Harry soit plus à l'aise. Tenant fermement l'adolescent, Lupin se leva et se rua vers le château suivi de Rogue. Tout ce qui les entourait était flou. Lupin pouvait entendre la respiration laborieuse de Harry et priait pour qu'il ne soit pas trop tard.

Entrant dans l'infirmerie, Lupin déposa Harry dans le lit le plus proche et conjura un gobelet de chocolat chaud pendant que Rogue allait chercher Mme Pomfresh. Soutenant le garçon, Lupin versa lentement un peu du liquide dans la bouche de Harry.

"Reviens, Harry", murmura Lupin. "S'il te plaît reviens à toi. Reste avec moi s'il te plaît."

Harry laissa échapper un grognement. Il pouvait vaguement sentir la chaleur se répandre dans son corps, chassant le froid. Quelque chose de brûlant coulait dans sa gorge. Avec un effort extrême, Harry ouvrit ses yeux et regarda le professeur Lupin se stabiliser. L'homme était désemparé, pourquoi ?

Plus de liquide fut placer dans la bouche de Harry mais cette fois Harry était éveillé et commença à avoir des haut-le-cœur ce qui propulsa Lupin hors de ses pensées. Il reposa rapidement la tasse de chocolat et aida Harry à s'allonger confortablement. Sans un mot, Lupin couvrit Harry puis laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement.

"Est-ce que tu sais qui je suis, Harry ?" demanda Lupin doucement, presque terrifié.

Harry hocha faiblement la tête. Ses paupières devinrent lourdes et Harry dériva lentement vers le sommeil. Il pouvait juste espérer que la femme qu'il avait entendue était en sécurité.

"AU NOM DE MERLIN, QUE FAISAIT-IL DEHORS TOUT SEUL !?" rugit Mme Weasley. "IL EST SUPPOSE ETRE EN SECURITE ICI !"

Ce n'était pas la meilleure manière de se réveiller. Il se sentait encore fatigué mais savait qu'il valait mieux ignorer Mme Weasley. Ouvrant ses yeux en cherchant ses lunettes, Harry s'assit lentement et secoua sa tête. Il les trouva rapidement sur la table de chevet et les mit pour voir un groupe de gens rassemblé devant la porte. Il semblait que tous les professeurs et M. Weasley essayaient désespérément de calmer Mme Weasley. Pourquoi est-elle si énervée ?

"Harry court toujours le matin, Molly" dit calmement Dumbledore mais le ton engageant n'était pas là. "C'est une partie de son entraînement dont j'ai discuté avec vous. L'arrivée du ministre était inattendue. Si nous avions su qu'il amenait des détraqueurs nous n'aurions jamais autorisé Harry à sortir du château. Je peux vous assurer qu'il est en sécurité ici."

Harry pâlit immédiatement. C'étaient ça des Détraqueurs ? Comment Sirius Black avait pu supporter ça pendant dix ans? Comment est-ce que quelqu'un pouvait ? La pensée d'expérimenter à long terme donna des frissons à Harry. Pour un bref moment, il se sentit désolé pour les prisonniers d'Azédarach. Rien dans le monde Moldu n'était aussi cruel.

"Harry va bien, Molly", dit gentiment M. Weasley. "Souviens-toi que Harry ne réagit pas très bien aux voix fortes. Essaye de te calmer."

Mme Weasley laissa échapper un soupir de fatigue.

"Je suis juste si inquiète pour lui", dit-elle d'une voix tremblante. "Ce pauvre garçon a subit tant de choses cet été, plus que l'on ne le devrait normalement."

Ce fut à ce moment que le réveil d'Harry fut remarqué.

"M. Potter", dit Mme Pomfresh soulagée, en se dépêchant de venir à ses cotés. "Rallongez-vous maintenant." Harry fit ce qu'il lui était demandé et autorisa Mme Pomfresh à l'ausculter. Une main fraîche se posa sur son front. Harry regarda en l'air pour voir Mme Weasley lui sourire mais on voyait qu'elle avait pleuré.

Lentement, Harry fit le tour de la foule présente autour de son lit et laissa échapper un grognement en fermant ses yeux.

" Je suis puni, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix éraillée.

Plusieurs gloussements retentirent.

"Tu n'as rien fait de mal, Harry", dit plaisamment Dumbledore. "Mais vu t'as réaction aux détraqueurs nous allons modifier les endroits où ont lieu ton entraînement. Je m'excuse pour ce qui est arrivé ce matin. Cornélius semble croire qu'il est nécessaire pour protéger Poudlard et les élèves de Sirius Black d'autoriser quelques Détraqueurs à monter la garde."

"Nous ne sommes pas d'accord, Harry, mais le ministre a été très persuasif", ajouta Lupin. "Il a insisté que c'était pour ta sécurité particulièrement depuis que Black t'a déjà enlevé. Tu te souviens ce que je t'ai dit à propos des Détraqueurs ?"

Harry acquiesça lentement et regarda ailleurs alors que des yeux déconcertants attendaient un mouvement de sa part. Il n'aimait pas ces regards qui revenaient de plus en plus souvent.

"Comment cela doit-il m'aider alors que ça m'affaiblit ?" demanda Harry plus pour lui-même que pour les autres.

Le professeur Dumbledore s'assit au pied du lit et regarda Harry avec compassion.

"Je peux comprendre ta frustration, Harry", dit-il. "Je suis désolé de devoir m'excuser de te mettre encore un autre poids sur les épaules. Les élèves à partir de la troisième année sont autorisés à se rendre à Pré au lard certains Week-ends tout au long de l'année scolaire du moment qu'ils ont la permission d'un de leur tuteur. Vu les circonstances, je dois insister pour que tu n'y participes pas."

Harry tourna sa tête et fixa le professeur Dumbledore un moment puis regarda à nouveau dans le vide. Une fois encore il devait faire les choses différemment parce qu'il était le Survivant. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne pourrait pas être normal pour une fois ?

"C'est parce que qu'il y a un meurtrier fou qui veut me tuer ou c'est parce que je n'ai plus de tuteurs ? " demanda Harry, la voix brisée.

Personne ne répondit durant un moment. Harry pouvait sentir les larmes lui brûler les yeux mais les garda pour soi, comme il l'avait fait durant des années. Pourquoi devait-il se priver de tout ?

Il comprenait que le professeur Dumbledore essayait de le protéger mais cela semblait si injuste.

"Autant que je déteste l'admettre, Harry, Pré au lard n'est pas sûr pour toi", dit gentiment Dumbledore. "Le village a déjà été fouillé mais il y a plein d'endroits où l'on peut se cacher. Les Détraqueurs patrouillent avec des aurors pour assurer la sécurité des élèves mais c'est à toi quand veut Sirius Black. Il essayera de s'en prendre à nouveau à toi maintenant que tu es rétabli.

Le problème était clos et tout le monde le savait. Harry devait admettre qu'il était content que le professeur Dumbledore ait été finalement honnête et avait l'intention de suivre sa demande… pour l'instant.


	7. Une réunion d'amis

**Titre Anglais: **Midnight Guardian

**Titre Français : **Le gardien de Minuit

**Auteur :** ksomm814

**Genre : **Neutre

**Chapitre traduit par : **Thamril

**Rating : **k+

**Disclamer : **Cette histoire est basée sur l'Ordre du Phoenix qui ne nous appartient pas. Le monde de Harry Potter appartient à J.K.R.

Suite à la disparition des histoires « Midnight Guardian » et « Trials of a Champion » sur le compte de Thamril, nous nous permettons (sans son autorisation, donc si elle (il) nous le demande, nous effacerons ces traductions) de les mettre en ligne sous notre compte pour une meilleur compréhension de la suite de la saga.

Eni et Onarluca

**Chapitre VII : Une réunion d'amis **

A partir de ce jour tout changea à Poudlard. Tous les professeurs d'Harry se démenaient pour mettre de l'ambiance dans leurs leçons. Leurs intentions étaient bonnes mais Harry pouvait juste le ressentir comme une compensation de la nouvelle atomique que lui avait annoncé le professeur Dumbledore. C'est vrai Harry avait été abattu pendant quelques jours mais son obsession de Sirius Black l'empêcha de demeurer dans le désappointement plus longtemps.

Après être sorti de l'infirmerie, Harry avait déménagé dans les appartements du professeur Dumbledore pour quelques jours. Apparemment Lupin était tombé malade mais quand Harry essaya d'en savoir plus, on lui dit que « C'était pas sérieux ». Durant ce temps, le professeur Dumbledore tenta de nombreuses fois de pousser Harry à s'ouvrir mais celui-ci répondait seulement qu'il allait bien et qu'il avait besoin de retourner étudier.

Après avoir appris qu'aucune femme n'avait été présente lors de son évanouissement, Harry se demanda qui est ce qu'il avait entendu crier. En accord avec le professeur Lupin, les Détraqueurs forçaient les gens à revivre leur pire souvenir mais Harry ne pouvait pas se souvenir d'avoir déjà entendu une femme crier comme ça. Effrayé de perdre sa tête, Harry ne poussa pas le sujet très loin, espérant que ce n'était qu'une coïncidence.

Harry était en effet prisonnier de la maison – euh – château pour le reste des vacances. Ses fournitures pour la nouvelle année scolaire avaient été envoyées par hibou, et Madame Guipure était venue pour prendre des mesures pour ses nouvelles robes, et son parcours de course était maintenant un labyrinthe dans le château. C'était affolant de voir que quelque chose aussi simple que ne pas être autorisé à sortir pouvait changer une mentalité. Plusieurs fois, des professeurs avaient trouvé Harry assis devant une fenêtre dans le château regardant dehors avec une mine envieuse. Cela brisait presque le cœur de tout le monde (Rogue était l'exception) de voir Harry si abandonné et ils pouvaient seulement espérer que les choses s'améliorent avec le retour des étudiants.

Depuis que Harry avait opté pour des cours de Soins aux Créatures magiques qui se tenaient à l'extérieur, des mesures avaient été prises pour éloigner la classe de la Forêt Interdite et l'installer dans la cour. Cela n'avait pas été bien pris par Hagrid, qui avait récemment été promu au titre de professeur, et qui depuis planifiait de présenter de nombreuses créatures qui ne pouvait pas quitter la forêt. La pensée de ruiner les cours d'Hagrid, fit se sentir Harry encore plus coupable et n'améliora pas son humeur. Il recommençait à se représenter comme un fardeau en dépit de ce que tout le monde disait.

Quand le premier septembre arriva, Harry était si avide d'air frais que même prendre le Poudlard Express pour aller à Poudlard ressemblait à des vacances. Pour le persuader qu'avec les Dursley tout semblait meilleur, Harry devait arriver à Poudlard avec tout le monde. De telle manière que le professeur Dumbledore avait insisté pour qu'il y ait au moins deux professeurs dans le train. Le professeur Lupin resterait dans le même compartiment que Harry tandis que le professeur Flitwick serait dans le compartiment des professeurs.

Ils étaient arrivés une heure avant le départ du train avec une étrange méthode de voyage appelé Portoloin. Harry ne l'aimait pas vraiment mais c'était le plus rapide et le plus discret ; Ils avaient laissé toutes ses possessions à Poudlard exception fait pour le livre de sortilèges défensifs qu'il lisait. Disposant de plein de temps, Harry commença à se demander ce qu'il arriverait quand il verrait Ron et Hermione. Il était resté en contact avec eux mais ses lettres étaient restées vagues. Il ne leur avait jamais rien dit de son enlèvement en sortant l'excuse « je vous raconterais tout quand je vous verrais ». Harry avait gardé aussi à l'ombre tout ce qu'il faisait et savait qu'il en paierait probablement le prix.

Même s'il n'avait pas grandi beaucoup, il avait poussé grâce aux repas décent qu'on lui donnait. Son entraînement était évident avec ses muscles mieux définis pour quelqu'un qui le verrait sans ses habits mais bien sûr il n'avait aucune intention de laisser cela arriver. Déjà habillé en robes, La nouvelle silhouette de Harry était cachée même si on pouvait encore voir qu'il avait pris un peu de poids.

Un autre changement était ses lunettes. Le professeur McGonagall avait passé une semaine à apprendre à Harry comment transformer des objets en paire de lunettes au cas où il les perdrait ou les casserait. Une partir des leçons impliquait un changement de la monture (c'était la partie amusante vue par le professeur McGonagall). Harry portait maintenant une paire de lunettes qui était à monture en acier et complétait mieux son visage. Du moins c'est ce que lui avait dit le professeur McGonagall.

Fixant à travers la fenêtre le quai encore vide, Harry se demanda si c'était une bonne idée. Oui, ses amis lui manquaient mais est-ce qu'il était prêt à être honnête avec eux ? _Non, certainement pas._ Ce n'était pas à cause de son entraînement. Harry savait qu'il ne pouvait pas leur en parler parce qu'ils en seraient probablement jaloux. _Ça et parce que Dumbledore t'a dit de pas le faire._

Harry n'avait pas l'intention de révéler au monde ce qu'il était arrivé au 4, Privet Drive cet été mais pouvait-il le cacher à Ron et Hermione ? S'ils remarquaient combien il était proche du personnel enseignant ? A part le professeur Rogue, tous s'appelaient maintenant par leur prénom. Ils étaient aussi extrêmement surprotecteurs. En quelques semaines, Harry était passé d'orphelin à une étrange famille. Le professeur Lupin agissait comme un père de substitution, Madame Bibine et Madame Chourave comme des Tantes, le professeur Flitwick comme un oncle amusant, Hagrid bien sûr était le grand frère protecteur, le professeur McGonagall se comportait comme la grand-mère très stricte (ndt : peut pas être pire que la mienne), et le professeur Dumbledore était le grand-père patient et compréhensif. Mme Weasley avait déjà pris la place de la mère poule.

C'était assez pour faire tourner la tête de n'importe qui.

"Harry ?" demanda curieusement le professeur Lupin. "Quelque chose ne va pas ?"

Propulsé hors de ses pensées, Harry regarda rapidement le professeur et agita sa tête. Il ne se faisait pas confiance en ce moment pour parler correctement. Que pourrait-il dire ? _Je vais bien. Je m'inquiète juste de ce que mes meilleurs amis penseront lorsqu'ils découvriront que j'ai laissé mon Oncle me battre et l'homme qui a trahi mes parents m'enlevé. Rien ne sortant de l'ordinaire._

"Je suis sûr que tes amis se font du souci pour toi, Harry", dit gentiment Lupin. "Tu n'auras pas à leur parler si tu n'y es pas prêt. S'ils sont de vrais amis, ils respecteront ta décision."

Le regard de Harry s'abattit.

"Mais s'ils découvrent au sujet des Dursley ?" demanda-t-il faiblement. "Je sais que je ne suis pas prêt à leur en parler mais tu ne connais pas Ron et Hermione. S'ils pensent que je cache quelque chose ils ne s'arrêteront pas avant qu'ils ne se représentent ce que sait. Et si j'avais un autre flash-back ?"

Lupin se renfrogna. Apparemment Harry n'avait pas autant progressé qu'ils le pensaient.

"Tu n'en as pas eu durant les deux dernières semaines, Harry", dit lupin. "Nous en avons parlé. Tu sais que si quelque chose arrive ou si tu as besoin de parler, mon bureau t'est toujours ouvert. Le professeur Dumbledore et le professeur McGonagall t'ont dit la même chose. Que l'école recommence ne veux pas dire que nous allons te tourner le dos."

Harry haussa les épaules. Il savait que cela sonnait enfantin mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

"Je sais", dit-il faiblement. "Je suis désolé – "

" – Tu n'as pas à t'excuser", interrompit Lupin. "Tu as eu un été difficile et solitaire. Cela va prendre du temps pour que tu t'habitues au bruit et à l'agitation d'un château plein de gens. Remarquant qu'Harry était encore extrêmement nerveux, Lupin décida de changer de sujet. "Aimerais-tu entendre comment ton père a demandé ta mère en mariage ?"

Harry regarda le professeur Lupin et acquiesça, ses craintes oubliées instantanément. Lupin avait déjà rencontré beaucoup d'histoires sur les Maraudeurs. Ils avaient toujours eu un meilleur effet calmant que n'importe quelles potions. Relaxant, Harry écouta l'histoire de Lupin. Il pouvait même s'imaginer la scène dans sa tête. Harry adorait ces histoires sur ses parents. C'était comme si maintenant ses parents étaient réellement des personnes qui avaient existées.

Avant que Harry ne s'en aperçoive, des gens arrivèrent sur la plate-forme mais il était trop plongé dans l'histoire du professeur Lupin pour s'en inquiéter. En fait, ce ne fut que lorsque la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit qu'il réalisa combien de temps il s'était écoulé. Lupin et Harry se retournèrent pour voir un grand garçon roux avec des tâches de rousseur et une fille mince avec des cheveux touffus tenant un chat à l'aspect étrange dans ses bras debout à la porte du compartiment. Il y eut un silence inconfortable tandis que les deux adolescents regardaient Harry avec un regard choqué.

Finalement, la fille bougea en premier, lâchant son chat et sauta sur Harry et le serra aussi fort qu'elle put.

"Nous étions si inquiets !" s'exclama-t-elle. "Je sais que tu nous as dit que tu allais bien mais nous ne pouvions pas y croire. Comment pourrais-tu aller bien après avoir été capturé par un homme comme Sirius Black ?! Ron et moi avons essayé de convaincre Dumbledore ne nous laisser te voir mais il n'a pas voulu. Il ne nous a rien dit d'autre à part que tu étais en sécurité !"

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Lupin qui essayait désespérément de ne pas rire.

"Euh – Hermione ?" demanda mal à l'aise Harry. "Je vais bien réellement. Mais j'apprécierais si tu pouvais me laisser respirer."

Hermione relâcha immédiatement Harry et s'assit à coté de lui. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle remarqua qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans le compartiment. Elle regarda la figure étrangère, incertaine.

"Oh, excusez-moi Monsieur, " dit-elle poliment. "Etes-vous un ami de Harry ? Je suis Hermione Granger et lui – " elle pointa Ron " – c'est Ronald Weasley."

Lupin inclina sa tête et sourit.

"Heureux de faire votre connaissance", dit-il sympathiquement. "Je suis Remus Lupin, le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal. Harry et moi discutions juste de l'intéressant enseignement que vous avez eu ses deux dernières années. Un mort et un autre amnésique. Pas un très bon exemple à suivre."

Ron entra et s'assit en face de Hermione.

"Euh – ben les gens disent que la place est maudite", dit-il un peu nerveusement. "Vous n'avez pas de Vous-Savez-Qui attaché derrière la tête ou volé le travail des autres, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Ron !" s'écria Hermione. "Ne sois pas impoli ! C'est un professeur !"

La porte s'ouvrit pour révéler une jeune fille rousse dont les yeux s'élargirent à la vue de Harry. Ginny Weasley, la sœur de Ron et la plus jeune des Weasley, rougit immédiatement et évita ses yeux.

"Je suis contente de voir que tu vas bien", dit-elle timidement. "Nous avons tous été très inquiets à ton sujet."

Deux têtes rousses identiques apparurent. Harry put entendre Hermione et Ron grogner d'agacement. Fred et Georges Weasley, farceurs extraordinaires étaient arrivés et allaient le faire savoir.

"Eh Harry !" dit-il Fred, enjoué. "Où étais-tu passé ?"

"Tu nous as manqué cet été", ajouta Georges.

"Oui, nous aurions pu avoir un autre cobaye", dit Fred avec une grimace diabolique. "Embêter le petit Ronnie perd de son charme après un moment et Ginny était hors compétition. "

"Très vrai, mon cher Forges", dit Georges. "De plus on peut compter sur Harry pour rendre la vie intéressante. "

"Je suis d'accord, Gred", dit Fred.

Harry roula des yeux et laissa échapper un soupir frustré, le visage de Ron était rouge d'embarras, Ginny et le professeur Lupin essayaient de ne pas rire, et Harry le prenait juste comme ça venait. Comptez sur les jumeaux Weasley pour être ceux qui agiraient normalement.

"C'est une conversation privée ou on peut y prendre part ? " demanda Harry avec un sourire.

Fred et Georges eurent l'air choqué. "Harry, étant un membre honoraire de la famille Weasley", commença Fred. "Tu devrais savoir – "

" – Qu'il n'y a rien de telle que l'intimité", ajouta Georges. "Alors, _mon frère_, nous avons entendu que tu avais déménagé après l'accident. S'il te plait, je t'en prie dis-nous qu'il y a eu au moins une conduite irresponsable de ta part."

"Est-ce une conversation à laquelle je devrais assister ?" demanda curieusement Lupin mais il était clair qu'il se réjouissait du badinage des jumeaux. "Merlin, j'ai entendu un complot de farces pour l'école organisé par les célèbres frères jumeaux Weasley."

Fred et Georges sourirent fièrement.

"Tu as entendu ça ?" demanda Fred. "_Célèbres !_ Et maman qui pensait que nous n'arriverions jamais à rien. HA !"

"En fait mon cher frère, c'est le Préfet en Chef Percy qui a dit ça", corrigea Georges en agitant lentement sa tête. "La honte d'avoir notre frère Préfet en Chef est quelque chose que nous n'accepterons pas."

"Je suis d'accord", ajouta Fred. Il sembla plonger dans ses pensées pour un moment avant de se tourner vers Georges avec un regard désireux sur son visage. "Peut-être que nous devrions commencer par dégonfler sa grosse tête.

"Excellente idée !" s'exclama Georges. "Adieu frère sœur, frère honoraire et estimé professeur. Nous avons beaucoup de travail à accomplir. Cela va prendre des mois pour faire assez de dégâts pour ramener Percy à un endroit que nous simples humains appelons Terre."

"Vrai, vrai", dit Fred avant de sortir du compartiment à la suite de son frère.

Une fois la porte fermée, Harry regarda Hermione qui caressait le chat orange qu'elle tenait plutôt. Désespérant de commencer une conversation qui n'était pas centré sur lui, Harry parla d'abord de ce qui était manifeste.

"Alors Hermione, tu as un nouvel animal ?" demanda harry.

Hermione rayonna.

"Un cadeau d'anniversaire de mes parents", dit-elle gaiement. "J'allais acheter une chouette mais quand j'ai vu Pattenrond je n'ai pas pu résister. Il est magnifique, n'est-ce pas ?"

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Ron avec un sourcil levé. A son goût, le chat était tout sauf magnifique. La fourrure orangée du chat était épaisse et foisonnante, mais l'animal avait les pattes nettement arquées, et son museau étrangement écrasé. Harry se demanda s'il n'avait pas heurté un mur. Enfin, l'animal semblait content et ronronnait tandis que Hermione caressait la créature.

"C'est un monstre sanglant, voilà tout", dit Ron agacé. "Tient juste cette chose éloignée de Croûtard !"

Il y eut un long sifflement qui attira l'attention de tout le monde. Harry regarda à travers la vitre quand le train commençait à s'ébranler. Il jeta un coup d'œil au professeur Lupin et fixa de nouveau la fenêtre. Il n'avait vraiment aucun moyen de passer outre de toutes les protections que le professeur Dumbledore avait placées sur lui. Il n'avait pas envie de passer à travers la garde des Détraqueurs.

"Alors, professeur", dit Hermione brisant le silence. "Si ça ne vous dérangea pas, pourquoi êtes-vous dans le train ? Je veux dire, il n'y a jamais eu de professeur avec nous et j'étais juste curieuse…" Elle remarqua soudain que tout le monde la regardait. "Je me tais maintenant."

Le professeur Lupin regarda Harry qui haussa juste les épaules avant de tourner les yeux vers Hermione.

"À cause des récents événements, le professeur Dumbledore voulait plusieurs professeurs dans le train pour plus de protection", dit-il fortuitement. "Je suis sûr que vous êtes au courant que Sirius black n'a pas été encore attrapé. Même si cela paraît improbable qu'il monte à bord du train, nous préférons en être assurés plutôt que s'en excuser."

Harry laissa échapper un grognement.

"En d'autres termes le professeur Lupin est mon garde du corps jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions à Poudlard", résuma-t-il ; son agacement revenant à la surface. "Je ne suis pas autorisé à faire quoi que se soit cette année, aller à Pré au Lard inclus."

Ron et Hermione regardèrent Harry choqués.

"M – mais sûrement que Black n'essayera jamais d'attaquer un village rempli de personne en plein jour !" s'exclama Hermione. "Personne ne serait aussi bête !" Elle regarda vers Ron pour de l'aide mais reçut seulement un haussement d'épaules. "Franchement ! C'est injuste ! Tu as ta permission signée, non?"

Harry tressaillit.

"Euh – non " dit-il nerveusement. Comment diable était-il sensé se tirer de ça ?

"Hermione, je vous conseille de vous calmer", dit le professeur Lupin de sa voix désinvolte. Si vous vous en souvenez, les lettres contenant l'autorisation ont été envoyées après l'évasion de Black. Et le professeur Dumbledore a le mot final sur ceux qui peuvent ou pas aller à Pré au Lard. Il a ses raisons et nous devons juste l'accepter."

Hermione regarda ailleurs, honteuse de son emportement.

"Je suis désolée" dit-elle faiblement. "Je ne voulais pas être irrespectueuse, c'est juste que ça promettait d'être si cool et maintenant nous ne pouvons plus y aller."

Harry dut réfléchir un moment à ce qu'elle avait dit, certain qu'il avait al entendu.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « Nous » ?" demanda-t-il. "Je suis le seul qui ne peut pas sortir. Vous n'avez pas besoin de rester derrière avec moi."

"Mais tu seras coincé dans le château tout seul", objecta Ron. "On pourra jamais te faire ça."

"Il ne sera pas seul", dit Lupin avec un sourire. Le professeur Dumbledore a pensé qu 'il serait sage de donner quelques leçons de défense avancée ce qui est une bonne idée considérant son histoire."

Les yeux de Hermione s'agrandirent choquée.

"Des leçons supplémentaires ?" bégaya-t-elle puis elle se tourna vers Harry. "Tu as des leçons en plus ? Oh ! On peut venir avec toi !? Nous pourrions vraiment en avoir besoin particulièrement après ces deux dernières années. S'il vous plaît ! Je vous en prie ! L'occasion d'apprendre à nous défendre par nous même correctement est trop bonne pour la laisser passer !"

Harry et Ron grognèrent. Ils savaient tous les deux qu'Hermione ferait tout et n'importe quoi pour participer à ses cours.

"Vous n'auriez vraiment pas dû dire cela professeur", dit légèrement Harry. "L'endroit favori de Hermione est la bibliothèque. Elle a prit toutes les options possibles."

Le professeur Lupin grimaça.

"Désolé" dit-il sincèrement.

Il semblait que Hermione était au paradis avec le professeur Lupin en discutant des futurs cours de cette année. Sachant qu'il ne valait mieux pas interrompre Hermione quand elle était dans son élément, Harry et Ron s'installèrent sur le sol et jouèrent aux échecs tandis que Ginny les regardait en silence. Rétrospectivement, le professeur Lupin avait fait une faveur à Harry. Hermione était si captivé par l'école qu'elle ne pensait plus à questionner Harry sur son été. Il était clair que Ron ne savait pas quoi dire et que Ginny était trop timide pour demander.

La pluie avait commencé à tomber en milieu d'après-midi. Hermione avait finalement abandonné son harcèlement et lisait un de ses livres, Ron et Ginny parlaient à Harry de leur voyage en Egypte, et le professeur Lupin révisait ses notes. Harry avait beaucoup ri lorsqu'il avait entendu comment Fred et Georges avaient essayé d'enfermer Percy dans une pyramide. Il n'avait rien contre le nouveau Préfet en Chef mais Percy était tout simplement trop sévère. Bien sûr avec Fred et Georges comme frère, Harry supposait que quelqu'un devait être leur contraire.

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit violemment faisant sursauter Hermione et Ginny. Trois garçons étaient apparus. Celui du milieu était le chef, Drago Malfoy. Il était flanqué de ses deux acolytes, Vincent Crabbe et Grégory Goyle qui semblaient toujours partager le même cerveau. Comment ils arrivaient à passer dans la classe supérieure était encore un mystère. Tous les trois étaient à Serpentard et donc rivaux des quatre Gryffondors.

"Bien, bien" fit Malfoy de son habituelle voix traînante. "Si ce n'est pas Potty, deux Weasly et une sang de bourbe. Il y a un problème Potter ? Tu es si effrayé que tu as besoin d'une baby-sitter maintenant ?"

Harry roula des yeux et réfréna l'envie d'ensorceler son ennemi.

"Et toi, Malfoy ?" demanda-t-il agacé. "Grande probabilité."

"Malfoy ?" demanda curieusement Lupin et puis la compréhension fut visible sur son visage. "Ah oui, Draco Malfoy, le fils de Lucius Malfoy. Je vois que votre père vous a passé ses idées. Peu importe, je vous suggère d'éviter un tel type de langage et de respecter l'intimité des autres en retournant dans votre compartiment."

Malfoy ricana.

"Et qui êtes-vous pour me donner des ordres ? " Demanda-t-il.

Ron sourit.

"Le professeur Lupin", dit-il fièrement. "C'est le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Félicitations Malfoy. Tu t'es arrangé pour donner une mauvaise impression de toi avant le festin. Fred et Georges ne sont jamais arrivés à le faire."

Les joues de Malfoy devinrent roses d'embarras. Incapable de penser à une sortie, la seule chose qu'il put faire fut de quitter le compartiment suivit de Crabbe et Goyle. Au moment où la porte se referma, Ron, Hermione, et Ginny éclatèrent de rire. Harry ne les imita pas. Il fixa la fenêtre à nouveau. Il devait se décider. Il ne parlerait à personne de son été. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Malfoy le découvrir de n'importe quelle façon afin de le ridiculiser. Le professeur Rogue était assez.

Le voyage vers le Nord continua mais ce fut désormais une journée silencieuse. La pluie tomba plus fort et le ciel noir rendirent l'atmosphère inquiétante. Le vent souffla, sifflant et hurlant, faisant sursauter tout le monde. Il était clair que chacun pensait la même chose : le plutôt ils seraient à Poudlard, le mieux ce serait.

Leur empressement mourut lorsque le train ralentit puis s'arrêta. Tout le monde se tourna vers le professeur Lupin qui se levait lentement et sortait sa baguette.

"Restez ici tous les quatre", dit-il doucement puis il regarda directement Harry. "Ne laisse rien ni personne entrer ici."

Harry allait acquiescer lorsqu'un sentiment familier de froid intense envahit son corps. Il lutta pour respirer en agrippant sa poitrine._ Non, s'il vous plaît non ! Ils ne pouvaient pas être là !_ Son corps commença à trembler alors que le professeur Lupin s'approcha vivement de lui. Ron, Hermione et Ginny le regardaient choqué. Il n'avait jamais vu Harry agir ainsi auparavant.

Réfléchissant rapidement, Lupin sortit une barre de chocolat de sa poche et en mit un morceau dans la bouche de Harry.

"Laisse le fondre, Harry" dit-il calmement. "Ne fais pas attention au froid." Se souvenant qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls, le professeur Lupin distribua le chocolat aux Gryffondors. "Mangez, vous en aurez besoin."

La porte du compartiment glissa lentement pour révéler une grande créature encapuchonnée. Son visage était complètement caché à partir de sa bouche. Le professeur Lupin se leva lentement et pointa sa baguette sur la chose. Toute la chaleur que le chocolat avait donnée à Harry était partie. Il ne pouvait plus respirer à nouveau. La voix familière surgit dans ses oreilles mais cette fois-ci, c'était des paroles.

"_Pas Harry, je vous en supplie, Tuez-moi si vous voulez, tuez-moi à sa place – "_

Une main chaude toucha son front et un autre morceau de chocolat fut placé dans sa bouche, chassant le froid de Harry. Ouvrant les yeux, Harry leva le regard pour voir le professeur Lupin, Ron, Hermione et Ginny le fixer anxieusement. Une larme s'écoula de son œil droit alors qu'il regardait ailleurs. Il savait à qui appartenait la voix maintenant.

"Maman" dit-il faiblement.

Lupin serra plus fort l'épaule gauche de Harry.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?" demanda-t-il.

Harry regarda l'ami de ses parents avec les larmes aux yeux.

"J'ai entendu maman", dit-il d'une voix tremblante. "Elle suppliait Voldemort de la tuer à ma place."

Il y eut un sifflement et le train redémarra. Ron, Hermione et Ginny s'assirent en face de Harry tandis que le professeur Lupin prenait place à ses cotés et passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Harry se tendit tout d'abord comme à chaque fois avant de se relaxer. Son pire souvenir. Il savait maintenant que c'était la nuit d'halloween où Voldemort avait tué ses parents.

La porte s'ouvrit encore et la tête du professeur Flitwick apparut.

"Est-ce que tout va bien ?" demanda-t-il puis il remarqua Harry et laissa échapper un soupir. "Où étaient-ils cette fois ?"

Ron, Hermione et Ginny regardèrent Harry, les yeux grands ouverts mais restèrent silencieux. Harry ne s'en rendit même pas compte. Il tremblait encore mais pas autant qu'avant. Il pouvait sentir son corps se réchauffer mais la voix de sa mère résonnait toujours dans sa tête. La voix de sa mère avait maintenant un ton.

"Ils étaient juste là où vous êtes", répondit le professeur Lupin. "Avez vous avertit le conducteur ?"

Flitwick acquiesça.

"J'ai aussi vérifié les autres compartiments", dit-il. "Plusieurs étudiants en frissonnent encore mais semblent aller quand même bien." Il s'approcha de Harry et posa une main réconfortante sur le bras du garçon. "Ne te concentre pas sur le souvenir, Harry. Essaye de penser à quelque chose d'heureux, qui n'appartient pas au passé."

"Bien, nous serons bientôt arrivés", dit le professeur Lupin aux trois spectateurs. "Vous devriez probablement vous changer."

Hermione fut la première à se lever mais fut hésitante à bouger plus que cela. C'était clair qu'elle avait des questions mais qu'elle n'osait pas les poser.

"Professeurs, qu'est-ce que c'était que cette chose ?" demanda-t-elle nerveusement.

"C'était un Détraqueur dit le professeur Flitwick. "Ils gardent la prison d'Azkaban et recherchent Sirius Black."

Harry arrêta de trembloter mais se sentait encore malade. Il se rendit compte que le professeur Lupin lui offrait un nouveau bout de chocolat et le prit avec reconnaissance. Les effets furent immédiats à partir du moment où Harry le mit en bouche. Il se sentit à nouveau normal. Euh, aussi proche de normal que vous pouvez vous sentir à près avoir entendu votre mère supplier Voldemort pour vous sauver la vie.

Ron, Hermione et Ginny partirent pour se changer suivi du professeur Flitwick qui devait vérifier le reste des compartiments. Harry et le professeur Lupin restèrent silencieux pour le reste du voyage. Aucun des deux ne savait s'il y avait réellement quelque chose à dire. Comment réconforter quelqu'un dans une situation pareille ? Il n'y avait rien à dire. Tout ce que vous pouviez faire était d'être là pour eux lorsqu'ils en avaient besoin.

Au moment où ils arrivèrent à la gare, Harry remarqua qu'ils y avaient des sorciers postés tout autour de l'endroit. Harry en avait été informé à l'avance et ce n'était qu'une mesure de sécurité mais c'était tout de même angoissant à voir. Le professeur Lupin resta à coté de Harry au moment où ils descendirent du train avec Ron, Hermione et Ginny. Les chuchotements éclatèrent alors que les élèves lancèrent des regards au Survivant. Cela fit se sentir Harry extrêmement timide d'avoir autant de personne le regardant en dépit du fait qu'il essayait de les ignorer.

Le professeur Flitwick prit la tête du groupe alors qu'ils atteignirent un des cent carrosses tirés sans chevaux. Se sentant maintenant très mal à l'aise avec toute l'attention qu'il recevait, Harry laissa le professeur Lupin le diriger vers la première carriole. Il monta dedans suivi des professeurs Lupin et Flitwick. Ron, Hermione et Ginny prirent la suivante, laissant Harry avec les deux enseignants.

L'odeur de la paille embruma le nez d'Harry mais il n'y dit pas attention, le carrosse s'ébranlant vers l'école. Lorsqu'ils franchirent les portes, Harry fut saisi d'une autre vague de froid et se réfugia près du professeur Lupin. Il ferma les yeux et serra sa poitrine ne remarquant pas que le professeur Lupin frictionnait gentiment son dos d'une manière réconfortante.

Le professeur Flitwick fut le premier à sortir. Le professeur Lupin fit un mouvement pour le suivre mais se rendit compte que Harry était toujours dans la même position. C'était comme si le garçon était pétrifié.

"Harry, tout va bien", dit gentiment Lupin. "Tu es en sécurité à Poudlard."

Lentement Harry regarda lupin et acquiesça. Il commençait à détester l'effet que les détraqueurs avaient sur lui. Il ne voulait pas entendre supplier Voldemort. La peur dans sa voix lui donnait des frissons. Suivant le professeur Lupin et le professeur Flitwick, Harry essaya de se concentrer sur le présent comme on le lui avait dit mais c'était difficile. Il monta inattentivement les marches et passa les portes de la Grande Salle.

"Potter ! Granger !" cria une voix familière à travers les conversations des élèves qui descendaient des carrosses. Quand Harry leva les yeux, il remarqua finalement que le professeur McGonagall approchait. Elle jeta rapidement un coup d'œil au professeur Lupin et regarda Harry sympathiquement. "Madame Pomfresh vous attend, M. Potter" dit-elle faiblement puis elle se tourna vers Hermione. "Melle Granger, venez avec moi s'il vous plait."

Harry allait objecter et insister sur le fait qu'il allait bien mais le professeur lupin le fit taire d'un regard. Frustré, Harry laissa échapper un soupir en suivant à contrecœur Lupin à l'infirmerie. Madame Pomfresh était prête à s'occuper de lui. Elle l'ausculta rapidement, n'écoutant même pas les protestations de Harry. Plusieurs potions furent absorbées et avant que Harry ne s'en rende compte l'obscurité l'avait déjà prit.


	8. Les options

**Titre Anglais: **Midnight Guardian

**Titre Français : **Le gardien de Minuit

**Auteur :** ksomm814

**Genre : **Neutre

**Chapitre traduit par : **Thamril

**Rating : **k+

**Disclamer : **Cette histoire est basée sur l'Ordre du Phoenix qui ne nous appartient pas. Le monde de Harry Potter appartient à J.K.R.

Suite à la disparition des histoires « Midnight Guardian » et « Trials of a Champion » sur le compte de Thamril, nous nous permettons (sans son autorisation, donc si elle (il) nous le demande, nous effacerons ces traductions) de les mettre en ligne sous notre compte pour une meilleur compréhension de la suite de la saga.

Eni et Onarluca

**Chapitre VIII : Les Options **

Le soleil tira Harry de son sommeil paisible. Il ne se rappelait pas de s'être endormi mais n'y fit pas attention considérant le nombre de fois où il s'était assoupi sans le savoir le mois dernier. Recherchant inconsciemment la table de chevet, Harry trouva ses lunettes, les enfila et retint de justesse un cri de frustration.

Il était à l'infirmerie. Il avait passé la nuit entière à l'infirmerie.

_Malfoy allait en être heureux._

Furieux contre lui-même et Madame Pomfresh, Harry s'habilla rapidement et sortit de l'infirmerie sans se faire arrêter, prenant son livre d'hier et sa baguette. Les couloirs étaient vides laissant supposer à Harry qu'il était tôt. Depuis son emprisonnement dans le manoir – château, Harry avait appris à connaître les raccourcis menant à toutes les destinations possibles, la Tour de Gryffondor ne faisant pas exception.

Il avait eu le mot de passe quelques jours avant lui permettant d'entrer sans attirer l'attention. La salle commune était si silencieuse que ça en était sinistre. Retenant un frisson, Harry monta rapidement les escaliers de son dortoir. Il y pénétra aussi silencieusement que possible, et se faufila vers sa valise. Les ronflements de Neville et la respiration calme de Ron, Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan étaient la confirmation que tout le monde était encore endormi. Il jeta un coup d'œil au réveil de Neville pour voir qu'il n'était que cinq heures et demie. _Pas étonnant que personne ne soit réveillé._

Une fois qu'il se fut changé, Harry saisit son livre et s'en alla avant que quelqu'un s'aperçoive qu'il était venu. Il pourrait lire quelques chapitres avant les cours et peut-être inventer une excuse pour que Ron et Hermione ne le croient pas en verre.

Entrant dans la Grande Salle, Harry vit que c'était en effet vide mais n'y prêta aucune attention alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la table de Gryffondor et s'y assit. Les assiettes et les couverts étaient mis mais il n'y avait encore aucune nourriture. Ignorant le grondement de son estomac, Harry ouvrit son livre et commença à le parcourir. C'était surprenant de voir combien de versions de boucliers défensifs et époustouflants que des gens puissent tous les retenir. Il y avait tellement de mouvements de baguette pour caractériser les propriétés du bouclier.

Harry était si plongé dans sa lecture qu'il ne remarqua pas que la nourriture était apparue. L'odeur, de toute façon, était impossible à ignorer. Il pouvait sentir des œufs, des saucisses, du bacon et des petits pains dés la première inspiration. Son estomac grommela encore de faim. Harry grogna d'agacement et remplit son assiette de nourriture. Adossant son livre contre un pichet, Harry continua de lire en mangeant.

Lorsqu'il eut finit le chapitre, Harry mit son assiette de coté et passa en revue ce qu'il avait lu. Fermant les yeux, Harry effectua les mouvements de baguette décrits avec sa main. Il y en avait quelques-uns uns qu'il ne pouvait pas se rappeler clairement mais la plupart d'entre le firent sourire. Il abandonna finalement son étude mentale.

Ouvrant les yeux, voyant qu'il n'était pas seul, Harry sursauta de surprise, manquant de tomber à terre. Une fois son équilibre regagné, Harry ferma son livre et leva son regard vers le visage inquiet du professeur Dumbledore.

"Euh – bonjour, monsieur", dit Harry brisant le silence. "Je ne vous ai pas entendu arriver."

Le professeur Dumbledore sourit en se penchant vers Harry.

"D'habitude cela arrive quand tu es plongé dans tes pensées." Dit-il agréablement. "Tu es debout très tôt, Harry. Il y a-t-il quelque chose dont tu aimerais discuter ?"

Harry agita sa tête.

"Non, monsieur" dit-il honnêtement. C'était le même commencement d'un dialogue entre eux deux depuis les dernières semaines. Le problème était que Harry ne savait pas si le professeur Dumbledore était poli ou sérieux. La version sérieuse serait « Je sais que tu as un problème, discutes-en avec moi » tandis que la version polie serait « Je suis là, si tu as besoin de me parler. ».

Dumbledore resta silencieux pour un moment avant de se redresser.

"Très bien", dit-il avec un signe de tête. "Je sais qu'hier a été difficile pour toi, Harry. Le professeur Lupin m'a dit que tu avais entendu la voix de ta mère dans le train. Si tu veux en parler ou si tu as des questions, mon bureau t'est ouvert."

"Merci, monsieur, dit poliment Harry. En discuter était la dernière chose qu'il voulait faire mais ce n'était pas une raison pour paraître ingrat au professeur Dumbledore. Comment vouliez-vous parler de quelque chose comme ça ? Harry devait admettre qu'être ouvert sur ses sentiments était toujours étrange. Les Dursley ne s'en souciaient pas alors pourquoi quelqu'un d'autre le ferait ?

Harry attendit que le professeur Dumbledore s'en aille à la table des professeurs pour retourner à son livre. Il se sentait plus timide avec une présence dans la grande Salle, spécialement lorsque cela s'avérait être le professeur Dumbledore. Harry ignorait pourquoi mais il ne savait plus comment agir près du directeur. Peut-être que cela avait à voir avec le nouveau rôle de « grand-père attentif » qu'avait endossé Albus Dumbledore. Harry n'en était pas sûr. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était que sa famille devait être fière de lui.

Le professeur McGonagall était la suivante à entrer et même si Harry garda les yeux rivés sur son livre il ne put pas s'empêcher de remarquer que « sa sévère grand-mère » avait modifié son itinéraire. Elle marcha vers la table des Gryffondors au lieu de longer la table des professeurs, pausant brièvement une main rassurante sur son épaule. Harry regarda son professeur de métamorphose et lui offrit un léger sourire. Elle le lui rendit puis rejoignit Dumbledore.

Le professeur fit ensuite son apparition mais il jeta juste un coup d'œil à Harry avant de prendre sa place habituelle à coté du professeur McGonagall. Quelques minutes plus tard des élèves arrivèrent. La plupart d'entre eux ne remarquèrent pas Harry mais ceux qui le virent ne furent pas très discrets. Après un moment, Harry commença à se demander ce qui était dit sur lui. Tout le monde savait-il l'effet des Détraqueurs sur lui ou parlaient-ils juste du fait que Sirius black l'ai kidnappé ?

Quelques fois Harry voulait tant une vie normale que cela lui faisait mal.

Fred et Georges arrivèrent avec une nuée de Gryffondors et s'assirent à coté de Harry, le poussant du coude pour se placer de chaque coté. Ils paraissaient fatigués et vaguement joyeux. Harry ne pouvait pas se souvenir d'avoir vu les jumeaux Weasley sérieux et ceci s'en approchait.

"Euh – quelque chose est arrivé ?" demanda Harry pas très sûr de vouloir savoir.

Les deux jumeaux regardèrent Harry, de la sympathie dans leurs yeux. Harry haïssait ce regard.

"Dumbledore a informé tout le monde à propos des Détraqueurs « gardant » l'école la nuit dernière, dit Georges. "Il a aussi mentionné ce qu'ils font aux gens, tu sais leur faire revivre leur pire souvenir et tout."

"Ron – euh – a laissé filer que tu avais entendu ta mère en train de se faire tuer." ajouta Fred.

Harry ferma ses yeux en courbant sa tête. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il voulait commencer son premier jour de classe. Maintenant tout le monde allait le fixer et chuchoter. Il ne voulait pas attirer l'attention et il n'avait aucunement besoin de ça. Pourquoi les gens ne pouvaient-ils pas le traiter comme tout le monde ? Est-ce que c'était trop demandé ?

"Combien savent ?" demanda faiblement Harry.

"Euh – eh bien – tu connais Ron", dit Georges. "Il ne pense pas toujours avant d'ouvrir sa bouche et il en a parlé durant tout le dîner. Donc, bien sûr tout le monde assis à coté de lui à entendu.

" – et ils l'ont dit à d'autres autour d'eux" ajouta Fred. "Et ainsi de suite – "

" – et encore ainsi" dit Georges. "Donc je dirais que tout le monde sait", son visage se transforma de sympathie à une grimace diabolique, "mais ne t'inquiète pas, Harry. Nous lui avons montré son erreur à notre manière la nuit dernière."

Harry regarda immédiatement les jumeaux avec un sourcil levé. Il n'aimait vraiment pas l'expression de leur visage. Ils avaient définitivement mijoté quelque chose.

"Qu'avez-vous fait ?" demanda-t-il prudemment avant de penser à mieux. "Où je préférerais ne pas savoir ?"

Fred et Georges jetèrent un coup d'œil à Harry avant de retourner à leur déjeuner. _Oh oui, ce n'était définitivement pas bon signe_. Secouant la tête, Harry retourna à son repas oublié et essaya de ne pas s'appesantir dessus. Jugeant par les regards que lui lançaient les jumeaux Harry trouvait qu'il le découvrirait bientôt. Il pouvait seulement espérer qu'ils n'avaient pas changé Croûtard en araignée ou quelque chose comme ça.

Le reste des professeurs arrivèrent (tous donnèrent à Harry le même regard sympathique) ainsi les directeurs de maisons purent donner les emplois du temps. Quand Harry prit le sien, il sentit une autre pression rassurante sur l'épaule et leva les yeux vers le professeur McGonagall. Elle avait un visage sévère mais Harry put voir de la compassion dans ses yeux. Elle se pencha vers lui pour que personne ne l'entende.

"M. Potter, rejoignez-moi dans le hall d'entrée dans dix minutes", murmura-t-elle.

À moitié confus et à moitié effrayé, Harry put seulement faire signe que oui en réponse. Aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, il n'avait rien fait de mal alors elle n'allait pas le réprimander, hein ?

Hermione surgit dans la grande salle propulsant Harry hors de ses pensées. Elle avait l'air complètement outragée et elle se rua sur Fred et Georges.

"Qu'avez-vous fait tous les deux ?!" demanda-t-elle fortement, attirant l'attention de tout le monde. "Ron refuse de quitter son dortoir ! Comment avez vous pu colorer ses cheveux en rose le premier jour des classes ? Est-ce que vous savez combien ce jour est important ?"

Fred et Georges se regardèrent puis se tournèrent vers Hermione.

"De quoi parles-tu ? " Demandèrent-ils tous les deux innocemment.

Harry prit sa chance pour filer sans se faire remarquer. Son entraînement avec le professeur Lupin lui avait appris comment se déplacer silencieusement et se fondre dans la foule. Il en aurait certainement besoin aujourd'hui. Restant près des murs, Harry fit son chemin jusqu'au hall d'entrée déterminé à ne pas attirer l'attention. Le professeur McGonagall n'était pas encore arrivée mais Harry pensa que ça valait mieux. Si Hermione l'avait vu partir, elle l'avait probablement suivi, voulant découvrir ce qui se passait.

Ce fut seulement quelques minutes plus tard que le professeur McGonagall entra. Elle avait du se rendre compte de la nervosité de Harry parce que son visage s'adoucit lorsqu'elle s'approcha.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry", dit-elle gentiment. Tu n'as rien fait. Je voulais juste de parler de ton premier jour de classe. J'ai remarqué que tu avais Divination et je pensais qu'il valait mieux te prévenir que le professeur Trelawney a l'habitude de prédire la mort d'un pauvre étudiant chaque année depuis qu'elle est là. _Pourtant_ personne n'est encore mort. Considérant ton histoire récente, je voulais te conseiller de ne pas prendre au sérieux tout ce qu'elle dit."

Harry acquiesça et sourit.

"Merci pour l'avertissement, professeur", dit-il puis il pensa à ce que le professeur McGonagall lui avait dit pendant un moment. "Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir rencontrer le professeur Trelawney cet été."

Le professeur McGonagall laissa échapper un toussotement.

"Cette femme ne quitte que rarement son sanctuaire de boules de cristal et de feuilles de thé, dit-elle avant de prendre le menton de Harry et de lui relever la tête jusqu'à ce que leurs yeux se rencontrent. "Si elle te fait des ennuis, viens me voir. Sybille est généralement trop concentré sur Voir le futur pour faire la différence entre le passé et le présent.

Harry acquiesça encore.

"Je le ferai" dit-il avant de passer ses bras autour du professeur McGonagall et de l'éteindre. "Merci" dit-il sincèrement. Cela demeurait étrange que tant de gens se préoccupent de lui mais des fois Harry adorait ça. Il était content que le professeur McGonagall l'ait prévenu car il l'aurait probablement pris au sérieux.

Après un moment, McGonagall retourna l'étreinte.

"Tu es toujours le bienvenu Harry." Dit-elle doucement. "Maintenant, je crois que tu pourrais être de quelque aide près de M. Weasley. Même s'il n'aurait pas du parler de ce qui est arrivé, il n'a pas mérité de passer son premier jour de classe avec des cheveux roses."

Harry fut d'accord et souhaita une bonne journée à sa directrice de maison avant de se précipiter à la tour de Gryffondor. Montant dans son dortoir, Harry ignora les regards et les chuchotements de ses camarades. Ouvrant la porte, les yeux de Harry s'élargirent à la vue de Ron assit sur son lit avec des larmes dans les yeux. Ses cheveux n'étaient pas juste roses, ils étaient aussi fluo. Pas étonnant que Ron refuse de quitter le dortoir. Harry douta qu'il veuille que quelqu'un le voie s'il était dans le même état.

"Ron ? " appela Harry hésitant, peu sûr de ce qu'il voulait dire. " Euh – tu vas bien ?"

Ron leva les yeux vers Harry puis regarda ailleurs.

"Je ne peux pas croire que mes frères m'ont fait ça" dit-il d'une voix tremblante. "Je ne voulais rien dire, cela m'a juste échappé. Je suis vraiment désolé Harry. Hermione et moi étions juste si troublés. Nous ne comprenions pas pourquoi tu avais entendu la voix de ta mère. Quand Dumbledore nous a annoncé les effets d'un Détraqueurs ...je crois que . . . je veux dire. . ."

"Je comprends, Ron, dit Harry en entrant dans la pièce. "Je sais que tu ne voulais pas le dire mais tu dois voir les choses de mon point de vue. Je ne veux pas que les gens me traitent comme ils le font en ce moment. Je déteste être le dernier commérage. J'ai entendu combien la gazette du sorcier s'est étendue sur mon enlèvement et ce qu'ils en disaient. Je n'ai ni besoin ni envie que quelqu'un connaisse ma vie personnelle. Peux-tu imaginer ce que va faire Malfoy maintenant qu'il est au courant ? Je veux juste qu'on me laisse tranquille, comme tout le monde."

Les épaules de Ron s'affaissèrent alors qu'il regardait ses mains, plein de honte.

"C'est sommairement ce que m'a dit Hermione la nuit dernière." murmura-t-il. "Je sais que j'ai tout gâché. Je sais que je suis un foutu imbécile. Combien de fois pourrais-je te dire que je suis désolé ?"

Harry marcha vers ses affaires et s'empara de sa baguette. Se tournant, Harry pointa sa baguette sur Ron qui le regarda surpris.

"Ne bouge pas", dit platement Harry. Avec une pichenette suivie d'un sifflement, il murmura une incantation puis regarda les cheveux de Ron perdirent de leur couleur rose fluo pour revenir à son roux habituel. Satisfait, Harry mit sa baguette dans sa poche et ramassa les livres qu'il avait besoin pour sa matinée. "Va te regarder dans un miroir, dit-il.

Rempli de crainte que Harry n'ait fait qu'empirer les dégâts, Ron se rua hors de la pièce pour revenir une minute plus tard et entraîner Harry dans une étreinte écrasante.

"Merci, merci, merci ! " s'exclama Ron puis réalisant ce qu'il était en train de faire, il s'éloigna. "Hermione ne savait même pas comment enlever ça ! Comment as-tu fait ?"

Harry haussa les épaules.

"Je me suis ennuyé le mois dernier alors j'ai beaucoup lu", dit-il. Ce n'était pas exactement un mensonge. Il avait beaucoup lu. Le problème était qu'il ne pouvait pas réellement faire confiance à Ron pour fermer sa bouche. Quand tout échoue, il faut changer de sujet. "Viens, nous avons Divination en premier et c'est tout en haut de la tour Nord."

Ron prit rapidement ses affaires puis suivit Harry vers la tour Nord où ils rencontrèrent Hermione. L'expression de surprise sur le visage de la jeune fille fit éclater Ron de rire. Ils entrèrent dans une salle de classe étrange qui ressemblait plus à un salon de thé qu'à une salle de classe. Dédaignant cette bizarrerie, Harry s'installa à une table ronde libre avec Ron et Hermione.

Ils allaient sortir leurs livres quand une voix douce surgit des ténèbres.

"Bienvenue au cours de Divination" dit-elle. "Je suis le professeur Trelawney."

Après un coup d'œil à la femme, Harry comprit pourquoi le professeur McGonagall l'avait avertit. Elle ne semblait pas être totalement là et pour quelque raison elle rappelait à Harry un insecte. Peut-être que c'était ses énormes lunettes qui faisaient paraître ses yeux plus grands que ceux des autres être humains. Harry n'était pas sur. Tout ce qu'il savait était le souvenir des paroles du professeur McGonagall et qu'il ne fallait pas prendre au sérieux tout ce qu'elle disait.

"La Divination est l'un des arts magiques les plus difficiles", continua Trelawney ; "Cette matière ne s'apprend pas dans des livres. Seuls ceux qui ont le don de double vue progresseront tandis que le reste d'entre vous comprendra combien cet art est délicat."

Hermione laissa échapper un signe de frustration alors que Harry et Ron se retenaient de rire. C'était probablement un cours dans lequel Hermione s'émanerait autant qu'eux.

Le professeur Trelawney parla du troisième Oeil et de l'art de la double vue. Elle sembla aussi effrayer quelques élèves en posant des questions sur des êtres proches. Le problème était que tout le monde mordait à l'hameçon. Elle continua son explication durant tout le cours avant d'indiquer à tout le monde comment lire des feuilles de thé.

Harry et Ron échangèrent leurs tasses et après quelques minutes à essayer de deviner ce que disaient les feuilles de thé, Harry put seulement conclure que Ron connaîtrait la douleur et souffrirait mais serait content ce qui n'avait aucun sens. Ron avait plus de mal avec la tasse de Harry forçant le professeur Trelawney à y jeter un œil. Après un moment tout le monde sursauta quand Trelawney cria et s'effondra dans un fauteuil ;

Un long silence s'écoula dans la pièce. Finalement, le professeur Trelawney sembla recouvrer son sang-froid.

"Je suis désolé mon chéri", dit-elle dramatiquement en regardant Harry avec de la compassion dans les yeux. "Vous avez le Sinistros dans votre tasse."

Harry la regarda avec un sourcil levé. Il se souvenait du professeur Lupin demandant à quoi ressemblait Midnight. Il avait complètement oublié de faire des recherches sur ça avec tout ce qui s'était passé.

"Excusez-moi ?" demanda-t-il perdu.

Le professeur Trelawney fut choquée.

"Le Sinistros, le grand chien noir, est un terrible présage, un présage de mort ! s'écria-t-elle.

_Et nous y voilà_, pensa sarcastiquement Harry. Au lieu d'être terrifié, Harry sourit.

"Vraiment ?" demanda-t-il en prévision. " Cela doit être Midnight, un chien que j'ai adopté cet été. On m'a dit qu'il ressemblait au Sinistros. Peut-être que cela signifie qu'il va bientôt revenir !"

Tout le monde écoutait la conversation, stupéfiés.

"Mon garçon, ne plaisantez pas à propos du Sinistros je vous pris !" s'exclama le professeur Trelawney. "Tout ce qui ont vu le Sinistros sont morts !"

Harry prit une attitude de confusion feinte. Il paraissait plongé dans ses pensées mais c'était loin de la vérité. Professeur McGonagall, vous allez m'être redevable.

"Alors comment le savez-vous ?" demanda-t-il innocemment. "Si ceux qui voient le Sinistros sont morts comment pouvez vous savoir qu'ils l'ont vraiment vu ? Cela n'a pas de sens."

"Tous ne meurent pas immédiatement" ; éclaira l professeur Trelawney. "Vous prétendez avoir vu le Sinistros ?"

Harry agita la tête.

"Non, Midnight était un chien errant, très amical", dit-il en reprenant sa tasse et regardant à nouveau les feuilles de thé. "Cela lui ressemble un peu. Qu'est ce que signifie voir un animal familier, Hermione ? " Levant les yeux vers son ami qui le fixait surprise, Harry cligna rapidement de l'œil pour signaler qu'il allait s'amuser.

Hermione cacha un sourire et regarda son livre.

"Si les feuilles de thé ressemblent à un animal alors soit il est mort récemment ou soit sera revu, lit-elle du livre. Elle regarda en suite vers Harry avec un haussement d'épaules. "Je pense qu'on peut seulement espérer le mieux."

Trelawney était sidéré.

"Je – je pense que nous devrions nous arrêter là pour le moment", dit-elle rapidement. "Jusqu'à ce que nous nous revoyons."

Tout le monde rangea ses affaires et quitta la classe. Tout le monde resta silencieux alors qu'ils s'installaient pour la métamorphose mis à part Harry et Hermione qui avait du mal à se retenir de rire. En entrant dans la salle, Harry regarda directement le professeur McGonagall et fit signe que oui. Il remarqua qu'elle laissa échapper un soupir puis lui fit un clin d'œil. Voyant son regard confus, il se décida à lui parler de ce qui était arrivé plus tard.

Une fois la classe commencée ; le professeur McGonagall commença à leur parler des animagi (les sorciers pouvant se transformer à volonté en un animal) puis prouva ses dires en se transformant en un chat tigré récoltant quelques applaudissement dispersés. Se retransformant, le professeur McGonagall fit le tour de la classe et se rendit compte que la moitié de la classe regardait Harry. Roulant ses yeux d'agacement, McGonagall donna les devoirs et donna congé à la classe.

Rangeant lentement ses affaires, Harry affirma à Ron et Hermione qu'il les rattraperait au repas. Il attendit que tous partent avant de s'approcher du bureau.

"Merci encore pour l'avertissement, professeur." Dit-il avec un sourire. "Vous aviez raison. Le professeur Trelawney est très certainement excentrique."

Le professeur McGonagall essaya de retenir un sourire mais échoua. "Puis-je demander ce qui est arrivé, Harry" demanda-t-elle.

Harry haussa les épaules.

"Elle a prétendu voir le Sinistros dans ma tasse, dit-il simplement. "J'ai essayé d'utiliser la logique et – euh – bien, elle n'était pas d'accord avec moi. Je lui ai dit qu'elle voyait plutôt Midnight."

McGonagall laissa échapper un rire qui fit tressaillir Harry.

"Oh, M. Potter", dit-elle joyeusement. "Je dois dire que c'était la pire chose que vous pouviez lui faire. Elle prend ses « prédictions » et ses « présages » très au sérieux. Cinq points à Gryffondors pour votre rapide réflexion. Maintenant dépêchez-vous d'aller manger."

Harry ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et courut jusqu'à la grande Salle. Lorsqu'il arriva, il remarqua que Ron et Hermione se lançaient des regards furieux. Il secoua sa tête alors qu'il s'asseyait à coté de Ron. Certaines choses ne changeraient jamais. La seule chose qui pouvait changer était le sujet de la dispute. C'était étonnant pour Harry de voir sur combien de sujets Ron et Hermione pouvait se disputer.

Après un déjeuner très silencieux, Harry se rendit en Soins aux Créatures Magiques avec ses deux amis. Avec les nouvelles règles de Dumbledore, ils devaient juste se rendre dans la cour mais au moins c'était à l'extérieur. Le seul signe de la pluie d'hier était la pelouse trempée sur laquelle ils devaient marcher. Arrivant en avance, Harry, Ron et Hermione s'assirent sur un banc et attendirent. Ron s'assit à la gauche de Harry et Hermione à sa droite. Il était clair qu'ils n'allaient pas régler leur différent bientôt.

"Est-ce que l'un de vous pourrait me dire pourquoi vous ne vous parlez plus ?" demanda enfin Harry.

D'abord personne ne dit rien. Ils regardèrent tous les deux ailleurs faisant grogner Harry d'agacement. Finalement, Hermione brisa le silence.

"Ron croit que ce Sinistros va causer ta mort" dit-elle rapidement. "La Divination semble n'être rien d'autre que des devinettes. C'est une affaire d'interprétation. Tu pensais que c'était une chèvre dans la tasse de Harry. Honnêtement."

"Tu penses que c'est juste une coïncidence ?" demanda rapidement Ron. "Sirius Black est en liberté ! Je ne dit pas que j'y crois forcément mais …" Il sembla perdre ses mots en regardant ses amis et mordit sa lèvre. "Je ne veux pas que tu meurs, Harry. Tu n'as pas idée de ce que c'est lorsque tu n'es pas là. Nous pensions que nous ne te reverrions jamais."

Le regard de Harry tomba. Il savait que c'était quelque chose dont il fallait qu'ils parlent mais pourquoi maintenant ? Frottant ses yeux sous ses lunettes, Harry put seulement laisser échapper un soupir. Que pouvait-il leur dire pour les rassurer que rien ne se passerait lorsqu'il n'en était pas sûr lui-même,

"Ron, je ne crois pas que Sirius Black puisse m'atteindre ici", dit-il enfin. "Je suis surveillé tout le temps. Je ne suis pas autorisé à sortir du château à part pour le Quidditch et ce cours-ci. Il y a aussi des Détraqueurs patrouillant tout autour du château."

Le son de gens arrivant signal que cette conversation devrait être remise à plus tard. Il sembla qu'une trêve temporaire s'était formée entre Ron et Hermione. C'était comme s'ils étaient d'accord pour ne pas se disputer jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent un autre sujet de divergences.

Hagrid arriva bientôt avec d'étranges créatures. La moitié arrière de leur corps ressemblaient à celle d'un cheval tandis que la partie antérieure (ailes incluses) ressemblait à un aigle. Ils avaient des grands yeux orange et des becs couleur de l'acier. Il y en avait juste deux mais ils étaient intimidants. Hagrid présenta ces créatures qu'il appela hippogriffe et fit un cours sur leur personnalité et leurs traits. Il autorisa les étudiants à les caresser seulement s'ils étaient respectueux parce que les hippogriffes étaient des créatures très fières.

Seuls quelques étudiants (Harry, Ron et Hermione inclus) trouvèrent le courage de toucher ces animaux. Malfoy essaya de commencer à les insulter ce qui eut pour résultat cinq points de moins à Serpentard et une retenue avec madame Pomfresh. Hagrid leur avait dit qu'insulter un hippogriffe serait la dernière chose à faire et il voulait passer à travers ce point.

Une fois que la classe fut finie, Harry, Ron et Hermione restèrent derrière et congratulèrent un Hagrid soulagé du succès de sa première classe. Ils voulurent aider Hagrid avec les hippogriffes mais étant le « grand frère » qu'il était, Hagrid insista pour qu'ils retournent au château aussi vite que possible. Comprenant ses raisons, Harry, Ron et Hermione obéirent.

La nuit après le repas, Harry s'arrangea pour s'éloigner de Ron et Hermione pour quelques moments (qui le quittait rarement maintenant). Le couvre-feu était presque dépassé mais Harry était décidé. Il avait besoin de parler à la seule personne qui pouvait l'aider à diminuer l'agitation qui régnait dans sa tête, la seule personne qui puisse raconté ce par quoi il était passé.

Aussi silencieusement que possible, Harry frappa à la porte du professeur Lupin mais n'entendit aucune réponse. A tout hasard, il frappa un peu plus fort mais rien ne se passa non plus. Pensant que l'enseignant était occupé, Harry décida de partir quand la porte s'ouvrit. Il fit prudemment un pas en arrière puis se détendit lorsqu'il vit la figure soucieuse de Lupin.

"Harry ? " demanda le professeur Lupin en ouvrant complètement la porte et s'effaçant. "Entre. Je suis désolé d'avoir mis tant de temps, mais je préparais ta classe de jeudi."

Harry hésita. Il y eu un silence embarrassant entre eux. Harry ne savait pas pourquoi mais maintenant que l'école avait commencé il ignorait comment agir autour de son tuteur temporaire.

"Bien, je ne voulais pas vous interrompre", dit-il nerveusement. "Ce n'est pas très important de toutes façons."

Le professeur Lupin fit un pas hors de son bureau et posa une main sur l'épaule de Harry.

"Baliverne", dit-il avec un sourire. "J'aime bien la distraction ; entre et dis-moi ce qui te passe par la tête." Ensuite, il fit entrer Harry et l'invita à s'asseoir. "Alors comment était ton premier jour ?"

Harry haussa les épaules. Il n'était pas sur de la réponse. Si c'était Ron ou Hermione qui avait posé la question, il se serait probablement que tout le monde le regardait mais il ne voulait pas embêter le professeur Lupin avec des choses sur lesquelles il n'avait aucun pouvoir. Le problème était que Lupin était sincère. Il voulait vraiment savoir ce qui était arrivé aujourd'hui, dit Harry comme si cela expliquait tout.

Le professeur Lupin eut un petit sourire mais ne dit d'abord rien. Il agita simplement lentement sa tête comme s'il repensait à un bon souvenir.

"Ah oui, Sybille Trelawney", dit-il enfin. "Je n'ai jamais eu – hum – l'honneur d'être dans sa classe mais d'après ce que m'a dit ton père, elle est une personne unique." Voyant les yeux de Harry s'agrandirent avec surprise, Lupin décida d'éclaircir les choses. "Oui, ton père a pris divination. Il croyait que c'était une des options les plus faciles ce qu'il lui permettrait de planifier des blagues."

Harry donna un sourire forcé au professeur Lupin mais il s'effaça rapidement. Son regard tomba sur le sol. Même s'il était heureux d'entendre parler de son père, cela ressemblait à une distraction.

"Je suppose que tu sais que Ron a laissé échapper que j'avais entendu ma mère quand le Détraqueur est monté dans le train", dit-il faiblement.

Lupin se leva tout de suite de sa chaise et s'assit à coté de Harry.

"Oui, je l'ai entendu" dit-il honnêtement. "Veux-tu en parler ?"

Harry haussa à nouveau les épaules puis plongea dedans.

"C'est juste que – euh – maintenant je connais sa voix mais ce n'est pas comme ça que je veux m'en souvenir" dit-il d'une voix vacillante. "Elle semblait si terrifié. Je peux l'entendre dans ma tête, suppliant Voldemort de la tuer à ma place. J'aimerais qu'elle l'ai laissé me tuer."

Le professeur Lupin attira Harry dans ses bras et le tint fermement.

"Ne dis pas ça, Harry", dit-il doucement. "Je sais que c'est dur mais tu dois te souvenir que ta mère t'aimait plus que sa propre vie. Ta mère était une personne courageuse et pleine d'amour qui a tenu tête à Voldemort. Combien de sorcières et de sorciers peuvent se vanter d'en avoir fait autant ?"

Son visage enfoncé dans les robes de Lupin, tout ce que put faire Harry fut de hausser les épaules. Se remémorant ce pour quoi il était d'abord venu Harry se dégagea et regarda le professeur Lupin. Harry pouvait sentir ses yeux le brûler et lutta pour retenir ses larmes.

"Je dois savoir comment les combattre", dit-il d'une voix sonnant plus confiante qu'il ne l'était réellement. "Il y a un moyen, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Il y a des défenses qu'on peut apprendre" dit prudemment Lupin. "Elles sont difficiles mais pas impossibles."

Harry ne put s'empêcher d'espérer. Il ne voulait vraiment pas s'effondrer à chaque fois qu'un Détraqueur s'approchait. In ne voulait pas être impuissant surtout avec Sirius Black dans la nature.

"Tu pourrais m'apprendre ?" demanda vivement Harry. Il se rendit compte que le professeur Lupin était hésitant. "Je promets que ce n'est pas pour aller en douce à Pré au Lard", clarifia-t-il. Je n'irais pas à l'encontre des règles du professeur Dumbledore. J'ai juste besoin de le faire." Ses épaules et son regard s'abaissèrent. "Je ne veux pas être une victime à nouveau" dit faiblement Harry.

Lupin laissa échapper un soupir et agrippa l'épaule de Harry, faisant légèrement pression dessus.

"Je comprends, Harry", dit-il. "Je ne peux pas promettre mais je ferais ce que je peux. C'est un charme très complexe même pour les adultes". Il se leva et marcha à son bureau. Prenant une feuille de parchemin et une plume, Lupin écrivit rapidement quelque chose et le tendit à Harry. "C'est le nom d'un livre sur les charmes avancés dans la bibliothèques. Prends-le et lis le passage sur le charme du Patronus. Une fois que c'est fait, reviens me voir."

Harry leva les yeux vers le professeur Lupin et sourit.

"Merci, professeur", dit-il avec reconnaissance.

Le professeur Lupin retourna le sourire.

"Ne me remercie pas encore" dit-il sincèrement en regardant sa montre. "Cela va prendre beaucoup de temps et d patience, Harry. Maintenant, c'est bientôt le couvre-feu donc je te suggère de te dépêcher. Oh et il serait sage de ne pas en parler à ton amie Hermione. Je vais te l'enseigner parce que tu en as besoin."

Harry acquiesça et remercia à nouveau le professeur puis se hâta vers la tour de Gryffondor. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire à la pensée d'être capable de parer les Détraqueurs. Il se fichait que ce soit beaucoup de travail. Après cet été, il pouvait le faire.


	9. Riddikulus

**Titre Anglais: **Midnight Guardian

**Titre Français : **Le gardien de Minuit

**Auteur :** ksomm814

**Genre : **Neutre

**Chapitre traduit par : **Thamril

**Rating : **k+

**Disclamer : **Cette histoire est basée sur l'Ordre du Phoenix qui ne nous appartient pas. Le monde de Harry Potter appartient à J.K.R.

Suite à la disparition des histoires « Midnight Guardian » et « Trials of a Champion » sur le compte de Thamril, nous nous permettons (sans son autorisation, donc si elle (il) nous le demande, nous effacerons ces traductions) de les mettre en ligne sous notre compte pour une meilleur compréhension de la suite de la saga.

Eni et Onarluca

**Chapitre IX : Riddikulus **

Après l'horrible premier jour, Harry avait été soulagé de trouver que tout était revenu à la normale. On murmurait encore sur lui de temps en temps mais pas autant qu'avant. Harry avait emprunté le livre que le professeur Lupin avait suggéré à la bibliothèque et lisait les pages sur le charme du Patronus quand il pouvait. Conformément aux paroles de Lupin, Harry n'avait parlé à personne de ses nouvelles leçons de défense. Personne n'avait vu le livre de charmes avancés car Harry ne le lisait que dans le secret de son lit baldaquin, rideaux tirés.

Etre avec Ron et Hermione n'avait pas été facile. Il voulait savoir ce qui était arrivé et ne prenaient pas très bien le fait que Harry soit évasif. Il leur avait dit la vérité sur son inconscience durant son enlèvement, mais à part cela, il révélait peu d'autres choses. Eventuellement, Harry devrait recourir à une carte qu'il ne voulait vraiment pas utiliser : la carte de la vérité. Il devrait dire à ses meilleurs amis que le professeur Dumbledore avait voulu garder les détails des évènements secrets.

Dire que Ron et Hermione avaient été blessés était sous-estimé mais Harry savait que cela valait mieux. Peut-être qu'il leur dirait la vérité un jour. Aujourd'hui, de toute manière, le moins de personnes au courant de la vérité, moins il y aurait de chance que quelqu'un révèle le secret.

La rencontre avec Malfoy ne fut pas avant jeudi matin en potions. Malfoy était toujours de mauvaise humeur d'avoir été griffé en Soins aux créatures magiques et ne fut pas discret à propos de son aversion envers le nouveau professeur. La détermination de Harry à réussir sa potion de Ratatinage fut la seule chose qui l'empêcha de répondre et d'après leurs regards, nombre d'autres Gryffondors voulait faire la même chose.

Voyant que ses railleries ne le menaient nulle part, Malfoy décida de prendre une autre approche.

"Quel est le problème, Potter ?" dit-il d'une voix traînante. "Trop occupé à entendre ta mère assassinée ?"

Baissant sa garde, Harry laissa tomber son couteau et saisit la table alors que son souffle s'accélérait. Il faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour ne pas penser à la voix de sa mère qui lui revenait en tête en force. _"Non pas Harry, je vous en supplie ! Tuez-moi à sa place – " _Fermant ses yeux, Harry secoua la tête, essayant de s'éclaircir les idées. _Pas maintenant, je suis désolé maman mais pas maintenant._

Harry n'avait pas été le seul à entendre. Ron allait passer à l'attaque lorsque le professeur Rogue l'attrapa par le collet de sa chemise.

"Cinq points de moins pour Gryffondor, M. Weasley", siffla le professeur rogue. "M. Malfoy, dans mon bureau, maintenant !"

La couleur se retira du visage de Malfoy. La classe entière était silencieuse alors que Malfoy suivait son professeur. Au moment où la porte se referma, Ron et Hermione étaient aux cotés de Harry. Hermione aida Harry à s'asseoir puis s'agenouilla pour voir son visage. Reprenant contrôle de lui-même, Harry ouvrit les yeux pour voir que toute la classe le fixait.

"Ça va aller Harry ?" demanda Hermione.

Harry acquiesça.

"Je vais bien" dit-il en se levant. "Malfoy m'a juste pris par surprise, c'est tout. Merci."

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit et chacun retourna très vite à son travail. Personne ne leva les yeux pour voir un Malfoy, furieux, tempêter à son chaudron. Etonnamment, le professeur Rogue évita de tourmenter son monde plus que d'habitude pour le reste du cours. Tout le monde prit cela comme une bénédiction et se rua hors de la classe lorsque le cours se termina.

Le repas était généralement calme pour les troisièmes années de Gryffondors au moins jusqu'à ce que Seamus Finnigan entra en courant, la gazette du sorcier dans les mains.

"Il a été aperçu !" s'écria Seamus. "Sirius Black a été aperçu !"

Toutes les conversations de la Grande Salle cessèrent. Seamus se rua vers Harry et lui tendit le journal. Survolant le texte, Harry laissa échapper un soupir tandis que ses épaules s'affaissèrent. D'après l'article Sirius Black n'était pas loin de Poudlard. Viendrait-il finir ce que Voldemort n'avait pas réussi à faire il y a des années ?

"Qu'est-ce que ça dit, Harry ?" demanda avidement Ron.

Harry leva les yeux vers Ron, son visage vide d'émotion.

"Il a été aperçu par des moldus pas loin d'ici", dit-il platement en tendant le journal. "Bien sûr, le temps que le ministère en soit avertit, il était depuis longtemps parti donc personne n'a pu confirmer que c'était bien lui."

Ron et Hermione lurent rapidement l'article puis regardèrent Harry, inquiets. Harry savait qu'ils attendaient un débordement mais il n'aimait pas vraiment l'idée, particulièrement dans la grande salle.

"Euh – ben au moins, il n'est pas ici", dit Hermione, brisant le silence. "Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry. Avec les patrouilles des Détraqueurs, je suis sur qu'il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter."

Défense contre les forces du mal était leur premier cours de l'après-midi. Harry avait été à moitié impatient et à moitié effrayé de ce cours. Après un mois de leçons particulières, Harry n'était pas sur de savoir comment réagir avec le professeur Lupin. Oui, il en avait aussi eu avec les autres professeurs mais ils avaient maintenu une relation professeur-étudiant. Les cours du professeur Lupin étaient plus personnels depuis que tous les deux comprenaient en quelque sorte ce que l'autre traversait.

Un autre ennui était le rôle de tuteur temporaire de Lupin. Aucun des professeurs n'avait de problèmes quant à Lupin enseignant à Harry mais le garçon savait que nombre d'étudiants (les Serpentards) en auraient. Ils accuseraient le jeune professeur de favoritisme même s'il traitait les étudiants de la même manière. Cette pensée rendit Harry extrêmement nerveux. Le professeur Lupin avait tant fait pour lui et tout ce qu'il faisait été lui causer des problèmes.

Harry savait qu'il en faisait probablement tout un plat (ou un fromage, comme vous voulez) mais tout lui semblait hors de son contrôle. Les choses étaient plus simples avant que l'école ne commence. Il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter de ce que les autres pensaient ou savaient du moment que tous les professeurs connaissaient la vérité. Maintenant, il était piégé dans un tissu de mensonges pour sa propre protection.

Les étudiants entrèrent dans une salle vide et allaient s'asseoir lorsque le professeur Lupin arriva. Il déposa sa serviette usagée sur le bureau puis se tourna face à la classe.

"Aujourd'hui c'est des travaux pratiques alors sortez vos baguettes", dit-il. "Maintenant, si vous voulez bien me suivre."

Des murmures s'échappèrent lorsque la classe suivit le professeur Lupin hors de la classe et traversa un couloir vide. Ils tournèrent, prirent un autre couloir tout aussi désert et s'arrêtèrent devant la porte de la salle des professeurs. Le professeur Lupin ouvrit la porte et invita la classe à entrer. Harry était à la suite de Ron et Hermione et passait devant Lupin lorsqu'il sentit une main sur son épaule. Regardant l'enseignant, Harry vit un regard qui avait tout de familier. C'était le regard « j'ai quelque chose à te dire ».

Dés que la dernière personne fut entrée, le professeur Lupin poussa Harry hors de la vue de tout le monde.

"Ecoute Harry, aujourd'hui nous allons combattre un épouvantard "dit-il doucement. "Les épouvantard prennent la forme de notre pire crainte et avec ton – euh – histoire, Je ne pense pas que ce serait sage que tu participes. Est-ce que c'est ok pour toi ?

Harry acquiesça. "Je comprends, monsieur", dit-il. "Je resterais dans le fond."

Le professeur Lupin donna un sourire rassurant à Harry puis pénétra dans la salle suivi de Harry. En entrant, Harry remarqua que le professeur Rogue rangeait ses affaires.

"Je préfère ne pas être témoin de la quelconque _aventure_ que vous avez planifié, Lupin", dit froidement Rogue. "Avec Londubat et Potter dans la même classe, il y a de grandes chances que la salle soit détruite dans peu de temps."

La figure de Neville tourna au rouge luisant tandis que les épaules de Harry s'abaissèrent, ses yeux fixant le sol. Il savait que Rogue ne faisait qu'être Rogue mais il ne pensait pas que ses habilités de sorcier étaient _si_ mauvaises Pendant un moment, l'esprit de Harry vaqua jusqu'au souvenir de son oncle hurlant qu'il n'était qu'un bon à rien. C'était effrayant de voir que ces deux hommes qui le détestaient se ressemblaient à ce point.

Le professeur Lupin sembla se rendre compte de la réaction des deux étudiants et sourit au maître des potions d'une manière innocente qui fit que Rogue regarda sceptiquement son collègue.

"À présent, Severus", dit-il. "Nous savons tous les deux que la performance d'un étudiant est le miroir du professeur. Je suis sur que tous mes élèves accompliront parfaitement cette épreuve."

Ecumant de rage, le professeur Rogue sortit en tempêtant, claquant fortement la porte derrière lui.

Libre de cette distraction, le professeur lupin commença à parler des épouvantards, créatures à l'aspect changeant, aimant les endroits sombres et confinés. Il montra à la classe une vielle penderie qui eut un tremblement et qui heurta le mur. Beaucoup d'étudiants furent effrayés mais Lupin n'y fit pas attention. Il expliqua comment le rire était une arme contre l'épouvantard et le sortilège _Riddikulus._

Le professeur Lupin commença à appeler les étudiants pour la pratique et Neville fut le premier. Neville tremblait presque plus que la penderie en s'approchant. Toutes les couleurs avaient disparus de son visage terrifié. Il semblait sur le point de s'évanouir de frayeur.

Le professeur Lupin capta la détresse de Neville et fut tout de suite aux cotés du garçon.

"Neville, il n'y a aucune raison d'être effrayé" dit-il gentiment. "Te plonger dans tes peurs signifie que l'épouvantard a déjà gagné. A présent, qu'est-ce qui t'effraie le plus ? Quelle forme prendra l'épouvantard ?"

Neville regarda nerveusement le professeur Lupin et murmura,

"le professeur Rogue".

Le professeur Lupin sourit tandis que toute la classe éclata de rire.

"Le professeur Rogue... voyons voir… comment ferons-nous pour le faire paraître moins effrayant ?" demanda-t-il pensivement en se tapotant le menton. Après un moment de silence, le professeur Lupin se tourna vers Neville et chuchota si faiblement que seul lui put entendre.

Neville semblait toujours nerveux mais tout le monde put voir un sourire apparaître sur son visage. Quel que soit ce que le professeur Lupin avait dit cela semblait aider le garçon à effacer ses peurs. Encore debout dans le fond, Harry commença à se demander ce qui l'effrayait le plus. L'Oncle Vernon ? Non, l'Oncle Vernon était en prison. Voldemort? Probablement, mais il l'avait déjà affronté.

Cela le frappa soudain. La cape noire, ondulante, flottant dans l'air …la sensation éternelle de froid qui précédait le hurlement de terreur de sa mère avant sa mort… le désespoir d'être impuissant d'agir, d'être réduit à écouter… les Détraqueurs.

La voix du professeur lupin brisa les pensées sombres de Harry.

"Bien, tu es prêt Neville ? " demanda-t-il en s'approchant de la penderie. Après que Neville eut acquiescé à contrecœur, Lupin continua. "Quand l'épouvantard surgira, il prendra sans doute la forme du professeur Rogue. Lève ta baguette Neville et récite l'incantation qui est ?"

"_Riddikulus"_, répondit neville.

"Très bien", dit Lupin pour l'encourager. "Puis concentre sur ce dont nous avons parlé Neville. C'est très important. Je suis sur que tes camarades adoreront. _Une fois_ que Neville a réussi, l'épouvantard s'intéressera à quelqu'un d'autre. Réfléchissez donc un moment à comment transformer votre pire peur en quelque chose de désopilant".

Harry recula inconsciemment d'un pas. Comment pouvait-on rendre un Détraqueur amusant ? Ils se nourrissaient de bonheur et de sentiments heureux !

"Très bien", dit le professeur Lupin. "Neville, à trois." Lupin pointa sa baguette sur la poignée de la penderie et compta avant que des étincelles sorties de sa baguette allèrent frapper la porte de la penderie et l'ouvrirent tout grand.

Neville fit un pas en arrière lorsque le professeur Rogue émergea, aussi intimidant que d'habitude. Rapidement, Neville sortit sa baguette et la dirigea sur Rogue.

"R– riddikulus", bégaya-t-il.

Il y eut alors un bruit semblable à un claquement de fouet et Rogue s'arrêta et trébucha. Maintenant il était vêtu d'une longue robe ornée de dentelles, et un grand chapeau surmonté d'un vautour. La classe éclata de rire et l'épouvantard fit une pose et changea de direction. Il s'approcha de Parvati Patil puis de Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, et Ron avant de revenir vers le professeur Lupin.

Au lieu d'une créature effrayante il y eut une sphère argentée apparut dans les airs en face de Lupin. Le professeur Lupin ne fut pas effrayé par l'objet et dit l'incantation nonchalamment. L'épouvantard s'approcha de Neville à nouveau qui transforma rapidement les habits du professeur Rogue sans hésitation. Il y eut un nouveau _crack_ et l'épouvantard explosa en une multitude de petites fumées. Il était partit.

Le professeur Lupin accorda des points à tous ceux qui avaient affronté l'épouvantard, donna les devoirs et congédia la classe. Une fois encore, Harry resta en arrière, assurant à ses amis qu'il les rattraperait plus tard. Ayant déjà vu la relation entre Lupin et Harry dans le train, Ron et Hermione ne discutèrent pas et sortirent.

"Qu'est ce qui te tracasse Harry ? " demanda le professeur Lupin en avançant vers le garçon.

Harry regarda le professeur Lupin et sourit légèrement.

"Merci pour m'avoir avertit", dit-il. "Je ne pouvais réellement pas penser à un moyen de faire paraître un Détraqueur moins effrayant". Son sourire disparut alors qu'il regardait la penderie désormais vide. "Le professeur Rogue ne va pas aimer ça. Il va probablement penser que c'est ma faute."

"Pourquoi ferait-il ça, Harry ?" demanda curieusement le professeur Lupin. "La classe entière a vu que je l'ai orchestré."

Harry haussa les épaules.

"Il m'accuse de tout", dit-il avec désinvolture puis regarda à nouveau le professeur Lupin. "Est-ce que vous avez pourquoi est-ce qu'il me haït autant ?" Harry se réprimanda immédiatement pour agir comme un enfant. "Je ne me plains pas", ajouta-t-il rapidement. "C'est juste qu'il semble me haïr depuis qu'il m'a vu."

Le professeur Lupin fut mal à l'aise.

"Euh – bien, tu te souviens de ce dont je t'ai parlé à propos des Maraudeurs ?" demanda-t-il. Harry répondit d'un signe affirmatif. "Bien, la majorité des blagues de ton père était dirigée vers Severus et les Serpentards. Quelques-unes unes allaient un peu trop loin mais la plupart était de bon goût. Le problème est que Severus n'a jamais vraiment eu le sens de l'humour et je pense qu'il était jaloux de ton père."

Harry fixa le professeur Lupin retenant la colère qui explosait en lui.

"Alors parce que mon père était un tyran cela donne le droit à Rogue de se venger sur moi ?" demanda-t-il. "Je ne suis pas mon père ! Je ne me souviens de rien à propos de mon père alors comment je pourrais lui ressembler !?"

Le professeur Lupin laissa échapper un soupir et étreignit Harry.

"Je sais", dit-il sincèrement. "Severus ne devrait pas déverser sa rancune sur toi, tu as raison. Ton père n'était pas parfait, personne ne l'est. Ses rapports avec Severus étaient similaires aux tiens avec Drago Malfoy. Comme toi, ton père était populaire et très bon joueur de Quidditch. Je sais que tu n'es pas James, Harry. Tôt ou tard, Severus le réalisera."

Pour quelques raisons, Harry douta que le professeur Rogue le fasse un jour.


	10. Patronus

**Titre Anglais: **Midnight Guardian

**Titre Français : **Le gardien de Minuit

**Auteur :** ksomm814

**Genre : **Neutre

**Chapitre traduit par : **Thamril

**Rating : **k+

**Disclamer : **Cette histoire est basée sur l'Ordre du Phoenix qui ne nous appartient pas. Le monde de Harry Potter appartient à J.K.R.

Suite à la disparition des histoires « Midnight Guardian » et « Trials of a Champion » sur le compte de Thamril, nous nous permettons (sans son autorisation, donc si elle (il) nous le demande, nous effacerons ces traductions) de les mettre en ligne sous notre compte pour une meilleur compréhension de la suite de la saga.

Eni et Onarluca

**Chapitre X : Patronus **

Défense contre les Forces du Mal devint bientôt le cours favori de la plupart des étudiants. Le professeur Lupin continuait à faire des leçons divertissantes et insistait sur la participation. Il y avait des temps de classes où les élèves posaient leurs questions ou exprimaient leur opinion, donc la majeure partie d'un cours se déroulait comme un débat. Le professeur Lupin jouait souvent le médiateur, occasionnellement réorientant le débat quand la discussion lui échappait.

Le professeur Rogue, d'une autre part, s'emportait plus facilement que jamais. La rumeur de l'épouvantard de Neville s'était dispersée et tandis que trois maisons trouvaient cela hilarant, Rogue et les Serpentard n'avaient pas la même opinion. Conformément aux dires de Lupin, Rogue n'avait pas du tout le sens de l'humour et s'époumonait sur les Gryffondors toutes les fois qu'il pouvait.

Eh bien, à vrai dire, sur tout le monde à l'exception Harry.

Tout le monde était surpris qu'à part quelques commentaires acerbes ici et là, le professeur Rogue semblait ignorer complètement Harry. Ce dernier ne s'en plaignait pas mais avait du mal à expliquer le comportement de Rogue à ses camarades. Il pouvait simplement supposer que le maître des potions le prenait en pitié à cause de sa vie chez les Dursley mais cela voulait dire que le professeur Rogue avait un cœur.

Draco Malfoy s'était ouvertement plaint à qui voulait l'entendre d'être allé dans le bureau de Rogue pour quelque chose d'aussi futile qu'un avertissement. Il s'avéra que le professeur Rogue n'avait pas du tout réprimandé Malfoy. Le maître des potions l'avait juste avisé de se retenir de faire de tels commentaires dans sa classe.

Les cours de Divination sont probablement les plus détestés de Harry ce qui en disait beaucoup. Le professeur Trelawney était sorti de son programme pour prouver que la mort planait sur Harry Potter. Au début, Harry arrivait à l'ignorer mais maintenant cela devenait irritant. Il haïssait être différent des autres surtout sur des choses traitant de vie et de mort. Ron et Hermione en devenaient ulcérés et avaient du mal à ne pas jeter un sort sur la femme. Comment pouviez-vous être stupide au point de dire à un étudiant qu'il allait mourir quand il y avait un meurtrier dans la nature ne voulant rien de plus que de le tuer ?

Les Soins aux créatures magiques étaient intéressants mais sécuritaires. Hagrid avait révélé qu'il voulait que les étudiants montent des hippogriffes durant leur première leçon mais que le professeur Dumbledore l'en avait empêché. Harry avait été surpris d'entendre que chaque cours de Hagrid devait être approuvé par Dumbledore. Personne n 'était autorisé à quitter la cour durant la classe à moins qu'un professeur l'accompagne et la classe ne pouvait pas être laissée sans surveillance. Harry se sentait coupable que la plupart des restrictions avaient été placées pour le protéger mais savait que c'était inutile d'y redire quelque chose.

Harry avait fini sa lecture sur le charme du Patronus et avait abordé le professeur Lupin qui avait décidé qu'ils commenceraient à la fin octobre pendant que la plupart des étudiants seraient à Pré au Lard. La pensée d'attendre si longtemps ennuyait Harry mais il ne dit rien. Le professeur Lupin avait raison. Ils devaient être discrets.

En plus des cours, le Quidditch commençait en octobre et bien sûr Olivier Dubois, capitaine et étudiant de septième année, était plus que jamais obsédé par la victoire de la coupe de Quidditch. Ils s'entraînaient longtemps et rudement sous la supervision de Madame Bibine. Toute l'équipe voulait la coupe de Quidditch qui aurait dû être leur ces deux dernières années mais ce qui par des malheureux concours de circonstances n'était pas arrivé.

Retournant à la tour de Gryffondor tard dans la nuit, Harry ne voulait rien de moins que d'aller directement au lit. Son corps entier était douloureux et son esprit surchargé mais en entrant, Harry vit la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux et sut qu'il n'irait pas au lit avant quelques temps. Ron et Hermione se fixaient tous les deux alors que tout le monde les regardait les yeux élargis.

Harry laissa échapper un grognement en retirant sa robe de Quidditch.

"À présent, à propos de quoi vous disputez-vous encore ?" demanda-t-il.

Ron et Hermione ne bougèrent pas. Cela ressemblait à un combat visuel ce qui connaissant Ron et Hermione pouvait très bien l'être.

"Cet horrible monstre a ENCORE essayé de tuer Croûtard !" s'écria Ron de frustration. "Je t'avais dit de garder cette… cette _chose_ éloigné !"

Hermione roula des yeux.

"Pattenrond ne comprend pas que Croûtard est un animal familier !" dit-elle. "C'est dans la nature d'un chat de chasser les rats !"

D'après cet échange, cela devait déjà durer depuis un petit moment et continuerait probablement toute la nuit si quelqu'un n'intervenait pas.

"Où est Croûtard en ce moment ?" demanda Harry. Ron pointa sa poche où il y avait une bosse tremblotant. Harry s'approcha de ses amis et tendit la main pour que Ron lui donne le petit animal terrifié. Une fois que Ron l'eut fait, Harry se tourna vers Hermione. "Tu as raison, Hermione" dit calmement Harry. "C'est dans la nature d'un chat de chasser les rats, mais c'est aussi dans la nature des chiens de chasser les chats. Les chiens peuvent être élevés en sorte qu'ils ne chassent plus les chats alors pourquoi est-ce que les chats ne feraient pas de même envers les rats ?" Il se mit face à Ron. "Tu sais que Pattenrond en veut à Croûtard. Donc, à présent jusqu'à ce que Pattenrond sache contrôler ses instincts, Croûtard restera dans ta chambre. La porte devra tout le temps rester fermée."

Avant que l'un d'entre eux puisse objecter, Harry monta l'escalier.

"Je déposerais Croûtard sur ton lit, Ron dit-il fatigué. "S'il vous plaît faites en sorte que cela marche." Avec Croûtard dans une main et sa robe de Quidditch dans l'autre, Harry entra dans son dortoir. La salle était vide, il jeta son habit sur son lit et s'approcha de celui de Ron et orienta Croûtard de sorte qu'il soit face à face.

Regardant le rat, Harry eut un brusque sentiment de familiarité mais s'en débarrassa vite. Il connaissait Croûtard depuis des années.

"Ron se soucie vraiment de toi, tu sais " dit Harry. "J'espère juste que tu apprécie ça". Il posa le rat dur le lit et allait s'éloigner lorsqu'il remarqua la patte avant gauche de Croûtard. Il manquait une griffe. _Etrange_, pensa Harry. _Je ne l'avais jamais vu auparavant._

Ron et Hermione insistèrent sur le fait qu'ils avaient résolu leurs différents mais on pouvait voir qu'il y avait encore de la tension entre eux. Ne voulant pas vraiment jouer le médiateur encore, Harry les laissa juste se débrouiller. Il ne savait pas pourquoi ils se jetaient autant à la gorge de l'autre. C'était presque comme s'ils se battaient juste pour le plaisir de contrarier.

A fin du mois approcha, tout le monde était excité de la prochaine sortie à Pré au Lard qui était à Halloween. Même Ron et Hermione firent une trêve dans leurs disputes pour parler de tout ce qu'ils allaient visiter. Ne voulant la pitié de personne, Harry restait juste silencieux. La seule chose de bonne qui ressortait de ça était qu'il allait commencer ses leçons particulières avec le professeur Lupin. Ce n'était pas grand chose mais c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire.

Quand le matin de Halloween arriva, Harry prit son petit déjeuner avec Ron et Hermione et leur souhaita une bonne journée avec pour ordre de rapporter des catalogues des magasins s'ils étaient disponibles. Fermant les yeux, Harry essaya de ne pas s'appesantir dessus. Le professeur Dumbledore avait pris sa décision et il n'y avait pas de contournement possible. De plus, après tout ce que les professeurs avaient fait pour lui, Harry n'allait pas leur désobéir en filant en douce du château et des Détraqueurs.

Durant les heures à occuper avant sa leçon avec Lupin, Harry s'imagina que le mieux était de s'attaquer à ses devoirs. Il se retira dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, prit son travail et s'installa dans un coin de la pièce et commença son devoir de potions tant appréhendé. Il ignora le bruit fait par les premières et secondes années. Aucun d'eux ne le remarqua ce qui était dans ses intentions. De potions, il passa à de la métamorphose et puis finit par de la botanique.

Ayant désespérément besoin d'une pause, Harry quitta la salle Commune et marcha, inattentif, dans les couloirs. Avant qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, Harry se retrouva face à classe de défense contre les forces du Mal. Espérant qu'il ne dérangerait pas le professeur Lupin, Harry entra et s'approcha silencieusement des appartements du professeur. Il mordit ses lèvres nerveusement en frappant à la porte. Est-ce que le professeur Lupin le considérait comme une nuisance ? Etait-il une nuisance ?

Trop effrayé de le découvrir, Harry se tourna pour s'en aller lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Il fit demi-tour, sursauta, et se tendit quand le professeur Lupin apparut. Le professeur Lupin était tout aussi surpris mais le cacha.

"Harry ?", dit-il avec un sourire. "C'est une surprise. Pourquoi n'entres-tu pas ? Je crois que le château est un peu ennuyant aujourd'hui."

"Juste un petit peu", admit Harry. "Euh – si vous êtes trop occupé, je peux revenir plus tard."

"Baliverne", dit Lupin et invita Harry à le suivre. "Alors dis-moi ce qui te préoccupe ?"

Entrant dans la pièce, Harry haussa les épaules en regardant autour de lui. Il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer un chaudron fumant qui était incongru dans le bureau du professeur de défense. Regardant le professeur Lupin, Harry se rendit finalement compte à quel point il semblait malade. L'inquiétude et la peur surpassa tous les autres sentiments que Harry avait auparavant.

"Professeur, quelque chose ne va pas ?" demanda nerveusement Harry.

Le professeur Lupin nota le chaudron et laissa échapper un soupir.

"Je ne me suis pas senti très bien ces derniers temps, Harry" dit-il et s'approchant, "Mais il n'y a rien dont tu n'es besoin de t'inquiéter. Je te le promets."

Harry n'était pas convaincu.

"Peut-être que vous devriez voir Madame Pomfresh pour être sur", dit-il rapidement. "Mieux vaut être certain que désolé."

Lupin leva un sourcil à l'insistance de Harry. Il était rare qu'Harry insiste deux fois sur la même chose lorsqu'il lui parlait.

"Qu'est ce qui se passe Harry ?" demanda-t-il patiemment. "Qu'est qui te préoccupe réellement ?"

Regardant ailleurs, Harry haussa les épaules en signe de désespoir.

"C'est juste que … je ne veux pas qu'il vous arrive quoi que ce soit" dit-il faiblement. "Nous devrions plutôt annuler la leçon d'aujourd'hui pour que vous vous reposiez. Ca ne m'ennuie pas, vraiment."

Le professeur Lupin s'assit derrière son bureau, ne quittant pas des yeux l'adolescent nerveux.

"Harry, je t'assure que je ne vais nul part", dit-il d'une voix assurée. "Je t'ai donné ma parole cet été que je serais là quand tu aurais besoin de moi, et j'ai l'intention de respecter cette promesse. J'ai aussi l'intention de t'ennuyer et de t'embarrasser toutes les fois que je pourrais dans les années qui vont venir. C'est certainement ce que ton père aurait voulu."

Harry cacha son sourire. Il avait haït les moments où les Dursley l'avaient ennuyé mais cette fois c'était différent. Le professeur Lupin ne pensait pas qu'Harry était anormal et ne le clamait pas à tout bout de champs. Pour le professeur Lupin, Harry était juste Harry ce que Harry avait toujours voulu.

"J'apprécie ton inquiétude, Harry" dit le professeur lupin avec un sourire. "Vraiment j'apprécie mais il n'y a vraiment aucun souci à se faire. Je vais me rétablir." Remarquant qu'Harry était encore hésitant, il changea de sujet. "Alors, pourquoi ne commencerions nous pas notre leçon ? A présent, comme je suis sur que tu l'as lu, un Patronus agit comme un gardien, si tu veux, cela agit comme un bouclier. C'est une force positive qui contre celle négative des Détraqueurs. C'est une projection de tous les sentiments heureux dont se nourrissent les Détraqueurs mais comme ce n'est pas humain, les Détraqueurs ne l'affectent pas."

Harry acquiesça.

"C'est unique à chaque personne" récita-t-il, "Et ne marche que si l'on se concentre sur un souvenir heureux."

Le professeur Lupin sourit.

"Très bien, Harry", dit-il en sortant sa baguette et en invitant Harry à faire le même. "Souviens-toi, tu dois te concentrer sur un souvenir heureux pendant que tu prononces l'incantation _Spero Patronum._ Ferme les yeux, Harry et cherche un souvenir heureux."

Harry fit comme on lui disait et ferma ses paupières. Réfléchissant très fort, il essaya de penser à un souvenir, n'importe lequel pourvu qu'il soit heureux. Il ignora tout ce qui était relié aux Dursley directement et fouilla parmi ses années à Poudlard. Il n'eut pas à réfléchir longtemps, Il savait ce qu'il devait utiliser. Il se souvint de la joie qu'il avait ressentie, la liberté, la bouffée d'air frais qui avait saisi son corps au moment où il avait décollé.

Lupin remarqua l'air paisible sur le visage de Harry et sourit.

"Ça y est, Harry" dit-il doucement. "Maintenant que tu as ton souvenir, lève ta baguette et récite l'incantation."

Se mettant en position, Harry s'imagina sa première leçon de vol dans sa tête.

"_Spero patronum"_, dit-il fermement. Il était si immergé dans son souvenir pour se rendre compte de ce qui se passait autour de lui. _"Spero patronum"_répéta-t-il. Il se souvint des sarcasmes de Malfoy et de son visage lorsqu'il avait attrapé le Rapelletout. "_Spero patronum !"_

Venu de nul part, Harry sentit quelque chose claquer en lui et le projetant contre lui. Il entendit Lupin hurler son nom en tombant sur le sol, ahuri. Forçant ses yeux à s'ouvrir, Harry remarqua immédiatement une mystérieuse brume argentée envahissant la pièce comme un brouillard dense. Il cligna des yeux puis regarda à sa droite pour voir le professeur Lupin à genoux, le visage à l'air très inquiet.

Lupin se pencha et toucha le front de Harry avant de retourner le garçon pour vérifier son dos. Soulevant la chemise de Harry, le jeune professeur tressaillit lorsqu'il vit les bleus qui se formaient déjà.

"Est-ce que c'est douloureux, Harry ?" demanda-t-il vivement.

Cela prit un moment pour réaliser que les mots venaient du professeur Lupin. Son esprit était embrouillé. Une fois qu'il eut compris ce qu'on lui disait, Harry agita lentement la tête. Il ne sentait rien. Son corps entier était engourdi pour quelques raisons que ce soit.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?" demanda-t-il troublé.

Le professeur Lupin conjura plusieurs coussins et les positionna convenablement.

"Allonge-toi sur le ventre, Harry" ordonna-t-il et aida Harry à se placer sur les oreillers pour que le garçon soit plus à l'aise. "D'une façon ou d'une autre, tu as surchargé le sort. Tu as envoyé trop de pouvoir dans ta baguette. Reste coucher. J'ai besoin de quelque chose pour ton dos."

Aussi rapidement que possible, Lupin s'approcha de la cheminée et jeta un peu de poudre miroitante dans le feu.

"Dumbledore ! " dit impérieusement Lupin. "Vous êtes demandé !". Une large forme se formant dans les flammes, le professeur Lupin alla à son bureau, ouvrit le tiroir en haut à gauche et en sortit un pot de crème. Il se tourna vers la cheminée pour voir Dumbledore debout, essuyant la suie de ses robes.

Le professeur Dumbledore se redressa, regarda tout autour et fixa Lupin, une étincelle dans les yeux.

"Les résultats d'une blague qui a échoué ? " demanda-t-il plaisamment.

"Rien de la sorte", dit le professeur Lupin et il se rua de nouveau aux cotés d'Harry. "Nous avons eu un petit accident. J'ai besoin que vous effectuiez un rapide bilan de santé pendant que je guérirais ses blessures."

Harry apparut être à moitié endormi, sa baguette toujours fermement tenu dans sa main. Tandis que Lupin retirait la chemise de Harry, le professeur Dumbledore s'agenouilla, cherchant la baguette mais dés qu'il toucha le bois Dumbledore retira vivement sa main et regarda le professeur Lupin.

"Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ici, Remus ? " demanda-t-il curieusement.

Le professeur Lupin jeta un coup d'œil au professeur Dumbledore puis continua à appliquer le baume sur le dos de Harry.

"Nous avons commencé le charme du Patronus" dit-il. "_Quelque chose _est arrivé, apparemment. Je lui ai demandé de penser à un souvenir heureux mais quand il a prononcé l'incantation, quelque chose s'est mal passé. C'était comme s'il était absorbé par son esprit. Je lui ai demandé d'arrêter mais il n'a pas semblé m'entendre".

"Son pouvoir grandit" dit pensivement Dumbledore. "Nous aurions dû nous y attendre avec l'entraînement que nous lui avons fait subir". Le directeur fit onduler sa baguette au-dessus de Harry puis laissa échapper un soupir. "En plus des bleus sur son dos, il est juste épuisé. C'est seulement le commencement, Remus. Je suis d'accord pour que Harry apprenne à se défendre contre les Détraqueurs mais j'aimerais être présent à la prochaine leçon. Je dois aussi en informer le personnel étudiant."

Lupin était stupéfait.

"Vous ne pensez pas que c'était un peu prématuré ?" demanda-t-il prudemment en remettant la chemise de Harry. Les bleus commençaient déjà à s'effacer. "Avec tout ce que nous savons, cela pourrait être juste une coïncidence."

"Possible", dit le professeur Dumbledore en se levant. "Il est à votre charge, Remus, je devrai vous laisser la décision. Personne n'a dit que vous deviez faire face à ça tout seul. Si la magie de Harry commence à évoluer, les enseignants devront l'aider à se contrôler, particulièrement en Sortilèges et en Métamorphose. Je dois prendre en considération la sécurité de mes élèves, pas seulement Harry. Il peut être un danger s'il ne sait pas se contrôler".

Remus inclina sa tête et acquiesça.

"Je sais ", dit-il faiblement. "Je m'inquiète juste de la réaction de Harry. Il veut désespérément être normal et c'est justement une chose de plus qui le diffère des autres."

Les yeux de Dumbledore étincelèrent.

"Qui a dit que _tout le monde_ devrait être au courant ?" Demanda-t-il plaisamment avant de repartir de la même manière qu'il était venu.

Cela prit quelques heures pour que Harry revienne à lui. Le professeur Lupin lui avait expliqué ce qui était arrivé … dans une certaine mesure. Ils avaient parlé des sorts surchargés et de leurs conséquences ce qui avait légèrement dissuadé d'essayer le sort à nouveau. Oui, il voulait se défendre contre les Détraqueurs mais est-ce que c'était une bonne chose s'il s'évanouissait à chaque fois ?

Harry avait avoué qu'il était si plongé dans son souvenir qu'il n'avait pas été conscient de ce qui se passait. Cela avait semblé calmer le professeur Lupin insista qu'avec du temps et de la pratique Harry pourrait trouver un moyen plus joyeux. Harry ne pouvait pas renier son soulagement à la révélation. Il y avait encore de l'espoir.

Une fois que Lupin fut satisfait de l'état de santé de Harry, il le congédia en fixant la prochaine leçon dans deux semaines puisque le week-end suivant était le match de Quidditch contre Serpentard et que le professeur Dumbledore serait là. Cela surprit Harry mais il décida de ne rien dire. Il n'était même pas au courant que Dumbledore connaissait l'existence de ces leçons.

En s'en allant, Harry ne put s'empêcher de remarquer combien le professeur Lupin semblait malade. C'était pire qu'il y a quelques heures. Il ne voulait pas offenser l'homme alors Harry garda juste sa bouche fermée et se dirigea vers la tour de Gryffondor. Il y était presque lorsqu'il rentra dedans deux adolescents inquiets, littéralement parlant. Ron et Hermione tombèrent presque à la renverse tandis que Harry se retrouva les quatre fers en l'air.

"Harry ! s'écria Hermione en l'aidant à se relever. "Tu vas bien ? Nous t'avons cherché partout. Où étais-tu ? Ginny nous a dit qu'elle ne t'avait pas vu de la journée."

Harry regarda Hermione avec un sourcil levé.

"Euh – salut", dit-il surpris par la gaieté d'Hermione. "Je vais bien et j'étais avec le professeur Lupin. Quand êtes-vous revenus ?"

Ron haussa les épaules.

"Il n'y a pas longtemps, dit-il en faisant un pas vers Harry. Ecoute, nous nous demandons ce qui se passe entre le professeur Lupin et toi."

"Pardon ?" demanda Harry comme si c'était parfaitement normal.

Hermione sembla comprendre le ton de Harry.

"C'est juste que vous semblez très proches, Harry" dit-elle. "La façon dont il agit avec toi... C'est presque paternel... Pas que c'est une mauvaise chose mais c'est juste étrange qu'un nouveau professeur agisse de cette manière avec un étudiant qu'il vient juste de rencontrer."

"Oh !", dit Harry puis il regarda autour de lui. Ne voyant personne alentour, il invita Ron et Hermione à s'approcher. "Vous voyez, le professeur Lupin me connaissait quand j'étais bébé."

Les yeux de Hermione s'élargirent.

"Donc il connaissait tes parents ? " demanda-t-elle d'une voix calme.

Harry acquiesça.

"Ils étaient très proches depuis leurs années d'école ici" dit-il avec un sourire. "Il m'a vraiment aidé avec cette histoire de Sirius Black et il m'a même parlé de mes parents. Je sais à présent à quoi ils ressemblaient. Ils sont maintenant des personnes avec leurs forces et leurs faiblesses. Je ne peux pas expliquer ce que – "

" – Nous comprenons", dit Hermione en retournant le sourire. "Je suis heureuse pour toi, Harry, mais pourquoi tu nous ne l'as pas dit ?"

"Ouais, nous pensions que tu nous ignorais alors que tu découvrais qui étaient ta mère et ton père", ajouta Ron, semblant trahi. "Alors à quoi est-ce qu'ils ressemblent ?"

Le sourire de Harry s'élargit.

"Je pense que ma mère était comme toi Hermione, et mon père était comme les jumeaux", dit-il. "Je pense qu'il était un célèbre farceur ou quelque chose comme ça. Le professeur Lupin n'est pas trop allé dans les détails des farces."

Ron et Hermione regardèrent tous les deux Harry, choqués.

"Pas moyen !" dit Hermione. "Ils étaient complètement opposés ! Comment ont-ils pu finir ensemble ?"

"_Ton père _était comme _eux _?" demanda Ron puis il grimaça. "Génial !"

Soulagé que Ron et Hermione soient satisfaits, Harry décida de changer de sujet de conversation.

"Alors comment était Pré au Lard ?" demanda-t-il curieusement. Il passa le peu de temps qui restait avant le dîner à écouter Ron et Hermione lui expliquer leur sortie dans le village sorcier. Ils assurèrent à Harry qu'ils avaient emmené des catalogues pour lui mais Harry ne manqua pas d'apercevoir la pitié qu'il y avait dans leurs yeux.

Le dîner de cette nuit fut comme ceux d'avant à Poudlard, des décorations incroyables et une nourriture délicieuse. Il semblait que tout le monde y prenait part. Ron et Hermione étaient plongés dans un débat sur quel était le meilleur magasin : Zonko ou Honeydukes et tout le monde semblait absorbé dans ses propres conversations.

Jetant un coup d'œil à la table des professeurs, Harry fut surpris de voir que le professeur Lupin et le professeur Dumbledore le regardaient. Il perdit immédiatement son assurance et retourna son attention à son assiette. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils le regardaient ? Est-ce que ça avait quelque chose à voir avec la leçon ? Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal sans le savoir ?

La pensée qu'il y avait des gens qui le fixaient lui coupa l'appétit. Le festin était soudain devenu le dernier endroit où Harry voulait être. Prétextant un mal de tête, Harry dit à Ron et Hermione qu'il les reverrait dans la Salle Commune. Ils furent septiques à propos de l'excuse mais le laissèrent partir.

Parcourant les couloirs vides jusqu'à la Tour de Gryffondor, Harry ne put s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi est-ce que les deux professeurs le regardaient. Il y avait-il eut un progrès dans la recherche de Sirius Black ? Avait-il fait quelque chose sans le savoir ? Est-ce que quelqu'un avait découvert ce qui s'était passé avant son enlèvement ?

Cette pensée fit frissonner Harry. Il avait eu du mal à laisser ça derrière. Il n'avait pas besoin d'y revenir maintenant. _L'oncle Vernon est en prison,_ se souvint Harry pour lui-même. _Il ne peut plus me faire de mal. Le professeur Lupin et le professeur Dumbledore ne laisseront pas cela arriver._

Atteignant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, Harry leva les yeux pour dire le mot de passe quand il remarqua que quelque chose clochait avec elle. Elle avait l'air effrayée, même terrifiée. Harry allait demander ce qui n'allait pas quand il se rendit compte que ses yeux fixaient quelque chose derrière lui. Son corps entier se tendit alors qu'il cherchait sa baguette dans sa robe. Il l'avait presque quand quelqu'un saisit son cou et le poussa contre le mur. Cela n'était pas douloureux mais l'action n'était pas la bienvenue.

"Je ne suis pas là pour te faire du mal, Harry, dit doucement une voix masculine, éraillée. "J'ai besoin d'entrer dans la tour. Il est là, à Poudlard. Je ne peux pas le laisser te faire du mal. Tu dois me laisser entrer."

Harry n'écoutait pas. Il essayait de se libérer mais n'y arrivait pas. Même s'il ne pouvait pas voir le visage de l'homme Harry savait qui c'était : Sirius Black. La panique s'empara de lui. Il était supposé être en sécurité ici ! Les Détraqueurs étaient ici pour ça ! Comment Black les avait-il évités ?

"Laissez-moi !" s'écria-t-il. "Madame (1) ! Allez chercher de l'aide ! Vite! "

Il entendit la Grosse Dame quitter son portrait alors qu'il continuait à se débattre contre la poigne de Black. Pourquoi avait-il quitté le festin plus tôt ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas resté avec tout le monde ?

Une voix douce le tira de ses pensées.

"Harry, calme-toi, dit-il. "Je promets que je ne vais pas te faire de mal. Tu dois me croire. Il est là, à Poudlard." Sa voix se fit soudain plus pressée. "Ne baisse jamais ta garde et ne te balade pas sans ta baguette. Sois prudent, Harry."

Avant que Harry put faire ou dire quoique ce soit, quelque chose frappa l'arrière de sa tête. Tout devint noir.

Le professeur Dumbledore allait envoyer tout le monde au lit quand les fantômes des quatre maisons entrèrent dans la grande Salle et se ruèrent à la table des professeurs. Toutes les conversations cessèrent à cette étrange vue. Les quatre fantômes étaient rarement vus tous ensembles. Peu importe ce qu'ils allaient dire, tout le monde savait que c'était important.

"Professeur Dumbledore !" dit vivement Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête. "Sirius Black est dans le château ! La Grosse dame nous a informé qu'il avait Harry Potter !"

Les enseignants furent vite sur leurs pieds.

"Les étudiants, veuillez rester ici" dit calmement mais fermement Dumbledore. "Vous devrez obéir au Préfet et à la Préfète en Chef jusqu'à notre retour." Sans un mot de plus, le personnel enseignant suivit les fantômes hors de la salle, fermant les portes derrière eux pour être sûrs que les élèves ne sortiraient pas.

Tous les adultes se hâtèrent après les fantômes, les professeurs Dumbledore, McGonagall et Lupin en tête. Ils suivirent les entités flottantes à travers les escaliers et les couloirs pour arriver à la Tour de Gryffondor. Au moment où le portrait de la Grosse Dame fut en vue, tout le monde s'arrêta, horrifiés par la vision qu'ils avaient.

La Grosse dame était de retour dans son portrait et, à genoux, le visage en larmes, enfoui dans ses mains. Allongé face contre terre, devant elle, était Harry Potter. Des marques pâles couvraient le dos de son cou, en forme de mains. Il ne remuait pas.

Le professeur Lupin fut le premier à bouger et à se précipiter aux cotés de l'adolescent, son pupille, le fils de son ami. Il fit rapidement mais précautionneusement rouler le garçon pour prendre son pouls avec des mains tremblantes. Il laissa immédiatement échapper un soupir et appuya Harry contre sa poitrine, déterminé à ne pas laisser partir le garçon encore.

"Il est vivant", dit-il à ses collègues.

Le professeur Dumbledore se tourna vers le reste du personnel et les fantômes.

"Fouillez le château", dit-il fermement puis il se tourna vers le professeur McGonagall. "Minerva, retournez à la Grande Salle et assurez-vous que personne ne panique. Vous devriez dire aux amis de Harry qu'il a été retrouvé". Puis il s'adressa à Madame Pomfresh. "Harry sera logé dans mes quartiers jusqu'à ce que nous soyons sûrs que le château soit sécuritaire pour lui. Rassemblez vos remèdes et rejoignez-nous là-bas."

N'ayant pas besoin d'en entendre plus, le personnel et les fantômes s'en allèrent. Laissant échapper un soupir, Dumbledore se tourna vers le jeune professeur qui tenait fermement le garçon blessé. La figure plongée dans les cheveux noirs et désordonnés du jeune homme. Le directeur s'agenouilla et mit une main rassurante sur l'épaule de Lupin.

"Remus, Madame Pomfresh doit soigner les blessures de Harry" dit-il doucement. "Je sais que vous vous inquiétez pour Harry, mais vous devez être fort pour le moment."

Le professeur Lupin acquiesça et repositionna Harry dans ses bras avant de se lever, tenant toujours fermement le garçon. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Dumbledore avec un regard à l'intérieur signifiant «essayer de l'éloigner de moi et je vous tue ». Le professeur Dumbledore laissa échapper un autre soupir puis marcha avec Lupin vers ses appartements pour trouver Madame Pomfresh les attendant déjà.

Ils grimpèrent les escaliers en silence. Quand ils entrèrent Dumbledore regarda Remus et Pompom emmener Harry dans une chambre. Il était clair que le professeur Remus J. Lupin était désespérément attaché à son pupille. Le professeur Dumbledore ne pouvait pas ignorer l'inquiétude qui se développait en lui. Si quelque chose arrivait à Harry Potter, Remus serait dévasté.

Il devait faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour que cela n'arrive jamais.


	11. Gryffondor contre Serpentard

**Titre Anglais: **Midnight Guardian

**Titre Français : **Le gardien de Minuit

**Auteur :** ksomm814

**Genre : **Neutre

**Chapitre traduit par : **Thamril

**Rating : **k+

**Disclamer : **Cette histoire est basée sur l'Ordre du Phoenix qui ne nous appartient pas. Le monde de Harry Potter appartient à J.K.R.

Suite à la disparition des histoires « Le gardien de Minuit » et « Les peines d'un champion » sur le compte de Thamril, nous nous permettons (sans son autorisation, donc si elle (il) nous le demande, nous effacerons ces traductions) de les mettre en ligne sous notre compte pour une meilleur compréhension de la suite de la saga.

Eni et Onarluca

**Chapitre XI : Gryffondor contre Serpentard **

Harry se sentit au chaud et à l'aise dans un lit doux avec plein d'oreillers et de couvertures. Il pouvait entendre des voix sourdes au loin et enfoui son visage plus profondément dans son coussin pour étouffer les petits bruits qu'il pourrait faire. Il était bien et n'avait aucune envie de quitter cet état. Il aimait être là. Il était en sécurité.

_En sécurité._

Il ne voulait rien de plus que de replonger dans l'oubli mais quelque chose l'arrêta. Quelque chose touchait ses cheveux. La sensation semblait familière mais en même temps étrangère. La confusion régnait dans son esprit, faisant grogner Harry d'agacement. Il ne voulait que dormir. Inconsciemment, il essaya de repousser cette irritation mais ses bras étaient engourdis.

"Je pense qu'il revient à lui."

Revenir à lui ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'on attendait qu'il se réveille ? Harry devint encore plus confus. Réfléchissant autant que lui permettait son esprit embrumé, Harry essaya de rassembler les évènements de la nuit dernière. En y pensant, il ne souvenait même pas d'être aller au lit. Il ne souvenait pas d'être entré dans la Tour de Gryffondor.

_SIRIUS BLACK !_

Il se souvenait. Il se souvenait que Black l'avait poussé contre le mur, demandant le mot de passe de la Tour de Gryffondor. Il se souvenait d'avoir essayer de se libérer sans y parvenir. Il se souvenait du coup sur l'arrière de sa tête.

Harry roula rapidement sur son dos, et s'assit, la panique rendant difficile sa respiration. Il ignora le vertige que lui donnait sa tête. Des personnes floues se ruèrent près de son lit tandis qu'une paire de mains tentait de le rallonger doucement. Harry se débattit autant qu'il put contre les mains. Il ne voulait pas le donner. Sirius Black n'aurait jamais rien de lui.

"Calme-toi, Harry", pressa une voix familière. "Nous n'allons pas te faire du mal. Black n'est pas là. Tu es en sécurité maintenant."

Harry arrêta de se débattre mais son corps était encore tendu, résistant aux mains qui essayaient de l'allonger. Il respirait encore profondément en regardant nerveusement autour de lui.

"En sécurité ?" demanda-t-il faiblement. "Il est parti ! "

Ses lunettes furent glissées sur son visage, rendant les contours de la pièce plus précis. Harry vit que c'étaient le professeur Dumbledore et le professeur Lupin qui tentaient de le recoucher. Derrière eux, il y avait le professeur McGonagall, Madame Pomfresh, et le professeur Rogue. Lentement, Harry retourna son attention vers le professeur Lupin puis regarda ailleurs alors que des larmes lui brûlaient les yeux.

"Tu vas bien, Harry ?" demanda gentiment le professeur Dumbledore.

Harry acquiesça.

"I – il voulait entrer dans la Tour de Gryffondor", dit-il d'une voix tremblante. "I – il n'arrêtait pas de dire ' il est là, à Poudlard '. Il était inquiet. Il pensait que quelqu'un dans la Tour de Gryffondor voulait me faire du mal. J – J – "

"C'est bon, Harry", dit le professeur Lupin. "Tu es sûr que Black n'a pas essayé de te faire du mal ?"

Harry acquiesça à nouveau en fixant ses mains. Il se sentait comme un enfant pris à jouer dans la rue après qu'on lui ait dit ne pas le faire. Il sentait qu'il avait déçu « sa famille ». Harry n'aimait pas ce sentiment.

"Je suis désolé", dit-il faiblement. "J – je ne pensais pas qu'il serait dans le château. Je n'aurais jamais du quitter le festin."

"Tu n'as rien à faire pardonné, Harry", dit sincèrement le professeur Dumbledore. "Ce n'est pas de ta faute. De toute manière, le fond du problème est que tu n'es pas aussi en sécurité que nous l'avons tout d'abord cru. Sirius Black essayait peut-être de gagner ta confiance mais jusqu'à ce qu'il soit attrapé, je dois insister pour que tu ne te hasardes pas quelque part tout seul."

Harry put faire seulement signe qu'oui, les larmes coulant. Il n'aimait pas être puni pour quelque chose que Dumbledore venait juste dire que ce n'était pas de sa faute. Ce n'était pas juste.

"Est-ce que tout le monde sait ?" demanda-t-il de l a même voix saccadée.

Il y eut un bref silence.

"Les fantômes nous ont juste informés alors que nous finissions le dîner", dit prudemment le professeur Lupin. "Je sais que tu ne veux pas attirer l'attention, Harry, mais on ne peut plus rien y faire maintenant. Tes camarades de classe doivent savoir que la menace est réelle car nous ne pourrons pas être avec toi tout le temps. Tu comprends ?"

"Cela va se calmer après quelques jours, Harry", dit plaisamment Dumbledore. "Prends un peu de repos. Il est encore tôt."

Les adultes sortirent calmement de la pièce mais quand le professeur Lupin se leva, Harry saisit instinctivement sa manche, le priant silencieusement de rester. Harry ne pouvait pas l'expliquer mais il ne voulait pas rester seul en ce moment. Lupin sembla comprendre et se rassit sur le bord du lit. De nouveau allongé, Harry pouvait juste sentir des vertiges fourmillant dans sa tête. Il avait tellement d'entraînement à bloquer la douleur que c'était comme si c'était une seconde nature.

Lupin donna un faible sourire à Harry en recouvrant le garçon. Les yeux de Harry commençaient déjà à se fermer alors il lui ôta ses lunettes et regarda l'adolescent lentement dériver vers le sommeil.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, petit", dit doucement Lupin. "Nous passerons à travers ça."

Ce fut un long dimanche et une encore plus longue semaine. Tout le monde voulait savoir tous les détails de ce qui était maintenant classifiée de tentative d'enlèvement mais Harry refusait de confirmer ce qu'avait dit la Grosse Dame (ou tout du moins la partie qu'elle avait vue). Dimanche soir, chacun avait sa propre version des faits et de comment Sirius Black était entré dans le château.

Le professeur Lupin avait eu raison : les étudiants prenaient la menace au sérieux. La Tour de Gryffondor tout entière avait pris sur eux pour servir de gardes du corps ce qui se révéla être une plutôt bonne chose à la fin. Avec le match de Quidditch approchant, l'atmosphère entre les maisons de Gryffondor et de Serpentard était très tendue. Nombre de bagarres avaient éclatés et s'était devenu un concours pour tous les Serpentards de faire tout et n'importe quoi pour effrayer Harry Potter. Quelques-uns uns avaient essayé de convaincre Harry qu'ils avaient vu Sirius Black dans le château tandis que d'autres disaient que le stade de Quidditch était une bonne occasion de tuer quelqu'un quand Harry passait devant eux.

Le professeur McGonagall avait rejoint Madame Bibine pour la surveillance des entraînements de Quidditch qui étaient plus longs et plus exténuants que jamais. Olivier Dubois poussait son équipe à bout mais personne ne s'en plaignait. Tous les membres de l'équipe de Quidditch voulaient battre Serpentard autant que Olivier. Aucun ne souciait de combien le temps pouvait être mauvais ou qu'ils rentrent toutes les nuits trempés jusqu'aux os.

La veille du match le temps était si mauvais que des lanternes avaient du être allumées dans les couloirs. En entrant dans la salle de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, Harry commençait à avoir un mauvais pressentiment à propos du match. Il n'était pas vraiment impatient de jouer par ce temps. Comment pourrait-il être capable d'apercevoir le vif d'or ? Pourrait-il attraper le vif d'or ?

Harry prit sa place habituelle au premier rang avec Ron à sa droite et Hermione à sa gauche tandis que le reste de la classe entrait lentement. Ils sortirent leurs affaires quand la porte se ferma violemment faisant sursauter tout le monde. Se tournant, les yeux de Harry s'élargirent en voyant le professeur Rogue s'avancer ver le bureau du professeur, ses robes tourbillonnant derrière lui. _Le professeur Lupin devait être vraiment malade._

"Non, ça ne peut pas arriver", murmura Ron. "Dis-moi que ce n'est pas en train d'arriver".

Harry ne se risqua pas à répondre en regardant le professeur Rogue tourner les pages du manuel vers celles de la fin.

"Page 394", dit-il froidement. "Aujourd'hui nous traiterons des loups-garous."

Ne voulant pas être la cible du courroux de Rogue, Harry ouvrit obligeamment son livre à la bonne page. Il pouvait sentir le regard glacial du professeur Rogue alors que le maître des potions cherchait quelqu'un qui le défiait. C'était un test, purement et simplement. Harry était déterminé à ne pas être la personne dont Rogue ferait un exemple.

Malheureusement, Hermione était incapable de se retenir.

"Mais, monsieur", objecta-t-elle. "Nous n'étions pas supposés faire les loups-garous avant le prochain trimestre. Nous devions étudier les Strangulots aujourd'hui."

Le professeur Rogue la fixa en s'approchant lentement.

"Dix points de moins pour Gryffondor pour avoir parler sans y être inviter, Miss Granger", siffla-t-il. "Maintenant, est-ce que quelqu'un peut me dire la différence entre un loup-garou et un vrai loup ?" Il ignora la main levée d'Hermione. "Personne ? Désolant. Il paraît donc que l'adoré professeur Lupin est en retard avec ses cours."

Cette fois-ci se fut Dean qui prit la parole.

"C'est le meilleur professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal qu'on ait jamais eu", dit-il audacieusement. Beaucoup acquiescèrent mais aucun ne fut assez courageux pour faire entendre leur opinion.

"Dix points de moins pour Gryffondor, M. Thomas", dit Rogue. "Si vous continuez dans cette voie, Gryffondor n'aura plus de points à perdre, pas que je m'en plaigne. Maintenant est-ce que personne ne peut répondre à ma question ?"

Hermione avait toujours sa main en l'air.

"S'il vous plaît, monsieur", dit-elle. "Le museau d'un loup-garou est plus court – "

Le professeur Rogue abattit ses mains sur la table de Hermione et la fixa du regard.

"Parler encore sans y être inviter et vous serez en retenue jusqu'à la fin du trimestre", laissa-t-il tomber. "Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor pour être une insupportable Je-Sais-Tout."

Hermione baissa sa main en même temps que ses yeux. Cela avait dû la blesser d'entendre une telle chose d'un de leur professeur vu que tout le monde l'appelait comme ça au moins une fois par semaine. Harry put voir que Hermione était près des larmes. Il se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de dire quelque chose en face du professeur Rogue. Retournant son attention vers son manuel, Harry pouvait voir du coin de l'œil Ron. La tête rousse était en effervescence et allait défendre Hermione donc Harry fit la seule chose à laquelle il put penser… il donna un coup de pied à Ron.

Ron se tourna immédiatement vers Harry, ses yeux étincelants, demandant une explication. Harry adressa un regard implorant, espérant que son ami comprendrait ou au moins soupçonnerait quelque chose. Après un moment, Ron roula des yeux et prêta attention au professeur Rogue.

Durant le reste de l'heure, personne ne dit mot et ils se contentèrent de prendre des notes sur les loups-garous à partir du manuel. En écrivant, Harry fut surpris de voir de nombreuses similarités avec le professeur lupin. Les loups-garous avaient du mal à garder du poids à cause de leurs transformations et paraissaient malades deux semaines avant chaque pleine lune. Le professeur Lupin était incroyablement maigre et avait été malade mais ça ne faisait pas de lui un loup-garou.

Vrai, hein ?

Plus Harry en apprenait, plus il était déconcerté et sa peur devenait plus réelle. Il y avait trop de coïncidences pour les ignorer. _Mais s'il était un loup-garou, pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne me l'a pas dit ? Il est supposé être mon tuteur !_ Harry pâlit immédiatement. Et si c'était pour ça que le professeur Lupin ne lui avait rien dit ? Et si personne n'était supposé savoir ?

À la fin de la classe, le professeur Rogue assigna deux rouleaux de parchemin sur la manière de reconnaître et de tuer les loups-garous. La classe entière était outrée d'une telle surcharge. Il y avait un match de Quidditch ce week-end ! Gryffondor contre Serpentard en plus ! Au moment où Rogue les congédia, tout le monde se précipita hors de la classe. Tout le monde sauf Harry.

Prudemment, Harry s'approcha du bureau du professeur où Rogue rangeait ses affaires.

"Professeur ?" demanda-t-il doucement. Le professeur Rogue se tourna rapidement faisant faire un pas effrayé en arrière à Harry. "Je ne voulais pas vous déranger mais je me demandais", dit Harry, mal à l'aise, en évitant de regarder Rogue dans les yeux. "J'ai lu que c'était contraire à la loi que les loups-garous aient des enfants". Lentement, Harry regarda Rogue, ses yeux cherchant du réconfort. "Mais à propos de l'adoption, monsieur ?"

Le professeur Rogue regarda Harry pendant un moment puis saisit un morceau de parchemin et une plume. Après avoir trempé la plume dans l'encre, Rogue écrivit rapidement quelque chose puis se retourna vers Harry.

"Je ne connais pas toutes les lois existantes, Potter", dit-il avec un soupçon d'agacement dans sa voix en tendant le morceau de parchemin. "Ce livre devrait vous renseigner sur ce que vous avez besoin de savoir mais parfois il est préférable de demander _à quelqu'un_ qui sait."

Le regard de Harry tomba alors qu'il empochait la note. Il ne savait même pas si c'était vrai alors il n'allait pas accuser le professeur Lupin ou quelque chose dans ce genre là.

"Je souhaite que je puisse" murmura-t-il. "Merci, professeur."

Il sortit sans même lever les yeux vers le professeur Rogue. Son monde entier avait été retourné. Le professeur Dumbledore l'avait avertit que ce n'était qu'un arrangement temporaire mais Harry avait l'espoir que cela devienne permanent. Harry sentait que le professeur Lupin le connaissait et le comprenait mieux que personne d'autre. La pensée de perdre ça était plus que n'en pouvait supporter Harry.

Harry ne dormit pas très bien cette nuit-là, s'il dormit tout court. Son esprit était trop préoccupé et la tempête retentissante dehors ne l'aidait pas. Des éclairs de lumières éclairaient la pièce et les vents violents martelaient le château. _Ça__ va être un match intéressant_, pensa sarcastiquement Harry. Il abandonna finalement l'idée de dormir dans les fraîches heures du matin et se retira dans la Salle Commune avec son livre d'enchantements. Si ce temps continuait, il aurait besoin d'aide.

Cela lui prit un peu moins d'une heure pour trouver un charme qui repousserait l'eau de ses lunettes, ce qui était élémentaire. Ainsi il serait capable de voir… eh bien… autant que quelqu'un pouvait arriver à voir avec ce temps. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de jeter un autre sort, de crainte que les Serpentards l'accusent de tricher. Au moins maintenant lui et Malfoy étaient sur un pied d'égalité, pour ainsi dire.

N'ayant rien d'autre à faire, Harry finit par commencer son essai sur les loups-garous. Il n'était pas encore autorisé à aller quelque part tout seul ce qui commençait à être agaçant. Durant son mois passé seul à Poudlard, Harry s'était habitué à se balader dans les couloirs quand il avait besoin de penser. Pendant les deux mois d'école, Harry s'était aussi habitué à se hasarder dans le bureau du professeur Lupin quand il avait besoin de parler.

Et il ne pouvait pas le faire pour une variété de raisons.

Harry avait vérifié sur un calendrier et découvert que les _maladies _de Lupin coïncidaient avec les pleines lunes. C'était comme si les pièces du puzzle se mettaient en place en dépit de la mauvaise volonté de Harry qu'elles le fassent. Il supposait aussi que tous les professeurs savaient puisqu'ils avaient aidé à convaincre Harry durant l'été. _S'il leur a dit pourquoi pas à moi ?_

Avec toute la chance qu'avait Harry, la tempête gagna en force. L'école entière était sous les parapluies qui s'envolaient dés qu'il y avait un coup de vents. Vêtus de leurs robes écarlates, l'équipe se battit contre le vent violent en faisant leur chemin sur le terrain. La pluie semblait venir de toutes les directions mais étonnamment il pouvait voir clairement. Le charme marchait remarquablement bien.

L'équipe de Serpentard apparut sur le coté opposé du terrain dans leurs robes vertes. Cela semblait… incorrect de voir l'équipe sans leurs sourires affectés mais il était clair que les Serpentards étaient aussi inquiets que les Gryffondors de jouer par un temps pareil. Les capitaines s'approchèrent du milieu du terrain et se serrèrent la main avant de retourner dans leurs équipes. Harry put voir les lèvres de Madame Bibine dirent quelque chose du genre « enfourcher vos balais » et rapidement, jetant rapidement un sort de réchauffement pour ne pas être trempé jusqu'aux os avant de taper du pied par-dessus son Nimbus et décoller au moment où il entendit un lointain coup de sifflet.

Volant vite, Harry garda une solide emprise sur son balai, ignorant les écarts résultant de la force du vent. Cela prit quelques minutes à Harry avant d'être complètement trempé mais grâce au sort de réchauffement, il ne sentit pas le froid. Des formes rouges et vertes volaient tout autour de lui mais Harry leur prêta que peu d'attention. Il était complètement concentré sur la recherche du vif d'or.

La tempête gagna en force. Cela devint difficile pour chacun de garder leur balai stable. Harry avait fait deux rencontres avec des cognards avant que le sifflement de Madame Bibine le tire hors de sa concentration. Regardant autour, Harry vit son équipe se diriger vers au sol avant de les suivre. Ils atterrirent, ignorant la boue éclaboussant leurs robes, et se précipitèrent en dessous d'un large parapluie pour se protéger.

"Quel est le score ?" Cria Harry par-dessus le vent.

"Nous perdons de dix points !" cria en retour Olivier. "Tu dois te dépêcher d'attraper le vif ou nous allons tous mourir geler !"

Regardant autour de lui, Harry remarqua que tout le monde à part lui tremblait. Sans réfléchir plus que ça, Harry sortit sa baguette et lança plusieurs sorts de réchauffement. Tout le monde arrêta de trembler et regarda Harry, le faisant se sentirent extrêmement mal à l'aise.

"Quoi ?" demanda-t-il nerveusement. "C'est un simple charme de réchauffement."

Les filles de l'équipe semblèrent sur le point de l'embrasser. "Brillant Harry" cria Olivier. "Allons-y!"

Tout le monde était encore complètement trempé mais au moins ils ne tremblaient plus. Cela n'arrêta pas la détermination de Harry à attraper le vif d'or aussitôt que possible. Il ne voulait pas être dehors par une tempête pareille plus longtemps que nécessaire. Il y eut un autre roulement de tonnerre suivi d'un éclair de lumière mais c'était assez. Harry vit la petite boule dorée près de la tribune des professeurs et s'élança aussitôt.

Harry était presque arrivé lorsque tout le bruit autour de lui s'évanouit. Le vent était toujours là mais il n'y avait plus de tonnerre. La foule ne faisait plus aucun bruit. C'était comme si on avait coupé le son mais c'était impossible. N'est-ce pas ?

_Oublie ça ! Attrape le vif d'or !_

Harry atteignait la petite balle volante quand un sentiment familier de froid envahit son corps, comme si le charme de réchauffement avait été ôté et qu'il était piégé dans des températures négatives. _Ignore-le !_ Sa vision commença à faiblir, il avait du mal à respirer. Harry sut ce qui se passait quand un hurlement familier traversa ses oreilles. Il sentit le vif dans sa main et enroula immédiatement ses doigts autour. Le froid devint trop intense. Il ne pouvait plus l'ignorer.

"_Pas Harry, pas Harry, je vous en supplie, pas Harry !"_

"_Pousse-toi, idiote… allez pousse-toi…"_

"_Pas Harry, je vous en prie, prenez-moi, tuez-moi à sa place – "_

Il s'effondra alors que sa prise se desserra. Avant qu'Harry ne s'en rende compte, il tombait ; il tombait dans les ténèbres ; dans un froid mordant qui l'attendait. Il n'y avait rien à faire.

_Pas Harry ! S'il vous plaît… ayez pitié… ayez pitié"_

Un rire suraigu lui stria les oreilles. C'était un rire familier, presque obsédant. Un autre cri et les ténèbres le prirent.

Des voix distantes envahirent ses tympans. Harry ne voulait rien de plus qu'elles s'arrêtent pour qu'il puisse se rendormir. Il était exténué et extrêmement douloureux. Chaque parcelle de son corps lui faisait mal. Bouger était hors de question. Une odeur marquée était dans l'air. Harry laissa échapper un grognement en essayant de la situer. Cela ne prit pas longtemps pour que Harry ne sache qu'il était à l'infirmerie. _Attendez une minute…qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?_

"Je ne peux pas y croire."

"Je ne peux pas croire qu'il a quand même eu le vif d'or avec eux présents."

"Je n'ai jamais été autant terrifié de toute ma vie."

Terrifié ? Pourquoi est-ce que quelqu'un serait terrifié ? Attrapé le vif ? De quoi parlaient ces personnes ? Lentement, la tête de Harry commença à s'éclaircir et les souvenirs lui revinrent. Il se souvint du match de Quidditch, de sa mère suppliante et de la voix de Voldemort. Les yeux de Harry s'ouvrirent brusquement pour voir des formes floues rassemblées autour de son lit.

"Harry !" s'écria Fred. "Comment vas-tu?"

Harry tourna sa tête vers la voix de Fred juste pour gémir de douleur. Quelqu'un saisit sa main droite et la tint fermement tandis que quelqu'un d'autre lui glissait ses lunettes sur sa figure. Les visages devinrent soudainement plus nets. L'équipe entière de Gryffondor, (pleine de boue et encore trempée) Ron et Hermione l'entouraient. D'après les regards inquiets sur leurs visages Harry pensa qu'il était dans un sale état.

"Qu'est ce qui est arrivé ?" Demanda enfin Harry d'une voix rugueuse. Il avait une idée générale des évènements mais pour quelques raisons Harry avait besoin d'une confirmation. Il devait savoir si le cauchemar avait été une réalité.

"Eh – bien – tu es tombé, Harry" dit nerveusement Olivier. "D'environ quinze mètres ; juste après que tu ais attrapé le vif d'or. Il y avait tant de Détraqueurs…"

"Dumbledore était furieux, Harry" dit enfin Hermione en pressant la main de Harry. "Tous les professeurs sont accourus sur le terrain pour ralentir ta chute et projeter des formes argentées sur les Détraqueurs, ils les ont fait reculer. Il n'était pas supposer s'approcher du stade."

"Tu as quand même heurté durement le sol" ajouta Ron. "Nous pensions que tu étais mort. Et puis, il y a le problème de ton balai."

Il y eut quelque chose dans le ton de Ron qui fit se tendre l'estomac de Harry. Il ferma les yeux mais ne put rien faire de plus.

"Qu'est-il arrivé d'autres à mon balai ?" demanda-t-il.

"Il est tombé sur le Saule cogneur, Harry" dit nerveusement Hermione. "Je suis désolée."

Harry se sentit malade. Il avait eu l'expérience du Saule Cogneur pour savoir le sort de ceux qui heurtaient l'arbre. Son balai, son Nimbus 2000, n'avait aucune chance.

"Il est détruit", dit-il en ouvrant les yeux et regardant Ron. "N'est-ce pas ?"

Des mains touchèrent ses bras et donnèrent des pressions rassurantes. Ron regarda Hermione qui prit un sac du sol et le déposa sur le lit.

"Le professeur Flitwick l'a rapporté", dit Hermione avec sympathie. "Je suis désolée, Harry. Il n'y a rien à faire pour le réparer. Le professeur Dumbledore a déjà essayé."

Harry put juste fixer le sac et contempler les morceaux brisés de son fidèle balai. Il n'avait jamais réalisé combien il le chérissait jusqu'à maintenant. C'était son second cadeau. Maintenant, ce n'était plus que du bois pour le feu.


	12. La carte des maraudeurs

**Titre Anglais: **Midnight Guardian

**Titre Français : **Le gardien de Minuit

**Auteur :** ksomm814

**Genre : **Neutre

**Chapitre traduit par : **Thamril

**Rating : **k+

**Disclamer : **Cette histoire est basée sur l'Ordre du Phoenix qui ne nous appartient pas. Le monde de Harry Potter appartient à J.K.R.

Suite à la disparition des histoires « Le gardien de Minuit » et « Les peines d'un champion » sur le compte de Thamril, nous nous permettons (sans son autorisation, donc si elle (il) nous le demande, nous effacerons ces traductions) de les mettre en ligne sous notre compte pour une meilleur compréhension de la suite de la saga.

Eni et Onarluca

**Chapitre XII : La carte des Maraudeurs **

Le reste du week-end fut très long. Une fois que Madame Pomfresh l'eut soigné complètement, elle avait insisté pour qu'il reste à l'infirmerie jusqu'à lundi matin. Harry ne protesta pas et ne se plaignit pas. Il ne parlait pas vraiment. Il est trop désemparé par la perte de son balai et le souvenir de la voix de sa mère terrifiée. Il n'avait dit à personne qu'il l'avait entendu, elle et Voldemort mais il savait qu'ils soupçonnaient quelque chose. Après tout, vous ne pouvez pas vous asseoir sur le rebord d'une fenêtre et regarder fixement dehors sans que des gens s'inquiètent.

Il y avait eu des visiteurs sans interruption mais Harry répondait par monosyllabes, si jamais il répondait à leurs questions. Les enseignants avaient même essayé d'alléger l'esprit de Harry sans succès. Beaucoup pensaient que Harry avait sombré dans une sorte de dépression mais ceux qui connaissaient Harry savaient par le regard peiné dans ses yeux que ce n'était pas le cas. Ron, Hermione et Ginny avaient vu ce regard après l'apparition du Détraqueur dans le train.

Le problème était que, contrairement à la dernière fois, Harry n'avait personne à qui parler. Il ne voulait pas embêter Ron et Hermione ou un professeur avec ça. Qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient y faire de toute façon ? Le professeur Lupin aurait su quoi dire mais Harry se sentait top trahi pour songer à s'approcher de lui. Harry avait appris à refaire confiance à l'homme après qu'il eut découvert que Lupin savait que Midnight était Sirius Black et maintenant la confiance était de nouveau partie. Le professeur Lupin ne lui faisait pas confiance alors pourquoi devrait-il avoir confiance dans le professeur Lupin ? Pourquoi devrait-il avoir confiance en quelqu'un ?

Dormir la nuit était impossible. Chaque fois que Harry fermait les yeux, il revenait sur les supplications de sa mère, le rire demeuré de Voldemort et le froid intense des Détraqueurs. Madame Pomfresh avait remarqué la réticence de Harry à s'endormir et s'était finalement résolue à utiliser la potion de sommeil sans rêve. Harry était reconnaissant mais savait que ce n'était que temporaire. Il savait que cela le perturbait tellement car il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre qu'écouter. Il était encore impuissant.

Le retour en classe lundi apporta au moins un peu de distraction et de changement. Depuis que Gryffondor avait gagné le match, Malfoy avait décidé de narguer Harry avec les Détraqueurs et de la chute de son balai. Le seul problème était que peu riait avec lui. Harry apparut exténué et encore déprimé. Tout le monde connaissant les effets des Détraqueurs, ils conclurent que cette fois-ci avait été pire que la précédente.

Ron et Hermione avaient essayé de tirer des informations de Harry et avaient résolu de rester tout le temps à ses cotés au cas où il voudrait parler. Harry savait que ce n'était pas bon de s'éloigner de tout le monde comme il faisait, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il semblait juste que ce soit quelque chose qu'il ait besoin de faire. Tout le monde lui avait mentit. On avait dissimulé que Midnight – Sirius Black – était un chien. Le professeur Dumbledore lui avait caché la manière dont ses parents avaient été assassinés. Le professeur Lupin avait menti … euh, plus s'abstenu de dire la vérité mais c'était la même chose.

Enfin pour Harry ça l'était.

Atteignant la salle de défense contre les Forces du Mal, Harry allait entrer quand il fut attiré en arrière par Ron.

"Je ne pense pas être capable de supporter Rogue encore un cours", dit Ron. "Tu n'es pas d'accord, Harry ?"

Harry haussa juste les épaules en réponse puis entra dans la classe pour voir que le professeur Rogue n'était pas là. Le professeur Lupin était de retour. Harry ne savait pas vraiment comment il ressentait ça. Oui, Rogue était aigri et partial, mais voir Lupin servait juste de rappel à la blessure que Harry essayait désespérément de garder à l'intérieur.

Le professeur Lupin semblait encore malade et avait apparemment perdu du poids. Il y avait trop de coïncidence pour les ignorer. Le professeur Rogue avait introduit le sujet des loups-garous pour une seule et bonne raison : mettre au courant les étudiants de la condition de Lupin.

La classe, de toute manière, était trop occupée à se plaindre de ce qu'ils avaient eu à endurer sous la tutelle du professeur Rogue. Le professeur Lupin sourit à l'atrocité jusqu'à ce qu'il jette un coup d'œil à Harry et se rende compte que son pupille évitait tout contact visuel. _Ce n'était pas bon signe._ Après une tournée de complainte, le professeur Lupin regagna le contrôle de sa classe et assura que le devoir ne serait pas à rendre. Toute la classe fut soulagée sauf Hermione qui semblait déçu puisqu'elle l'avait déjà fini.

Ils traitèrent des Strangulots, Gryffondor regagna tous les points qu'ils avaient perdus en Défense contrez les Forces du Mal avec Rogue. Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, tout le monde était devant la porte. Harry savait qu'il avait besoin de partir avant d'exploser mais malheureusement le professeur Lupin n'allait pas le lâcher si facilement.

"Harry, je peux te parler ?" appela le professeur Lupin.

Harry laissa échappé un soupir et resta où il était tandis que tout le monde sortait. Il se retourna lentement et rencontra finalement le regard fatigué de Lupin. Il ne voulait vraiment pas faire ça maintenant. Il ne voulait pas raconter son week-end. Il voulait juste qu'on le laisse tranquille.

"Je suis désolé pour ton balai, Harry", dit le professeur Lupin en rangeant ses livres dans sa serviette. "Le professeur Dumbledore m'a parlé des Détraqueurs. Je pense que tu as eu la même réaction que dans le train ?"

Harry regarda ailleurs.

"Je ne veux pas en parler, professeur", dit-il tendu.

Le professeur Lupin fut pris par surprise par le ton de Harry.

"Harry, quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant doucement. "Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, tout de chez tout."

Harry secoua lentement sa tête. Il voulait hurler mais se retint. Il voulait comprendre pourquoi tout le monde lui mentait toujours.

"Plus maintenant", murmura Harry puis il leva les yeux vers Lupin. "Cela a été un long week-end, professeur, alors s'il n'y a rien d'autre…"

Le professeur Lupin allait toucher l'épaule de Harry mais le garçon fit rapidement un pas en arrière et resta hors d'atteinte.

"Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal, Harry ?" demanda-t-il prudemment. "Je suis désolé si je n'ai pas pu venir te voir dimanche, mais j'étais encore malade."

_Mensonges ! _Incapable de se retenir plus longtemps, Harry chercha dans son sac et en tira l'essai sur les loups-garous. Il claqua ensuite les deux rouleaux de parchemins sur le bureau à sa droite.

"Mon essai, _professeur_", dit vivement Harry. "S'il vous plaît assurez-vous que le professeur Rogue l'ai. Je sais qu'il détesterait découvrir que personne n'a compris la _réelle_ raison pour laquelle il a choisi les loups-garous comme sujet."

Les yeux de Lupin s'élargirent alors que sa figure palissait. "Harry…Je…"

Harry ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

"Vous m'avez menti ! " cria-t-il, inconscient que des objets dans la pièce commençaient à trembler. "Je vous ai fait totalement confiance et vous m'avez menti ! Tout le monde me ment ! Je pensais que vous étiez différent !"

Plusieurs vitres explosèrent. Lupin couvrit instinctivement sa tête pour se protéger du verre. Ne sentant rien le frapper, il leva les yeux et vit des larmes couler sur le visage de Harry.

"Harry, écoute-moi" dit-il prudemment. "Je suis désolé de ne pas te l'avoir dit. J'étais effrayé. Je pensais que si tu savais, tu me craindrais. Je ne veux pas te perdre. Tu es tout ce que j'ai."

Harry tomba sur ses genoux et enfoui son visage dans ses mains. C'était trop. Tout semblait hors de contrôle : Sirius Black, les Détraqueurs, les Dursley, les cris de sa mère, la voix suraiguë de Voldemort … cette voix inhumaine, la découverte du secret du professeur Lupin. Pourquoi est-ce que tout devait être si dur ? Ce n'était pas juste !

Le professeur Lupin se précipita à ses cotés et attira l'adolescent contre sa poitrine.

"C'est bon, Harry", dit-il doucement. "Tout va être o.k... Laisse juste tout sortir."

Ce fut seulement quand Harry s'évanoui de fatigue que le professeur Lupin bougea. Il devait admettre qu'il était en colère, pas furieux. Severus Rogue n'avait pas le droit de faire ce qu'il avait fait. La question était à présent comment rétablir l'ordre et comment amener Harry à lui faire de nouveau confiance.

Sachant que Harry avait besoin d'avantage de repos que d'autres choses, Lupin emmena Harry dans ses appartements et posa le garçon sur le lit. Il ôta les lunettes et les chaussures de Harry avant de le border. Une fois qu'il fut sûr que Harry était à l'aise, Remus fit deux appels par poudre de cheminette : un pour Albus Dumbledore et l'autre à Severus Rogue.

"_TU N'AVAIS PAS LE DROIT !"_

La voix forte tira Harry de son sommeil. Il n'avait pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir où il était. Le lit doux et l'odeur de la pièce était tout ce que Harry avait besoin pour savoir qu'il était dans les appartements du professeur Lupin ; la pièce dans laquelle il avait dormi pendant près d'un mois cet été. La dernière chose que Harry voulait était se lever. Le sang lui affluait à la tête et il était encore épuisé. Pourquoi était-il si fatigué ?

"_Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu étais en incapacité d'enseigner",_ dit froidement Rogue. _"Ta classe était en retard. Un autre professeur aurait fait le même."_

Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour deviner que le professeur Lupin et le professeur Rogue qui se disputaient dans la salle à coté considérant ce qui était arrivé dans la salle de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Harry voulait se lever et dire aux deux professeurs de se taire mais la pensée de bouger était trop pénible pour le mal de tête croissant de Harry. Pourquoi sa tête lui faisait si mal ? Il n'y avait aucune raison.

"_Non, ils ne l'auraient pas fait !" _dit fortement le professeur Lupin. "_Ne pense pas t'en sortir ainsi ! Tu as amené le sujet sur les loups-garous dans l'unique but que quelqu'un est vent de ma condition ! Harry a trouvé !"_

"_Harry sait?" _demanda le professeur Dumbledore. "_Severus, je pensais que j'avais été clair. Harry est pour l'instant dans un état fragile. Il a besoin de quelqu'un à qui se fier. C'était à Remus de décider quand parler à Harry de son état."_

Harry grogna de douleur en se forçant à s'asseoir. Il ignora les martèlements insistants qui résonnaient dans sa tête et ferma les yeux alors qu'il se titubait jusqu'à la porte. Ils devaient cesser. Son mal de tête devait cesser.

"_Oh oui, choyons Potter le plus possible", _ricana Rogue.

"_Cela en ait _assez,_ Severus"_, avertit Dumbledore. "_Dans mon bureau. Je m'occuperai de vous dans un instant."_

Il y eut un silence. Harry pouvait seulement supposer que Rogue était parti par la cheminée parce que s'il était sorti par la porte, elle aurait claqué tellement fort que tout le château en aurait sursauté. S'approchant du mur, Harry sentit la poignée de la porte puis hésita, un vertige le saisissant.

"_Comment va Harry _?" demanda le professeur Dumbledore d'un ton concerné.

"_En colère_", répondit Lupin, lassé. "_Il ne me fait plus confiance. Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée. Je n'aurais jamais du prendre cette place. Je ne peux pas supporter l'idée que Harry me haïsse, Dumbledore. Sa confiance est si dure à gagner. Je n'ai aucune idée de comment je vais réparer ça_."

"_Soyez honnête avec lui_", conseilla Dumbledore. "_Harry a été élevé par des moldus donc il ne connaît pas ce à quoi vous avez du faire face pendant si longtemps. Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre l'a découvert_ ?"

"_Peut-être Hermione_", dit Lupin. "_Elle est la seule autre à avoir effectuer le devoir que leur avait donné Severus_."

Incapable de se concentrer plus longtemps, Harry s'évanouit avec un bruit sourd. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrirent suivi de deux personnes l'aidant à retourner dans son lit. Harry pouvait juste supposer que c'était Lupin et Dumbledore. Après avoir ouvert partiellement les yeux et regarder les visages floues, Harry vit que c'était bien cela.

"Je vais chercher Pompom", dit doucement Dumbledore. "Gardez le au calme, Remus."

Lupin garda son attention sur Harry tandis que le directeur quittait la pièce. Il pouvait voir l'adolescent se battre pour rester éveillé avec de la douleur sur son visage. Timidement, le professeur Lupin toucha le front de Harry mais ne sentit aucun signe de fièvre.

"Je ne peux pas te dire au combien je suis désolé, Harry", dit-il faiblement. "Je n'ai jamais voulu que tu le découvres ainsi. Je voulais simplement te protéger. Je pensais que si tu découvrais mon coté _sombre, _tu serais effrayé."

Harry ne put rassembler la force de répondre. Il cligna juste des yeux, continuant de fixer la forme du professeur Lupin. Pourquoi est-ce que l'homme aurait peur ? Ca n'avait aucun sens. Il savait que les loups-garous étaient considérés comme des créatures malfaisantes mais le fourchelangue était aussi tenu pour un don obscur. Si Lupin ne croyait pas Harry mauvais alors pourquoi Harry devrait croire que Lupin était du coté des Ténèbres ?

On frappa à la porte. Le professeur Lupin regarda par-dessus son épaule pour voir Madame Pomfresh se précipiter suivi de Dumbledore. Il s'enleva du passage alors que Pomfresh ondula sa baguette au-dessus de Harry et eut un hoquet alarmé.

"Par tous les Dieux, Potter !" s'exclama-t-elle. "Comment diable êtes-vous encore conscient ?"

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?" demanda vivement le professeur Lupin.

Madame Pomfresh mit la main dans son sac et en tira une fiole de potion.

"Un mal de tête, professeur", dit-elle en ouvrant la bouteille. "Un sérieux mais rien de mortel". Elle bougea gentiment sa tête donc Harry regardait le plafond et l'inclina en arrière. "Ouvrez votre bouche, Potter."

Harry fit ce qu'on lui disait et eut un mouvement de recul quand la potion au goût horrible traversa sa gorge. La douleur diminua et Harry succomba aux ténèbres.

Quand Harry se réveilla, le professeur Lupin était à son chevet. Une fois qu'il eut mangé, Lupin lui avait tout expliqué comment les loups-garous étaient traités dans le monde sorcier. Après avoir entendu des croyances dépassées et des discriminations, Harry n'était pas surpris que le professeur Lupin lui ait caché la vérité.

Quand cela prit fin, Harry et le professeur Lupin découvrirent qu'ils étaient plus semblables qu'ils ne le croyaient. Ils étaient tout deux regardés et jugés pour quelque chose qu'ils ne pouvaient pas contrôler (Harry étant le Survivant et Lupin un loup-garou).

Une fois que Harry eut entendu tout le point de vue de Lupin, il s'excusa répétitivement pour son emportement. Lupin le balaya, ne blâmant pas Harry. Ils parlèrent jusque des heures matinales avant d'être appelé par la nuit. Harry avait parlé à Lupin des cris de sa mère et de Voldemort pendant le match de Quidditch et Lupin avait révélé comment est-ce qu'il avait été mordu quand il était enfant. Les choses n'étaient pas revenues où elles étaient sur le chemin.

Le week-end arriva rapidement. Sortir l'excuse que le professeur Lupin et lui discutaient de ses parents étaient assez pour que Ron et Hermione laisse Harry avec le professeur Lupin un après-midi de plus. Le professeur Dumbledore arriva un peu plus tard et ils travaillèrent pendant trois heures sur le charme du Patronus jusqu'à ce que Harry surcharge à nouveau le sort, mais pas autant que la dernière fois. Harry était en progrès. L'ombre argentée qui sortait de sa baguette était plus précise mais ne prenait pas encore une forme concrète. Le professeur Lupin avait raison. Maîtriser le charme du Patronus était très difficile.

La fin novembre amena le prochain match de Quidditch, où Serdaigle massacra Poufsouffle, plaçant Serdaigle à la tête du championnat. Cela poussa Olivier à créer une nouvelle stratégie pour assurer la victoire à Gryffondor. Les entraînements étaient durs et exténuant sous la pluie glaciale qui n'en semblait jamais finir même en ce mois de décembre. L'équipe avait suivi l'exemple de Harry et prit l'habitude d'utiliser des sorts de réchauffements pour les empêcher de se transformer en glaçons.

Harry avait fait ses courses de Noël par catalogue avec l'aide du professeur Lupin. Sa liste s'était allongée cette année avec sa nouvelle famille. Il était difficile de trouver une idée mais Harry se sentait obligé de remercier ceux qui l'avaient tant aidé. Il devait faire cette partie de ses achats en secrets puisque aucun étudiant ne comprendrait.

Les vacances approchantes, Harry découvrit que Ron et Hermione restaient mais que presque tout le château partait. Il essaya de convaincre ses amis qu'il irait bien mais ils insistèrent. Ron clama qu'il ne pourrait pas supporter Percy deux semaines au Terrier tandis que Hermione disait qu'elle avait du retard dans son travail et qu'elle devait le rattraper. Soulagé de passer les vacances avec des gens de son âge, Harry ne posa pas de question. Il l'accepta tel quel.

Il y eut une autre sortie à Pré au Lard, le dernier week-end du trimestre qui coïncida avec une leçon de Patronus alors Harry ne fut pas trop frustré. Son Patronus devenait de plus en plus défini même si personne ne pouvait encore distinguer de forme. Ses surcharges étaient peu nombreuses et étaient plus éloignées ce qui était un soulagement pour tout le monde dans la pièce.

Le matin de la sortie à pré au Lard, Harry souhaita une bonne journée à ses amis alors qu'il regardait « _Quel balai choisir » _qu'il avait emprunté à Olivier, pour trouver un nouveau balai. Il devait maintenant utiliser un balai de l'école qui était vieux et lent. Il ne pouvait pas utiliser un de ceux-là pour le prochain match où ils perdraient à coup sûr.

Il était encore tôt, ce fut donc une surprise quand les jumeaux Weasley s'assirent en face de lui, habillé et prêt pour la journée à Pré au Lard.

"Salut Harry", dit Fred. "Nous avons décidé de te donner un cadeau de Noël en avance."

Harry les regarda sceptiquement.

"Euh – je ne sais pas", dit-il. "Je me souviens du dernier _cadeau_ que vous avez fait à Ron très précisément."

Fred et Georges sourirent fièrement.

"Un peu amateur mais nous étions pressés par le temps", dit Georges. "Ce n'est rien de pareil. Crois-moi, tu vas adorer." Il tira un grand parchemin usé de sa cape et la tendit à Harry.

Harry le fixa pendant une minute avant de lever les yeux vers eux.

"Je suis effrayé de ne pas saisir", dit-il.

"Ceci, Harry, est le secret de notre réussite", dit Fred. "Nous l'avons utilisé orgueilleusement pendant de longues années. – "

" – Mais nous pensons que tu en as plus besoin que nous", continua Georges à la place de son frère."Tu vois, lors de notre première année quand nous étions innocents et insouciants – "

" –Surprenant, nous savons" ajouta Fred. "Nous étions dans le bureau de Rusard et avons trouvé cet objet dans le tiroir marqué _Objets dangereux confisqués_. Euh bien, tu peux deviner ce que nous avons fait."

"Maintenant, voici la plus importante leçon que tu auras à Poudlard", dit Georges avec une grimace et puis il prit sa baguette et effleura le parchemin. "Je jure que mes intentions sont mauvaises."

Des fins traits apparurent. Ils se rejoignaient et se recoupaient. Des mots se formèrent en haut du parchemin, proclamant :

**Messieurs Lunard, Queudver, Patmol et Cornedrue**

**Spécialistes en assistance aux Maniganceurs de Mauvais Coups sont fiers de vous présenter :**

**LA CARTE DES MARAUDEURS**

La respiration de Harry se bloqua dans sa gorge. Les maraudeurs ? Son père avait fait ça ? Mais qui étaient Lunard, Queudver, Patmol et Cornedrue ? Cela devait être des surnoms mais qui était qui ? Harry pensa immédiatement à demander au professeur Lupin mais écarta vite cette idée. Comment pourrait-il expliquer qu'il sache les noms des Maraudeurs ?

Jetant un regard plus approfondi au parchemin, Harry réalisa que c'était une carte détaillée de Poudlard. Il y avait des points minuscules, étiquetés d'un nom. Il pouvait voir que le professeur Dumbledore faisait les cent pas dans son bureau et que le professeur Lupin entrait dans son bureau.

Maintenant il y a sept passages pour aller à Pré au Lard, dit Fred en les pointant du doigt.

"Rusard en connaît quatre" – il montra les passages secrets – "Mais nous sommes les seuls à connaître ceux-là. N'utilise pas celui-ci parce que le Saule Cogneur est planté juste au-dessus et ne prend pas celui derrière le miroir du quatrième étage. Il s'est effondré. Celui-là mène à la cave de Honeydukes. Nous te conseillons celui-ci. L'entrée est juste à l'extérieur de la salle, où il y a la statue de la sorcière borgne."

"Exact", dit Georges en jetant un coup d'œil autour de lui pour s'assurer que personne ne les écoutait. "N'oublie pas de l'effacer après chaque usage – "

" – Sinon tout le monde pourra la lire", ajouta Fred en tirant sa baguette et touchant la carte. "Donne un coup de baguette magique et dit – "

"Méfait accompli !" dirent-ils ensemble.

Harry regarda la carte redevenue un bout de parchemin vierge. Des pensées innombrables lui traversèrent l'esprit. Cette carte pourrait aider à la capture de Black. Devait-il la donner au professeur Lupin ? Devait-il la garder pour lui ? Harry n'en savait rien.

"A plus tard", dit Georges, clignant de l'œil et partant avec son frère.

Harry était face à un dilemme : la donner ou pas. Il savait que s'il le faisait, il ne la reverrait plus jamais. Le professeur Lupin était l'un des Maraudeurs, il avait donc participé à sa création et devait savoir son mode de fonctionnement. Lupin voudrait la prendre et la passer au professeur Dumbledore pour retrouver Sirius Black. Mais cette carte appartenait à son père tout comme sa cape d'invisibilité. Harry avait si peu de choses de ses parents qu'il n'était pas très enclin à la montrer.

Au début de l'après-midi, Harry rencontra le professeur Lupin et le professeur Dumbledore pour une autre leçon sur le Patronus, la carte des Maraudeurs en sécurité dans sa malle. A la fin, son cœur avait pris le pas sur son esprit. Il ne pouvait pas donner la carte que son père avait aidée à la créer. Cependant, il ne voulait pas l'utiliser de la manière qu'avaient suggérée Fred et Georges. Il était trop effrayé.

Le professeur Lupin avait trouvé un épouvantard pour l'entraînement, rendant la leçon extrêmement difficile. Harry était si concentrer à faire taire les voix qu'il entendait, pour être capable de surcharger le charme. Il réussissait à maintenir le sort quelques secondes avant de s'évanouir à chaque essai mais la forme qui sortait de sa baguette était presque aussi accompli que celle qu'il arrivait à faire sans l'épouvantard.

Le professeur Lupin et le professeur Dumbledore assuraient à Harry qu'il en faisait plus de ce à quoi ils s'attendaient mais c'était quand même frustrant. Il faisait tout ce qu'on lui disait alors pourquoi ça ne marchait pas ? Il savait que c'était dur sinon c'était ridicule.

Plus fatigué de ces leçons qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre, Harry se retira dans son lit à baldaquin avant que Ron et Hermione ne reviennent de Pré au Lard. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté allongé là, perdu dans ses pensées. Ron et Hermione étaient revenus et vérifiaient de façon répétitive s'il était éveillé. Mais Harry ne bougea pas et prétendant dormir. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pourrait leur dire de toute manière. Il haïssait leur cacher tant de choses. C'était comme s'il ne les connaissait plus.

_Je mettrais les choses au clair avec eux. Dès que je saurais comment m'y prendre_.


	13. Vieilles blessures, nouvelles inquiétude

**Titre Anglais: **Midnight Guardian

**Titre Français : **Le gardien de Minuit

**Auteur :** ksomm814

**Genre : **Neutre

**Chapitre traduit par : **Thamril

**Rating : **k+

**Disclamer : **Cette histoire est basée sur l'Ordre du Phoenix qui ne nous appartient pas. Le monde de Harry Potter appartient à J.K.R.

Suite à la disparition des histoires « Le gardien de Minuit » et « Les peines d'un champion » sur le compte de Thamril, nous nous permettons (sans son autorisation, donc si elle (il) nous le demande, nous effacerons ces traductions) de les mettre en ligne sous notre compte pour une meilleur compréhension de la suite de la saga.

Eni et Onarluca

**Chapitre XIII : Vieilles blessures, nouvelles inquiétudes **

Le son des claquements de valises que l'on fermait tira brusquement Harry hors de son sommeil. Des voix étouffées murmuraient, empêchant Harry de se rendormir. De toute façon, pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde était debout si tôt ? Trop fatigué pour demander, Harry mit juste sa tête sous l'oreiller pour faire taire le bruit. Il allait y parvenir quand quelqu'un ouvrit les rideaux, permettant au soleil de réchauffer le dos découvert de Harry. Harry voulut immédiatement jeter un sort à la personne qui venait le déranger. Tout ce qu'il voulait était dormir. Est-ce que c'était trop demandé ?

"Harry ?" demanda Ron. "Euh – tout le monde part prendre le train." Il n'y eut pas de réponse. "Hum…tu n'auras qu'à descendre quand tu seras prêt. Hermione et moi serons dans la salle commune."

Les rideaux se refermèrent mais Harry savait qu'il ne pourrait plus dormir maintenant. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Ron et Hermione l'attendre. Laissant échapper un grognement, Harry se tira à contrecœur de son lit et mit une paire de jeans et une chemise à manches longues. Effaçant les traces de sommeil de ses yeux, Harry enfila ses lunettes et quitta la pièce.

Atteignant le bas des escaliers, Harry vit Ron assis en face du feu, mangeant quelques sucreries tandis que Hermione avait déjà étalé ses devoirs sur plusieurs tables. Il marmonna un bonjour avant de s'effondrer dans un canapé devant les flammes. Cette simple action fut assez pour tirer Ron et Hermione de leurs occupations.

"Harry, tu te sens bien ?" demanda Hermione d'un ton concerné. "Tu n'as pas l'air bien. Tu devrais peut-être voir Madame Pomfresh."

"Je vais bien", dit Harry d'un ton absent. _Pense vite à une excuse ! _"Ces derniers mois m'ont juste semblé longs."

Hermione rejoignit Harry sur le canapé tandis que Ron s'assit une chaise.

"Tu sais que tu peux tout nous dire, Harry ?" demanda-t-elle gentiment. "Nous voulons t'aider mais tu as été si secret ce trimestre. Peut-être que cela t'aidera de parler de ce qui t'ennuie. Ce n'est pas bon de tout garder à l'intérieur."

Harry attira ses genoux contre sa poitrine, ayant l'air de réfléchir, mais voulant désespérément se cacher. Il n'était pas prêt. Il n'était pas temps pour eux de savoir. Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de leur confier quelque chose qu'il avait tellement essayé de cacher en lui.

"Je peux pas", dit-il faiblement. "Ça changerait tout. Tant de choses ont déjà changé…Je…Je peux pas…je ne peux juste pas…"

Ron et Hermione se regardèrent, les yeux élargis d'étonnement, avant de retourner leur attention vers Harry. Une réaction pareille confirmait que quelque chose clochait chez Harry.

"Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé, mon gars ?" Demanda Ron. "C'est Sirius Black pendant Halloween? Le professeur McGonagall a dit que tu n'étais pas blessé. Elle mentait, n'est-ce pas ?"

Harry ne savait pas quoi faire. Il ne voulait pas leur en parler mais il en avait besoin. Il avait besoin de leur aide mais il avait peur de ce qu'ils allaient penser. Il était fatigué de tous ces mensonges. L'intimité qu'il partageait habituellement avec ses amis lui manquait. Cela avait été la seule chose dont il était devenu dépendant.

Une main douce toucha son bras droit et lui donna une pression rassurante.

"Rien ne changera, Harry", dit patiemment Hermione. "Tu es notre ami, notre _meilleur _ami. Quoi que ce soit je suis sur que nous passerons à travers ça. Nous l'avons toujours fait."

"Ils attraperont bientôt Black, Harry" ajouta Ron. "Nous pouvons parler à Dumbledore afin que tu n'es plus à te cacher à nouveau mais même si tu dois le faire, ce sera toujours mieux que les Dursley, hein ?"

Harry regarda ailleurs et laissa échapper un soupir de fatigue. Il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière maintenant.

"Je ne retournerais plus chez les Dursley" dit-il d'un ton blanc.

Ron et Hermione regardèrent Harry avec surprise. Ils savaient tous les deux que Harry n'avait pas d'autre famille et pas d'autres endroits où habiter autre que les Dursley.

"Quoi ?" demanda Hermione. "Pourquoi ? C'est parce que Black t'as retrouvé là-bas ?"

Harry secoua la tête et se mordit la lèvre.

"Je – euh – ne peux pas y retourner", dit-il si faiblement que Ron et Hermione durent tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre. "Le professeur Dumbledore et le professeur Lupin ne le permettront pas."

Hermione bougea pour se retrouver agenouiller sur le sol, en face de Harry. Prudemment, elle toucha les joues de Harry et lui tourna le visage pour que leurs yeux se fixent. Hermione eut du mal à parler en voyant le regard douloureux de Harry.

"Harry", dit-elle enfin. "Qu'est ce qui est arrivé cet été ? Que t'ont-ils fait ? T'ont-ils blessé ?"

Une larme perla et Harry essaya de l'essuyer mais Hermione l'en empêcha. Harry put voir qu'elle avait trouvé.

"On… Oncle Vernon était en colère… beaucoup", dit finalement Harry. "Il – pensait que s'il me punissait assez, je ne ferais plus jamais de la magie. Il – il était furieux à propos… de certaines choses qu'il lui ont rappelé ce que j'étais."

"Puni ?" demanda Ron, troublé, puis ce que Harry n'avait pas dit lui sauta aux yeux. "Tu veux dire qu'il t'a frappé…répétitivement ?"

Les larmes coulaient sur le visage de Hermione. En un seul mouvement, elle avait étreint fermement Harry, n'ayant aucune intention de le relâcher.

"Harry, cela ne change rien", dit-elle sérieusement. "Nous sommes toujours tes amis. Cela ne changera jamais. Est-ce que ton Oncle t'as déjà frappé avant cet été ?"

Harry secoua la tête. Il devait admettre qu'il était soulagé mais il était encore nerveux qu'ils découvrent ce par quoi cela avait commencé. Il savait que M. et Mme Weasley l'avait appris et qu'ils s'étaient sentis coupable à propos des événements mais Harry n'allait pas recommencer avec Ron. Après tout le problème n'était pas la raison. Harry avait le sentiment que l'Oncle Vernon aurait trouvé une excuse quoi qu'il se soit passé.

Ron se prit la tête entre les mains.

"C'étaient de ça qu'ils parlaient", dit-il plus pour lui-même. "Je pensais que Maman et Papa discutaient de Black. Je n'ai jamais pensé qu'ils pouvaient parler de ton oncle, Harry." Sa tête se releva d'un coup alors qu'il regardait Harry incrédule. "Attend une minute, si ton Oncle était celui qui t'a blessé alors cela veut dire que Black t'as _sauvé _".

Hermione se rejeta en arrière et regarda Ron.

"Vraiment, Ron", dit-elle terre à terre. "Sirius Black ne savait probablement pas – "

" – Il savait", interrompit Harry. "Dumbledore dit que Black a vu mon Oncle – euh – en train de me punir. Il a attaqué mon Oncle et m'a enlevé. Il m'a abandonné au Chaudron Baveur et a dit à Dumbledore où me trouver. S'il me voulait mort alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il m'a aidé. Pourquoi m'a-t-il avertit à Halloween ? Cela n'a aucun sens."

"Eh bien, tout le monde dit qu'il est fou" proposa Hermione.

Harry secoua juste la tête.

"Mais il semblait équilibré à Halloween" objecta-t-il. "Il était presque…craintif. C'était comme s'il voulait me protéger de quelqu'un ou de quelque chose dans la Tour de Gryffondor mais tout le monde était au dîner. Il aurait pu m'enlever. Il pouvait me tuer mais il ne l'a pas fait. Au lieu de ça il m'a demandé d'être vigilant."

"Il y a plusieurs degrés de folie, Harry", dit gentiment Hermione. "Tu l'as dit toi-même : personne n'était dans la Tour de Gryffondor cette nuit-là. Il est fortement possible que la perception de Black de la réalité soit – euh – légèrement déformé. Peut-être qu'il ne souvient pas – eh bien tu sais ça ne veux pas dire qu'il n'est pas dangereux. Il est entré dans Poudlard, Harry. Il a trompé les Détraqueurs."

"Je sais", dit Harry, fatigué. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il commençait à se questionner sur les motivations de Black mais il y avait tellement de choses qui n'avaient aucun sens. Black avait eu prés d'une semaine d'occasion quand il était sous la forme de Midnight et pourtant le _chien_ l'écoutait et l'aidait quand il pouvait. C'était comme si Black avait pris soin de lui mais c'était impossible. Pourquoi l'homme qui avait trahi ses parents s'occuperait-il de lui ?"

Le matin de Noël arriva rapidement. Ce matin-là, Harry fut réveillé par deux personnes sautant sur son lit. Laissant échapper un grognement, Harry prit ses lunettes et les mit pour voir les faces lumineuses de Ron et Hermione. Ne se préoccupant de quel jour on était, Harry se retourna et mit son oreiller au-dessus de sa tête. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait été si fatigué ces derniers jours. Se lever tôt était devenu impossible et il était habituellement le premier des trois à aller au lit.

Ron et Hermione l'avait remarqué et avait décidé d'y aller doucement.

"Harry, c'est Noël" dit gentiment Hermione. "Tu ne veux pas ouvrir tes cadeaux ? Il y en a beaucoup."

"Non"marmonna Harry, d'en dessous l'oreiller. "Laisse-moi dormir. Trop fatigué."

"Tu es tout le temps fatigué, Harry" dit Hermione avec un rire. "Je pense que ce dernier trimestre t'as plus qu'épuisé. Viens. Ouvre tes cadeaux et puis tu pourras te reposer dans la salle commune jusqu'au déjeuner. Ok ?"

Harry acquiesça à contrecœur et s'assit. Ron se précipita vers son lit et commença rapidement à ouvrir ses paquets tandis que Harry contemplait les siens. Il avait reçu un pull rouge de la part de Mme Weasley avec un lion de Gryffondor tricoté main et une douzaine de petits pâtés, un gâteau de Noël et une boîte de noix. Il avait eu étui pour sa baguette à fixer au poignet du professeur Lupin, Harry l'avait immédiatement essayé. Au début, il se sentait ridicule mais Harry l'ajusta rapidement pour avoir sa baguette en main avec une flexion du poignet.

Hermione eut l'air envieuse mais elle comprit pourquoi Harry avait reçu un cadeau. Harry avait raconté à ses amis que le professeur Lupin était son tuteur temporaire et ils étaient heureux pour lui. Lupin n'était pas exactement une famille mais il était pour Harry ce qui s'en approchait le plus.

Les professeurs Dumbledore, McGonagall, Flitwick, Chourave, Bibine avait donné à Harry un ensemble rare de livres de Défense contre les Forces du Mal ce qui était une surprise. Hermione commença immédiatement à les feuilleter, ressemblant à un enfant devant un magasin de sucreries. Harry ne savait pas si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. Hermione savait déjà plus de sorts que Ron et lui réunis.

Le cadeau suivant que Harry regarda était long et fin. Otant l'emballage, les yeux de Harry s'élargirent à la vue du balai poli. Sa respiration était coincée dans sa poitrine. Il n'avait jamais vu un balai pareil avant. Hésitant, Harry le prit et il put le sentir vibrer dans ses mains. Il le laissa aller et fut surpris de voir qu'il était suspendu à mi-hauteur, comme si on avait dit « debout ».

"MERLIN !" s'écria Ron en se précipitant vers le lit de Harry pour voir de plus prêt. "Un éclair de feu ! Un vrai éclair de feu ! Le tout dernier cri en matière de balai ! Il est supposé avoir une accélération de 240 km/h en dix secondes. C'est un balai de classe international !" Il retourna son attention vers Harry, ses yeux grands d'étonnement. "Qui aurait pu te l'envoyer ?"

Hermione était à présent à coté de Harry et chercha dans l'emballage.

"Il n'y a pas de carte", dit-elle avec un haussement d'épaules. "Nous l'avons vu au Chemin de Traverse. Je crois que l'écriteau disait « prix sur demande »."

"Euh – D'accord", dit Harry mal à l'aise. "Donc c'est coûteux. Alors pourquoi est-ce que quelqu'un dépenserai autant pour moi ?" Ce n'était pas comme si il connaissait des gens qui étaient assez prodigues pour passer autant d'argent sur un balai. "Bien cela doit être quelqu'un qui sait que mon Nimbus est détruit donc cela ne nous laisses plus que toutes les personnes de Poudlard."

"Pas vraiment", corrigea Hermione. "Un élève a très bien pu envoyer une lettre à ses parents pour leur dire ce qui est arrivé. Ses parents ont très bien pu le raconter à quelqu'un d'autre. Mais je ne pense pas que quelqu'un dépenserait autant pour toi, à moins qu'il ne te connaisse."

"Pourquoi pas Dumbledore", suggéra Ron. "Il se reproche peut-être de qui est arrivé parce que c'était la faute des Détraqueurs."

"Il ne passerait pas autant d'argent sur un étudiant, Ron", argumenta Hermione en regardant, le pressant silencieusement de l'appuyer. "Il ne peut pas faire du favoritisme comme ça. Peut-être que nous devrions en parler au professeur McGonagall ou au professeur Dumbledore. C'est bizarre. Quiconque enverrai un cadeau pareil laisserai au moins une carte."

Harry se mordit la lèvre et regarda le balai. Il connaissait assez ce ton pour savoir que Hermione était dans son mode d'investigation. Elle ne pensait pas que ce présent était un présent.

"Tu penses que c'est ensorcelé, n'est-ce pas ?" énonça-t-il plus qu'il ne le demanda. "Tu penses que celui qui m'a envoyé ça, me veut du mal."

Hermione laissa échapper un soupir.

"Qui est-ce qui le suspecterait ? " demanda-t-elle. "Je pense juste qu'avec tout ce qui s'est passé cette année nous devrions vérifier avant que tu ne l'essaye Harry. Tu n'es pas d'accord ?"

"Est-ce que tu te sens bien ?!" demanda Ron, incrédule. "Qui est-ce qui sain d'esprit jetterai un sort sur un balai cher comme l'éclair de feu ?!"

Hermione fixa Ron.

"Oh, je ne sais pas", dit-elle sarcastiquement. "Quelqu'un qui n'est justement pas sain d'esprit comme Sirius Black, peut-être?"

Ron roula des yeux.

"Je t'en prie" dit-il. "Tu penses réellement que Sirius Black peut entrer dans un magasin de Quidditch et acheter un balai ? Tout le monde sait à quoi il ressemble et _tout le monde _le recherche. Et puis, où aurait-il eu la monnaie ? Il est _poursuivi par le Ministère !"_

Harry retomba sur son lit, sa tête heurtant l'oreiller. Il savait qu'ils allaient se disputer pendant des heures s'il n'intervenait pas. Le problème était qu'il était d'accord avec les deux. Il était étrange qu'il n'y ait pas de carte mais qui voudrait dépenser autant d'argent pour quelque chose ce qui pourrait être fait sur un balai moins cher ? Pourquoi vouloir acheter le plus haut modèle disponible ?"

Peut-être que la tentation serait trop forte pour résister.

Harry suivit Ron et Hermione jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Une fois de plus, Ron et Hermione ne se parlaient plus et Harry était au milieu d'eux. Tous les deux voulait que Harry démontre à l'autre qu'il avait tort, poussant Harry à simplement quitter la salle. Il haïssait prendre parti parce que quelqu'un était toujours lésé. Ils avaient tous les deux des arguments alors pourquoi n'arrêtaient-ils pas ?

En entrant dans la Grande Salle, Harry remarqua que toutes les tables des maisons étaient contre le mur et une unique table se tenait au milieu, mise pour douze. Les professeurs Dumbledore, McGonagall, Rogue, Chourave et Flitwick, étaient déjà assis avec Rusard, le concierge, deux élèves de première année nerveux, et un Serpentard de cinquième année. Il y avait trois sièges vides en bout de table que Harry, Ron et Hermione prirent. Harry était bien entendu entre ses deux amis bornés.

Harry garda son regard sur son assiette, ses épaules s'affaissant. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il devait faire. S'il donnait son éclair de feu, il ne le reverrait peut-être plus mais s'il ne le faisait pas, il prenait le risque d'être blessé ou tué quand il le monterai. _Ce n'est pas juste !_ Il savait qu'il _devait_ le faire mais cela ne voulait pas dire que c'était ce qu'il voulait. Loin de là.

"Bon appétit !" dit Dumbledore avec enthousiasme.

Alors que tout le monde se servait, les portes s'ouvrirent pour laisser apparaître le professeur Trelawney marchant vers eux. Harry évinça un grognement. Au moment même où il pensait que la journée ne pouvait pas être pire.

"Sibylle", dit Dumbledore en se levant. "Joignez-vous à nous. Quelle bonne surprise !" Avec un mouvement de baguette, Dumbledore fit apparaître une chaise et la positionna entre Rogue et McGonagall.

Le professeur Trelawney resta où elle était.

"Je ne pense pas que je devrais", dit-elle presque remplie de crainte. "Treize personnes à une même table est un signe de grand malheur ! Le premier qui se lèvera sera le premier à mourir !"

Le professeur McGonagall laissa échapper un soupir d'exaspération.

"Prenons le risque, Sibylle", dit-elle. "Asseyez vous donc, le dîner va refroidir."

Trelawney s'assit, ses yeux fermés comme si elle récitait une prière silencieuse. Quand elle les rouvrit, elle regarda autour d'elle et dit :

"Mais où est le professeur Lupin ?"

Ron et Hermione jetèrent un coup d'œil à Harry qui leva la tête et regarda le professeur de Divination, intrigué. Son agacement envers le professeur Trelawney et son attitude protectrice envers le professeur Lupin firent qu'il ne put se taire.

"Vous ne savez pas ?" demanda curieusement Harry. "Je pensais que vous l'auriez _vu_".

Le professeur McGonagall toussa pour couvrir son rire, héritant une tape du professeur Dumbledore. Les professeurs Flitwick et Chourave essayèrent de cacher leur sourire et le regard du professeur Rogue était un peu moins intimidant que d'habitude. Hermione mit rapidement sa main devant sa bouche et se détourna tandis que Ron toussa, la grande partie des pommes de terre passant dans le mauvais tube.

Le professeur Trelawney regarda fixement Harry.

"Bien sûr que je le sais, M. Potter", dit-elle fermement. "Mais je fais souvent semblant de ne pas posséder le Troisième œil pour que les autres ne soient pas indisposés par ma présence."

Harry acquiesça lentement comme s'il comprenait et commença à se servir de pommes de terre.

"Très Serpentard à vous", murmura-t-il.

Ron recracha ce qu'il était en train de boire et toussa. Le professeur McGonagall ne put retenir son rire plus longtemps comme les professeurs Chourave et Flitwick. Les yeux du professeur Dumbledore étincelèrent au badinage entre l'enseignante et l'élève. Les deux premières années et le Serpentard regardaient Harry, choqués. Ils n'avaient jamais entendu un étudiant parler de cette manière à un professeur et s'en tirer comme ça.

Le professeur Trelawney, de toute manière, n'était aucunement amusée, alors qu'elle se levait.

" Je n'apprécie pas du tout votre ton, M. Potter", dit-elle. "Vous plus que tous devez comprendre ce que s'est d'être différent."

Harry posa sa fourchette et se rassit dans sa chaise puis rencontra le regard coléreux de Trelawney.

"Non, non", dit-il d'un ton horrifié. "Le premier à se lever sera le premier à mourir. Ce n'est pas ce que vous avez dit, professeur ?" Un sourire apparut sur son visage. " Bienvenue dans mon monde."

Trelawney fixa Harry, choquée, sa figure toute blanche. Sans un autre mot, elle se précipita hors de la salle faisant presque éclater toute la table de rire. Les trois seules personnes qui ne riaient pas étaient le professeur Rogue, Rusard et Harry dont le sourire s'évanouit quand le professeur Trelawney fut partie. Il continua juste à se servir de pommes de terre.

Une fois que les rires cessèrent, tout le monde se rendirent finalement compte de l'attitude de Harry. Les professeurs se jetèrent des coups d'œil inquiets, Ron et Hermione se regardèrent finalement et baissèrent la tête de honte. Ils avaient enfin réalisé ce que leur dispute avait fait à Harry. C'est à lui de décider et ils n'avaient pas rendu le choix plus facile.

"Harry, Ron, Hermione, est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que nous devrions savoir ?" demanda curieusement le professeur Dumbledore.

Ron et Hermione jetèrent un coup d'œil nerveux à Harry, aucun ne savait quoi dire. Ses épaules tombant en signe de défaite, Harry regarda finalement le professeur Dumbledore.

"J'ai – hum – eu un cadeau de Noël ce matin" dit-il mal à l'aise. "Il n'y avait pas de carte."

Tous les enseignants se tournèrent immédiatement vers Harry, intéressés.

"Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé, Harry ?" demanda le professeur Dumbledore d'une voix ferme.

Harry remua sur son siège.

"Euh – rien…pour l'instant." Dit-il. "C'est juste que je ne connais personne qui dépenserait autant d'argent pour moi, sans me dire qui il est, donc nous nous demandions s'il y avait un moyen de découvrir qui l'a envoyé."

Dumbledore jeta un regard à McGonagall avant de retourner ses yeux vers Harry.

"Harry, qu'as tu reçu?" demanda-t-il curieusement.

"Un éclair de feu, monsieur", dit doucement Harry.

Tous les professeurs et les trois non-Gryffondors fixèrent Harry dans un silence ébahi. N'aimant pas cette attention, Harry recommença à remuer sur sa chaise et évita de regarder quiconque dans les yeux. Il voulait soudainement se dissimuler et commença à chercher une issue pour une sortie rapide. Pourquoi est-ce que personne ne parlait ? Pourquoi avait-il du tout raconter ? Pourquoi avait-il écouté Hermione ?

Le professeur McGonagall se leva lentement.

"M. Potter", dit-elle sérieusement. "Venez avec moi, je vous prie."

À contrecœur, Harry suivit le professeur McGonagall hors de la Grande Salle. Il savait que son balai serait probablement confisqué, le laissant encore sans balai pour le Quidditch. Au moment où les portes se refermèrent, elle l'attendit pour être à sa hauteur puis continua à marcher. Aucun des deux ne prononça avant qu'il n'atteigne le portrait de la Grosse Dame, et même là seul le mot de passe fut dit.

Le professeur McGonagall suivit Harry à travers la Salle Commune, les escaliers et arriva dans son dortoir. Harry avança vers son lit pour tirer des paquets ouverts un balai luisant. Faire ça déchirait son cœur en deux. Il ferma les yeux et retint tout ce qui dans son corps lui ordonnait de ne pas laisser partir ce superbe balai hors de sa vue. Il craignait de ne plus jamais le revoir.

Avec des mains tremblantes, Harry saisit le balai, ignorant la vibration de l'instrument magique. Au fond de lui Harry avait que ce n'était pas ensorcelé mais qui le croirait ? Personne. Après tout quelles preuves avait-il ? Aucune. Sortant de ses pensées, Harry le tendit à McGonagall.

Le professeur McGonagall offrit un regard sympathique à Harry alors qu'elle s'emparait du balai.

"Je vais demander au professeur Flitwick et à Madame Bibine de regarder à ça immédiatement, Harry" dit-elle gentiment. "Cela prendra sûrement quelques semaines mais dés que nous serons certains qu'il n'y a pas de sorts posés dessus, nous te le rendrons. Tu comprends pourquoi est ce que je dois le faire ?"

Harry acquiesça mais ne put voir le regard.

"Oui, m'dame", dit-il par automatisme. "Hum, s'il n'y a pas de problème… je n'ai plus vraiment faim."

McGonagall baissa le balai et attira Harry dans une étreinte.

"Je sais que c'est dur, Harry" dit-elle doucement. "Si c'était un stratagème pour te faire du mal alors il est cruel. Je suis fière que tu sois venu le rapporter. Pas beaucoup d'étudiants l'auraient fait."

Harry resta debout là alors que le professeur McGonagall s'en allant, l'éclair de feu serré dans ses mains. Au moment où la porte se referma, tout en lui le força à ne pas s'effondrer. C'était une autre raison pour laquelle Harry haïssait être Harry Potter, le Survivant. Rien n'était facile pour Harry Potter, du moins la simple affaire ne l'était jamais.


	14. Réalités amères

**Titre Anglais: **Midnight Guardian

**Titre Français : **Le gardien de Minuit

**Auteur :** ksomm814

**Genre : **Neutre

**Chapitre traduit par : **Thamril

**Rating : **k+

**Disclamer : **Cette histoire est basée sur l'Ordre du Phoenix qui ne nous appartient pas. Le monde de Harry Potter appartient à J.K.R.

Suite à la disparition des histoires « Le gardien de Minuit » et « Les peines d'un champion » sur le compte de Thamril, nous nous permettons (sans son autorisation, donc si elle (il) nous le demande, nous effacerons ces traductions) de les mettre en ligne sous notre compte pour une meilleur compréhension de la suite de la saga.

Eni et Onarluca

**Chapitre XIV : Réalités amères **

Le reste des vacances fut anormalement silencieux. Ron et Hermione ne s'étaient pas disputer une seule fois ce qui était…inexact. Il semblait plus qu'ils faisaient leur possible pour éviter les conflits pour ne pas énerver Harry d'une quelconque manière. Ils étaient passés d'un extrême à un autre ce qui faisait que Harry s'en arrachait les cheveux. Ils ne pouvaient pas trouver un juste milieu ?

Une fois que tout le monde fut revenu après la Nouvelle Année, Harry fut prit à part par Olivier qui était anxieux que l'attrapeur de son équipe n'est pas de balai. La mâchoire d'Olivier était presque tombée par terre quand Harry avait révélé son mystérieux présent de Noël et détaillé tout les soupçons qui pesaient dessus. Harry avait aussi été forcé de déclarer que le professeur Lupin l'aidait avec les Détraqueurs ce qui sembla soulager les inquiétudes d'Olivier.

La rentrée des classes fut une distraction nécessaire pour Harry. De cette façon, il ne s'inquiétait pas de son nouveau balai à tous les instants, seulement quand il n'était pas en cours. Soins aux Créatures Magiques se passait en face d'un bon feu de joie qui était plein de salamandres fan de flammes qui se redressaient et s'aplatissaient avec les bûches chauffées à blanc. Le professeur Trelawney prenait sa revanche en Divination. Ils étudiaient maintenant les lignes de vie et Trelawney passait son temps à lire la paume de Harry et affirmait qu'il avait la plus courte vie qu'elle n'avait jamais vue.

Le professeur Lupin paraissait encore très malade même si la pleine lune était la semaine précédente. Harry avait retenu ses soupçons mais ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Comment est-ce que Lupin supportait ça à chaque mois ? Des peurs nouvelles s'ajoutèrent en vengeance. Harry se souvint que les loups-garous n'étaient pas autorisés à avoir d'enfants mais il ne savait toujours pas à propos de l'adoption. Avec tout ce qui était arrivé, il n'avait jamais poursuivi ses recherches.

Fouillant tout son sac, Harry trouva le parchemin maintenant froissé que lui avait donné le professeur Rogue et fit silencieusement le vœu de découvrir que son tuteur temporaire puisse devenir son tuteur permanent. Juste à présent c'était la seule chose envers laquelle Harry s'était montré impatient. C'était aussi une autre distraction dont il avait besoin.

"Tu sais, je me demande s'il n'y a pas quelque chose de vraiment grave avec le professeur Lupin", dit Ron alors qu'ils se rendaient au dîner après les cours. "Est-ce qu'il t'en a parlé Harry ? Tu lui as demandé ?"

Harry fut mal à l'aise, ce dont se rendit compte Hermione. Il devait trouver rapidement une excuse. Ron n'accepterait certainement pas « je ne sais pas » comme réponse. C'était clair.

"Euh – eh bien – il a dit que ce n'était pas mortel", dit Harry. "Je – euh – j'ai juste laisser couler parce que ça n'avait pas l'air d'être une chose à propos de laquelle il voulait parler."

"Oh", dit Ron satisfait de la réponse de Harry. "Bien, je pense que c'est bon alors."

Ron reprit la tête et Harry laissa échapper un soupir visible de soulagement. Il fit un mouvement pour suivre mais fut retenu par Hermione. D'après l'air de son visage, Harry sut qu'il n'y avait aucune possibilité pour qu'elle le prenne comme Ron.

"Tu as fait la dissertation, n'est-ce pas ?" déclara-t-elle plus qu'elle ne le demanda.

Le regard de Harry tomba sur le sol alors qu'il acquiesçait. Ce fut toute la confirmation qu'avait besoin Hermione et ils allèrent silencieusement manger. Tous les deux savait que l'autre était au courant du secret du professeur Lupin et pour l'instant, ils avaient fait le vœu silencieux de le garder pour eux.

Après le dîner, Harry s'arrangea pour sortir en douce avec sa cape d'invisibilité. Sachant qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps avant qu'on remarque son absence, Harry se précipita à la librairie et chercha le livre dont il avait besoin. Il savait qu'il prenait un risque mais il avait besoin de savoir de quelle façon cet arrangement était _temporaire._

Cela ne prit pas longtemps à Harry pour trouver le livre et tourner les pages jusqu'au chapitre sur les loups-garous. Se servant de sa baguette pour illuminer la pièce noire, Harry passa en revue toutes les lois et les décrets avant de tomber sur le passage concernant les enfants. Harry ne s'aperçut pas qu'il avait arrêté de respirer par anticipation. C'était le moment de vérité. Il n'y avait plus de retour possible maintenant.

« Les individus infectés ont été prouvé être imprévisible à tout moment quant à leur état mental et émotionnel, et non pas seulement durant la période indiquée. Pour cette raison, il est illégal pour un individu infecté de s'occuper d'un mineur ou d'une personne handicapée. Pour la sûreté de l'enfant, il devra avoir présence d'une tierce personne dés lors que tout individu infecté est en présence d'un mineur. Tout individu infecté violant cet alinéa se verra arrêté et accusé pour mise en danger volontaire d'un mineur. »

C'était là. Harry ne pouvait pas le croire. Non seulement le professeur Lupin ne pouvait pas avoir ses propres enfants, mais en plus il ne pouvait rester seul avec aucun mineur. Il ne pourrait pas habiter avec le professeur Lupin. Il ne voulait pas retourner chez les Dursley. Il ne voulait pas revoir la tante Pétunia et Dudley alors qu'ils savaient que l'oncle Vernon était en prison à cause de lui.

Lâchant sa baguette et le livre, Harry recula lentement jusqu'à heurter le mur. Il ne pouvait plus réfléchir, il se laissa glisser jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assis sur le sol. Instinctivement, Harry attira ses genoux contre sa poitrine et resta là, incapable de penser. Comment est-ce que quelqu'un pouvait penser que le professeur Lupin était dangereux ? L'enseignement avait seulement haussé la voix une seule fois et c'était contre le professeur Rogue.

Harry ne réalisa pas qu'il tremblait. C'était comme si tout son monde s'écroulait. Il ne savait pas combien de temps s'était écoulé et donc n'était pas au courant que sa disparition avait été remarquée. Il était assis dans un silence choqué priant pour que son monde ne soit pas de nouveau chamboulé. Il voulait une famille plus que tout et il l'avait eu sous la forme du professeur Lupin. Il avait finalement eu ce qu'il avait toujours voulu avoir juste pour apprendre que c'était un mensonge. Toute cette année avait été un mensonge.

La porte s'ouvrit suivit d'une lueur brillante mais Harry ne bougea pas. Les pas résonnèrent quand quelqu'un parcourut les ailes, se rapprochant de plus en plus de l'endroit où était encore assis Harry. Les pas s'arrêtèrent brusquement tandis que la lumière éclairait enfin l'endroit où était Harry. Il y eut un hoquet suivit par le son de pas précipités alors que la lumière étincelait.

"Harry !" s'exclama le professeur McGonagall en s'agenouillant à coté de lui. "Harry Potter, que penses-tu être en train de faire !" Harry ne bougea pas. Il n'y avait aucun signe montrant qu'il avait même entendu. "M. Potter !" dit-elle fortement en secouant gentiment son épaule mais il n'y eut pas de réaction.

Commençant à paniquer, le professeur McGonagall regarda autour d'elle et remarqua un livre ouvert sur le sol. Elle jeta un regard plus approfondi à la page ouverte et pâlit. Saisissant le livre, McGonagall se rua hors de la librairie pour trouver ses collègues. Elle n'eut pas à aller loin avant de manquer de bousculer le professeur Dumbledore. Aussi rapidement que possible, le professeur McGonagall résuma ce qu'elle avait découvert et tendit le livre.

Dumbledore mit immédiatement fin à la recherche et fit appeler le professeur Lupin pour qu'il les rejoigne à la bibliothèque. En entrant dans la salle, le professeur Dumbledore agita sa baguette et les lumières s'allumèrent. Le professeur Lupin se précipita, suivi rapidement par le professeur McGonagall, jusqu'à ce qu'il voit Harry assis sur le sol, tremblant. Sans aucune autre pensée, Lupin se précipita aux cotés de Harry et l'attira dans une étreinte.

"Remus, il apparaît que Harry a découvert notre problème de tutorat", dit gravement le professeur Dumbledore.

Le professeur Lupin regarda Dumbledore alarmé avant de retourner son attention vers Harry. Faisant le tour pour être en face de l'adolescent, Lupin leva la tête du garçon pour que leurs yeux se rencontrent.

"Harry, écoute-moi", dit patiemment le professeur Lupin. "Nous trouvons un moyen pour contourner ça. Je me fiche de ce que dise les lois médiévales. Tu es mon enfant et tu le seras toujours, peu importe ce que dit un petit bout de parchemin. Nous sommes une famille et c'est tout ce qui importe."

Harry sembla sortir de son choc émotionnel et secoua lentement la tête.

"Je ne peux pas retourner là-bas" dit-il d'une voix vacillante. "Tu me l'as promis."

Le professeur Dumbledore et le professeur McGonagall s'agenouillèrent aussi en face de Harry.

"Remus a raison, Harry "dit gentiment Dumbledore. "Nous essayons de contourner la loi. Je peux comprendre que c'est choquant mais tu dois nous faire confiance. Tu dois être patient. Est-ce que tu peux le faire, Harry ?"

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Dumbledore avant de retourner son attention vers Lupin. Il voulait les croire mais à chaque fois qu'il le faisait il découvrait un autre secret qu'on lui cachait. Le professeur Dumbledore lui avait caché l'existence de Sirius Black pendant des années, le professeur Lupin lui avait caché son état de loup-garou, et maintenant Harry avait appris qu'il y avait un problème à propos de sa garde. Pourquoi devait-il avoir à découvrir cela ? Pourquoi est-ce que personne ne pouvait pas être juste franc avec lui ?

Les jours suivants furent tendus entre Harry et le personnel enseignant. Harry ne savait pas quoi penser à propos de tout et en disait autant. Il savait que sa famille ferait tout ce qui était en leur pouvoir pour le laisser à distance des Dursley mais le fait était que Harry ne pouvait pas être légalement un membre de la seule famille qu'il avait.

Il y avait aussi le fait que le ministère ne permettrait jamais que le Survivant vive avec un loup-garou.

La nuit de jeudi était une autre leçon sur le Patronus et ce fut probablement la plus inconfortable leçon que Harry avait eue. Ni Harry ni le professeur Lupin ne savait vraiment quoi se dire et le professeur Dumbledore était absent à cause d'une réunion au Ministère. Harry était en fait content que Dumbledore ne soit pas là. Il n'était pas prêt pour ces deux yeux étincelants cette nuit.

Se préparant pour l'épouvantard que Lupin était sur le point de lâcher, Harry trouva difficile de se concentrer sur un souvenir heureux. Comment pouvait-il se concentrer avec toute la démence qui prenait place dans sa vie ? Pourquoi tout ne pouvait pas être aussi simple comme lorsqu'il était hait de tout le monde et qu'il n'était rien de plus qu'une erreur ? Sur que cette vie avait été horrible mais au moins ce n'était pas aussi compliqué que sa vie présente.

"Prêt ? C'est parti !" dit Lupin en soulevant le couvercle de la malle contenant l'épouvantard.

La salle devint immédiatement froide. L'obscurité emplit la vision de Harry mais il put apercevoir le Détraqueur se glisser vers lui, une main putréfiée s'approchant. Il ne pouvait pas respirer. "Spero Patronum !"S'écria Harry. "Spero Pat – "

C'en était trop. Des formes sombres bougeaient en face de lui. Une voix d'homme surgit dans ses oreilles, semblant paniquée.

"Lily, prends Harry et va-t-'en! C'est lui ! Va-t'en ! Cours! Je vais le retenir –" Des sons remplacèrent la voix. Quelqu'un qui trébuchait. Une porte qui s'ouvrait à la volée. Le gloussement familier d'un rire suraigu qui fit frissonner la peau de Harry.

"Harry ! Harry, réveille-toi !"

Cela prit un moment à Harry pour réaliser que quelqu'un le tenait. Sa tête reposait contre la poitrine de quelqu'un alors que sa bouche fut obligeamment ouverte et qu'une pièce de chocolat fut déposée de force dedans. Tandis que la chaleur se répandait dans son corps, Harry ouvrit lentement les yeux et regarda le visage inquiet du professeur Lupin. Incapable de se retenir plus lentement, Harry enfouit sa figure contre la poitrine de Lupin pour cacher ses larmes.

Le professeur Lupin tint fermement et patiemment le garçon attendant qu'il se calme. Une fois que Harry fut détendu, Lupin relâcha son étreinte.

"C'est bon, Harry" dit-il gentiment. "Essaye juste de te concentrer sur quelque chose d'autre."

Harry secoua sa tête et se retira. Il ne voulait pas oublier la voix courageuse de son père.

"J – J'ai entendu mon père" dit-il faiblement. "Il a retenu Voldemort". Il se prit la tête entre ses mains. "Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils sont morts ? Pourquoi est-ce que Voldemort voulait me tuer ? J'étais juste un bébé ! Comment est-ce qu'un bébé pouvait être une telle menace ?!"

Lupin posa une main sur l'épaule gauche de Harry et lui donna une petite secousse.

"Mais tu es toujours là, Harry" dit-il doucement. "Je crois que ta cicatrice est la seule preuve dont tu es besoin pour le savoir. Je sais que c'est difficile mais essaye de te rappeler que tes parents t'aimaient. Concentre-toi sur l'amour, Harry. Concentre-toi sur le Bon et non le Mal."

Laissant échapper un soupir de fatigue, Harry acquiesça mais ne put se forcer regarder Lupin. Le problème était qu'il était dur pour lui de ne pas laisser le mal l'envahir. Il le savait maintenant. C'est un mécanisme de défense. S'il ne plaçait pas ses espoirs trop hauts alors il ne serait pas déçu. Peut-être que c'était ça le vrai problème. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Harry avait espéré avoir une famille qui l'aimait. Il avait eu ce qu'il voulait mais n'avait jamais envisagé ce qui arriverait au rêve s'il devenait réalité.

Regardant finalement Lupin, Harry réalisa aussi que ce n'était pas seulement ses espoirs et ses rêves qui étaient en jeu.

"Je suis désolé", dit-il. "C'est juste que c'est si dur. Je pensais que j'avais pu trouver quelque chose qui pourrait faire de nous une famille mais quand j'ai découvert que tu n'étais même pas supposé me voir sans quelqu'un d'autre là… c'était juste trop. Je – je ne savais pas…"

Harry se tendit immédiatement alors qu'il faisait marche arrière. "S'il te plaît, ne sois pas en colère", dit-il rapidement. "J'ai demandé pour les lois d'adoption – "

" – Ce à quoi tu n'aurais même pas penser à demander si Severus n'avait pas décidé de prendre sa revanche dans mon cours. ", interrompit Lupin. "Harry, tu dois comprendre que Severus aura toujours un peu de ressentiment envers moi et ton père. Il n'est réellement pas une personne à oublier les erreurs passées ce que je trouve assez hypocrite."

"Pourquoi ?" demanda Harry.

Le professeur Lupin tressaillit.

"Euh – peu importe, Harry", dit-il rapidement. "Oublie ce que j'ai dit. Maintenant, est-ce que tu te sens d'attaque à essayer encore ou est-ce que nous devrions laisser l'épouvantard pour une autre fois ?"

Harry reconnaissait une diversion lorsqu'il en entendait une, mais supposa que c'était quelque chose de personnel qu'il n'était pas censé savoir et laissa aller.

"J'essaye encore", dit-il et se leva, ramassant sa baguette au passage. Il se tourna vers la malle et ferma les yeux pour se concentrer. Peut-être qu'il s'y prenait mal. Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'un souvenir précis. Peut-être qu'il avait juste besoin de sentir la force du souvenir. Il se souvint de la joie qu'il avait eu lorsque le professeur Lupin l'avait appelé mon « enfant » la nuit dernière. Harry dut cacher son souvenir. Il se sentait en fait comme une famille.

Le professeur Lupin se leva lentement et s'approcha de la malle.

"Bien Harry", dit-il avec encouragement. "Allons-y". Il souleva à nouveau le couvercle de la malle et un Détraqueur surgit.

Le froid se répandit dans la pièce, Harry ouvrit les yeux et fit face au Détraqueur.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM" hurla-t-il. Le cri qu'il entendit semblait évanoui, presque inexistant. Une large ombre argentée sorti du bout de sa baguette et resta entre lui et le Détraqueur. Lentement, elle commença à repousser le Détraqueur vers la malle. Harry ne pouvait pas l'expliquer mais pour la première fois depuis qu'il s'entraînait avec un épouvantard, il ne se sentait pas malade. C'était comme si une chaleur puissante se répandait dans son corps, faisant bouclier, le protégeant.

"Riddikulus !" s'écria enfin Lupin.

Un crack sonore retenti alors que le Détraqueur s'évanouit suivit de près par le Patronus brumeux. Baissant sa baguette, Harry recula lentement jusqu'à ce qu'il heurte le mur et se laisse glisser jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assis. Il remarqua difficilement le professeur Lupin forçant maintenant l'épouvantard en forme de sphère argentée à rentrer dans la malle. Qu'est ce qui s'était passé ?

Le professeur Lupin se tourna pour voir Harry et se précipita vers lui.

"C'était excellent, Harry ! " dit-il gaiement, mais son sourire se fana lorsqu'il examina le visage de Harry. "Harry, tu vas bien ?"

Harry regarda nerveusement Lupin.

"Qu'est-ce qu'y est arrivé ?" demanda-t-il. "C- comment… J- je n'ai pas…"

Lupin sembla deviner ce que Harry essayait de dire.

"Tu te demandes pourquoi tu n'as pas sentit les effets des Détraqueurs aussi forts que d'habitude" dit-il en s'asseyant sur le sol. "Ecoute Harry, il n'y a rien d'effrayant. Ta magie s'accroît juste. Jusqu'à présent cela vient en sursaut comme quand tu surcharges les sorts dans les leçons précédentes."

Le regard rempli de crainte de Harry devint soudain troublé. Si c'était normal alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'en avait jamais entendu parler avant ? "Donc cette sorte de chose arrive à tout le monde" demanda Harry.

"D'une certaine manière", dit prudemment le professeur Lupin. "Pour la plupart, l'accroissement de magie, arrive petit à petit. Il semble que l'entraînement, que tu as subi cet été, a un peu précipité la croissance de ta magie. Ce n'est pas inédit que cela arrive comme ça, juste inhabituel. Pour l'instant, nous avons juste à être prudent pour que tu ne surcharges pas de sort en cours."

Harry baissa les yeux sur sa baguette qui était encore dans sa main droite. C'était donc pour cela qu'il avait tant de problèmes avec le charme du Patronus. Cela avait semblé étrange à Harry qu'à un moment il ne pouvait rien faire apparaître et que la fois suivante il était projeté contre un mur. Une chose était certaine, Harry allait suivre le conseil du professeur Lupin et être prudent.

Le week-end suivant était le match Serpentard contre Serdaigle que Serpentard remporta de peu. Ce fut d'excellentes nouvelles pour l'équipe de Gryffondor. S'ils gagnaient contre Serdaigle, ils prendraient la tête du championnat de Quidditch. Pour assurer la victoire à Gryffondor, Olivier Dubois augmenta les entraînements à 5 par semaine. Avec l'inondation de devoirs d'Hermione, Harry avait choisi de passer la moitié de ses leçons sur le Patronus sur ses devoirs. Le professeur Lupin aidait quand il pouvait ce qui était la plupart du temps des indices.

Harry et Ron avaient appris à rester loin de Hermione pendant qu'elle était en crise avec son travail ce qui arrivait plus souvent que jamais. Elle utilisait plusieurs tables pour tous ses sujets, rétorquant à tous ceux qui la dérangeaient. Après un moment, Ron ne put se contenir plus longtemps et commença à exprimer à haute voix son incompréhension à Harry.

"Je ne comprends juste pas", murmura Ron pour que Hermione ne l'entende pas. "Comment arrive-t-elle à suivre tout ses cours ? L'Arithmancie est en même temps que Soins aux Créatures Magiques et Etudes des Moldus qui est en même temps que Divination ! C'est juste impossible !"

Harry put seulement hausser les épaules en réponse. Il avait appris à respecter les secrets de quelqu'un. Il en avait gardé plein loin de Ron et Hermione cette année. Si Hermione sentait qu'elle avait besoin de garder un peu de mystère autour d'elle, c'est qu'il devait bien avoir une raison.

En plus de tout, Harry était encore sans balai. C'était devenu une habitude pour Harry de jeter un coup d'œil au professeur McGonagall chaque matin au petit déjeuner dans l'espoir que rien de mauvais ne soit trouvé mais il recevait seulement un discret hochement de tête. Il n'avait jamais demandé carrément la situation du balai mais plusieurs membres de l'équipe de Quidditch l'avaient fait. Olivier était le plus persistant suivit des jumeaux Weasley. Ils savaient que tous qu'un attrapeur avec un éclair de feu était une garantie de victoire.

Quand février arriva, Harry commença à penser qu'il ne reverrait plus jamais son balai. Il faisait des progrès lents dans ses leçons sur le Patronus, mais ni le professeur Lupin ni le professeur Dumbledore ne pouvait deviner une forme définitive. Frustré et épuisé, Harry commençait à penser qu'il n'aurait jamais de forme distincte.

Remarquant l'humeur acariâtre de Harry, le professeur Lupin décida de mettre fin à la leçon et présenta à Harry un régal de Pré au Lard : la bièreaubeurre. Le professeur Dumbledore s'en alla, sachant à présent que Harry parlait vraiment ouvertement qu'à Lupin et pressa silencieusement le jeune enseignant à parler avec son pupille. Regardant le garçon, Lupin se rendit compte que Harry semblait plongé dans ses pensées alors qu'il sirotait sa boisson.

Ils continuèrent de boire à petites gorgées jusqu'à ce que Harry brise le silence.

"Qu'y a-t-il sous la cagoule d'un Détraqueurs ?" demanda-t-il doucement.

Le professeur Lupin laissa échapper un soupir en reposant sa bouteille.

"C'est une question difficile, Harry", dit-il pensivement. "Un Détraqueur la relève seulement pour administrer ce qu'on appelle le baiser du Détraqueur. C'est considéré comme un châtiment pire que la mort." Il regarda directement Harry dans les yeux avec un air de sympathie sur son visage. "Quand une personne reçoit le baiser leur âme est aspirée laissant la personne comme une coquille vide. C'est ce qui attend Sirius Black."

Harry fixa le professeur Lupin dans un choc total. Il avait pensé que les Détraqueurs étaient eux-mêmes mauvais mais le baiser devait être horrible. La pensée de Midnight, le chien patient et attentif qu'il avait connu sans âme, était trop forte pour être envisagée. Il savait que Sirius Black était un meurtrier. Il savait que Sirius Black était Midnight mais pour quelques raisons, il ne pouvait pas arriver à haïr le chien qui l'avait tant aidé au 4, Privet Drive. Il ne savait pas quand il avait commencé à le ressentir. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il avait besoin de savoir pourquoi, pourquoi est-ce que Black avait trahi ses parents et pourquoi est-ce qu'il l'avait aidé.

"Et si ils sont –euh – innocents après tout ?" demanda nerveusement Harry. "Peuvent-ils revenir ?"

Lupin se raidit visiblement.

"Harry, pourquoi est-ce que tu me demande quelque chose comme ça ?" demanda-t-il de façon protectrice. "Tu n'as pas revu Black depuis Halloween, n'est-ce pas ?"

Harry secoua la tête et fixa sa bouteille de Bièreaubeurre.

"J'étais juste curieux", dit-il faiblement. "Dans le monde moldu, des personnes sont déclarées coupables puis sont découvertes innocentes plus tard. Les gens font parfois des erreurs."

Le professeur Lupin regarda ailleurs et se racla la gorge.

"C'est vrai, mais nous avons les moyens d'obtenir la vérité d'une personne", dit-il mal à l'aise. "Il y a une potion appelée Veritaserum qui est une potion de Vérité. Trois gouttes et une personne répond la vérité à n'importe quelles questions."

"Oh", dit doucement Harry. Il pouvait voir que le professeur Lupin était inquiet de la direction que prenait la direction. Il était clair que tout ce qui se rapportait à Black était un sujet pénible pour Lupin. "Désolé", dit-il de la même voix basse. "Je pense que je suis en train d'essayer de comprendre comment est-ce que les choses marchent."

"C'est totalement compréhensible", dit le professeur Lupin avec un sourire. "Je suis en fait impressionné Harry. Pas beaucoup s'interroge sur comment sont traités les criminels dans le monde sorcier. La plupart croient que ce n'est pas leur problème donc ils ne s'ennuient pas à s'inquiéter à propos de ça. C'est assez triste de voir qu'il y a tant de gens qui critiquent quelque chose et qui ne font pourtant rien contre."

Harry acquiesça. Il savait que le professeur Lupin parlait sur un plus vaste plan que les criminels. Il parlait aussi des injustices envers les loups-garous. Cela peinait Harry de voir le professeur Lupin si blessé et si impuissant. Ce fut là que Harry décida de faire tout ce qu'il pouvait pour s'assurer que le professeur Lupin ne serait plus jamais seul à nouveau. Son tuteur avait raison. Il était une famille de toutes les façons possibles et c'était cela qui importait.

_NdEni : Je me suis rendu compte que l'invocation du Patronus est différente d'un chap a l'autre, mais comme je n'ai fais que survolé pour corrigé les éventuelles fautes, je n'ai pas changé donc « Spero patronum » et « Expecto patronum » sont la même incantation._


	15. Le retour de Midnight

**Titre Anglais: **Midnight Guardian

**Titre Français : **Le gardien de Minuit

**Auteur :** ksomm814

**Genre : **Neutre

**Chapitre traduit par : **Thamril

**Rating : **k+

**Disclamer : **Cette histoire est basée sur l'Ordre du Phoenix qui ne nous appartient pas. Le monde de Harry Potter appartient à J.K.R.

Suite à la disparition des histoires « Le gardien de Minuit » et « Les peines d'un champion » sur le compte de Thamril, nous nous permettons (sans son autorisation, donc si elle (il) nous le demande, nous effacerons ces traductions) de les mettre en ligne sous notre compte pour une meilleur compréhension de la suite de la saga.

Eni et Onarluca

**Chapitre XV : Le retour de Midnight **

Ce fut tôt dans la semaine que le professeur McGonagall lui rendit l'éclair de feu le déclarant prêt à voler. Toute la maison des Gryffondor fut en extase à la vue du balai renommé. Ron répétait qu'il avait eu raison tandis que Hermione réitérait qu'il valait mieux avoir des regrets que des remords. Sentant une autre dispute venir, Harry souhaita précipitamment bonne nuit et s'en alla dans son dortoir.

Atteignant la porte, Harry dut chasser Pattenrond avant d'entrer. Il savait que Hermione essayait de garder le chat loin de Croûtard mais c'était comme si Pattenrond avait une obsession sur le vieux rongeur.

Tous les camarades de dortoir de Harry avaient fait leur part en s'assurant que la porte de leur chambre soit tout le temps fermée pour la sécurité de Croûtard. Tout le monde savait que même si Ron se plaignait de lui, il prenait grand soin du rat, peu importe combien le rongeur semblait malade. Le rat qui avait été dodu était maintenant maigre et perdait ses poils. C'était juste une question de temps avant que Ron ne perdre son animal.

Harry redoutait vraiment ce jour.

Madame Bibine et le professeur McGonagall surveillaient toujours les entraînements pour la sécurité de Harry mais passaient la plupart du temps à discuter qu'à faire attention au terrain, ce dont l'équipe ne se plaignaient pas. Ils avaient plein de surprise en réserve pour le match suivant et voulaient garder cela secret.

Harry avait été prévenu contre l'attrapeuse de Serdaigle, Cho Chang, plusieurs fois mais au moment où il enfourcha son balai et décolla les doutes de tout le monde s'envolèrent. Le balai obéissait à la moindre pression. Sa vitesse était si incroyable que Harry ne pouvait même pas distinguer le stade d'une forme ou d'une autre. Testant les limites, Harry fit un piqué et sembla tomber comme une météorite avant de se redresser juste avant de frapper le sol, donnant presque une attaque cardiaque à toute l'équipe.

Le reste des joueurs s'entraînèrent durs, améliorant leurs plus belles formations. Olivier pouvait difficilement retenir sa joie lorsqu'il mit fin à la séance. Il ne put réellement trouver une seule critique à faire à ses coéquipiers. Selon Fred et Georges, c'était la première fois que cela arrivait. Cela choquait presque les jumeaux mais seulement presque.

Le reste des entraînements furent du même type toute la semaine et Vendredi, l'équipe sentait qu'ils étaient plus que prêts à affronter Serdaigle. Rappeler par la nuit tombante, Harry suivit ses camarades et professeurs jusqu'au château avec son balai sur l'épaule. Il était à mi-chemin quand il regarda à sa gauche et vit la paire familier d'yeux bleus le fixer. Sa respiration se prit dans sa poitrine et il s'arrêta.

De l'ombre, un gros chien noir apparut. Harry put voir dans ses yeux que le chien ne lui voulait pas de tort mais les souvenirs et les histoires sur Sirius Black balayèrent vite toute la logique. Faisant un pas en arrière, Harry regarda autour pour voir que son équipé était presque au château, inconsciente de ce qui se passait. Il retourna son attention vers le chien pour voir qu'il avançait lentement. _Je ne peux pas m'enfuir, _réalisa Harry. _Comment est-ce que je vais me sortir de là ?_

Faisant un autre pas en arrière, Harry se força à réfléchir. Il était déchiré entre la volonté d'accueillir le chien qui lui avait tant donné et l'homme qui lui avait fait si mal. Comment diable pouvaient-ils être la même personne ?

"Midnight ?" demanda-t-il nerveusement. " Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?"

Le chien laissa échapper un gémissement et s'assit, fixant Harry avec ses yeux suppliants comme il l'avait tant fait à Privet Drive. Harry se mordit la lèvre en déposant lentement son balai au sol, ne quittant pas le chien des yeux. Black ne savait pas qu'il connaissait la vérité ! Il pouvait utiliser ça. Il avait juste besoin de deviner comment.

"Harry !"

Harry regarda vivement vers le château pour voir le professeur Lupin se hâter vers lui, sa baguette brandit. Paniquant, Harry regarda à nouveau le gros chien qui commençait déjà à partir lentement.

"Cache-toi dans la forêt", dit Harry d'une voix impérieuse. "Prouve moi que je _peux _avoir confiance en toi, Midnight. Ne viens pas me trouver. Je te trouverais."

Le chien laissa échapper un autre gémissement avant de s'enfuir. Harry le regarda avant de ramasser son balai et se tourner pour faire face au professeur Lupin. Comment diable allait-il expliquer cela ?

"Harry", dit impérativement Lupin en rejoignant l'adolescent. "Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ? Est-ce que quelque chose est arrivé ?"

Harry secoua la tête. Il ne voulait pas vraiment mentir au professeur Lupin mais il ne pouvait pourtant pas risquer que Black reçoive le baiser. Il avait besoin de réponse. Il devait savoir _pourquoi_.

"Non, Je –je pensais juste avoir vu quelque chose – "

" – _Quoi ?_" interrompit le professeur Lupin alors qu'il regardait rapidement alentour mais il ne vit rien inhabituel. Attirant Harry près de lui, Lupin laissa échapper la respiration qu'il n'avait pas réalisé avoir retenu. "Retournons au château et ensuite tu pourras m'expliquer pourquoi tu es tout seul dehors."

Harry allait protester mais le professeur Lupin le pressa. Il ne savait pas si Lupin était en colère, inquiet ou les deux ensembles. _Probablement les deux._ Ils étaient presque au château quand Harry ne put supporter le silence plus longtemps.

"Regarde, je suis désolé", dit-il agacé. "Je sais que j'aurais dû rester avec l'équipe mais j'ai pensé avoir vu quelque chose et je me suis arrêté – "

Lupin regarda Harry avec un sourcil levé.

"Donc tu n'étais pas entrain de voler dehors tout seul ?" demanda-t-il curieusement.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de se sentir offensé.

"Professeur, vous me connaissez mieux que ça", dit-il. "J'ai suivi toutes les règles que Dumbledore et vous m'avez données. Je suis devenu un prisonnier ici et est-ce que je me suis plaint ? _Non. _Quelle était l'utilité de ce mois d'entraînement si je ne suis pas supposé l'utiliser ? J'ai senti quelqu'un m'observer donc j'ai cherché et vous arrivez en courant m'accusant de faire quelque chose d'absurde ! Je n'ai pas été autorisé à être un enfant pendant des années alors arrêtez de me traiter comme tel !"

Le professeur Lupin resta debout, choqué pendant un bref moment avant de poser ses mains sur les épaules de Harry.

"Harry, je n'ai jamais voulu t'accuser mais après ce qui était arrivé peux-tu me blâmer pour être un peu surprotecteur ? " demanda-t-il calmement. "Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'un enfant de treize ans reçoit un éclair de feu en cadeau. Je sais que tu adores voler. C'est probablement les seules fois où je t'ai vu vraiment heureux. Tout le monde voudrait filer en douce pour se relâcher un peu dans les airs."

_Eh bien quand vous dites ça comme ça…_Harry ne pouvait pas vraiment penser à quelque chose à dire. Une fois encore, il avait exagéré et laissé aller sa colère sur une personne qui avait tant fait pour lui. Regardant ailleurs, Harry essaya d'ignorer la culpabilité qu'il ressentait pour avoir répondu à Lupin et qu'il cachait maintenant un meurtrier présumé (une fois encore). Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il ne voulait pas causer encore plus de douleur au professeur Lupin mais il semblait que c'était tout ce qu'il était capable de faire.

Il y eut un silence inconfortable pendant lequel le professeur Lupin ébouriffa les cheveux déjà désordonnés de Harry.

"C'est normal d'être en colère après moi, tu sais", dit Lupin avec une grimace. "Je sais que cette année a été difficile pour toi. J'attendais honnêtement de toi que tu te rebelles d'une quelconque façon." Ne recevant pas de réponse, le professeur Lupin agrippa encore une fois l'épaule de Harry. "Ne sois pas si pressé de grandir, Harry", dit-il sincèrement, "Parce qu'une fois que tu l'as fait, il n'y a pas de chemin de retour."

Le matin suivant, la majorité des élèves jeta pour la première fois un œil sur le renommé éclair de feu. Les étudiants le fixaient avec respect tandis que les membres des équipes de Quidditch apparaissaient ahuris. Harry Potter, le plus jeune attrapeur du siècle, sur un éclair de feu ? Il semblait que Poufsouffle et Serdaigle avaient choisi des relations qui se trouvaient être justement de la connaissance de Harry pour examiner le Balai de manière approfondie. A la fin, tous se ruèrent à leur table pour confirmer l'authenticité du balai.

Cho Chang et Cédric Diggory (l'attrapeur de Poufsouffle) finirent par frapper leurs têtes contre la table. Tous les deux redoutaient maintenant leurs matchs contre Gryffondor.

Le temps était étonnamment dégagé mais un peu frisquet. Les conditions parfaites pour jouer au Quidditch. Revêtant ses robes de Quidditch, Harry ne put s'empêcher de se sentir nerveux alors qu'il vérifiait pour la deuxième fois que sa baguette était bien attachée à son poignet. Tout le monde pouvait dire que les Détraqueurs resteraient loin du stade de Quidditch mais il valait mieux des regrets que des remords. Harry ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être pris par surprise aujourd'hui.

Marchant sur le terrain, Harry ignora les applaudissements assourdissants. Il savait que son équipe dépendait de lui et n'avait aucune intention de les faire perdre. Ils approchèrent du milieu de la pelouse où l'équipe de Serdaigle les attendait déjà. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Cho Chang qui était la seule fille de l'équipe. Elle remarqua son coup d'œil et sourit. Harry ignora le léger tourbillon de son estomac et lui fit un signe de tête, élargissant son sourire.

"Les capitaines, serrez-vous la main", dit Madame Bibine et elle attendit la poignée. "Enfourchez vos balais. A présent, trois…deux…un…"

Au moment où le sifflet retentit, Harry frappa du pied, s'élevant plus haut qu'aucun autre balai. Il se plongea de suite dans le jeu, guettant le vif d'or. Il ignora tout ce que le commentateur, Lee Jordan, disait. Il remarqua un éclair brillant et vira, Cho Chang le suivant. En s'approchant, il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas le vif d'or et s'arrêta abruptement, se faisant dépasser par Cho Chang.

Regardant autour à nouveau, Harry put voir en effet le vif d'or virevolter près du sol, vers les gradins des Serpentards. Avec un bref demi-tour, il plongea en piqué avant de se redresser, ses pieds touchant presque le sol. Il fonçait vers la balle, l'atteignant… .

" HARRY, ATTENTION!"

Ses instincts prenant le dessus, Harry se retourna et tira le manche, évitant de peu un Cognard. Il laissa échapper un soupir de désappointement puis recommença à chercher le vif d'or. Cela prit quelques minutes de plus avant qu'il ne l'aperçoive, tournant autour des buts de Gryffondor. Sans aucune autre pensée, Harry s'élança, prenant Cho et tous les autres par surprise. Il était presque là quand le vif d'or vola vers le haut et retourna au-dessus du terrain… vers Cho !

Changeant de direction, Harry poussa son balai, déterminé à attraper le vif d'or avant Cho. La petite balle bifurqua à nouveau, chutant dans le vide. Harry et Cho suivirent. Cho essaya de donner un coup de coude dans les cotes mais il bloqua le mouvement, ses yeux ne quittant pas le vif. Il savait ce qu'elle faisait et n'allait pas tomber pour ça.

Il s'approchait lorsque Cho s'arrêta brusquement et cria. Regardant à sa gauche, Harry vit trois Détraqueurs avançant vers lui. L'instinct prenant le contrôle, Harry tendit son poignet et sentit sa baguette dans sa main. La pointant sur les Détraqueurs, Harry s'écria,

"_Spero Patronum _!" Quelque chose surgit de sa baguette alors que Harry atteignait et attrapait le vif d'or avec sa main gauche.

Rengainant sa baguette, Harry se sortit du plongeon juste avant de s'écraser au sol. Il entendit le coup de sifflet de Madame Bibine signalant la fin du match. Surgit de nul part Harry fut étreint par six formes rouges. Quand il sortit enfin des bras de son équipe, Harry regarda autour pour finalement entendre le grondement de la foule, euh la foule de Gryffondors au moins.

Ses camarades de maison arrivèrent sur le terrain en premier et attirèrent rapidement Harry dans de nombreuses embrassades. Une fois que tout le monde laissa partir Harry, une gentille main se posa sur son épaule.

"C'était un remarquable Patronus", dit le professeur Lupin.

Se retournant, Harry regarda son tuteur qui semblait un peu secoué mais extrêmement fier.

"Est-ce qu'il avait une forme ?" demanda instantanément Harry. Il n'y avait pas fait attention sur le coup mais le remarqua. "Je n'ai pas senti les effets alors – "

Lupin sourit et se pencha vers Harry, comprenant le trouble et l'excitation du garçon.

"Tu n'as pas surchargé le sort, Harry" dit-il pour que seul Harry l'entende. "Tu n'as pas senti les effets parce que ce n'était pas des Détraqueurs. Suis-moi." Il emmena Harry sur le bord du terrain loin de la foule. "Je crois que tu as donné une petite frayeur à tes camarades de classes."

Harry ne pouvait pas y croire. Montés les uns sur les autres étaient Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle et le chef de l'équipe des Serpentards, Marcus Flint. Ils essayaient de se relever quand le professeur McGonagall arriva. Elle avait l'air complètement outrée.

"De toute ma vie je n'ai jamais vu une aussi pathétique technique de sabotage !" s'écria-t-elle. "Retenue ! Cinquante points de moins pour Serpentard ! Le professeur Dumbledore en entendra parler!"

Même si c'était bien de voir Malfoy avoir ce qu'il méritait, Harry ne put s'empêcher d'être déçu. Comparé aux Détraqueurs, Draco Malfoy était une partie de plaisir. Il aurait voulu battre sa peur une fois pour toutes. Il avait voulu le prouver à lui et à tous ses camarades.

"Harry !" Cria Georges. "Il y a une fête dans la salle commune de Gryffondor !"

Harry n'était plus vraiment d'humeur à faire la fête. Il avait espéré seulement pour être déçu. Levant les yeux vers Lupin, Harry put voir que l'enseignant comprenait.

"Je vous retrouverais là-bas", répondit Harry à Georges avant de retourner son attention complète vers le professeur Lupin. "Est-ce qu'il avait une forme ?" demanda-t-il encore.

Le professeur Lupin sourit.

"Eloignons-nous de la foule", dit-il doucement. Ils marchèrent hors du stade de Quidditch et vers le lac, loin de toute personne pouvant les entendre. Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil autour de lui, Lupin se tourna vers Harry pour lui faire face. "Harry, je ne suis pas certain de ce que ça veut dire mais tu n'as pas une forme", dit-il prudemment.

Le regard de Harry tomba sur le sol.

"Oh !" dit-il faiblement, incapable de cacher sa déception. "Je ne dois pas m'être concentré assez."

Le professeur Lupin laissa échapper un rire.

"Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais dire, Harry", dit-il. "Il y avait pas _une _forme. Il y en avait _deux_. J'ai vu un cerf et un loup charger ces – euh – élèves. Je n'ai jamais entendu que quelqu'un pouvait avoir deux formes. Je ne pense pas que quelqu'un en ait. Je ne fais aucun doute sur le fait que Dumbledore t'appellera demain dans son bureau pour t'en parler. J'aurais juste souhaité savoir ce que cela voulait dire."

Harry eut un sourire. Il ne pouvait pas croire que le professeur Lupin n'avait pas deviné de quoi partait le loup.

"Eh bien, le livre disait que le Patronus était une force positive, ils représentent donc quelque chose de bien dans ma vie, " conclua t-il. "Le loup est clairement toi." Son sourire se fana alors qu'il pensait à l'autre forme. "Je ne sais pas à propos du cerf", dit-il troubler.

Cette fois, ce fut le professeur Lupin qui sourit. "Eh bien, cela va peut-être être un choc, Harry, mais ton père était un animagus", dit-il. "Sa _forme _était un cerf. Il est devenu un cerf pour m'aider dans mes transformations. J'ai été surpris de revoir Cornedrue après tant d'années."

Cela attira l'attention de Harry.

"Cornedrue ?" demanda-t-il curieusement.

"C'était le surnom de ton père" clarifia le professeur Lupin. Son visage prit immédiatement un air inquiet alors qu'il soupirait. "Je t'expliquerais tout plus tard quand il y auras plus le temps. C'est une histoire plutôt longue et quelques détails sont un peu perturbants. Je crois que tu es en train de manquer une fête dans ta Salle Commune. Je t'y emmène."

Harry voulut protester mais Lupin avait déjà commencé à marcher vers le château. Portant son balai sur l'épaule, Harry laissa échapper un soupir et suivit. Bien, il connaissait maintenant un des noms de la carte des Maraudeurs. A présent, il avait juste à deviner les trois autres. La volonté du professeur Lupin à changer rapidement de sujet avait surprit Harry. Quel était le gros secret ?

Ils marchèrent vers la tour de Gryffondor en silence, aucun ne sachant réellement quoi dire. Une fois que Harry eut dit le mot de passe, Lupin souhaita une bonne soirée à Harry avant de le laisser entrer dans la Tour. La fête battait déjà son plein. Tout le monde semblait s'amuser à l'exception de Hermione qui étonnamment essayait de lire. Faisant attention à ne heurter personne, Harry fit son chemin à travers la pièce et s'assit à coté d'elle.

"Comment peux-tu te concentrer dans tout ce bruit ?" demanda Harry.

Hermione haussa les épaules.

"J'ai vraiment besoin de le faire", dit-elle. "J'ai plus de 400 pages à lire pour Lundi."

Les yeux de Harry s'élargirent. Comment diable pouvait-elle accomplir cela ?

"Euh – Hermione ?" demanda-t-il. "Peut-être que tu devrais songer à abandonner une ou deux classes. Tu sembles surmenée."

C'était bien sur, une litote. Harry ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà vu Hermione aussi épuisé. Elle avait l'air de Harry à la fin du trimestre dernier.

"Je peux le supporter, Harry", dit Hermione mais ce n'était pas d'un ton aussi sûr que d'habitude.

Ce fut extrêmement tard que les gens commencèrent à monter les escaliers des dortoirs et quelques-uns durent être rappelés à l'ordre par le professeur McGonagall. Harry avait été l'un des premiers au lit mais il trouva rapidement ce que le sommeil lui cachait. En y réfléchissant, il devina que révéler que son père était Cornedrue revenait à révéler que Sirius Black était Midnight. Cela devait être pourquoi le professeur Lupin avait été si évasif. Il était réticent à dire la vérité !

Plongé dans ses pensées, Harry trouva une autre question harcelant son esprit. Si tous les Maraudeurs étaient des animagi (à part le professeur Lupin) alors Pettigrow aussi. Si James Potter était un cerf, Sirius Black un gros chien et Lupin un loup, Harry devait se demander quelle sorte d'animal était Pettigrow. Il se demandait aussi comment diable les Maraudeurs avaient réussis cet exploit.

Réalisant qu'il ne s'endormirait pas de si tôt, Harry se tira du lit, saisit ses lunettes et ouvrit sa malle. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour trouver l'album photo que Hagrid lui avait donné deux ans plus tôt. Dans ce livre était contenu le passé de ses parents qu'il s'était imaginé avant de découvrir qui ils étaient réellement. Il avait présumé beaucoup de choses sur la vie de ses parents et de leurs amis. Jamais en un million d'années il n'aurait pensé que l'un de leurs meilleurs amis les aurait trahis. Cela montrait juste que les rêves ne sont pas la réalité.

Aussi silencieusement que possible, Harry quitta son dortoir (s'assurant que la porte était fermée pour protéger Croûtard de Pattenrond) et s'aventura dans la Salle Commune. Il s'assit en face du feu mourant et ouvrit l'album, tournant les pages jusqu'à qu'il trouve des photos contenant des gens autres que ses parents.

Il n'eut pas à chercher longtemps C'était la photo de leur mariage. Son père le saluait gaiement, sa mère avait l'air radieuse et debout à coté de James Potter il y avait Sirius Black mais pas celui que Harry avait vu dans les journaux. Ce Sirius Black était jeune, beau, il riait sans fin. Il était difficile à croire que ce Sirius Black et celui qui avait trahi ses parents étaient une seule et même personne. Il était difficile à croire que le bonheur présent sur les visages de ses parents ne serait que très bref.

C'était surprenant combien la vie pouvait passer d'un extrême à un autre aussi vite.

Tournant la page, Harry vit une photo de sa mère dans le lit, semblant épuisée mais heureuse. Elle tenait un petit tas de couvertures en regardant son père puis la petite forme. Harry regarda son père sourire à sa mère et l'embrasser avec affection sur la tête. Debout à coté de son père, il y avait encore Sirius Black qui souriait gaiement alors qu'il tendait la main et touchait gentiment le petit tas. A coté de Black, il y avait aussi le professeur Lupin qui, même encore fin, avait l'air heureux et plus jeune que maintenant. L'homme semblait détendu et à l'aise avec ses amis, n'ayant rien à voir avec la personne avisé qu'il était aujourd'hui. Le dernier membre du groupe était un jeune homme petit et gros que Harry n'avait jamais vu. Il déplaçait son poids de gauche à droite, se sentant comme s'il n'avait pas sa place.

Harry secoua la tête lentement en fermant le livre. Alors c'était les Maraudeurs avant que la folie de la guerre détruise leurs vies. Deux étaient morts à cause de la trahison d'un autre, laissant le dernier membre seul. Harry ne pu s'empêcher de se sentir désolé pour le professeur Lupin. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait s'il avait perdu tous ses plus proches amis en 24 heures.

Se levant, Harry pensa qu'un peu de sommeil était mieux que pas de sommeil du tout et rentra dans son lit. Il ne savait plus vraiment quoi penser de tout. Pourquoi donnait-il sa chance à Black ?

Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas croire ce que tout le monde lui avait dit ? Harry ne savait pas pourquoi il avait besoin d'une confrontation avec Black ou pourquoi il envisageait même de donner un temps de parole à un meurtrier. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il avait quelque chose à faire.


	16. Les aveux de Midnight

**Titre Anglais: **Midnight Guardian

**Titre Français : **Le gardien de Minuit

**Auteur :** ksomm814

**Genre : **Neutre

**Chapitre traduit par : **Thamril

**Rating : **k+

**Disclamer : **Cette histoire est basée sur l'Ordre du Phoenix qui ne nous appartient pas. Le monde de Harry Potter appartient à J.K.R.

Suite à la disparition des histoires « Le gardien de Minuit » et « Les peines d'un champion » sur le compte de Thamril, nous nous permettons (sans son autorisation, donc si elle (il) nous le demande, nous effacerons ces traductions) de les mettre en ligne sous notre compte pour une meilleur compréhension de la suite de la saga.

Eni et Onarluca

**Chapitre XVI : Les aveux de Midnight **

La semaine passa rapidement sans incidents notables. Les seuls vrais problèmes que Harry n'avait pas su résoudre était la surveillance permanente du personnel enseignant de Poudlard. Evidemment, le professeur Lupin avait parlé du fait que Harry avait vu « quelque chose » rappelant à tout le monde combien Poudlard n'était pas sécuritaire pour Harry Potter. Cela faisait perdre la tête à Harry. Le professeur McGonagall était la pire suivit de près par le professeur Dumbledore qui avait en effet appelé Harry dans son bureau pour parler de son Patronus. Dumbledore n'avait pas vraiment grand chose d'autre à dire à part qu'il allait y regarder de plus près.

_Typique._

La mention de rébellion par le professeur Lupin avait poussé Harry à s'interroger sur ses actions. Il n'avait pas vraiment désobéi mais il n'avait pas non plus exactement suivi les règles. Il avait retenu des informations, aventuré seul dehors (il n'y avait eu qu'une seule fois mais quand même), garder la carte des Maraudeurs au lieu de la donner, et il aidait maintenant la raison de toutes ces restrictions. Plus Harry y réfléchissait plus il pensait qu'il était fou. Qui voudrait aider la personne qui avait trahi ses parents ?

Harry savait qu'il n'aidait pas exactement Black mais il ne lui mettait pas exactement les bâtons dans les roues. Il aurait facilement pu raconter au professeur Lupin ou même un autre professeur cette rencontre à plein d'occasion cette semaine. Le problème était que le désir de Harry à comprendre comment Midnight et Sirius Black pouvaient être la même personne occultait toutes les solutions possibles. Sirius Black avait eu des milliers de chances de finir ce que Voldemort avait commencé il y a des années et il ne l'avait pas fait. Et si Hermione avait raison ? Et s'il était vraiment fou à un tel degré qu'il avait oublié sa trahison ?

Le week-end à Pré au Lard lui donna l'opportunité de saisir les réponses. Le professeur Lupin avait annulé leur leçon de Patronus, déclarant qu'il ne se sentait pas assez bien mais Harry le connaissait mieux que ça. Le professeur Lupin était hésitant à passer du temps seul avec son pupille depuis que Harry avait découvert Cornedrue. Ayant mieux à faire que de supplier, Harry décida de donner à l'homme le temps dont il avait besoin. Quand ce temps viendrait, de toute manière, Harry savait qu'il devrait lui aussi révéler qu'il avait toujours su à propos de la connexion entre Midnight et Black.

Harry attendit patiemment que tout le monde parte pour le village sorcier. Ron et Hermione avait promis de rapporter des friandises de Honeydukes tandis que les jumeaux grimaçaient. Harry n'avait pas le courage de dire la vérité à Fred et Georges craignant qu'ils ne reprennent la carte. Il savait aussi que s'ils découvraient qui étaient réellement les Maraudeurs, les questions seraient interminables, tant pour Harry que pour le professeur Lupin.

Une fois que ceux qui y étaient autorisés étaient partis à Pré au lard, Harry revint fortuitement à la Tour de Gryffondor pour enfiler un pull et prendre sa cape d'invisibilité. Sa baguette était toujours attachée à son poignet comme toujours, juste au cas où. _Ne te balade pas sans ta baguette,_ lui avait dit Black. Harry se préparait à utiliser ce conseil.

Il suivit un groupe de première année hors de la Tour de Gryffondor et descendit vers l'entrée principale, s'assurant de ne bousculer personne au passage. Marchant dans la cour, Harry ne pouvait pas croire au combien il était nerveux et en même temps enthousiasmé. Il était présentement entrain d'enfreindre les règles et il admettait aimer ça. Il se sentait libre. Il n'était pas protégé et couvé comme un enfant. Il prenait les problèmes entre ses propres mains.

Le parc était vide ce pour quoi Harry était reconnaissant. La température était agréable mais la brise tombante l'aidait à le garder alerte. Il marchait vite mais silencieusement pour ne pas déranger toutes les créatures qu'il ne faisait qu'entendre. Son pas prit une allure très lente alors qu'il dépassait la cabane de Hagrid. Il savait que c'était sa dernière chance de faire marche arrière mais il n'y fit pas attention. Il devait le faire pour lui et pour ses parents.

Harry entra prudemment dans la forêt, les bruits et sa cape l'entourant. Il savait que les dangers de la forêt étaient toujours là même s'il ne pouvait pas les voir et prit toutes les précautions pour rester en sécurité. Avec ses expériences passées, Harry s'imagina qu'il valait mieux pénétrer assez loin pour ne pas être vu par Hagrid ou quelqu'un d'autre du château. Il n'aurait pas été intelligent de vagabonder au alentour avec des créatures inamicaux attendant de faire de vous votre dîner.

Harry ne mit pas longtemps à trouver une clairière avec une souche d'arbre pour s'asseoir. La nuit n'était pas prête d'arriver donc Harry pensa qu'il valait mieux simplement attendre. Midnight viendrait tôt ou tard. Harry priait juste pour que sa patience tienne jusque là. En fait, pour ça et pour que personne à l'école ne remarque son absence.

Ce fut seulement deux heures plus tard que Harry retira enfin sa cape d'invisibilité, la roulant et la posant derrière sa tête alors qu'il s'étendait sur le sol sec. Il n'y avait eu aucun signe de Midnight et heureusement d'aucune autre espèce moins sympathique. Regardant sa montre, Harry sut qu'il n'avait plus que quelques heures à perdre avant le retour des élèves. Autant il voulait attendre toute la nuit, autant Harry savait qu'il ne pouvait pas. Il n'était pas stupide, enfin, c'était encore à débattre.

Le son d'une branche brisé tira Harry de ses pensées alors qu'il s'asseyait rapidement. Regardant dans la direction du bruit, La poitrine de Harry se raidit, rendant sa respiration difficile. _S'il te plait, fait que ce ne soit pas quelque chose de meurtrier,_ implora-t-il silencieusement. Il resta complètement figé jusqu'à ce qu'une autre branche ne craque, plus près cette fois-ci. Les pas d'une personne marchant dans la boue et le fouettement de la queue éclipsèrent tous les autres bruits. Harry tendit de façon subconsciente son poignet droit, lui rappelant sa baguette cachée sous ses vêtements. Il n'était pas sans défense.

Lentement, un large chien sortit d'un buisson, regardant Harry avec ses yeux suppliants. Le chien gémit faiblement alors qu'il s'approchait lentement, montrant qu'il ne voulait rien de mal. Harry savait qu'il devait agir rapidement. Il se leva doucement, ne quittant pas des yeux le canidé.

"Midnight ?" demanda-t-il hésitant. "C'est vraiment toi ?"

Le chien laissa échapper un aboiement joyeux en confirmation. _C'est lui,_ réalisa Harry. Le chien ne remarqua pas Harry fléchir son poignet, permettant à sa baguette d'apparaître dans sa main. En un instant, Harry pointa sa baguette sur le chien et s'écria,

"_Stupefix !_" Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Le chien tomba sur le sol, inconscient.

Laissant échapper un soupir de soulagement, Harry savait qu'il était loin d'avoir fini. Saisissant une prière, Harry la plaça au centre de la clairière et le métamorphosa en cage. Il était content que sa lecture étendue, de cet été, avait finalement été utile. Pointant sa baguette sur Midnight, Harry murmura :

"_Wingardium Leviosa_", et fit léviter le chien jusque dans la cellule. Il la referma rapidement avant de se rasseoir sur la souche d'arbre. Dirigeant sa baguette encore une fois sur l'animal, Harry marmonna, "_Ennervate_", et regarda le chien commencer à remuer.

Harry observait et Midnight ouvrit ses yeux et regarda autour de lui, remarquant sa situation difficile. Le chien regarda Harry et laissa échapper un gémissement comme pour demander « pourquoi tu fais ça ? » Sa patience et le temps s'amaigrissant, Harry fit le premier mouvement.

"Je sais qui tu es", dit-il d'un coup. "Sirius Black".

Le chien fléchit la tête de honte et se transforma en homme avec un _pop_ sonore. Il ressemblait plus à la photo dans la Gazette du Sorcier, que à celles de l 'album photo à part que ses cheveux étaient plus courts, coupés juste au-dessus des épaules, et son visage n'avait pas l'air si maladif.

"Je suis désolé", dit-il d'une voix gutturale. "Je t'ai vu ce jour-là et j'ai pensé que je t'effrayerai sous cette forme. Je ne savais pas ce qu'on t'avais dit."

Harry put seulement rouler ses yeux d'ennui.

"Je ne savais rien de vous avant que le professeur Lupin me raconte votre merveilleuse histoire", dit-il entre ses dents. "Vous avez trahi mes parents ! Pourquoi penseriez-vous que je voudrais avoir à faire avec vous !?"

"Harry, écoute-moi s'il te plait", supplia Black. "Je n'ai pas trahi tes parents. Je ne le ferais jamais ! James était comme un frère pour moi. Je savais que Voldemort penserait que j'étais le gardien du secret alors j'ai supposé qu'un changement serait une ruse parfaite. Personne ne savait que c'était Peter. Je n'ai jamais pensé qu'il nous trahirait. Je n'ai jamais imaginé qu'il soit l'espion."

Harry fixa Black avec un sourcil levé. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il attendait.

"Peter ?" demanda-t-il. "Vous voulez dire Pettigrow ? L'homme que vous avez tué avec treize moldus ?"

Black enfouit sa tête dans ses mains, expressément frustré.

"Pettigrow n'est pas mort !" s'exclama-t-il. "C'est un animagus ! Il peut se transformer en rat ! Il vit avec la famille Weasley depuis des années !"

Harry tomba de la souche, choqué.

"M-mais c'est impossible" bredouilla-t-il. "Cela ne peut être vrai. Croûtard n'est pas Pettigrow ! Croûtard est juste un rat ! Il n'est pas un partisan de Voldemort ! Il ne m'a jamais rien fait ! Il avait pourtant plein d'occasion."

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent.

"Harry, écoute-moi", dit Black, soudain protecteur. "Peter ne fera jamais rien tant qu'il n'est pas sûr que quelqu'un hors d'ici pourra le protéger. Je sais que tu ne me fais pas confiance. Je ne t'ai donné aucune raison pour. Tout ce que je demande c'est une chance de prouver que Peter est réellement vivant. Il nous a trahi et m'a accusé. J'ai passé douze ans à Azkaban pour quelque chose que je n'ai jamais fait ! C'était Peter qui a tué tous ces moldus ! Peter s'est coupé son propre doigt avant de s'enfuir sous sa forme d'animagus en causant cette explosion !"

Harry laissa échapper un soupir et baissa lentement sa baguette. Ce n'était pas possible. Il était supposé entendre comment Voldemort avait promis le pouvoir en échange des Potter. Il était supposé haïr Sirius Black.

"C-Croûtard a une patte en moins", dit-il faiblement. C'était trop à comprendre. Est-ce que c'était la preuve de la véracité de Black ? Est-ce que le monde sorcier pouvait s'être trompé ? "N'avez-vous pas parlé de cela à votre procès ?" demanda-t-il troublé.

Black grogna de dégoût.

"Je n'ai jamais eu de procès" dit-il amèrement. "Je suis sur que tu as entendu à quel point les temps étaient sombres à ce moment là. Tout le monde _savait_ que j'étais le gardien du secret. J'étais le seul à avoir _survécu_ à cette explosion. C'étaient toutes les preuves dont ils avaient besoin. Qui se préoccupe de la loi quand chacun célèbre la chute de Voldemort ?"

Harry se passa la main dans les cheveux. Sa colère et sa haine envers Black s'étaient changés en frustration contre la communauté sorcière. Comment pouvait-il enfermer quelqu'un dans un endroit comme Azkaban sans procès ?

"Je ne dis pas que je vous crois", dit Harry d'une voix choquée. "Je ne fais plus confiance aveuglément à quelqu'un. Je vous donne la chance de le prouver par vous-même. Si vous mentez, je vous amènerais personnellement aux Détraqueurs."

Black fixa Harry, étonné.

"Tu parles comme ta mère", dit-il.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Black avant de se lever et de regarder ailleurs.

"Je crois que je vais devoir vous prendre au mot puisque je ne me rappelle ni d'elle ni de mon père", dit-il faisant gémir Sirius.

Frottant ses yeux derrière ses lunettes, Harry essaya de penser à une manière de démêler toute cette folie. Les aveux de Black sonnaient sincères mais Harry ne pouvait pas ignorer tout ce que lui avait dit le professeur Lupin. Il ne pouvait pas ignorer la douleur dans les yeux de son tuteur toutes les fois où le nom de Sirius Black entrait dans la conversation. C'était comme s'il était déchiré en deux. Il voulait croire que son parrain était un homme bien et pas le meurtrier qu'il s'était imaginé mais faire cela le forcerait à se retourner contre Lupin.

"Alors c'est pour ça que vous vouliez entrer dans la Tour de Gryffondor à Halloween ?" demanda curieusement Harry. "Vous étiez après Croûtard ?"

Black acquiesça, ne quittant pas Harry des yeux.

"Je suis désolé si je t'ai fait mal", dit-il sincèrement. "C'était la seule chose à laquelle je pouvais penser à ce moment. Je ne voulais pas que quiconque croit que tu m'aidais."

Harry commença à faire les cent pas. L'aider ? Ce n'était pas ce qu'il était entrain de faire ? _Le professeur Lupin sera furieux quand il le découvrira._

"Je ne peux pas le faire", dit soudainement Harry. "Je ne peux pas trahir le professeur Lupin. Il est mon tuteur. Il en a tant fait pour moi. J-je dois lui dire."

"Il est ton _quoi _?" demanda Black, surpris. "Harry, est-ce que tu en sais long sur Remus Lupin ?"

Jetant un coup d'œil à Black, Harry fut surpris de voir de l'intérêt sur le visage du condamné.

"Je sais qu'il est un loup-garou et je connais la loi sur l'adoption", dit-il platement. "Le professeur Lupin est mon tuteur « temporaire ». Dumbledore essaye de contourner la loi pour que je ne sois pas envoyé dans un orphelinat ou chez les Dursley". Harry se rassit sur sa souche et enfouit sa figure dans ses mains. "Le professeur Lupin est ma famille. Il a tant de peines. Je ne peux pas en ajouter. Je ne veux pas le faire."

Black fut sur ses genoux en un instant.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez Remus?" demanda-t-il rapidement. "Il semblait aller bien la semaine dernière."

Harry leva lentement les yeux vers Black, essayant de retenir la sensation de brûlure dans ses yeux.

"Je suis toute sa vie", dit-il tout d'un coup. "Après que mon père, Pettigrow et vous ayez disparu, il n'avait plus personne. Il a été seul pendant douze ans. Il a si peur. Il sait que vous êtes Midnight mais il est effrayé de m'en parle. Dîtes-moi que vous racontez la vérité, que vous êtes innocent parce qu'il a besoin d'un ami. Il en a besoin plus que tout autre chose."

"Harry, je te jure que je n'ai pas trahi tes parents ou tuer tous ces gens", dit fermement Black. "Remus a toujours été silencieux et renfermé. S'il y a eu un moyen de le convaincre que j'étais innocent, je l'aurais fait juste après t'avoir enlevé à cette grosse tranche de lard que tu appelles oncle. Je ne sais pas si quelqu'un te l'a dit mais je suis ton parrain ce qui fait de toi ma première priorité."

"Priorité numéro un ?" demanda Harry incrédule. "Est-ce que c'était ce que j'étais quand mes parents ont été assassinés ? Si j'étais d'une telle priorité alors pourquoi est-ce que j'ai été abandonné chez les Dursley ? Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas pris avec vous ?"

Black laissa échapper un soupir alors que son regard tombait.

"J'ai essayé", admit-il, sa voix tremblant. "J'étais prêt à te prendre et à t'élever comme James et Lily auraient voulu mais Hagrid t'avait déjà dans les bras. Je l'ai prié et supplié pour qu'il te donne à moi mais il a refusé. Il a dit que Dumbledore avait tout planifié. C'était juste après que je t'ai perdu que j'ai poursuivi Peter. J'ai pensé que si je ne pouvais pas te garder au moins je pourrais venger tes parents." Il se passa la main dans les cheveux en agitant sa tête. "Cela s'est révélé être l'une des pires choses que je n'ai jamais faites.", dit faiblement Black. "Non seulement Peter s'était enfui mais en plus j'ai fini à un endroit où je pourrais plus jamais te voir. Je n'ai pas réfléchi Harry. Je le sais maintenant. Je ne peux même pas demander ton pardon. Je ne le mérite pas."

Harry ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir. Quelqu'un l'avait voulu ? Toute la douleur et les railleries des Dursley auraient pu être évitées ? Se frottant les tempes, Harry essaya de repousser le mal de tête qui s'incrustait lentement.

"Qu'est-ce que je suis supposé faire ?" demanda Harry froidement. "Vous me demander de choisir entre vous et la seule personne en qui j'ai confiance. Je ne vous connais pas. Tout ce que je sais c'est que vous m'avez tiré de _leurs _griffes alors que vous êtes supposé être la raison pour laquelle je n'ai pas de parents. C'était si facile de penser que vous et Midnight êtes deux personnes différentes au lieu d'une seule."

"Je sais que cela doit être dur pour toi, Harry", dit Black avec compassion, "Et j'en suis désolé. Je n'ai jamais voulu rendre ta vie si difficile. Je ne te demanderais pas de tourner le dos à Remus pour m'aider. Je ne te demande même pas de m'aider autrement que de me laisser sortir de cette cage. Je capturerais Peter moi-même pour commettre enfin le crime pour lequel j'ai été emprisonné."

Harry bondit sur ses pieds, fixant glacialement Black.

"Alors t'y retourneras !" dit-il avec colère. "Tout tourne autour de vous ! Ce que _vous _voulez ! Et ce que _moi_ je veux !? Et ce que _Remus_ veut !? Avez-vous au moins pensé à nous !?"

Black fut pris par surprise par l'éclat.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Harry ?" demanda-t-il essayant de calmer le garçon.

Harry laissa échapper un grognement.

"Je pensais que c'était clair", dit-il entre ses dents. "Je veux une famille qui ne pense pas que je suis anormal. Je veux une maison où je suis le bienvenu, où je ne suis pas accueilli comme une colonie de fourmi. Je veux connaître des gens qui s'intéressent à moi, juste pour moi. Est-ce que c'est trop demandé ?"

Il y eut un long silence pendant lequel aucun des deux ne bougea. Finalement, Black laissa échapper un soupir et s'assit, son dos reposant contre un coin de la cellule.

"Je ne pas te promettre de ne pas le tuer, Harry", dit-il doucement. "Je n'ai jamais été très logique dans l'action. Je ferais ce que je peux pour prouver mon innocence pour toi et Remus, mais tu dois me laisser sortir pour ça. Je te donne ma parole de ne pas chercher à te blesser."

Harry était au pied du mur.

"Vous réalisez que je prends de gros risques ?" dit-il doucement en regardant Black droit dans ses yeux bleus. "Si vous trahissez ma confiance, je vous jure que les Détraqueurs vous le feront payer lorsque je vous attraperais."

Black regarda Harry avec un sourcil froncé.

"Vraiment ?" dit-il. "Harry, excuse-moi, mais c'est un peu dur à croire."

"J'ai grandi avec mon oncle, n'est-ce pas ?" dit froidement Harry. "Vous seriez étonné de la douleur que peux infliger un homme à un autre avant qu'il ne perde conscience."

Black fixa sympathiquement Harry pendant un long moment avant de sourire.

"Tu bluffes", dit-il simplement.

Les épaules de Harry s'affaissèrent alors que son regard tombait. Il devait admettre qu'il était assez difficile d'apparaître intimidant à un homme qui avait survécu aux Détraqueurs douze ans.

"Oui", admit-il puis il regarda à nouveau Black. "Mais je connais des gens qui n'hésiteront pas… comme Hagrid."

Black leva les mains en signe de rédemption.

"Touché", dit-il.

Sachant que le temps filait, Harry déverrouilla la cage laissant sortir Black. Il retransforma rapidement la cellule en pierre avant de prendre sa cape d'invisibilité. Il accorda un dernier regard à Black avant de disparaître sous la cape et de se précipiter au château. Il espérait qu'il n'avait pas fait la plus grosse erreur de sa vie.


	17. Soupçons confirmés

**Titre Anglais: **Midnight Guardian

**Titre Français : **Le gardien de Minuit

**Auteur :** ksomm814

**Genre : **Neutre

**Chapitre traduit par : **Thamril

**Rating : **k+

**Disclamer : **Cette histoire est basée sur l'Ordre du Phoenix qui ne nous appartient pas. Le monde de Harry Potter appartient à J.K.R.

Suite à la disparition des histoires « Le gardien de Minuit » et « Les peines d'un champion » sur le compte de Thamril, nous nous permettons (sans son autorisation, donc si elle (il) nous le demande, nous effacerons ces traductions) de les mettre en ligne sous notre compte pour une meilleur compréhension de la suite de la saga.

Eni et Onarluca

**Chapitre XVII : Soupçons confirmés **

Harry ne savait pas comment il avait réussi à endurer le reste de la semaine sans que quelqu'un suspecte que quelque chose avait changé. Il ne passait plus guère de temps à la Tour de Gryffondor et dormir était devenu difficile. À chaque fois qu'Harry fermait, il s'imaginait que Croûtard l'attaquait. Harry avait installé quelques sorts de protections autour de son lit mais cela n'avait pas allégé ses inquiétudes. Il savait qu'il était paranoïaque mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Combien de rats avaient une patte en moins correspondant au doigt coupé de Pettigrow ?

Au fur et à mesure que la semaine avançait, tout le monde avait appris à rester loin de Hermione. Il semblait que l'abondance d'options la mettait finalement sur les nerfs. Draco Malfoy en était même devenu une victime. Il avait fait l'erreur de blâmer Hagrid lorsque Hermione était de très mauvaise humeur, gagnant un hématome sur le visage. Elle avait une détention par Hagrid mais elle était devenue une héroïne dans la Tour de Gryffondor.

Comme preuve que Hermione était nerveuse, elle avait même manqué enchantement ce jour-là pour que Harry et Ron la retrouvent entrain de dormir dans la Salle Commune. Le jour alla de mal en pis quand elle avait rétorqué au professeur Trelawney sur une énième prédiction de la mort de Harry et quitté vivement la classe. Le tout pour le tout, Ron et Harry pensaient que Hermione avait complètement perdu la tête.

Tard cette nuit-là, Harry avait encore du mal à dormir. Sa curiosité prenant le dessus, Harry ouvrit sa malle et en tira silencieusement la Carte des Maraudeurs. C'était censé montrer tout le monde, exact ? Alors pourquoi est-ce que cela ne montrerait pas que Croûtard était Pettigrow ? C'était pire qu'une décharge électrique et Harry ne pouvait penser à rien d'autre sur le moment.

Saisissant sa baguette, Harry sortit en douce du dortoir en vérifiant que Pattenrond n'était pas dans les parages (ce qu'il n'était pas). Lentement, Harry descendit à la Salle Commune où la seule lumière était la lumière du feu. Il s'approcha de la source de lumière et tapota la carte en disant « Je jure que mes intentions sont mauvaises".

Une fois encore, le plan de Poudlard apparu sur le vieux parchemin. L'exposant à la lumière du feu, Harry y regarda de plus près pour voir le professeur Dumbledore était éveillé et patrouillait au troisième étage, Rusard tournait dans le premier étage avec sa chatte ennuyante, Miss teigne, et Pettigrow s'avançait vers eux.

_QUOI ?!_

Regardant encore une fois, Harry vit que l'étiquette marquait en effet Peter Pettigrow. L'étiquette bougeait lentement et faisait des écarts comme s'il avait trop bu. Comment était-ce possible ? Pettigrow était-il vivant ? Black avait dit la vérité ? Le mode sorcier entier recherchait le mauvais homme ? Est-ce que c'était possible ?

Non… la carte ment. Ca doit être ça

Ayant besoin de confirmer ses peurs, Harry tapota sur la carte, marmonnant « Méfaits accomplis », puis se précipita dans son dortoir. Il jeta la carte sur son lit avant de se ruer au lit à baldaquin de Ron. Il déchira les rideaux et dit, " L_umos_ ", éclairant toute la pièce. La vue qui attendait Harry n'était certainement pas celle à quoi il avait pensé.

Il y avait du sang sur les draps alors que Ron dormait ; peu mais quand même assez pour être remarqué. Paniquant, Harry lâcha sa baguette et agrippa les épaules de Ron.

"Ron !" Cria-t-il. "Ron réveille-toi !"

Les yeux de Ron papillonnèrent et il s'assit, pris par surprise par le réveil. Il regarda Harry confus, enregistrant lentement l'air alarmé sur le visage de Harry. Son esprit s'éclaira immédiatement au moment où il baissa les yeux et vit le sang sur ses couvertures. Ron poussa un hurlement en sautant hors de son lit, réveillant leurs camarades de dortoir.

Neville, Dean, Seamus furent hors du lit en quelques secondes, se précipitant vers Ron et Harry. La pièce fut rapidement éclairée et tout le monde put voir le sang sur les vêtements et le lit de Ron. Neville et Dean sortirent de la pièce en courant pour chercher le professeur McGonagall tandis que Ron vérifiait qu'il n'était pas blessé. Ne trouvant rien, Ron laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement tandis que Harry inspectait les draps.

"Euh – Harry ?" demanda Ron troublé. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais?"

Ne découvrant rien, Harry fit face à Ron et se prépara pour l'éclat qui allait survenir. _Je ne peux pas lui dire la vérité. Je ne peux le dire à personne._

"Croûtard n'est plus là", dit Harry, hésitant. "Cela doit être son sang."

Ron pâlit alors qu'il s'asseyait choqué.

"Croûtard ?" demanda-t-il. Lentement, la détresse de Ron se changea en colère. "C'est cet imbécile de chat ! Je lui avais dit de garder cette bête sous contrôle mais est-ce qu'elle a écouté !? NON !"

"M. Weasley !" réprimanda le professeur McGonagall de la porte. Elle entra et remarqua le sang sur le lit. "Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ici ?

Ron jeta un coup d'œil curieux à Harry avant de retourner sa pleine attention vers le professeur McGonagall.

"Harry m'a réveillé et j'ai vu le sang", dit-il et il enfouit son visage dans ses mains. "Croûtard n'est plus là !"

Le professeur McGonagall laissa échapper un soupir visible de soulagement et s'approcha de l'étudiant désemparé et lui mit une main sur l'épaule.

"M Weasley, vous êtes certain de ne pas être blessé ?" interrogea-t-elle. Lorsque Ron acquiesça, elle jeta un coup d'œil à Harry qui détourna immédiatement le regard. "M. Londubat, emmenez s'il vous plaît M. Weasley voir Madame Pomfresh, juste pour s'en assurer. M. Thomas, M. Finnigan, veuillez rechercher le rat de M. Weasley. M. Potter, venez avec moi, je vous prie."

Harry retint un grognement de frustration en suivant le professeur McGonagall hors du dortoir et de la Tour de Gryffondor. Il savait que ce qui allait arriver et réfléchit rapidement à une raison d'avoir réveiller Ron. _Eh bien, je regardais la carte des Maraudeurs et j'ai vu Peter Pettigrow et j'ai découvert qu'il était vivant et se faisait passer pour le rat de mon meilleur ami par une conversation que j'ai eu avec Sirius Black dans la forêt. D'accord cela va paraître invraisemblable. Pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai pas dit à toute l'école que Sirius Black était innocent ?_

Ils entrèrent dans le bureau du professeur McGonagall, aucun des deux ne parlait. Harry essayait désespérément de ne pas apparaître nerveux. Comment diable allait-il se tirer de là ?

Le professeur McGonagall ferma la porte et se précipita aux cotés de Harry.

"Tout va bien, Harry ?" demanda gentiment le professeur McGonagall. "Tu sais que cela n'a rien à voir avec Sirius Black, n'est-ce pas ?"

Harry dut retenir une réfutation alors qu'il acquiesçait, regardant partout sauf là où était le visage du professeur McGonagall. Cela avait tout à voir avec Sirius Black mais pas dans le sens que croyait le professeur McGonagall. Dans un sens, Harry était touché de l'intérêt que lui portait McGonagall mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher que ses sentiments devraient plus être dirigé vers Ron qui venait juste de perdre son rat.

"Harry ?" demanda gentiment le professeur McGonagall et elle attendit que Harry la regarde enfin. "Sirius Black sera _attrapé_. Je t'en donne ma parole."

Mordant sa lèvre, Harry se trouva entrain d'espérer que cela arriverait après que Black ait été déclaré innocent, ou eu une chance de faire ce qu'il était supposé faire. C'était étrange quand seulement quelques jours Harry était passé de la haine qu'il ressentait pour Black à des prières silencieuses. _Non, ne pense pas à cela ! _Se réprimanda Harry. _Ne place pas tes espoirs trop hauts ! C'est peut-être une ruse !_

Le professeur McGonagall toucha l 'épaule de Harry.

"Harry, veux-tu que j'appelle le professeur Lupin ?" demanda-t-elle gentiment. "Tu ne devrais pas tout garder à l'intérieur."

Harry secoua la tête. Il devait d'abord penser à ce qu'il allait dire au professeur Lupin. Croûtard s'était enfui, ce qui changeait tout. Black avait besoin de savoir que le rat n'était plus dans la Tour de Gryffondor et le professeur Lupin devait savoir ce que Harry avait vu sur la carte. _Il va être si furieux après moi_.

"J-Je vais bien", dit faiblement Harry. "Je suis juste fatigué. Je n'ai pas bien dormi…"

Le professeur McGonagall comprit.

"Si tu es sûr", dit-elle, semblant un peu septique mais ne poussa pas le problème plus loin tandis que Harry acquiesça. "Très bien. Je vais te ramener à la Tour de Gryffondor mais j'espère que tu parleras à quelqu'un de ce que tu ressens."

Harry resta silencieux alors qu'il suivit le professeur McGonagall jusqu'à la Tour de Gryffondor. Il parlerait à quelqu'un dés qu'il saurait comment. De l'entrée, Harry vit que Hermione était assise dans la salle commune avec des larmes dans les yeux._ Regardez comment est –ce que Ron me traites. _Il souhaita une bonne nuit au professeur McGonagall et se hâta vers elle.

Hermione se jeta dans ses bras et sanglota.

"J-je jure que ce n'est pas Pattenrond !" dit-elle. "Il a été dans mon dortoir toute la nuit ! J-je ne sais pas ce qui est arrivé à Croûtard ! Je le jure !"

Harry ne put rien faire d'autre que la serrer dans ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme. Jetant un coup d'œil autour de lui, il vit qu'ils étaient seuls et tint les bras de Hermione. S'il y avait une seule personne qu'il devrait croire ce serait elle. "Hermione, je te crois", dit-il doucement.

"Ecoute-moi, je pense que Croûtard est vivant. Je pense qu'il l'a fait de lui même."

Hermione fixa Harry complètement troublé.

"Mais… ce n'est pas possible" dit-elle. "Harry, je pense que tu surestimes Croûtard. Les rats ne pensent pas comme nous. Ils ne « simulent pas leur mort »."

La regardant dans les yeux, Harry acquiesça.

"Tu as raison", dit-il. "Mais Croûtard n'est pas un rat. Réfléchis, Hermione. Depuis combien de temps les Weasley possèdent-ils Croûtard ? Plus longtemps qu'un rat _normal_ est supposé vivre. Pourquoi penses-tu que Pattenrond n'aime pas Croûtard ? Il sait que quelque chose cloche. Il y a trop d'interrogations pour qu'elles soient ignorés."

Hermione fixa curieusement Harry.

"Qui êtes-vous et où est Harry ?" demanda-t-elle. "Le Harry que je connais n'aurait jamais conclu cela de lui-même."

Harry haussa juste les épaules.

"Qu'est-ce que je peux dire ? dit-il avec une grimace. "J'ai eu beaucoup de temps. Je n'ai pourtant aucune preuve. Penses-tu que je me mène en bateau ?

"Un peu", dit honnêtement Hermione. "Mais tu as un point. Je me souviens que Croûtard était déjà malade quand je suis allé sur le Chemin de Traverse. La vendeuse de la Ménagerie Magique dit que les rats normaux vivent trois ans. Croûtard est largement plus âgé que ça. Le problème est qu'est que nous pouvons y faire maintenant ? Croûtard est parti."

Harry réfléchit pendant un moment avant de soupirer. "Nous ne pouvons pas aller voir Dumbledore ou McGonagall pour ça" dit-il. "J'en parlerais au professeur Lupin. Lui et moi sommes bons pour une autre _discussion_ de toute façon."

Cela prit environ la semaine entière à Harry et Hermione pour convaincre Ron que Pattenrond n'avait rien à voir avec la _mort_ de Croûtard. Ron était encore un peu énervé ce qui força Harry et Hermione à ne pas partager les soupçons de Harry avec Ron. Hermione confirma par recherche qu'il n'y avait pas d'animagus enregistré en tant que Rat mais après avoir regardé la liste Harry se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait pas de cerfs ou de gros chien non plus. Bien sûr Harry garda cette partie là pour lui. Il n'était pas prêt d'admettre à Hermione qu'il avait eu une discussion personnelle avec Sirius Black.

Après leur leçon de Défense à la fin de la semaine, Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione et acquiesça. Elle vit le signe et répondit avant de pousser Ron hors de la salle, laissant Harry seul avec le professeur Lupin. Prenant une profonde inspiration, Harry s'approcha du jeune enseignant qui rangeait ses affaires, parfaitement au courant qu'il n'était pas seul.

Il y avait encore une chance de retour que Harry envisageait sérieusement. Il savait que cela allait énerver l'homme. Il se préparait à ce que le professeur Lupin le traite de menteur mais il devait savoir. C'était la seule chose dont Harry avait besoin pour confirmer ou dénier les affirmations de Black. Le professeur Lupin avait participé à la création de la Carte des Maraudeurs, à qui s'adresser de mieux ?

"Euh – professeur ?" Demanda doucement Harry, faisant retourner vivement le professeur Lupin. "On peut parler ?"

Le professeur Lupin regarda Harry pendant une minute avant de s'appuyer contre le bureau.

"Oui, je suppose que cela va être une longue conversation" dit-il en sortant sa baguette. Avec un mouvement du poignet, la porte se ferma à clé. "Tu devrais prendre un siège Harry"

Harry obéit alors que le professeur Lupin attirait une chaise pour qu'ils soient assis face à face. Aucun des deux ne parla pendant quelques minutes. Harry savait qu'il _devait _dire quelque chose mais trouver la manière de l'énoncer était soudainement devenue difficile. Il y avait trop à dire pour que Harry sache par quoi commencer.

"Harry, ce que je vais-te dire va peut-être te sembler difficile à accepter mais écoute-moi s'il te plaît", dit Lupin pour briser le silence. Il croisa les bras en se penchant, ne quittant pas Harry des bras. "Je t'ai dit que ton père était devenu un animagus pour m'aider dans ma maladie, c'était la vérité mais il n'était pas seul. Sirius Black et Peter Pettigrow l'ont fait aussi. Peter se change en rat et Black… eh bien… Black se transforme en un gros chien qui ressemble au Sinistros." Lupin s'approcha et toucha la main de Harry. "Harry, j'ai des raison de croire que Midnight et Black sont une seul et même personne."

Il y eut un autre silence. Si le professeur Lupin s'attendait à un éclat il allait être déçu.

"Je sais", dit doucement Harry.

Les yeux du professeur Lupin s'élargirent.

"Quoi ?" demanda-t-il pris par surprise. "Tu sais ? C-comment ? Nous ne l'avons jamais dit à personne."

Harry laissa échapper un soupir alors que son regard tombait.

"Midnight était le seul à savoir où je cachais ma baguette", admit-il. "Quand le professeur Dumbledore m'a dit que Black avait utilisé ma baguette… c'était la seule possibilité. Personne – même pas les Dursley – ne connaissait ma cachette. Midnight avait été dans ma chambre et avait vu d'où je sortais mon travail scolaire une nuit et vu … tout ce qu'il y avait là. J'ai pensé que parce qu'il était un chien il n'y avait pas de problème. Je n'ai jamais imaginé…"

Lupin se prit la tête entre les mains et fixant la table.

"Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit ?" demanda-t-il faiblement.

"Et vous, pourquoi ?" rétorqua Harry.

Le professeur Lupin regarda Harry, accablé.

"La façon dont tu parlais de Midnight", dit-il. "Je pouvais voir à quel point tu te préoccupais du chien. Je n'allais pas te détruire en te disant la vérité. Tu étais déjà passer par tant de chose que je voulais te protéger d'un autre déchirement. Si j'avais su que tu savais, j'aurais essayé de t'aider avec ce fait."

Harry regarda ailleurs. Honnêtement, cela aurait été mieux s'il n'avait pas su la vérité sur Midnight. "Je sais" dit-il faiblement, "Mais j'étais gêné. J'ai confié ma vie à un chien errant sans un seul remord. Pendant cette semaine, j'ai oublié que dans ce monde les gens pouvaient se changer en animaux. Midnight ne me voyait pas comme les autres. Il ne voyait pas comme le Survivant ou un anormal. Pour lui, j'étais normal."

"Harry, je ne peux pas expliquer pourquoi Black a fait ce qu'il a fait", dit gentiment le professeur Lupin. "Je ne sais pas pourquoi il a été là pour toi et qu'il a essayé de te protégé de ton Oncle. Même ses agissements à Halloween étaient bizarres. Je souhaiterais avoir toutes les réponses mais je ne les ai pas. Même Dumbledore ne comprend pas les actions de Black. Ce n'est pas son genre de rester assis et d'attendre."

Mordant sa lèvre inférieure, Harry se prépara pour les hurlements qui allaient venir. Ce fut à ce moment que ce qui pouvait arriver frappa Harry. Et si le professeur Lupin devenait trop furieux ? Et si Lupin ne voulait plus être son tuteur ? Repoussant cette pensée, Harry ferma les yeux et pria pour que cela n'arrive pas.

"Et s'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre ?" demanda-t-il nerveusement.

Lupin regarda Harry soupçonneusement.

"Comme qui ?" dit-il lentement.

Lentement Harry prit son sac et en sortit le parchemin vierge qui abritait la carte des Maraudeurs. Avec une flexion de son poignet, Harry eut sa baguette dans sa main et la tapota sur le parchemin qu'il avait posé sur la table.

"Je jure que mes intentions sont mauvaises", dit-il faiblement et regarda la carte des Maraudeurs apparaître. "Tu as aidé à faire cela, exact ? Tu étais l'un d'eux… comme mon père."

Le professeur Lupin se frotta le front et se rassit sur sa chaise.

"Où as-tu eu ça, Harry ?" demanda-t-il. "Il me semble que Rusard l'avait confisquée il y a des années."

"Fred et Georges", dit nerveusement Harry. "Ils pensaient que je l'utiliserais pour aller à Pré au Lard… ce que je n'est pas fait. J- je ne pouvais pas l'utiliser de cette manière. C'était à mon père et j'avais trop peur des Détraqueurs."

Lupin acquiesça.

"Je comprends", dit-il calmement, "Et je te crois. Donc je peux supposer que tu l'as depuis un moment. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ma l'as montre maintenant ?"

Harry respira un bon coup avant de continuer. Le professeur Lupin prenait cela beaucoup mieux que ce à quoi il s'était attendu.

"J-j'ai besoin de savoir quelque chose à son propos", dit-il rapidement. "Les gens qui apparaissent sur la carte sont réels ou peuvent être inventés ? Tu as dit que les Maraudeurs étaient des farceurs donc je ne savais pas si c'était une blague que des gens qui ne sont pas là sont marqués."

"La carte ne ment jamais, Harry" dit prudemment Lupin. "Pourquoi demandes-tu cela ? Qui as-tu vu ?"

"Peter Pettigrow."

Le professeur Lupin fixa Harry avant de laisser échapper un soupir et d'enfouir son visage dans ses mains. Il était clair que Lupin essayait désespérément de garder ses émotions sous contrôle ce qui mit encore plus mal à l'aise Harry. Il aurait préféré que le professeur Lupin lui crie dessus mais il savait que son tuteur réfléchissait. Il ne savait pas si Lupin était furieux, déçu, ou juste choqué.

"Tu es sûr ?" demanda Lupin d'une voix basse et calme. "Es-tu complètement sûr d'avoir vu Peter Pettigrow sur la carte ?"

Harry acquiesça.

"C'était la nuit où Croûtard – euh – s'est échappé", dit-il mal à l'aise en regardant ailleurs. "C'est le rat de Ron. Quand tu m'as dit que mon père était un animagus et depuis que je savais que Black en était un… eh bien…J-je ne sais plus quoi penser. Il y a quelque chose d'autre... mais je ne peux pas t'en parler. Tu en deviendrais fou. Tu me haïrais."

Lupin s'agenouilla aux cotés de Harry et posa une main sur l'épaule de Harry.

"Harry écoute-moi" dit-il gentiment. "Je ne pourrais jamais te haïr. Je te promets que quoique ce soit, nous l'affronterons ensemble, mais j'ai besoin que tu me le racontes. Je peux t'aider, petit. C'est ce que les familles font. Ils s'entre aident. Je sais qui je t'ai caché des choses mais j'essayais juste de te protéger. Je te promets que ce que tu diras resteras entre nous."

Secouant lentement sa tête, Harry ignora les larmes qui lui venaient aux yeux. Il ne voulait pas mettre en colère le professeur Lupin mais il ne pouvait plus le garder pour soi. C'était trop dur. Il avait besoin que quelqu'un lui dises qu'il avait fait le bon choix.

"J-j'ai quitté le château" admit Harry. "La semaine derrière, quand tu as annulé notre leçon. J-je suis allé dans la forêt."

"Très bien", dit patiemment le professeur Lupin. "Pourquoi y es-tu allé ? D'après ce que j'ai entendu tu en connais plus que quiconque sur les dangers de la forêt."

Harry ferma les yeux alors que les larmes coulaient. Il n'y avait pas de chemin de retour maintenant.

"J-je suis allé là-bas p-parce que M-Midnight m'attendait", dit-il d'une voix tremblante. "J-je l'ai vu cette nuit après l'entraînement et lui ait demandé d'aller là Je devais savoir pourquoi, pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait trahi mes parents et pourquoi il m'avait aidé. Cela n'avait aucun sens. Pourquoi est ce que quelqu'un qui veut ma mort me sauverais de mon oncle ?"

"Donc Black est volontairement allé dans la forêt et t'a attendu ?" demanda Lupin, incrédule. "Harry, réalises-tu à quels dangers tu t'es exposé ?"

Harry acquiesça.

"Il ne savait pas que je savais qu'il était Black", continua-t-il "Quand j'ai vu Midnight dans la forêt, je l'ai stupéfié et j'ai transformé une pierre en cage pour l'y enfermer. Je savais que Midnight ne me ferait pas de mal mais je ne savais pas pour Black. Je l'ai ranimé…et nous avons parlé."

Le professeur se passa une main dans les cheveux alors qu'il se levait.

"Qu'a-t-il dit ?" demanda-t-il à contrecœur.

"Il a dit qu'il n'était pas le gardien du Secret" dit faiblement Harry, la tête baissé. "Il a dit que c'était Peter. Black était supposé être un coup de bluff". Les épaules de Harry s'affaissèrent alors qu'il se frottait la nuque. "Il m'a dit que Pettigrow était un animagus rat. Il m'a raconté que Peter était en fait le rat de Ron, Croûtard. Il a dit qu'il était à la recherche de Croûtard à Halloween. C'est pourquoi il m'a avertit."

S'appuyant contre le bureau, Lupin croisa les bras sur sa poitrine alors qu'il regardait l'adolescent désemparé.

"Harry, je ne sais pas si je dois être extrêmement furieux contre toi pour avoir pris un tel risque ou être extrêmement fier que tu l'es découvert", dit-il. "A quoi pensais-tu pour t'y aventurer seul ? Et si les Détraqueurs étaient venus ? Il t'a dit que le rat de Ron était en fait Croûtard ? "

Harry acquiesça lentement.

"Je suis désolé", dit-il faiblement. "Je sais que j'ai enfreint les règles mais je jure que je ne l'aidais pas. Je ne pouvais pas te faire cela. Je ne pouvais pas trahir la seule famille que j'ai."

Le professeur Lupin laissa échapper un soupir et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Harry et lui donna une pression rassurante.

"J'aurais aimé que tu m'en parles avant de risquer témérairement ta vie", dit-il, "mais je ne peux pas te reprocher de m'avoir caché des secrets car je t'ai fait la même chose. A partir de maintenant, soyons honnête l'un envers l'autre. Nous penserons à s'occuper de Sirius Black…ensemble."

Soulagé au-delà de toute autre mesure, Harry entoura ses bras autour de la poitrine de Lupin et sentit son tuteur lui retourné l'étreinte. Le professeur Lupin ne le haïssait pas. Harry savait que cela prendrait du temps et du travail pour être complètement honnête avec un adulte, mais il était prêt à faire l'effort. Ils s'aideraient mutuellement pour faire éclater la vérité sur ce qui s'était réellement arrivé. Tous les deux savaient qu'ils ne pourraient avancer que si le passé était laissé derrière eux, un passé constitué de Sirius Black et de Peter Pettigrow.


	18. La vérité te rendra Libre

**Titre Anglais: **Midnight Guardian

**Titre Français : **Le gardien de Minuit

**Auteur :** ksomm814

**Genre : **Neutre

**Chapitre traduit par : **Thamril

**Rating : **k+

**Disclamer : **Cette histoire est basée sur l'Ordre du Phoenix qui ne nous appartient pas. Le monde de Harry Potter appartient à J.K.R.

Suite à la disparition des histoires « Le gardien de Minuit » et « Les peines d'un champion » sur le compte de Thamril, nous nous permettons (sans son autorisation, donc si elle (il) nous le demande, nous effacerons ces traductions) de les mettre en ligne sous notre compte pour une meilleur compréhension de la suite de la saga.

Eni et Onarluca

**Chapitre XVIII : La Vérité te rendra Libre **

Conformément à sa parole, Lupin avait gardé secret la petite excursion de Harry. Harry avait révélé qu'il manquait une patte à Croûtard et tout ce qu'il savait sur le rat. Il avait aussi raconté à Lupin que Hermione connaissait ses _soupçons_ mais ne savait rien à propos de Pettigrow et de Black. Lupin fut soulagé d'entendre ça. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre que quelqu'un d'autre sache qu'une personne sensée être morte foulait le sol de Poudlard.

Harry avait dit à Hermione que le professeur Lupin réfléchissait au problème pour Harry. Les soupçons de Hermione furent refroidis puisqu'elle ne savait rien à propos de la carte des Maraudeurs, qui était à présent dans les mains du professeur Lupin. C'était avec une grande réluctance que Harry l'avait donnée, mais Lupin lui avait assuré qu'il l'aurait à nouveau.

Pâques était arrivé et il n'y avait aucun signe de Black ou de Pettigrow, pas que Harry avait beaucoup de temps pour y penser avec tous les devoirs qu'ils avaient. Tout le monde savait à présent qu'il fallait rester loin de Hermione depuis qu'elle semblait proche d'une dépression nerveuse. Harry et Ron faisaient de leur mieux pour faire leur propre travail, et aider Neville qui lui aussi semblait surmené. Penser à de tels examens faisait reculer Harry.

En plus de la surabondance de devoirs, Harry avait aussi des entraînements de Quidditch tous les jours avec les réunions de stratégie de l'équipe. Le match Gryffondor-Poufsouffle était prévu pour le Dimanche suivant et tout le monde dans la Tour de Gryffondor en ressentait l'excitation. Gryffondor n'avait pas gagné la Coupe depuis que le frère de Ron, Charlie, avait été attrapeur ce qui faisait un bail. Une victoire contre Poufsouffle assurait la Coupe ce qui voulait dire que Harry était la pièce maîtresse puisque attraper le Vif d'or remportait tant de points.

L'atmosphère résultant de ce match était différente de celles que Harry avait déjà expérimenté. Il y avait de la tension entre les maisons de Gryffondor et de Poufsouffle mais rien d'aussi dur qu'entre Gryffondor et Serpentard. Serdaigle semblait déchiré entre deux partis. Serdaigle et Poufsouffle étaient habituellement proches et une victoire contre Gryffondor (plus particulièrement contre Harry Potter et son éclair de feu) serait une bonne reprise pour le moral de Poufsouffle mais une telle victoire induirait une défaite de Gryffondor ce qui possiblement mettrait la Coupe de Quidditch entre les mains des Serpentards. Ce qui ne pouvait pas arriver.

Le jour du Match, Harry se réveilla anormalement tôt. Le soleil franchissait à peine l'horizon mais Harry savait qu'il ne serait pas capable de retourner dormir. Ses nerfs soulevaient déjà son estomac. Regardant le parc, Harry vit que les feuilles des arbres ne bougeaient pas à part celles du Saule Cogneur. Il n'y avait pas de vent, c'était une bonne chose.

Continuant son inspection, Harry vit un petit animal orange roder dans la pelouse. Harry reconnut la queue et sut que cela ne pouvait qu'être Pattenrond. Il observa le chat s'approcher de la forêt alors que quelque chose semblait en sortir pour le rencontrer. Les yeux de Harry s'élargirent à la vue familière du gros chien hirsute. C'était Midnight.

_Midnight connaît Pattenrond ?_

Harry continua à regarder alors qu'ils marchaient côte à côte comme s'ils étaient deux vieux amis parlant de la pluie et du beau temps. Cela éclaira Harry. Et si la persistance de Pattenrond envers Croûtard était dû à Black ? Hermione donnait beaucoup de liberté à Pattenrond donc personne ne remarquerait s'il s'absentait quelques heures pour rencontrer Black. Ce qui voulait dire que Black savait à présent que Croûtard manquait à l'appel. Harry pouvait seulement espérer que cela ne pousserait pas Black à faire quelque chose de stupide.

Quand l'heure du match arriva enfin, toute l'équipe était si nerveuse qu'elle ne pouvait pas penser logiquement. Ils mirent leurs robes de Quidditch en silence. Olivier eut difficile de trouver des mots pour exacerber son équipe et put seulement sortir :

"Vous savez quoi faire donc allons remporter la Coupe."

Au moment où ils rentrèrent dans le terrain, ils furent presque soufflés par le bruit. Il semblait que tout le monde du coté des Gryffondors avait trouvé le moyen d'augmenter le volume de leur voix. L'équipe de Poufsouffle émergea de leurs vestiaires et s'approchèrent provoquant les gloussements de leurs Attrapeuses, Angelina, Alicia et Katie. Harry les regarda, troublé et Fred lui tapota l 'épaule.

"Elles fantasment sur l'attrapeur, Diggory" dit Fred. "Il ne parle pas beaucoup donc n'essaye pas d'entamer une conversation avec lui durant le match."

Harry acquiesça et retourna son attention vers Madame Bibine qui ordonnait aux capitaines, Olivier et Diggory, de se serrer la main. Il resserra sa grippe sur son éclair de feu et l'enfourcha, attendant le coup de sifflet. Diggory était plus grand et plus large que Harry ce qui ne l'avantageait pas un jour comme celui-ci. Selon Olivier, Diggory était assez bon donc Harry devait utiliser tous les atouts qu'il possédait.

Au son du sifflet, Harry décolla, une fois encore plus vite et plus haut que tout le monde. Le vif fut relâché avec les Cognards. Harry essaya de suivre la petite balle dorée mais elle se fondit vite dans la foule, hors de vue. Au second coup de sifflet, le souaffle fut lancé et le jeu commença.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour découvrir la stratégie des Poufsouffles. Il semblait que la seule mission des Batteurs était de mettre Harry hors de jeu. Il était difficile pour Harry de garder un œil à rechercher le vif quand il esquivait perpétuellement des cognards mais heureusement Diggory ne l'avait pas vu non plus. Fred et Georges résolurent rapidement le problème et essayèrent d'aider de leur mieux le jeune attrapeur mais cela laissait les attrapeuses de Gryffondor sans défense, à l'avantage des batteurs de Poufsouffle.

C'était par pure chance que Harry remarqua un éclair doré virevoltant près des buts de Poufsouffle. Sans avertissement, Harry accéléra, prenant les deux équipes par surprise. Il fit sursauter plusieurs membres de l'équipe de Gryffondor en volant si près d'eux qu'ils faillirent tomber de leurs balais. Il y était presque quand un sifflement aigu envahit ses tympans. Reconnaissant ce bruit à présent, Harry dévia sa trajectoire permettant au cognard de passer à sa droite, juste là où il était quelques secondes avant.

Il n'avait pourtant pas entendu le deuxième cognard.

Une force telle que Harry n'avait jamais éprouvée auparavant percuta son estomac, le projetant en arrière de son balai. Il était certain d'avoir entendu quelques craquements alors que la douleur éclatait dans tout son corps. La foule se fit silencieuse et Harry commença à tomber. Tous les joueurs sur le terrain étaient figés. Tout semblait bouger très lentement.

La douleur était insupportable. Harry voulut crier mais il ne trouva pas sa voix. Fermant les yeux, Harry força son cerveau à se remettre en route. _Je n'ai pas mal. Je n'ai pas mal._ Avec une flexion du poignet, Harry eut sa baguette en main et la pointa sur son balai.

"_Accio _éclair de feu !" coassa-t-il, se souvenant d'un des sorts qu'il avait apprit cet été. Son balai vola vers lui et Harry arqua son dos pour qu'il tombe la tête la première, ignorant les éclairs de douleurs que cette simple action causait. Il rengaina sa baguette et tendit les deux mains, saisissant son éclair de feu alors que celui-ci passait à coté.

Le vif changement de direction sembla envoyer un autre jaillissement de douleur au sommet de l'agonie que Harry ressentait déjà. Ses jambes continuaient de tomber ce qui donna à Harry une idée. Utilisant tout l'élan qu'il pouvait, Harry balança son corps pour que ses jambes surpassent le balai, l'autorisant à se rétablir et s'élancer à nouveau vers le vif. Miraculeusement, il était encore près des buts de Poufsouffles. Son corps lui hurlait de douleur de ne pas bouger mais Harry n'écoutait pas. Il ne pouvait pas. Le match et la coupe reposaient sur ses épaules.

Ce fut ce qui sembla une fraction de seconde plus tard qu'il eut le vif d'or dans sa main, le tenant en l'air pour que tout le monde le voit une brève seconde avant que son bras ne s'enroule rapidement autour de son estomac. La douleur fut soudainement décuplée, empêchant Harry de même se concentrer sur autre chose que la souffrance.

Un sifflement sonore retentit.

"Gryffondor gagne !" s'écria Madame Bibine.

La foule les acclamait. L'équipe de Gryffondor accourut près de Harry pour l'aider. Fred et Georges furent les premiers et l'aidèrent à atterrir. Au moment où ils touchèrent le sol, l'équipe entière l'aida à s'allonger et Harry commença à tousser. Un liquide amer remplit sa bouche. Harry tourna la tête de coté pour le cracher, haletant fortement. Sa tête semblait entourer d'une tempête de vertige obligeant Harry à fermer les yeux.

"M. Dubois, Ms .Weasley, retirez-vous du passage, s'il vous plaît !" gronda le Professeur McGonagall.

Une main douce lui toucha familièrement le front, cela ne pouvait être que le professeur Lupin. Harry grogna et tourna la tête dans sa direction. Soudainement il se sentit comme soulever du sol et poser sur quelque chose de ferme. Le mouvement provoqua un autre éclat de douleur mais Harry était déjà hors d'état de s'en rendre compte. Il était trop enfermé dans sa souffrance pour reconnaître ceux qui étaient présents.

La vue d'Harry Potter emmené rapidement à l'infirmerie par le professeur Dumbledore, McGonagall et Lupin suivis de Ron et Hermione était quelque chose que personne n'oublierait. Personne n'avait envie de faire la fête.

La chaleur du soleil sur sa figure tira Harry de son sommeil sans rêve. Son corps entier était douloureux et quelque chose était fermement enroulée autour de sa poitrine. Il ouvrit les yeux mais fut ébloui par la luminosité de la pièce l'obligeant à les refermer. Une odeur distincte indiqua à Harry qu'il était à l'infirmerie. _Formidable. Absolument formidable._

Lentement, Harry ouvrit à nouveau ses yeux et papillonna jusqu'à ce que ses yeux se fussent ajustés à la lumière du soleil. Les évènements du match de Quidditch rappelèrent rapidement à Harry pourquoi il était là. _Ce stupide cognard !_ Harry laissa échapper un grognement lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il avait perdu conscience…encore. De toute manière, il semblait qu'il était toujours celui qui se blessait.

Une main douce toucha son front, retirant les mèches de ses yeux. Regardant vers le haut, Harry vit le visage trouble du professeur Lupin debout au-dessus de lui.

"Bonjour, petit" dit doucement Lupin en posant les lunettes sur le nez de Harry. "Tu nous as donné une belle frayeur. Tu joues toujours aussi dangereusement ?"

Le professeur Lupin devint net permettant à Harry de voir combien il était épuisé.

"Tu sembles fatigué" dit-il d'une voix éraillée.

Lupin sourit.

"Je dois te dire merci, Harry" dit-il candidement. "Peut-être devrais tu te regarder dans un miroir. Ce cognard t'a cassé deux côtes qui ont perforé ton poumon gauche, créant une hémorragie interne. C'était il y a deux jours. Tu devrais entendre les rumeurs qui circulent dans l'école. C'est assez entraînant. Je ne pense pas que ton père avait eu un tel engouement après un match, peu importe combien il essayait."

Harry se renfrogna.

"Je ne l'ai pas fait dans ce but", dit-il en essayant de s'asseoir et il fut immédiatement repoussé par Lupin. "Je ne l'ai pas entendu venir, c'est tout."

Le professeur Lupin s'assit sur le bord du lit.

"Harry, est-ce que tu te souviens de ce qui c'est passé après que tu sois tombé de ton balai ?" Demanda-t-il. "Je n'ai jamais vu une acrobatie pareille et même encore moins qui soient réussies. Ton père aurait été très fier. Ta mère, par contre, t'aurait probablement supprimé ton balai pour lui avoir donné une peur pareille."

"Et toi ? " demanda Harry avec une grimace.

Lupin sourit en retour.

"Eh bien, je réserve mon jugement pour plus tard", dit-il puis il perdit soudainement son sourire. "Tu m'as vraiment effrayé quand tu as commencé à cracher du sang. Je ne sais pas comment tu as réussi à attraper le vif d'or avec une telle blessure."

Harry ferma les yeux et soupira.

"Réflexe", dit-il doucement. Ne voulant pas développer, Harry s'imagina qu'il valait mieux changer de sujet. "Alors quand est-ce que je pourrais sortir d'ici ?"

"Pas avant au moins un autre jour", dit le professeur Lupin. "Madame Pomfresh veut être certaine que tu est complètement guéri avant que tu ne sortes. Il peut y avoir de nombreuses complications avec des poumons perforés. De plus, j'ai l'impression que tu n'es pas très enthousiaste à l'idée de rencontrer ton public fervent."

Harry grogna d'agacement. Avoir encore plus de personnes qui le fixaient était juste ce qu'il avait besoin.

"Ce n'est pas de ma faute si le cognard m'a pris pour cible", dit-il. "J'aurais bien aimé les voir se débrouiller avec toute la pression que Olivier m'avait administré."

Le professeur Lupin ne put retenir une grimace.

"Ne le prends pas trop personnellement, Harry" dit-il. "Cela se calmera dans quelques jours." Il se rapprocha et ébouriffa les cheveux désordonnés de Harry. "Rendors-toi. J'ai le sentiment que Ron et Hermione seront là dans quelques heures. Ils ont seulement quittés ton côté pour les repas et les cours. Est-ce qu'il se disputent autant d'habitude ?"

Harry sourit et acquiesça en fermant ses yeux.

"Quelques fois, il est préférable de s'en éloigner le plus possible", dit-il

Lupin retira les lunettes de Harry et les déposa sur la table de chevet. Il ramena les couvertures sur la poitrine de Harry et donna une pression rassurante sur son épaule.

"J'en prends bonne note" dit-il doucement. "Prends cela avec légèreté, petit. Tu y gagneras certainement."

Le professeur Lupin avait raison à propos de ses admirateurs. Tout le monde voulait féliciter Harry pour la fin du match et pour la victoire de La Coupe de Quidditch. Olivier en sautait presque de joie ce qui avait tendance à effrayer de nombreux gryffondors. Aucun d'eux ne pouvait pas se rappeler avoir vu l'étudiant en septième année si heureux.

Cédric Diggory et le reste de ses coéquipiers s'était excusé à de multiples reprises pour les blessures que Harry avait subies, ce que le garçon trouvait incroyable. Tout ceux qui jouaient au Quidditch connaissaient les risques. Harry en avait expérimenté beaucoup. C'était un jeu. Ce n'était pas comme si les batteurs de Poufsouffle avaient intentionnellement essayé de le blesser ou quelque chose de la sorte.

L'équipe de Gryffondor n'était pas aussi généreuse. La plupart d'entre eux (particulièrement les jumeaux Weasley) voyaient en Harry un petit frère, et donc quelqu'un à protéger. Pour près d'une semaine, l'équipe de Poufsouffles se retrouvèrent victimes d'une variété de blagues. Ce n'était rien de cruel ou d'embarrassant, juste assez inoffensif pour prouver que si vous vous frottiez à Harry, vous vous frottiez avec toute l'équipe.

Cette folie s'abattit rapidement et tout le monde se concentra à nouveau sur le nombre impressionnant de devoirs qu'on leur avait donné. Juin approcha rapidement avec le stress des examens au coin. Il n'y avait eu aucun signe de Midnight depuis le matin du match de Quidditch faisant demander à Harry si Black était parti, non qu'il l'en blâmait. La personne qu'il recherchait était partie.

Plongé dans ses pensées à propos de toute cette affaire ; Harry jouait inconsciemment avec sa nourriture, assis au dîner. Hermione était à nouveau insupportable à côtoyer avec tout le surmenage que lui procurait ses cours et Ron s'interrogeait à nouveau sur l'emploi du temps impossible de Hermione. _Des choses ne changeraient jamais._ Honnêtement, Harry était curieux de savoir comment Hermione réussissait à s'en tirer mais il n'allait pas commencer à la supplier… particulièrement en ce moment. Après tout, il était la dernière personne à critiquer en matière de secret.

Le son des portes qui s'ouvraient tira Harry hors de ses pensées. Levant la tête, Harry vit Hagrid entrer avec un sourire à la figure, ce qui avait été habituel cette année. Même si le professeur Dumbledore gardait un œil sur les classes de Hagrid, il n'y avait aucun doute que le demi géant adorait enseigné cette matière. Pas comme la Divination, Harry aimait beaucoup les Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Hagrid avait certainement une vision unique de ce que devait être un cours.

Hagrid s'arrêta lorsqu'il fut proche d'eux et sourit au trio. "Salut, Ron, Harry, Hermione" dit-il joyeusement. "J'ai quelque chose pour toi, Ron" Il fouilla l'une de ses grandes poches et en sortit une boule de poils tremblante. "Je l'ai trouvé dans ma cabane, caché. Tu devrais prendre plus soins de tes animaux."

Les yeux de Harry s'élargirent de choc lorsque Ron prit son animal dans ses mains, remerciant Hagrid encore et encore. Jetant un coup d'œil à Hermione, Harry vit qu'elle mordait sa lèvre d'inquiétude alors qu'elle le regardait. Elle attendait qu'il fasse le premier mouvement. _Ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais le faire._ Avec une flexion du poignet, Harry eut sa baguette en main. Il savait qu'il devait agir vite avant que Croûtard ne se rende compte de ce qu'il faisait. Si Croûtard – euh – Pettigrow s'en apercevait, il ne reverra plus le _rat._

Aussi vite que possible, Harry pointa sa baguette sur le rat.

"_Stupefix !" _S'écria-t-il en se levant. Le rat devint flasque, permettant Harry de jeter un regard sur la célèbre patte manquante. C'était en effet Croûtard.

"Harry !" s'écria Ron. "Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait?"

Harry l'ignora en regardant le professeur Lupin à la table des Professeurs et faire signe que oui. Lupin sauta sur ses pieds et se précipita vers Dumbledore et lui murmura rapidement quelques mots à l'oreille pour donne une vue générale de la situation. Le professeur Dumbledore fixa le professeur Lupin pendant un moment avant de lever les yeux vers Harry pour demander confirmation. Harry rencontra le regard du directeur quelques minutes avant de se tourner vers Hermione.

"On a besoin de Pattenrond, Hermione", dit-il à voix basse. "S'il te plaît ?"

Hermione acquiesça juste avant de se précipiter hors de la grande Salle silencieuse. Tout le monde regardait la scène, incompréhensif. Le professeur Dumbledore s'en rendit compte et se mit sur pieds.

"Harry, Ron, je crois que nous avons besoin de discuter dans mon bureau", dit-il aimablement. "Veuillez amener votre rat."

Harry tira Ron, qui tenait maintenant Croûtard contre sa poitrine, le mit debout et le fit sortir de la Grande Salle. Au moment où les portes se refermèrent, Harry fouilla dans son sac et en sortit rapidement un morceau de parchemin, une plume et de l'encre. S'agenouillant, Harry trempa sa plume dans l'encre et commença à écrire sur le parchemin.

_Midnight,_

_Nous avons trouvé Croûtard. Viens au château aussi vite que possible sous la forme de Midnight. Nous serons juste en dehors de la Grande salle._

_Harry_

"Harry qu'est ce qu'il se _passe ?_" demanda Ron. "Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Croûtard ? Pourquoi est-ce que Dumbledore veut nous voir ?"

Bouchonnant sa bouteille d'encre, Harry leva les yeux vers Ron pour voir de l'incompréhension et de la colère. _Cela va juste empirer, et tu le sais_.

"Ron, je te promets de t'expliquer mais je veux juste le faire d'une seule fois", dit-il en rangeant sa plume et l'encre dans son sac. "J'ai juste pétrifié Croûtard. Je ne veux pas qu'il s'enfuit encore."

L'écho de pas de course résonna dans le hall. Harry se tourna vers le bruit pour voir Hermione s'approcher avec Pattenrond dans ses bras. Ron resserra sa poigne sur Croûtard et fit un pas en arrière.

"Non !" cria-t-il. "Eloigne cette bête !"

Harry roula des yeux en pliant le papier.

"Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, Ron", dit-il en regardant Hermione. "Dépose-le à terre. J'ai besoin de lui." Il ignora le regard curieux de Hermione et fixa le chat. "Pattenrond, j'ai besoin que tu apportes cela à ton ami le plus vite possible. Tu comprends ?"

Pattenrond miaula en prenant le parchemin de la main de Harry et se rua hors du château, disparaissant dans l'obscurité. Alors qu'il se relevait, Harry sut qu'il devrait bientôt révélait ses secrets à ses amis. Il espérait juste qu'ils comprendraient pourquoi est ce qu'il les avait laissé patauger toute cette année et le pardonneraient.

Ils attendirent en silence même pas cinq minutes avant que deux formes émergent de la nuit. Une était Pattenrond et l'autre était le gros chien noir au poil hirsute, Midnight. Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire de soulagement. Midnight n'était pas parti après tout.

"Harry !" cria Ron en reculant de peur. "C'est le Sinistros !"

Harry roula des yeux en s'approchant du chien et s'agenouillant.

"Le professeur Lupin sait à propos de toi, Midnight, mais personne d'autre", dit-il. "C'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour que les choses aillent dans l'ordre. Reste comme ça jusqu'à ce que j'ai tout expliqué, d'accord ?" Midnight acquiesça. "Bien", dit Harry en se levant. "Allons-y. Dumbledore nous attend."

Midnight resta aux cotés de Harry alors qu'ils marchèrent vers le bureau du professeur Dumbledore où le professeur Lupin les attendait. Hermione portait Pattenrond et Ron tenait Croûtard comme si sa vie en dépendait. Lupin jeta un coup d'œil à Midnight et acquiesça, recevant un signe du chien en retour.

"Tu es prêt, Harry ?" demanda le professeur Lupin.

Harry laissa échapper un soupir.

"Plus que je ne le serais jamais", admit-il.

Le professeur Lupin donna une pression rassurante sur l'épaule de Harry avant de murmurer le mot de passe. La statue bougea lentement, révélant un escalier. Lupin prit la tête, suivi des étudiants et des animaux. Il ouvrit la porte du bureau de Dumbledore puis s'effaça pour laisser entrer les trois adolescents.

Le professeur Dumbledore était là avec le professeur McGonagall et le professeur Rogue. Harry retint un grognement. Il savait que le professeur Rogue allait rendre les choses plus difficiles. Avouer ses actes serait déjà bien assez dur sans les commentaires de Rogue sur le fait qu'il était un briseur de règle aussi arrogant que son père.

"Je vois que tu as amené quelques invités, Harry, dit aimablement le professeur Dumbledore.

Harry acquiesça.

"C'est Midnight", dit-il en jetant un coup d'œil vers le chien. "Euh – vous feriez mieux de vous asseoir."

Midnight fut le premier à le faire, gagnant des sourires du Professeur Dumbledore et du professeur McGonagall. Le professeur Lupin attira assez de chaises pour tout le monde mais ne s'assit pas lui-même. Il s'approcha de Harry et resta debout à coté de lui. Harry lança un regard vers Ron avant de baisser les yeux sur le sol. _Cela va le détruire._

"Très bien, Harry", dit patiemment le professeur Dumbledore. "Remus nous a informé que tu croyais que Croûtard n'est pas ce qu'il apparaît être."

Harry acquiesça à nouveau.

"D'abord, j'ai besoin de m'excuser pour ne pas avoir été entièrement sincère", dit-il en levant les yeux vers Ron et Hermione avant de revenir sur le sol, "Envers tous. Je m'accusais de mes – euh – problèmes familiaux et ma disparition. Pendant une semaine, Midnight fut mon seul ami. Je lui ai tout dit. Je lui ai fait complètement confiance. Quand il était là, je me sentais en sécurité."

"C'est compréhensible, Harry" dit le professeur McGonagall. "Tu étais dans une situation impossible mais tu ne devrais pas te blâmer. Ton oncle n'avait aucun droit de déverser sa colère sur toi."

"Je sais" dit faiblement Harry. "Je sais qu'il avait tort de me faire travailler plus dur qu'un elfe de maison avec – euh – mon état de santé. Je le sais à présent mais Midnight était le seul à vraiment écouter et à me traiter comme une personne normale. Je n'étais pas le Survivant ou un anormal alors je me suis fié à lui. Il était le seul à avoir vu où je cachais ma baguette et mes devoirs. Il était le seul à être là quand l'oncle Vernon a été attaqué."

Le professeur Dumbledore observa curieusement le chien.

"Je vois", dit-il calmement. "Quand l'as-tu couvert, Harry ?"

Une main sur son épaule rappela à Harry qu'il n'était pas seul.

"Euh – après que vous m'avez dit que Black avait utilisé ma baguette" dit-il légèrement. "C'était la seule explication à laquelle je pouvais penser. Après, j'ai cru tout ce que l'on me disait sur Black. C'est pourquoi j'ai travaillé autant. Je me sentais trahi par quelqu'un qui était supposé être mon ami. Ce n'est qu'à Noël quand j'ai raconté à Ron et Hermione ma vie de famille que j'ai commencé à devenir soupçonneux. Je ne comprends pas comment l'homme qui a trahi mes parents ne sauverait de mon oncle puis m'avertirait à Halloween. J'avais besoin de savoir pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait trahi mes parents."

Hermione hoqueta.

"Harry, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? " demanda-t-elle remplie de crainte.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Midnight qui le regardait avec « ses yeux de chiot ».

"Une nuit, après l'entraînement de Quidditch j'ai vu Midnight, dit-il nerveusement. "J-je ne savais pas quoi faire. Puisqu'il ne savait pas que j'avais appris la vérité sur lui, je l'ai envoyé dans la forêt m'attendre. A la sortie à Pré au lard, j'ai filé du château et je l'ai rencontré."

"Tu as fait QUOI !?" s'exclama Hermione en sautant sur ses pieds. "Harry comment as-tu pu ? Comment as-tu pu être aussi stupide ?!"

"Miss Granger !" réprimanda le professeur McGonagall. "Veuillez vous contrôler !"

Harry respira pour se calmer. C'était plus dur que ce qu'il n'avait jamais pensé.

"Je sais que c'était risqué et stupide", dit Harry, sa voix tremblant. "Mais c'était quelque chose que je devais faire. Je suis entré dans la forêt et quand je l'ai vu, je – euh – l'ai pétrifié et – l'ai en quelque sorte enfermé. Quand je l'ai ranimé, j'ai demandé des réponses. Ce qu'il m'a dit était la dernière chose à laquelle je m'attendais."

"Je peux imaginer", dit curieusement le professeur Dumbledore puis il regarda Midnight. "Sirius, je crois qu'il est temps de reprendre votre forme humaine."

Avec un _pop_, il y eut un homme à la place de Midnight. Il se leva lentement ne quittant pas Dumbledore des yeux. Les professeurs McGonagall et Rogue brandirent aussitôt leurs baguettes tandis que Ron et Hermione criaient d'effarement. Black semblait un peu plus éreinté que la dernière fois que Harry l'avait vu mais Harry n'en dit rien.

"Ne l'accusez pas Dumbledore" dit froidement Black. "Qu'était-il censé faire quand _tout le monde _lui a caché la vérité ? Je lui ai dit ce que vous avez été trop aveugles pour voir, il y a douze ans. Comment avez-vous pu croire que je trahirais un jour James et Lily ? Vous savez que Harry était toute ma vie avant que vous ne m'en dépouillez."

Le professeur Dumbledore laissa échapper un soupir.

"Tu dois admettre, Sirius, que personne n'avait jamais pensé que vous utiliseriez Peter" dit-il calmement. "Pourquoi ne me l'avez-vous pas dit ?"

"Je voulais les protéger" répondit Black. "Nous n'avions aucune idée de l'identité de l'espion. Vous ne l'avez peut-être pas réalisé mais vous avez cette façon de regarder les gens qui vous a éliminé. Quand nous avions des réunions, vous me regardiez toujours plus longtemps. Réfléchissez-y, Dumbledore. Vous savez combien je déteste ma famille. Je ne les aurais jamais rejoint pour supporter Voldemort. Vous auriez au moins dû me faire un procès."

"Sirius", avertit le professeur Lupin. "Pas maintenant. Explique le reste de l'histoire. Tu pourras laisser courir ta colère sur nous plus tard."

Black acquiesça.

"Comme vous le voyez je suis Animagus" dit-il. "Comme James et Peter. James était un cerf et Peter – " il regarda vers Ron, " – un rat. Je ne l'ai pas tué. Il m'a accusé du meurtre de ses moldus avant de s'échapper en se transformant, mais pas avant d'avoir couper son propre doigt."

Ron fixa Black avec des yeux élargis.

"Non!" s'écria-t-il. "Croûtard a été dans ma famille pendant –"

" – douze ans", interrompit Black. "C'est une vie assez longue pour un rat normal. Il lui manque aussi une patte, n'est-ce pas ? Peter devait trouver une famille sorcière pour rester au courant des nouvelles de son maître. Personne ne savait que c'était un rat donc il avait une couverture parfaite jusqu'au moment propice."

Le professeur Dumbledore se leva sur ses pieds et envoya un regard perçant au professeur Lupin.

"Vous saviez cela, Remus ?" demanda-t-il curieusement.

Le professeur Lupin attira Harry et enroula un bras autour de l'adolescent.

"Harry m'a confié l'épisode de la forêt" dit-il. "Quand nous étions à l'école, nous avions crées une carte de Poudlard pour nous aider à planifier nos blagues. Harry l'avait et avait vu Peter dans le château la nuit où _Croûtard_ a disparu. La carte ne ment jamais. La seule manière pour que Harry est vu Peter était qu'il soit vivant."

Dumbledore sortit sa baguette.

"Remus, Sirius, restez en arrière avec Harry et Hermione" ordonna-t-il. "Ron, dépose le rat sur le sol, s'il te plaît, et rejoint tes amis."

Ron fit à contrecœur ce qu'on lui disait et se plaça à coté de Hermione aussi loin qu'il pouvait de Black. Le professeur Lupin avait encore un bras autour de Harry tandis que Black avait posé une main sur l'épaule de Lupin. Pour tous les trois, c'était le moment de vérité. Leurs futurs en dépendaient.

Un éclair bleu et blanc sortit de la baguette du professeur Dumbledore et frappa Croûtard. Il y eut un autre éclair lumineux puis tous purent voir le rat changer de forme. Le rat se transformait lentement en un petit homme, qui avait des cheveux fins ébouriffés avec un grand trou au sommet de son crâne. Il ne ressemblait à aucune photo que Harry avait, à part pour sa tête. Cette figue était immanquablement celle de Peter Pettigrow.

"Bon Dieu !" s'exclama le professeur McGonagall. "C'est vrai !"

"Il paraît bien que oui" dit le professeur Dumbledore avec une pointe de regret dans sa voix. "Je pense que cette fois nous devrions entendre ce que Peter a à dire". Il pointa sa baguette vers la porte, la verrouillant par sécurité, avant de la diriger sur Pettigrow. _"Ennervate"._

Pettigrow s'étira en ouvrant les yeux. Il s'assit rapidement et regarda autour de lui avant de faire face au professeur Dumbledore, au professeur McGonagall et au professeur Rogue qui était debout en face de Lupin, Sirius Black et les trois adolescents submergés.

"Bon retour, M. Pettigrow" dit le professeur Dumbledore. Il n'y avait rien d'aimable dans sa voix. Il était clair que Dumbledore était en colère.

Pettigrow devait avoir reconnu le ton puisqu'il trembla de crainte.


	19. Cornedrue, Lunard et Midnight

**Titre Anglais: **Midnight Guardian

**Titre Français : **Le gardien de Minuit

**Auteur :** ksomm814

**Genre : **Neutre

**Chapitre traduit par : **Thamril

**Rating : **k+

**Disclamer : **Cette histoire est basée sur l'Ordre du Phoenix qui ne nous appartient pas. Le monde de Harry Potter appartient à J.K.R.

Suite à la disparition des histoires « Le gardien de Minuit » et « Les peines d'un champion » sur le compte de Thamril, nous nous permettons (sans son autorisation, donc si elle (il) nous le demande, nous effacerons ces traductions) de les mettre en ligne sous notre compte pour une meilleur compréhension de la suite de la saga.

Eni et Onarluca

**Chapitre XIX : Cornedrue, Lunard et Midnight **

Le professeur Dumbledore jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule vers Sirius black qui le fixait. Si Black n'avait pas été si furieux, il aurait commencé à crier « je vous l'avais bien dit » encore et encore. Il semblait si invraisemblable que la seule personne qui avait cru que Black était innocent était la personne supposée être sa cible principale. Dumbledore savait qu'il allait falloir du temps pour éclaircir les choses et cela commençait à partir de maintenant.

"Nous venons juste d'entendre une histoire très intéressante, Peter", dit fermement le professeur Dumbledore en retournant son regard vers l'homme tremblant. "Pouvez-vous expliquer pourquoi vous avez trahi vos amis pour Voldemort ?"

"J-je n'ai pas…Je ne sais pas de quoi…"murmura Pettigrow.

"Ne te fatigues même pas à mentir Peter" siffla Black en faisant un pas en avant, les poings serrés, alors qu'il essayait de rester maître de sa colère. "Tu étais leur Gardien du Secret ! Tu as vendu Lily et James à Voldemort ! Tu as mené mon filleul à Voldemort !"

Le professeur Lupin mit vivement une main sur l'épaule de Black, l'empêchant de faire une folie.

"Comment as-tu pu, Peter ?" demanda Lupin, dégoûté. "Comment as-tu pu tous nous trahir comme ça ? Comment as-tu pu trahir James et Lily après tout ce qu'ils ont fait pour toi ? Comment as-tu pu faire cela à Harry ? Ce n'était qu'un bébé."

Le professeur Rogue prit finalement la parole.

"Je dois dire", Pettigrow, dit-il froidement, "cela ne vous donne aucune crédibilité de trembloter sur le sol comme un bébé. Ce n'est pas comme si nous allions vous tuer…pour l'instant."

Pettigrow se recroquevilla en éclatant en sanglots.

"Qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire ?" demanda-t-il. "Le seigneur des Ténèbres m'a forcé ! J'étais effrayé ! Je ne suis pas courageux ! Je n'ai jamais voulu que cela arrive ! Il avait de ces armes…vous ne comprenez pas…il prenait tout…il m'aurait tuer ! Je ne pouvais pas lui refuser !"

Les larmes s'échappèrent des yeux de Harry alors qu'il se tenait debout, incrédule. Une fois de plus l'explication n'avait pas été ce qu'il avait pensé qu'elle serait. C'était quoi ? L'unique défense de Pettigrow pour avoir détruit cinq vies ? Il avait vendu ses parents par lâcheté? Il ne les haïssait même pas. Ils ne lui avaient jamais fait de tort pour qu'il leur offre ça.

"Alors tu aurais dû mourir !" cria black. "Tu aurais dû mourir comme nous l'aurions fait pour toi s'il l'avait fallu !"

Le professeur Dumbledore regarda les spectateurs et remarqua Harry.

"Severus, trouvez un moyen d'enfermer Pettigrow", dit-il calmement. "Minerva, si vous vouliez bien alerter le ministère, je crois qu'il y a une erreur qui aurait dû être rectifié il y a longtemps." Dumbledore fit face à Ron et Hermione alors que le professeur McGonagall s'en allait par poudre de Cheminée. "Vous deux êtes libres de partir mais je dois vous demander instamment de ne pas parler de ça à quiconque. Jusqu'à ce que le problème soit tiré au clair, personne de doit avoir vent de la présence de Sirius et la résurrection de Peter."

"Euh – excusez-moi professeur mais comment sommes nous supposé agir?" demanda Hermione. "Tout le monde a vu Harry stupéfier Pettigrow dans la Grande Salle. Quelle explication allons-nous donner ?"

"Je ne m'en vais pas" cracha Ron, ne quittant pas Pettigrow des yeux. "Ce…cette _chose_ à passer trois ans avec moi. Je veux voir le Ministère l'emmener. Si Harry reste, je reste aussi."

Le professeur Dumbledore acquiesça alors que les deux s'approchèrent de Harry, du professeur Lupin et de Black.

"Vous devez savoir qu'il y aura beaucoup de questions pour tous les trois", dit-il doucement. "_Nous _savons la vérité. Mais qu'allons nous dire au Ministère ?" Il regarda directement l'adolescent tremblant en quête d'un signe de compréhension. "Harry, tu vas bien ?"

Le professeur Lupin et Black virent rapidement que des larmes roulaient le long de ses joues alors qu'il fixait le professeur Rogue attacher Pettigrow sur une chaise. Voyant que Harry ne répondait pas, Lupin l'étreignit.

"C'est bon, Harry", dit-il doucement en regardant Black et en souriant. "C'est fini. C'est enfin fini. Plus de secrets."

"Je me fiche de ce que nous allons dire au Ministère, Dumbledore, mais je veux que Harry et Remus soient laissés à part de cela", dit Black. "Harry a subi assez cette année sans avoir à s'occuper d'une accusation de complicité avec moi par Fudge. Harry n'a jamais rien fait de la sorte. Il m'a très clairement expliqué qu'il ne voulait trahir personne ici."

"Aussi vrai que cela soit, Harry a quand même caché au Ministère et moi des informations importantes, Sirius" objecta Dumbledore. "Pour quelqu'un qui n'est pas proche de Harry, cela apparaîtra comme de la complicité à partir du moment où il a deviné que vous étiez Animagus. Je suis d'accord que Harry a traversé plus que sa juste part cette année. Je ferai tout ce qui en mon pouvoir pour le laisser en marge, vous avez ma parole."

Black acquiesça puis il retourna son attention vers le professeur Lupin et Harry.

"Est-ce que tu penses pouvoir me pardonner un jour pour avoir cru que tu étais l'espion, Lunard ?" demanda-t-il doucement.

Lupin leva les yeux vers Black et sourit.

"Seulement si tu me pardonne moi d'avoir fait le même à ton égard, Patmol" répliqua-t-il. "J'aurais dû faire mieux que croire ce que tout le monde disait."

Le professeur McGonagall rejoint le groupe.

"Le Ministre est en chemin avec quelques aurors", informa-t-elle Dumbledore. "Je ne leur ai pas parlé de Pettigrow. Je doute qu'il me croit de toute manière."

Le professeur Dumbledore acquiesça.

"Vous avez raison" dit-il en regardant le professeur Lupin. "Remus il serait plus avisé de cacher Ron, Hermione et Harry dans mes quartiers jusqu'à ce que nous ayons expliqué quelques petites chose à Cornélius – " Harry et Ron furent sur le point d'objecter, " – Seulement pendant ce temps. Je sais que vous avez besoin d'une conclusion donc je ne dénigrerais pas ce droit. C'est pour protéger autant Sirius que vous. Si les Aurors te voient ici, Harry, ils penseront que Sirius t'utilise comme otage. Nous devons leur faire entendre la raison."

Harry acquiesça à contrecœur et suivit le professeur Lupin dans les quartiers de Dumbledore. Lorsqu'ils quittèrent la pièce, Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Black qui fit signe à Harry d'y aller. Soupirant de défaite, Harry entra dans les appartements avec Ron et Hermione, s'asseyant sur le lit alors que le professeur Lupin sortait de la pièce. Harry fixa le sol. Il ne voulait pas voir le regard de ses amis, quel qu'il soit.

"Depuis combien de temps tu savais, Harry" demanda subitement Ron, en colère. "Depuis combien de temps savais-tu que Croûtard était une personne réelle sans me le dire ?"

"Je ne savais _pas_, Ron", admit Harry, gardant ses yeux sur le sol. "Tout ce que j'avais était les aveux de Black ce qui ne compte pas vraiment. Tu as pris sa – euh – mort si mal que je n'allais pas rajouter cela. Je suis désolé de te l'avoir caché. Je suis désolé de ne pas vous avoir parlé de Midnight. Je suis désolé de ne pas vous avoir raconté ma rencontre avec Black. Je ne savais pas quoi penser donc comment aurais-je pu même l'expliquer ?"

Hermione s'assit à coté de Harry sur le lit.

"Nous comprenons Harry, n'est-ce pas Ron ?" déclara-t-elle plus qu'elle ne le demanda et elle attendit un acquiescement. "Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait à ta place mais tu n'avais pas à supporter cela tout seul. Nous avons toujours été une équipe. Je pense que je suis un peu blessée. Je sais que je n'ai pas été la meilleure amie du monde cette année avec ce sur chargement de cours que j'ai, mais tu es d'abord et avant tout mon ami. Je t'aurais aidé si tu en avais eu besoin."

"Pareil pour moi, Harry" ajouta Ron. "Je n'aurais sans doute pas admis toute l'histoire de Croûtard et Pettigrow mais je t'aurais aidé avec Black." Il sourit ensuite à Hermione. "Je t'avais dit que Black l'avait sauvé, Hermione. Pour une fois, j'avais raison et toi tort."

Hermione roula des yeux, agacée.

"Franchement, Ron" dit-elle. "C'est tout ce à quoi tu peux penser après tout ce qui est arrivé ? Sirius Black est innocent ! Tu réalises ce que cela veut dire?"

"Euh – il est innocent ?" dit Ron, incertain.

"_Non_", s'écria Hermione. "Il est le parrain de Harry !" Elle se tourna vers Harry et sourit. "Tu ne vois pas, Harry ? Tu vas avoir un gardien _légal, _autre que les Dursley ! Le Ministère n'aura rien à dire dans l'affaire !"

Harry laissa échapper un soupir et secoua sa tête. Il n'allait pas commencer à penser à son été ou à son futur pour l'instant.

"Je pense que tu t'avance un peu Hermione" dit-il. "Back n'est même pas libre et il a été à Azkaban pendant douze ans. Tu penses vraiment que le Ministère va lui donner la garde d'un adolescent ?"

"Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, dit-il Ron sur de lui. "Dumbledore s'en assurera."

Le silence s'installa dans la pièce. Voulant changer de sujet, Harry se tourna vers Hermione.

"Maintenant que nous partageons nos secrets, dit-il avec un sourire. "Peux-tu nous expliquer comment tu te rends à tout tes cours, particulièrement ceux qui sont à la même heure ?"

Hermione retint un sourire alors qu'elle fouillait ses robes, en tirant une longue et fine chaîne qui était autour de son cou. Il y avait un petit sablier luisant accroché.

"C'est un Retourneur de Temps", dit-elle. "Le professeur McGonagall me l'a donné en Septembre pour aller à tout mes cours si je gardais le secret et ne l'utilisais que pour cela. En fait, je retournais dans le temps pour assister aux leçons qui avaient lieu à la même heure. Le professeur McGonagall a eu une autorisation spéciale du Ministère pour moi je n'allais pas trahir sa confiance.

"Astucieux" dit Ron avec une grimace. "C'est donc pourquoi tu semblais si surmenée. Tu avais des jours plus longs que nous."

Hermione acquiesça en rangeant le Retourneur de temps dans sa robe.

"Ne dites rien, d'accord ?" demanda-t-elle avec espoir. "Je dois encore passer mes examens ce qui sera impossible sans ça."

"_VOUS NE POUVEZ PAS FAIRE ÇA !"_

Harry sauta sur ses pieds.

"C'est le professeur Lupin" dit-il nerveusement. "Il ne crie jamais." _A moins que vous ne comptiez pas la fois où il avait crié sur le professeur Rogue_. Harry eut subitement un mauvais sentiment. Avant que Ron ou Hermione ne puisse l'arrêter, il se précipita hors de la pièce et entra en courant dans le bureau du Directeur. Le professeur Dumbledore et le professeur Lupin se tenaient debout, fixant rageusement le ministre de la magie, Cornélius Fudge, tandis que le professeur McGonagall semblait choquée et le professeur Rogue était … eh bien…normal. Black et Pettigrow était parti. "Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé" demanda rapidement Harry.

Fudge sursauta à l'apparition de Harry mais ni Dumbledore ni Lupin ne bougèrent.

"Il ne nous croit pas, Harry" lâcha Lupin. "Ils emmènent Sirius aux Détraqueurs. "

Harry pâlit. Ce ne pouvait pas arriver.

"NON!" s'écria-t-il. "Il est innocent ! Et Pettigrow ?! Vous ne l'avez pas vu ?! Vous ne l'avez pas interrogé?! Pettigrow a trahi mes parents ! Pettigrow a tué toutes ces personnes ! Pas Sirius !"

"Nous n'avons aucune preuve que cet homme était Pettigrow", dit Fudge borné.

"Donc vous allez exécuter Sirius Black sans enquête approfondie, sans même l'écouter ? " Demanda Harry, incrédule. "Vous ne pouvez pas faire cela !" Avant que quiconque puisse objecter, Harry s'avança vers Fudge, et avec une flexion du poignet, il eut sa baguette en main. "Vous êtes entrain de faire la plus grande erreur de votre carrière." Sans aucun autre mot, Harry contourna Fudge et atteignit la porte.

"Harry, où vas-tu ? " appela Hermione.

Harry ne jeta même pas un regard en arrière lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte.

"Je vais sauver mon parrain", dit-il puis il partit, fermant la porte et verrouillant derrière lui. Aussi rapidement que possible, Harry descendit en courant les escaliers rentrant presque dans la statue de l'entrée. Au moment où elle fut assez ouverte pour le laisser passer, il se rua vers le Hall. Les couloirs étaient sombres mais Harry avait mémorisé le chemin durant son long séjour du mois d'août.

Aussitôt que Harry atteignit la cour il ferma les yeux et écouta. Il devait se calmer et utiliser son entraînement. C'était la seule chose qui pouvait aider Black – Sirius – Midnight – peu importe. Le son d'une bagarre à sa droite retentit dans les tympans de Harry. Il ouvrit rapidement les yeux et regarda dans la direction du bruit. Il pouvait vaguement entendre des voix étouffées derrière lui mais il n'y fit pas attention. Ce n'était pas le problème.

Il s'approcha de la fin de la cour et vit trois sorciers forçant Black à avancer vers le lac. Ils n'étaient pas loin mais pas proches non plus. Piquant un sprint, Harry accéléra, priant de les rejoindre avant qu'ils n'atteignent les Détraqueurs. Il ne voulait pas les affronter mais il le devait. Il n'allait pas laisser Black perdre son âme parce que Fudge était un idiot.

Black résistait tellement que personne ne remarqua que Harry arrivait par derrière. Pointant sa baguette sur le sorcier qui marchait derrière Black, Harry marmonna :

"_Stupefix_" et regarda l'homme s'effondrer sur le sol, inconscient. _Un à terre, plus que deux_. Harry continua à courir alors que les deux sorciers restants s'arrêtèrent pour voir leur camarade sur le sol. Harry se jeta rapidement sur le sol et resta couché. Il ne pouvait pas se faire anéantir maintenant.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?" demanda celui à gauche.

"Nous le réanimerons plus tard ", dit l'autre. "Allons-y Black. Tu as rendez-vous avec un Détraqueur pour un bisou."

Les hommes se retournèrent et continuèrent à avancer vers le lac, poussant brutalement Black devant eux. Harry se leva lentement et continua de les suivre. Alors qu'il passait devant le sorcier inconscient, Harry s'empara de la baguette de l'homme et l'empocha. _Ne laisse jamais ton adversaire armé. _Le professeur Lupin avait répété maintes et maintes fois cette règle ainsi que tant d'autres. Harry avait l'intention de les suivre à la perfection.

Allongeant le pas, Harry essaya de les rattraper. _Identifie ce à quoi tu vas te mesurer._ Il pouvait les entendre parlementer, harcelant Black. Ils y prenaient plaisir. Harry pensa qu'il allait en être malade. Comment est-ce que l'on pouvait plaisanter avec quelque chose d'aussi horrible que le baisser d'un Détraqueur ? Quelle sorte de gens travaillait au Ministère de la Magie ?

Concentre-toi sur le problème d'abord.

Se tirant hors de ses pensées, Harry réalisa qu'il avait bientôt atteint le lac. Poussant son corps à bout, Harry se força à les rejoindre. Il n'allait pas perdre son parrain maintenant qu'il connaissait la vérité. Le professeur Lupin n'allait pas perdre le dernier bon ami qu'il lui restait. Tous les deux avaient déjà tant perdu.

Ses muscles protestaient alors que le trio de sorciers se rapprochait. Une fois qu'ils furent assez proches, Harry attaqua. Il plaqua celui de gauche par derrière, y mettant tout son poids. Ce n'était pas beaucoup mais il réussit à mettre à terre le sorcier, la tête la première dans l'herbe fraîche. Roulant hors du chemin, Harry fit rapidement face à l'autre homme, pointant sa baguette sur lui et le pétrifiant. L'Auror prit par surprise tomba évanoui. Harry roula à nouveau pour affronter le dernier obstacle. L'homme se remit sur ses pieds précipitamment et Harry l'imita, leurs baguettes pointées l'une sur l'autre.

"Tu…tu es Harry Potter", dit le sorcier, choqué. "Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Est-ce que tu sais même qui est cet homme ?"

"Sirius Black", répondit Harry. "Mon parrain est innocent de tous les crimes dont il est accusé. Comment avez-vous pu laisser cela arrivé ? Nous vous avons donné Pettigrow. Nous vous avons donné la personne qui a réellement trahi mes parents."

"Harry, tu dois t'en aller d'ici", dit vivement Black. "Les Détraqueurs – "

Avant que Black ait pu dire quelque chose d'autre un froid intense les balayer. La respiration de Harry se prit dans sa gorge et sa vision commença à s'embrumer. Se retournant, Harry vit la source de ses impressions. Une nuée de Détraqueurs s'avançaient en flottant vers eux, au-dessus et autour d'eux. Des cris lointains résonnèrent dans ses oreilles. Harry savait qu'il aurait dû s'enfuir lorsqu'il en était encore temps. Rapidement, Harry tendit la baguette, qu'il avait prise, à Black.

"Je ne vais nul part." dit fermement Harry. "S'ils veulent t'embrasser, ils devront me donner aussi le baiser."

L'auror regarda Harry, choqué.

"Tu as perdu l'esprit, gamin", dit-il en faisant un pas devant Harry. "Va-t'en d'ici !"

Black prit Harry dans ses bras pour essayer de le protéger des Détraqueurs.

"Ecoute Harry, je sais que tu veux m'aider mais tu dois te tirer d'ici", dit-il impérieusement. "S'il te plaît Harry. Ne fais pas ça à Remus."

Fermant les yeux, Harry essaya d'ignorer les hurlements et se concentra sur quelque chose d'heureux alors que les Détraqueurs s'approchaient. Il se remémora sa semaine avec Midnight et ses conversations avec le professeur lupin. "_Il se pourrait que tu es un nouveau gardien"_ avait dit Hermione. Se tournant, Harry repoussa les bras de Black et fit un pas vers les Détraqueurs.

"_Spero Patronum !_" S'écria l'Auror mais il n'eut qu'une brume argentée. "_Spero Patronum _!"

"Non", gémit soudainement Black. "S'il vous plaît…non."

Harry regarda par dessus son épaule pour voir Black tomber à genoux.

"Sirius transforme-toi !" dit-il vivement. "Change-toi en Midnight !" Le froid devint trop important pour être ignoré faisant frissonner Harry. Fermant à nouveau les yeux, Harry se força à se concentrer sur sa famille, à parvenir à trouver la force de protéger ce qu'il voulait désespérément. Levant sa baguette, il sentit les hurlements s'éloigner, lorsqu'il trouva un calme profond à l'intérieur de son esprit. Il n'y avait plus de douleur, seulement de la paix.

"_SPERO PATRONUM _!" Harry hurla Harry en ouvrant ses yeux. Une aveuglante forme surgit de sa baguette, créant trois formes distinctes. L'une était un cerf argenté, Cornedrue, La seconde était un loup fier, Lunard, et la troisième était un gros chien hirsute, Midnight. Les trois animaux prirent leur place autour des quatre sorciers (trois éveillé, le dernier inconscient), les protégeant des Détraqueurs. Une lueur argentée brillait autour d'eux et les Détraqueurs furent lentement repoussés. Harry essaya de garder sa concentration mais se sentit s'affaiblir. Il tomba sur les genoux mais garda sa baguette pointée vers l'extérieur, mettant de plus en plus de lui dans la plume de phénix. Les cris étaient partis mais le froid restait. Il aurait pu jurer avoir entendu quelqu'un crier son nom mais pour une fois ce n'était pas sa mère.

"Harry ! Harry regarde-moi !"

Son bras retomba contre son flanc alors qu'il s'effondrait dans quelque chose de ferme mais pas dur. Des bras s'entourèrent autour de lui et le tinrent fermement alors que des mots assourdis étaient murmurés à son oreille. Harry prit un moment avant de découvrir que quelqu'un le tenait contre sa poitrine comme le professeur Lupin faisait mais la voix qu'il entendait n'était pas celle du professeur Lupin. Il se balançait d'avant en arrière puis la voix s'éclaircit.

"Reviens Harry. Pourvu que tu ailles bien. Réveille –toi s'il te plaît."

"Au nom de Merlin, que s'est-il passé ici ?!" s'écria la voix du Ministre. "Qu'est-ce que c'était ?"

"C'était Potter, Monsieur le Ministre", dit le seul Auror encore conscient alors qu'il réanimait son collègue. "C'était son Patronus. Je n'ai jamais rien vu de semblable. Je n'ai jamais vu une personne ayant trois formes. Il a repoussé les Détraqueurs, nous sauvant tous du Baiser."

"En se sacrifiant lui-même" cracha le professeur Lupin en se ruant au côté de l'adolescent. "Comment va-t-il, Sirius ?"

Ce fut à ce moment là que Harry réalisa qu'il était dans les bras de Black. C'était la voix de Black qu'il entendait.

"J-je ne sais pas", dit nerveusement Black. "Il-il ne répond pas. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne répond pas ?"

Le professeur Lupin laissa échapper un soupir.

"Il a probablement encore surchargé le sort.", dit-il de façon rassurante en fouillant dans sa poche, en sortant une barre de chocolat et ôtant l'emballage. "Il ira bien dans quelque temps. Ouvre sa bouche Sirius." Black fit ce qu'on lui disait et regarda Lupin casser un morceau de chocolat et le mettre dans la bouche de Harry. Lupin regarda par-dessus son épaule vers les spectateurs et acquiesçant, signalant que Harry irait bien."

"Cornélius, je suis effrayé de devoir intervenir", dit fermement le professeur Dumbledore. "Sirius Black est à présent sous ma protection jusqu'à ce que vous ayez l'occasion d'interroger correctement Peter Pettigrow et de confirmer les affirmations de Sirius. Je vous donne ma parole qu'il n'ira nul part."

Harry grogna en ouvrant lentement les yeux et vit que le professeur Lupin et Black baissaient les yeux vers lui. Il pouvait sentir un mal de tête prendre forme et ne pouvait pas bouger ses membres sans un gros effort. Il pouvait sentir le goût du chocolat fondre dans sa bouche alors que son esprit s'éclaircissait lentement. Dire qu'il était fatigué aurait été peu dire mais Harry savait qu'il ne pouvait pas dormir. Ce n'était pas encore fini.

"Ne commencez pas à intervenir dans les affaires du Ministère", Dumbledore, dit passionnément M. Fudge. "Black a causé assez de dérangement ! Il est un meurtrier et un kidnappeur ! Il va enfin recevoir ce qu'il a mérité !"

"Non !" Coassa Harry en essayant de s'asseoir correctement. Il ne pouvait pas laisser cela arriver. Fermant les yeux, Harry essaya d'expulser la confusion qui régnait dans sa tête et de se concentrer sur le ministre. Le professeur Lupin et Black aidèrent Harry à s'asseoir. "Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça. Arrêtez d'essayer de couvrir vos erreurs en les remplaçant par des plus grosses."

Fudge fit un pas vers Harry, ses yeux plissés.

"Ne vous occupez pas des problèmes que vous ne pouvez pas comprendre, Potter", cracha-t-il. "Vous avez déjà interféré dans les affaires du Ministère un fois. Vous devriez vous considérer chanceux de ne pas être arrêté et exclu."

Harry fixa Fudge. En rassemblant toutes ses forces et se leva lentement. Cornélius Fudge n'avait aucune idée de la connaissance que Harry possédait des lois sorcières. Il avait passé des heures à rechercher dans la bibliothèque comment il pourrait rester loin des Dursley.

"Moi, Harry Potter, filleul et héritier de Sirius Black, accuse le Ministère de la Magie de condamnation injustifiée et de complot à l'encontre de ce même Sirius Black" déclara fermement Harry, son regard et sa voix ne laissant en rien paraître au combien il se sentait sur le point de s'évanouir. "J'accuse aussi le Ministère de la Magie d'avoir indirectement contribué à la douleur et à la souffrance, que moi, Harry Potter, ait enduré pendant douze ans de par l'abus effectué sur moi-même par mon Oncle, Vernon Dursley, en reniant mon placement chez mon parrain, Sirius Black, mon tuteur légitime."

Fudge fixa Harry, ses yeux élargis avant de regagner son flegme.

"Vous n'avez aucune preuve pour étayer vos accusations", siffla-t-il.

Harry se leva sur le sol, sans se soucier des vertiges qui commençaient à s'emparer de sa tête et de sa vision.

"Et vous n'avez aucune preuve que Sirius ait quelque chose à voir avec la mort de mes parents, mais cela ne vous a pas empêché de l'envoyer à Azkaban sans un procès qui l'aurait statué innocent !" cria-t-il. " Je poserai officiellement plainte si nécessaire pour que la vérité soit connue ! Ce sera dans tous les journaux sorciers, comment le Ministère a négligemment aidé un meurtrier et un Mangemort vagabonder en liberté pendant douze ans !"

Fudge pâlit à la mention des journaux et se tourna vers Dumbledore pour de l'aide.

"Albus, il est votre élève !" Dit-il en colère. "Contrôlez-le !"

Le professeur Dumbledore jeta un coup d'œil amusé à Harry avant de retourner son attention vers les Ministre.

"Oui, Harry est mon élève", dit-il plaisamment, "Dont je suis très fier. Harry a raison, Cornélius. Il peut accuser le Ministère et le poursuivre en justice pour dédommagement. Je détesterais voir ce qu'un juge accordera au Survivant après avoir entendu le témoignage de Sirius sous Veritaserum et la vérité sur la vie familiale. Cela peut monter dans les milliers de Gallions."

Ce fut ensuite que Harry jeta un coup d'œil au alentour et vit que les trois Aurors étaient conscients et debout à coté du professeur McGonagall et du professeur Rogue. Un des Aurors fit un pas en avant et murmura quelque chose dans l'oreille de Fudge. Le visage de Fudge devint immédiatement rouge de colère alors qu'il fixait l'Auror. Harry savait pourquoi. Puisque Harry avait formulé une accusation en face de témoins du Ministère, déclarant qu'il allait porter une plainte officielle, on ne pouvait pas porter préjudice à tous ceux mentionnés dans cette accusation. En bref, Harry avait juste donné à Sirius Black une suspension d'exécution.

Incapable de faire quelque chose contre, Fudge quitta Poudlard avec trois Aurors qui essayaient désespérément de cacher leur sourire. Ils avaient apparemment trouvé amusant qu'un adolescent de treize ans se soit joué impunément du Ministre de la Magie. Sirius allait rester à Poudlard, loin des étudiants. Harry regarda les employés du Ministère partirent, essayant encore de cacher tout signe de faiblesse. Au moment où ils furent hors de vue, Harry fut immédiatement prit dans une énorme étreinte par Black et Lupin. Ce fut la dernière chose dont se souvint Harry avant que la nuit le prenne.


	20. Passer la main

10

**Titre Anglais: **Midnight Guardian

**Titre Français : **Le gardien de Minuit

**Auteur :** ksomm814

**Genre : **Neutre

**Chapitre traduit par : **Thamril

**Rating : **k+

**Disclamer : **Cette histoire est basée sur l'Ordre du Phoenix qui ne nous appartient pas. Le monde de Harry Potter appartient à J.K.R.

Suite à la disparition des histoires « Le gardien de Minuit » et « Les peines d'un champion » sur le compte de Thamril, nous nous permettons (sans son autorisation, donc si elle (il) nous le demande, nous effacerons ces traductions) de les mettre en ligne sous notre compte pour une meilleur compréhension de la suite de la saga.

Eni et Onarluca

**Chapitre XX : Passer la main **

Des voix éloignées tirèrent Harry de son sommeil paisible. Il se sentait engourdi et avait mal à la tête. Alors que ses sens commençaient à se réveiller, Harry réalisa qu'il était bordé très fort dans un lit et qu'il y avait quelque chose posé sur sa poitrine. Il grogna en levant son bras et sentit une fourrure familière passée au travers de ses doigts, les poils de Midnight. Posant une main sur le cou du chien, Harry se détendit et il commença à dériver à nouveau vers le sommeil. Midnight allait bien et c'était tout ce qui importait.

Le son d'une porte qui s'ouvrait fut rapidement suivit alors qu'une vague de murmures se répandait. Il y avait trop de voix pour comprendre ce qu'elles pouvaient dire. La porte se referma rapidement, assourdissant les voix au point de les rendre à l'état de murmures à nouveau au grand soulagement de Harry. Il ne voulait voir personne. Il voulait juste dormir.

"Je vois que Sirius a trouvé un endroit confortable", dit la voix agréable du professeur Dumbledore. "Tout les deux ont mérité un peu de paix après toutes ces années. Je souhaite que cela puisse durer."

Harry sentit une main douce toucher son front.

"Eh bien, Sirius veut d'abord parler à Harry", dit la voix calme du professeur Lupin. "Je pense qu'il s'inquiète du fait que Harry puisse placer ses espoirs trop haut. Combien de temps avons-nous avant que le Ministère ne commence pas l'instruction ?"

Le professeur Dumbledore laissa échapper un soupir. "C'est difficile à dire," répondit-il sincèrement. "La menace de Harry nous donne au moins quelques jours pour organiser un procès et préparer une défense pour Sirius". Il y eut un silence. "C'était un remarquable Patronus si je puis dire. Etes-vous parvenu à remarquer la troisième forme, elle ressemblait à un chien errant ?"

"Je ne peux pas m'expliquer ce que j'ai vu", admit le professeur Lupin. "Comment vais-je l'expliquer à Harry ? _Personne_ n'a deux formes et encore moins trois. Qu'est-ce que cela signifie pour lui ? Dumbledore soyez honnête s'il vous plaît. J'ai besoin de savoir quoi dire à mon pupille quand il posera les questions, qu'il est en droit d'avoir. Je dois savoir ce que je vais lui dire quand il voudra savoir comment une telle affaire avec le Ministère a pu arriver."

Harry grogna alors qu'il remuait, constatant à quel point ses muscles étaient endoloris. Il inspira âprement et il tourna sa tête provoquant un picotement de douleur à travers sa moelle épinière. Il ne put trouver qu'un cou excessivement engourdi. Ses mouvements alertèrent Midnight qui s'éveilla et sauta hors du lit, se transformant avec un _pop_. Harry grogna encore au départ de Midnight et il ouvrit les yeux pour voir trois visages flous.

Le professeur Dumbledore glissa doucement les lunettes de Harry sur sa tête, permettant à l'adolescent de les voir distinctement.

"Comment tu te sens, bonhomme ?" demanda-t-il. "Nous commencions à nous inquiéter. Cela fait deux jours depuis ton altercation avec Fudge."

Harry prit un moment pour comprendre ce qu'on lui disait. Il avait dormi pendant deux jours ? Comment ? C'était comme si c'était arrivé juste quelques instants plutôt.

"Désolé ", dit faiblement Harry. Il imagina qu'il devait expliquer ce qu'il avait fait et qu'il devait avoir la force de le faire. "J-je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre. J-je ne pouvais pas les laisser –"

"Eh, ralentit, Pronglet", dit Black en s'asseyant sur le coté du lit, posant une main sur le bras de Harry. Il semblait un peu plus heureux et en bonne santé que la dernière fois que Harry l'avait vu, mais il y avait cette douleur dans ces yeux qui ne semblait pas vouloir s'en aller. "Nous n'allons pas te crier dessus. Tu as sauvé ma vie et je t'en serais toujours reconnaissant…peu importe ce qu'il arrive."

Harry regarda Black, troublé.

"Quoi?" demanda-t-il. "Qu'est-ce qui va se passer ?"

Black jeta un coup d'œil au professeur Lupin avant de retourner son regard vers Harry.

"Rien de pire à s'inquiéter, gamin", dit-il avec un petit sourire. "Tu as déjà fait plus que ta juste part. À présent c'est à nous d'arranger les choses." Black sourit alors qu'il passait une main dans les cheveux désordonnés de Harry. "Je suis si fier de toi, Harry. Je sais que tes parents le seraient aussi."

Harry eut le sentiment inné que Black lui cachait quelque chose. C'était comme s'il disait au revoir mais pourquoi ? Il allait avoir un procès maintenant et serait jugé innocent. Cela n'avait aucun sens. Jetant un coup d'œil à Lupin et à Dumbledore, Harry vit que tous les deux avaient gardés leurs yeux sur leurs visages respectifs. Que ne lui disaient-ils pas ? Est-ce qu'il avait empiré le problème ? Est-ce que Black avait encore plus d'ennuis ? Ou le professeur Dumbledore ou le professeur Lupin ?

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" répéta Harry en retournant son regard vers Black. "Pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis au revoir ?"

Black fut pris par surprise.

"Au revoir ?" demanda-t-il en touchant le coté de la figure de Harry. "Je ne vais nul part. je dois encore assister à un procès mais l'important est que tu saches et croies la vérité. C'est plus que ce que je pouvais espérer. J'ai à présent quelque chose à me réjouir quand toute cette affaire sera enfin terminé." Black jeta un coup d'œil à Lupin et sourit sournoisement. "Seulement si ton _tuteur_ le permet bien sûr."

Le professeur Lupin grimaça.

"Nous verrons, Patmol", dit-il. "Je dois faire pour les meilleurs intérêts de Harry, tu sais."

Black imita une expression blessé pour le professeur de défense.

"Les meilleurs intérêts ?" Dit-il par jeu. "Lui refuser le droit de voir son parrain est dans ses meilleurs intérêts ? Tu me déchires le cœur, Lunard. Tu me le déchires très profondément."

Harry écoutait et ses yeux se fermèrent. C'est un changement bienvenu d'entendre le professeur Lupin si détendu et plaisantant. C'était quelque chose que Harry avait toujours voulu pour Lupin. Cela rendait les choses pires, voir Black et le professeur Lupin comme ils avaient été avant la mort de ses parents. Harry espérait que cela demeurerait dans le même sens.

Ce ne fut pas avant deux autres jours que Harry fut autorisé à quitter son sanctuaire et ce fut le même jour que paru la capture de Black et la date de son procès dans la gazette du Sorcier. L'article entier était extrêmement vague sur l'arrestation de Black, la localisation actuelle et la raison du procès furent occultés par quand est-ce qu'il était recevoir le Baiser. L'instance judiciaire était prévue pour la première partie de la semaine prochaine et se déroulerait à huis clos pour refouler la presse. Malheureusement Fudge avait aussi interdit les spectateurs ce qui voulait dire que Harry et le professeur Lupin ne pourrait pas non plus y assister.

Le professeur Lupin n'était pas content de cette décision. Il voulait être là pour supporter son ami comme il aurait du le faire il y a des années. Le professeur Dumbledore avait aussi précisé que de toute façon, ni Harry, ni le professeur Lupin ne pourraient y assister puisque le procès était durant les examens mais cela n'importait pas Harry ou Lupin. Ils étaient plus que déterminés à les manquer pour apporter leur support au troisième membre de leur famille.

Durant la guérison de Harry dans les appartements du professeur Lupin, Sirius Black n'avait jamais quitté les cotés de Harry. Ils avaient parlé de tout ce qu'ils leur avaient traversé l'esprit, la plupart du temps à propos des pleines lunes quand les Maraudeurs se promenaient dans le parc sous leurs formes animales. Le professeur Lupin n'avait pas été d'une grande aide puisqu'il lui était difficile de savoir ce qui arrivait dans ces nuits parce que le loup prenait le dessus aussi bien sûr son esprit que sur son corps. Black avait aussi expliqué à Harry les transformations du professeur Lupin mettant au courant Harry qu'elles n'étaient pas qu'une simple ballade dans le parc. Elles étaient extrêmement douloureuses et dérangeantes pour les témoins.

Le professeur Lupin n'avait pas été enchanté de cette discussion. Il aurait clairement voulu garder sa douleur pour lui.

L'atmosphère à Poudlard avait changé du tout au tout depuis la capture de Black. Tout le monde semblait plus détendu puisqu'ils assumaient que Black était loin de Poudlard. La garde vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre autour de Harry avait cessée, permettant à l'adolescent de respirer et de filer en douce rejoindre son tuteur et son parrain. Ron et Hermione étaient au courant de tout, mais étaient les seuls étudiants à savoir aussi que Black était à Poudlard. Ils avaient même rencontré Black et Lupin, en voulant en savoir plus sur les deux personnes les plus importantes dans la vie de Harry.

Avec tout ce qu'il se passait Harry avait du mal à étudier pour les examens mais Black avait pris le rôle de précepteur puisque Hermione était trop surmenée avec tous ses cours. Les leçons d'Août aidait Harry en Métamorphose, Enchantements, Botanique et Défense contre les Forces du Mal ce qui lui laissait Potions, Astronomie, Histoire de la Magie Soins aux Créatures Magiques et Divination à se préoccuper. Black avait été d'une grande aide en Histoire de la Magie, Soins aux créatures Magiques et Astronomie mais avait admit qu'il n'était pas le plus fort pour Potions ou Divinations, laissant à Harry le soin de s'en charger.

Harry avait été là avec le professeur Lupin quand le professeur Dumbledore et Black – non, Sirius – étaient partis pour le Ministère de la Magie par le réseau de cheminette. Ils avaient été prévenu que le procès durerait certainement plus d'un jour ce qui voulait dire que Sirius était retenu dans une cellule du Ministère la nuit. Harry et Lupin avaient demandé un droit de visite mais on le leur avait refusé.

Une fois que le procès commencerait, la seule personne que Sirius pourrait voir était Dumbledore qui supervisait le tribunal.

Avec la pensée du procès qui prenait la plupart de son esprit, Harry trouva difficile de se concentrer sur les examens. Il suivait globalement le mouvement. Métamorphose fut en premier suivit d'Enchantements l'après-midi. Une fois qu'ils furent finis, Harry se précipita dans le bureau du professeur Lupin pour des nouvelles mais il n'y en avait pas. L'état préoccupé de Harry finit par être un plus pendant son épreuve de potions l'après midi suivant puisqu'il était trop affairé à s'inquiéter de Sirius pour même remarquer que le professeur Rogue était sur son dos la plupart du temps qu'il touillait sa potion de Confusion. Pour finir, sa potion se révéla être presque aussi bonne que celle de Hermione.

Après Potions, Harry sortit en courant de la classe si vite que personne n'essaya de l'arrêter. Une fois encore, il vit seulement le professeur Lupin pour recevoir aucune information le forçant à contenir ses émotions durant son examen d'Astronomie à Minuit, Histoire de la magie le matin suivant (l'aide de Sirius avait démontré être judicieuse), et Botanique l'après-midi. Entrant dans le château Harry aperçut le professeur Lupin marchant vers son bureau et sut d'après le regard nerveux sur sa figure qu'il n'y avait pas de nouvelles. Il devait admettre qu'il commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter. Combien de temps pour que Sirius puisse dire la Vérité ?

Jeudi matin amena l'épreuve de défense contre les Forces du Mal. Le professeur Lupin avait crée une course d'obstacle contenant strangulot, un épouvantard, et un hittiponks. Harry l'avait terminé sans dieu merci surchargé son Patronus quand le détraqueur/épouvantard était apparu. Depuis la nuit prés du lac Harry avait été extrêmement prudent à jeter des sorts. Il ne pouvait pas risquer que cela se reproduise.

L'examen final de Harry était celui de Divination, l'après-midi. Alors qu'il atteignait la classe avec Ron, Harry grogna quand Neville les avertit que l'épreuve consisterait à regarder dans une boule de cristal. Il n'avait jamais été capable de voir quelque chose durant les cours et savait que ce serait la même chose cette fois-ci. Cela voulait dire que Harry allait devoir faire ce qu'il avait fait la majeure partie de l'année en Divination : tout imaginer.

Ron passa avant Harry et après vingt minutes il revint et put seulement souhaiter bonne chance à Harry avant que l'on ne l'appelle. Entrant dans la pièce chaude, Harry fit son chemin au travers les sièges vides vers où était installée le professeur Trelawney, située derrière une boule de cristal, attendant qu'il prenne un siège. L'odeur étrange de la pièce fit tousser Harry et piquer ses yeux.

"Bonjour", dit doucement Trelawney. "A présent regardez à travers la sphère et dites-moi ce que vous voyez. Prenez votre temps.

Harry fit ce qu'on lui disait et observa la boule de cristal. Le brouillard blanc tourbillonnant semblait bouger à une telle vitesse le rendant fou. Après un moment, Harry fut forcé de se redresser, avant de fermer les yeux et de secouer sa tête. _Ceci_ n'était jamais arriver avant mais Harry le mit sur le compte de la fatigue. Cela avait été une semaine stressante.

"Qu'est-ce que c'était, mon chéri ?" Incita le professeur Trelawney. "As-tu vu quelque chose ?"

Harry ouvrit les yeux et la regarda avant de retourner son regard à la boule de cristal. Le tourbillon avait disparu mais il y avait quelque chose qui ressemblait à un nuage sombre dans la brume. C'était faible mais il y avait une forme claire.

"Eh – je vois quelque chose qui ressemble à un rat", dit-il mal à l'aise. "Il semble effrayé comme s'il fuyait quelque chose."

Le professeur Trelawney commença immédiatement à écrire sur son parchemin.

"Intéressant", murmura-t-elle. "Il y a-t-il quelque chose d'autre ? Un autre animal ? Une personne peut-être ?"

Harry secoua la tête.

"Il est tout seul", dit-il en se redressant tandis qu'il fixait la boule. Pourquoi voyait-il un rat ? Pettigrow était enfermé et c'était le seul rat qu'il connaissait. _Souviens-toi que ce n'est que des supercheries_, se rappela Harry. _Rien de tout cela n'est réel._

Le professeur Trelawney acquiesça.

"Très bien", dit-elle. "Nous pouvons nous arrêter ici. Rappelez vous que ce que nous voyons est parfois plus symbolique que véritable."

Harry acquiesça et prit son sac et se retourna pour partir. Il voulait être aussi loin de cette classe que possible. L'orbe le rendait nerveux. Harry savait qu'il avait besoin de parler au professeur Lupin le plus vite. Quelque chose à propos d'un rat lui semblait suspect. Il devait être certain que Pettigrow était encore sous la garde du Ministère.

Une voix forte et dure le tira hors de ses pensées.

"CELA ARRIVERA CE SOIR."

Harry se tourna rapidement pour voir le professeur Trelawney assise avec raideur sur son fauteuil les yeux dans le vide et une mâchoire pendante. C'était comme si elle était en transe.

"Professeur ?" demanda nerveusement Harry.

Les yeux du professeur Trelawney roulèrent dans leurs orbites avant qu'elle ne reparle de la même voix étrange, si différente de la sienne.

"LE SEIGNEUR DES TENEBRES EST SEUL ET SANS AIDE, ABANDONNE PAR SES PARTISANS. SON SERVITEUR A ETE ENCHAINE PENDANT DOUZE ANS. CE SOIR, AVANT MINUIT …LE SERVITEUR BRISERA SES CHAINES ET IRA REJOINDRE SON MAITRE. LE SEIGNEUR DES TENEBRES SURGIRA DE NOUVEAU, AVEC L'AIDE DE SON SERVITEUR, PLUS PUISSANT ET PLUS TERRIBLE QUE JAMAIS. CE SOIR …AVANT MINUIT…LE SERVITEUR…IRA…REJOINDRE…SON MAITRE…"

Harry recula lentement, choqué. Voldemort ? Revenir? Non, ce n'était pas possible. Cela ne pouvait pas être possible. Pas maintenant. Pas après tout ce qu'il avait traversé. Pas après qu'il est retrouvé le professeur Lupin et Sirius. Fixant l'enseignante, Harry regarda la tête de Trelawney tomber sur sa poitrine avant de la relever, ses yeux revenus à la normale et le fixant comme à l'accoutumée.

"Je dois m'être assoupi", dit doucement Trelawney. "Je suis désolée. Vous êtes excusé, M. Potter."

Harry ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et se précipita hors de la pièce aussi vite qu'il pouvait. Il devait absolument voir le professeur Lupin maintenant. Lupin saurait quoi faire. Harry ne s'arrêta pas avant d'avoir atteint les quartiers du professeur Lupin pour les trouver vide. Ne voulant pas oublier ce que le professeur Trelawney avait dit, Harry sortit rapidement un morceau de parchemin, sa plume et son encre et s'assit ensuite au bureau du professeur Lupin et écrivit tout ce dont il se souvenait. Il savait que cela ressemblait à une mauvaise blague mais il y avait quelque chose dans sa voix qui avait vraiment effrayé Harry. Ce n'était pas comme quand elle parlait, plutôt comme si elle était possédée ou autre chose.

Il avait bientôt fini quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et leva les yeux pour voir le professeur Lupin, suivit par le professeur Dumbledore et le professeur McGonagall. Tous les trois avaient un air sérieux qui rendit Harry extrêmement nerveux. Le professeur Lupin leva les yeux, vit Harry assit là et stoppa. Au moment où leurs yeux se rencontrèrent Harry sut que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Le professeur Lupin se précipita vers Harry, s'agenouilla et tourna l'adolescent pour qu'ils soient face à face.

"Harry…écoute…il y a quelque chose dont nous devons te parler", dit-il gentiment. "Le procès est fini – cela s'est fini plus tôt aujourd'hui mais quelque chose est arrivé, quelque chose que nous n'avions pas prévu – "

Harry agita lentement sa tête alors que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes.

"Non !" pleura-t-il d'une voix tremblante. "Il est innocent : Ils ne peuvent pas faire ça !" Il leva les yeux vers le professeur Dumbledore et le professeur McGonagall espérant qu'ils allaient lui dire que ce n'était pas vrai. Les larmes commencèrent à tomber alors qu'ils restaient silencieux. Ce n'était pas possible. Comment le Ministre avait-il pu l'emmener ? Ce n'était pas juste ! Rien ne l'était !

Le professeur Lupin tourna gentiment la tête de Harry pour qu'ils se regardent à nouveau.

"Harry, écoute-moi", dit-il calmement. "Sirius a _été_ jugé innocent de l'accusation d'avoir suivi Voldemort et de la trahison de tes parents mais nous n'avons pas été aussi chanceux avec l'accusation d'enlèvement. L'accusation voulait à tout prix coincer Sirius comme le Ministère. Il n'y avait rien que l'on puisse faire, bonhomme. Nous devions révéler la véritable raison qui a poussé Sirius à t'emmener loin de ton Oncle et de ta Tante. Nous avons du admettre que tu as été abusé."

"Innocent ?" demanda Harry en fermant ses yeux et laissant échapper un soupir de soulagement alors que les larmes continuaient de couler. Il avait cessé d'écouter après la deuxième phrase, son esprit étant incapable de réfléchir plus longtemps. "Il est innocent", se répéta Harry. "Il est innocent."

Lupin attira Harry dans une étreinte et le tint fermement avant de jeter un coup d'œil aux autres professeurs présents dans la pièce. Tous les trois réalisèrent finalement à quel point Harry était attaché à son parrain. Les professeurs Dumbledore et McGonagall se conjurèrent une chaise (chacun) et s'assirent, attendant patiemment que Harry ait assimilé tout ce que le professeur Lupin avait dit et du dire.

La porte s'ouvrit et se referma silencieusement, bien que tout le monde l'attende. Levant la tête, les yeux de Harry s'élargirent à la vue de la personne qui était entrée. Debout derrière le professeur Dumbledore, portant une robe bleue marine, il y avait Sirius Black. Il s'était arrangé, le faisant plus ressemblé au Sirius Black des photos que Harry avait. Ses cheveux étaient coupés courts ce qui le rajeunissait beaucoup, même le faisant paraître un peu plus respectable.

"Sirius !" s'écria Harry en se retirant des bras de Lupin et se précipitant sur son parrain.

Sirius s'abaissa et attira Harry dans une embrassade pleine de fierté, le tenant fermement tandis qu'il regardait directement le professeur Lupin. Celui-ci se leva, et jeta un coup d'œil au parchemin sur le bureau. S'approchant, Lupin lu les lignes qui y étaient écrites et pâlit.

"Harry ?", dit prudemment Lupin. "Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

Harry brisa l'étreinte et se retourna.

"Oh, ça, dit-il nerveusement. "Hum… le professeur Trelawney a agit bizarrement pendant mon examen et à commencer à dire ceci. J'allais te demander si cela pouvait être vrai ou pas mais…"

Le professeur Lupin tendit le morceau de parchemin au professeur Dumbledore qui le lut alors que Sirius regardait par dessus son épaule. Harry sentit une main sur son omoplate et leva les yeux pour voir Sirius le regarder avant de diriger son regard vers Lupin. Il sembla y avoir un échange silencieux entre les deux avant que le professeur Dumbledore se lève et fit un signe de tête au professeur McGonagall pour qu'elle l'imite.

"Je sais que tous les trois avez de nombreuses choses à discuter", dit aimablement le professeur Dumbledore puis il regarda directement Harry. "Je vais y regarder, Harry. C'est peut-être une prophétie réelle. Ce ne sera pas la première que Sibylle fera."

Harry regarda Dumbledore avec un sourcil levé alors que le Directeur et le professeur McGonagall s'en allait. Le professeur Trelawney avait fait une prophétie avant ? Qui la connaissait ? Harry fut tiré de ses pensées par Sirius qui le guida par l 'épaule jusqu'à une chaise libre et le pressa à s'asseoir. Levant les yeux vers Black puis Lupin, Harry réalisa qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre.

Le professeur Lupin contourna son bureau pour être debout à coté de Sirius. Tous les deux semblait légèrement nerveux.

"Harry, est-ce que tu m'as entendu quand j'ai parlé de l'accusation d'enlèvement ? " demanda-t-il gentiment.

Harry réfléchit un moment puis se rappela la seconde partie de la déclaration de Lupin. Ses yeux s'élargirent d'alarme alors que la profondeur du problème le heurtait. Sirius avait dû admettre ce qu'il avait vu à Privet drive.

"Tout le monde va savoir, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda-t-il nerveusement alors que son regard tombait sur le sol. "Il vont savoir que je ne suis même pas capable de faire face à mon Oncle."

Sirius s'agenouilla, plaça un doigt en dessous du menton de Harry et le leva pour que leurs yeux soient l'un dans l'autre.

"J'ai peur que le fait que ton Oncle te maltraitait va être dans la Gazette du Sorcier demain", dit-il gentiment. "Je ne voulais pas le dire, Pronglet, mais j'étais sous l'influence du Veritaserum. Je n'avais pas le choix. Tu comprends, hein ?"

Harry acquiesça. Le professeur Lupin lui avait parlé du Veritaserum donc Harry savait que Sirius n'avait pas le choix mais il était tout de même mal à l'aise du fait que sa vie familiale soit étalée en public. Qu'est-ce que l'on allait penser de lui ? Ron et Hermione savait déjà mais c'était différent. Ils avaient traversé beaucoup de choses ces dernières années. Ils savaient aussi à quel point les Dursley étaient horrible avant cet été. Personne d'autre (à part le reste de la fratrie Weasley) n'avait idée de ce qu'avait été l'enfance de Harry.

"Ecoute Harry, je sais que c'est beaucoup à supporter mais souviens-toi que nous serons là pour toi", dit tendrement le professeur Lupin. " Tu n'es plus seul. Tu resteras avec nous pour aussi longtemps que tu le voudras."

"Vraiment ?" demanda Harry avec espoir. "N-nous pouvons devenir une famille ?"

Sirius et le professeur Lupin sourirent.

"Bien sûr", dit Sirius en ébouriffant les cheveux de Harry. Levant les yeux vers Lupin, Sirius reçu un hochement de tête et retourna son attention vers Harry. "Pronglet, je voulais que tu saches que je ne vais pas essayer de foutre en l'air ce que tu as en ce moment avec Lunard mais il y a des restrictions qui empêchent quelqu'un comme Lunard de faire ce qu'il a toujours voulu faire pendant douze ans : t'adopter. J'avais l'opportunité de faire la meilleure des choses pour tous les deux et après mon procès, j'étais autorisé à présenter quelques requêtes. _L'une_ d'elle était de donner ta garde à Lunard comme second tuteur. Il a fallu un peu de persuasion de la part de Dumbledore mais ça a marché."

Les yeux de Harry s'élargirent au-delà du possible alors que son regard vaquait entre Sirius et le professeur Lupin osant presque aller à l'encontre de ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

"V-vous voulez dire que je n'aurais vraiment pas à retourner chez les Dursley ?" Demanda-t-il gaiement. "Je vais rester avec vous deux à partir de maintenant ?"

"Si c'est cela que tu veux, Harry" dit le professeur Lupin avec un signe de tête. "Nous ne voulons pas te forcer. Il y a d'autres familles avec plus d'expérience qui pourrait te prendre en charge – "

" – Non, je veux vivre avec vous deux", interrompit Harry. "Les autres familles sont des autres familles. Vous deux êtes la mienne." Il sourit et sauta de sa chaise et entoura ses bras autour de Sirius qui répondit à l'étreinte. Ma famille", répéta-t-il en regardant le professeur Lupin avec un immense sourire. Le professeur Lupin s'agenouilla à coté de Sirius et Harry bougea pour embrasser les deux Maraudeurs, se sentant vraiment heureux pour la première fois de tout le temps dont il pouvait se souvenir.

Le matin suivant fut le plus chaotique que Poudlard est connu depuis longtemps. Le procès de Black était à la Une de la Gazette du sorcier, alertant tout le monde que Sirius Black n'était pas seulement innocent des charges dont il était accusé mais aussi le nouveau tuteur de Harry Potter. Au soulagement de celui-ci, le journal disait juste qu'il avait été maltraité par son Oncle, n'allant pas dans les détails que Sirius avait pratiquement dévoilé dans son témoignage. La plupart de l'école survola l'abus et se concentra sur le fait que Sirius Black était innocent. Des groupes d'étudiants essayaient d'en découvrir plus au sujet de Sirius par Harry mais Ron et Hermione le collaient comme de la glue, chassant toutes les personnes qu'ils pouvaient.

Le week-end après les examens était une sortie à Pré au Lard, la première à laquelle Harry était autorisé à participer, avec le professeur Lupin et Midnight servant de surveillants. Avoir Midnight à ses cotés causa plus de rire qu'autres choses. La moitié des personnes, qui voyait Midnight, le prenait pour le Sinistros et s'enfuyait. Midnight prenait plaisir à jouer à aller chercher avec Ron et Hermione tandis que le professeur Lupin semblait essayer de retenir son amusement. Parfois Sirius pouvait être un si grand enfant.

Leur journée ne dura pas. Il était tôt dans l'après-midi quand le professeur Lupin reçut un hibou du professeur Dumbledore qui insistait pour qu'ils retournent au château. Au moment où ils entrèrent dans le Hall, ils furent alarmés de voir le Ministre flanqué par deux Aurors. Harry, Sirius et le professeur Lupin furent immédiatement emmenés au bureau du professeur Dumbledore. Sirius et le professeur Lupin furent interrogés sur les derniers jours. Après trente minutes, Sirius avait perdu sa patience et demandait à savoir à quoi cela menait.

Ce fut Cornélius Fudge, le Ministre de la Magie, qui révéla que Peter Pettigrow s'était échappé de sa cellule. Sirius commença instantanément à réprimander le Ministre pour leur incompétence mais arrêta quand le professeur Lupin lui rappela la présence de Harry. Son offuscation immédiatement oubliée, Sirius fut à l'instant aux cotés de Harry pour réconforter son filleul. Harry ne pouvait pas le croire. Comment Pettigrow s'était-il échapper ? C'était censé être fini. Pettigrow était supposé coupable de ses crimes.

Sirius et Lupin ne dirent rien d'autre, et emmenèrent Harry dans les quartiers du professeur Lupin où ils passèrent le reste du jour essayant de digérer cette nouvelle révélation. Ce n'était pas seulement l'évasion de Pettigrow qui les ennuyait. Il y avait aussi la possible prophétie que le professeur Trelawney avait faite qui pesait lourdement sur leur esprit. Et si c'était vrai ?

Tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire était d'espérer que ce ne l'était pas.

Le matin suivant toute l'école fut en tumulte. Il semblait que l'un des Aurors qui était avec Fudge avait laissé échapper un commentaire sur l'autorisation de « ce loup-garou de Lupin » à enseigner aux enfants. Le secret du professeur était éventé. Heureusement, personne à part les Serpentards ne sembla s'en soucier puisque Lupin était un professeur aimé. Le seul bénéfice était que personne ne pouvait vraiment y penser puisque l'année scolaire était fini.

Ce matin fut le jour où tout le monde quitta Poudlard pour les vacances d'été…tout le monde à part Harry, le professeur Lupin et Sirius. Tous les trois passaient leur été tout entier à Poudlard sur une invitation du professeur Dumbledore. Harry ne savait pas tout les détails mais il savait que ses tuteurs aidaient le personnel enseignant pour quelque chose qui aurait lieu au trimestre prochain.

Debout à l'extérieur du Hall d'entrée, Harry regarda les carrosses sans chevaux s'en aller à la gare. C'était étrange. Une année plus tôt, Harry redoutait ses vacances d'été et maintenant il était en fait impatient. C'était affolant à quel point tout pouvait changer en un an. Il savait que son été serait difficile et épuisant. Remus et Sirius l'en avait déjà avertit. Il se montrait impatient de relever le défi.

_Sirius_.

Penser à son parrain fit sourire Harry. Au lieu d'une tante, d'un oncle, et d'un cousin qui le méprisait, Harry avait un parrain qui risquerait tout pour le protéger et un « Oncle » qui ferait tout pour lui. Remus (ou Lunard comme l'appelait maintenant Harry) avait démissionné de son poste d'enseignant ce qui avait grandement déçu Harry. Il n'avait jamais donné une raison valable pour sa décision mais Harry savait que c'était partiellement par peur. Personne ne voudrait qu'un loup-garou enseigne à leurs enfants et maintenant que le secret de Lunard était éventé personne ne pouvait y faire grand chose. Il y avait aussi que son meilleur ami était revenu dans sa vie. Les deux Maraudeurs avait beaucoup à rattraper.

Harry continua à observer jusqu'à ce que la dernière carriole soit hors de vue. Ses pensées dérivèrent deux semaines avant quand il avait défié le Ministre de la Magie pour le liberté de Sirius Black. Tout le monde pensait qu'il avait perdu l'esprit. Même Sirius se questionnait sur sa stabilité mentale mais cela avait marché et maintenant Sirius était libre. C'était tout ce qui importait.

Une main familière toucha son épaule droite et Harry vit Sirius à sa droite, souriant.

"Tu es prêt pour un été Maraudeur ?" demanda-t-il gaiement.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

"Plus prêt que jamais, Midnight", dit-il

C'était une plaisanterie entre eux. Sirius insistait pour être appelé Patmol au lieu de Midnight mais ça sonnait faux. Pour Harry, Sirius Black, son tuteur légal serait toujours Midnight, celui qui l'avait sauvé de l'Oncle Vernon et celui qui l'avait sauvé des mensonges que croyait le monde sorcier depuis douze ans. Midnight avait aussi été celui qui l'avait emmené à Lunard, qui avait secouru son âme, qui avait été endommagé par les Dursley. Harry ne savait pas ce qu'il serait devenu s'il n'y avait pas eu Lunard ou Midnight. A présent, Harry ne pouvait penser à aucun autre endroit où il se sentirait mieux.

**FIN**

**Ou plutôt à suivre dans « Trials of a Champion »**


End file.
